Dragon Ball FTR
by Bucking Reg 2
Summary: Inspired by MasakoX's "What If Raditz Turned Good?" series. The story follows the journey of Future Trunks, son of Vegeta, and Future Ranch, daughter of Raditz, as they traverse time and space to save their home.
1. A History Part 1

Goku was lying on his deathbed surrounded by his family. His wife Chi-Chi was crying on his chest with her father trying to comfort her. His brother Raditz kneeled by him holding his hand and pleading for him to pull through. His son Gohan stood by his mother hand on her back and looking down at his father with a hard expression. And his sister-in-law Launch was weeping behind Raditz as she held their crying baby daughter Ranch.

Outside the rest of Goku's friends stood in a semi-silent but shocked vigil. Piccolo, Tien, Krillin, Yamcha, Chiaotzu, Roshi, and Yajirobi were all standing there in disbelief, hoping for any good news. Bulma was holding her crying, infant son Trunks as tears also filled her eyes. Meanwhile, Vegeta stood away from everyone else, brooding that his rival was dying the way he was.

Despite any bit of hope that they were holding on to, Goku did pass. His friends and family were left to mourn.

The worst, unfortunately, had yet to pass.

Six months later a new threat appeared near South City.

Vegeta was the first of Earth's strongest warriors to arrive on the scene, and he charged in headfirst without waiting for anyone else. He seemed to put up a good fight at first, but it turns out that his opponent had just been toying with him. Vegeta was thoroughly put down, and was killed right in front of the rest of the fighters just as they showed up. The sheer power of the cyborg menace was both awe inspiring and terrifying at the same time. But having no other choice they went in for a fight.

Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, and Chiaotzu all had their lives quickly and thoroughly ended.

Piccolo, Gohan, and Raditz managed to survive the initial brawl, but only barely. Worse for wear, the three took refuge in a ruined building. They had no Senzu beans.

"Gohan," Piccolo said, bleeding and having to lean against a wall just to stay standing. "You have to get out of here. Find the Dragon Balls. They're our only hope."

"What!" Raditz argued, before Gohan could say anything. "No, Piccolo, you have to go with him!"

"I'm not leaving the fight!" Piccolo told him.

Raditz grabbed him by the collar. "If you die here there _won't be_ Dragon Balls!"

Piccolo gave Raditz a hard look. "And what about you?"

"I'm going to stay and distract these monsters to give you a better chance to escape."

"That's crazy, you'll die and you know it!"

"Yeah, we aren't leaving you behind, Uncle Raditz!" Gohan declared.

Raditz grimaced, but ultimately agreed, "Fine. But if they get the jump on us, you two _will_ run while I distract them." He then put a smile, and put a hand on Piccolo and Gohan's shoulders. "Before I came to Earth it was years since I had any semblance of a family. So much has changed since then and it began with you two. I can't thank you enough."

"Don't talk like that!" Gohan pleaded.

"Let's move," Piccolo said.

They left the relative safety of the building, running from cover to cover through the streets. Explosions could still be heard every now and then, as the cyborgs attempted to flush any survivors out. If they could just get far enough away they'd be free to fly without getting spotted. Eventually the explosions seemed to get farther and farther away. Emboldened, the three made another run for it. Just when they thought it might be safe to take to the sky, the ground in front of them erupted.

The blonde one appeared over them, smirking. "I knew that if my brother caused a commotion away from here, you'd show yourselves."

"GO NOW!" Without waiting for a response, Raditz powered up and took to the air to do battle.

Gohan was looking fleetingly at his uncle, until Piccolo yelled, "Gohan!"

Piccolo and Gohan flew off as Raditz started try to land any punch or kick he could against the cyborg. But despite his best efforts, she blocked everything he threw with ease. Suddenly she punched him hard in the gut, spun around to land a kick, and balled her fists together to slam in downwards to the ground far below. Finally, with Raditz watching meekly from the crater his impact created, she let off a barrage of blasts at him, finishing him off.

"_UNCLE RADITZ!_" Gohan screeched. He attempted to fly back to the fight, but Piccolo just managed to grab him by the ankle.

"No, we have to—" Piccolo's words were cut short by a thick beam of energy that punctured his chest, shot by the black-haired one that had arrived out of nowhere.

"_MR. PICCOLO!_" Gohan dove and managed to catch Piccolo before he hit the ground. He then carefully took him the rest of the way down and set him on the ground, before turning to angrily stare down the two cyborgs that landed by them.

"Poor child," the man mocked.

"All alone in the world now, aren't you?" said the woman.

"You…miserable…monsters!" Gonan cried, tears welling up.

"Shall we end this?" the man asked, holding his hand out.

"Let's," the woman agreed, doing the same.

Gohan quickly put both his hands outstretched in front of his face, and hoping it'd work, shouted, "Solar Flare!" A blinding light emanated from him, causing both cyborgs to recoil and turn their heads away. When their vision returned they saw to their annoyance that their prey had disappeared.

Sometime later Gohan came across a cave. He carried in Piccolo, who was still alive but just barely. He was bleeding terribly but Gohan had nothing to help him with.

"Go…han," Piccolo said weakly, opening an eye.

"Don't talk, Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said desperately. "Save your strength."

"I'm…sorry," he said, tears now filling his eyes, as he tried to move his right hand. "Not...strong…enough…"

"No, you are strong," Gohan told him, gripping his hand and the tears now cascading. "You are strong, you'll pull yourself out of this, and then you'll get even stronger!"

"Gohan…" Piccolo tried to get other words out, but at that moment his eyes closed and his hand became limp.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said softly, shaking him. "Mr. Piccolo! NO!" Gohan fell to his hands and knees, crying and shaking with indignation. "Mr. Piccolo...Uncle Raditz…Krillin…" He finally let out a yell filled with sorrow and rage. Piccolo, Raditz, Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Chiaotzu. Vegeta. Even Vegeta! Just like that all his friends and allies were dead!

The air around him began to swirl, the dirt and rocks on the ground started to float upwards, and an immense energy seemed to escaping from Gohan, as the thought of all his fallen friends pushed him over the edge. Gohan slammed his fists into the ground, almost causing the cave around him to collapse, but he didn't care. Standing up on his knees and throwing his head up at the ceiling, Gohan yelled even louder and longer than before. The energy within him then shot out, everything shook around him, he began to glow, his hair became yellow, and his eyes turned green.

Gohan didn't know how long he was in that cave. He wasn't aware of anything except his grief. In fact, he didn't react to any outside stimuli until he heard someone say, "Hello? Anyone in here?" Recognizing that voice, he turned his head to see Bulma, carrying baby Trunks on her back, approach with a flashlight. "Oh my goodness! Gohan? Is that you? You…you're…a Super Saiyan!"

"I'm a…?" Gohan pulled down his bangs and for the first time noticed the change in color. "Oh." He didn't care. It didn't matter.

"And…oh on, Piccolo!" she cried, running forward and kneeling next to the fallen warrior. "The others?" The look that Gohan gave her was all the answer she needed as she descended into tears. "No…Vegeta."

"How did you find me?" he finally asked.

"I may not be able to sense energy, Gohan, but definitely felt something earlier," she explained, wiping her tears. "And then I saw some kind of light coming from this cave, and knew that I had to check it out."

"So what now?" Gohan asked, not know what else he could say.

"We can talk about that tomorrow," Bulma said, standing up with a surprising amount of resolve. "I'm afraid, Gohan, that you have some news to deliver."

Gohan started to concentrate, and with an exhale he managed to power down. Bulma was right. He had lived to fight another day, and that was what he was going to do. For now, though…. With one last look at Piccolo, he followed Bulma out of the cave.

Later, Gohan's blue-haired Aunt Launch was on the couch bawling her eyes out as she cradled her daughter, who had picked up on the mood and was also crying. Chi-Chi, meanwhile, somberly bandaged his wounds. No one said anything for the rest of the night.

The next morning Gohan woke up and went to eat breakfast. Launch wasn't eating, just staring down at her plate with puffy eyes, while Chi-Chi fed Ranch. After Gohan ate the plate that was put out for him, he got up from the table, saying, "I'm going to Bulma's."

"Oh…okay, then," Chi-Chi said, uncharacteristically compliant. "When will you be back?"

"I don't know," Gohan admitted. "I have to find a place to train. I have to get stronger."

"Fine," his mother said, finding her strength. "But…but you have to come back soon. You can't fall behind on your studies."

"My studies?" Gohan said, rounding on her angrily. "What good are my studies? You actually expect me to sit here and do homework while the planet is in danger?"

"Gohan," she argued back, as she slowly got back to normal, "someone else will—"

"WHO?" he demanded furiously. "I am literally the strongest person left alive! Are you saying that you'd prefer me to dump this on Ranch and Trunks, and wait however many years it takes for them to grow up and get stronger? Because I am _not_ doing that, mom." Without another word, Gohan turned his back one her, and walked outside.


	2. A History Part 2

Gohan and Ranch were up in the air, as she threw whatever punch or kick she could to land a hit on him. That was proving difficult, though, seeing as he was much faster. As it went on Ranch began to get more desperate and concentrate more on getting a solid punch in, resulting in Gohan giving her a quick jab to the head.

"Ow," the seven-year-old complained, nursing the lump he gave her.

"How many times do I have to tell you?" Gohan said with a sigh.

"I know, I know," Ranch cut in, pouting as she did. "I left myself open."

"Again."

The two got back on the ground, got into their stances, and charged into each other once more. It was a repeat of last time with Ranch ferociously attacking, and Gohan dodging and blocking everything she threw at him. At one point Launch walked out of the house and just watched them spar with a troubled expression. While it was wonderful to see Ranch train like her father once had, Launch didn't like what it was ultimately for. They went on for a few more minutes, until Ranch's knuckle grazed Gohan's cheek. She smiled in excitement at her accomplishment, when Gohan swiftly grabbed her wrist, twisted her around, and got Ranch in an arm lock.

"What did you learn?" he asked, as Ranch struggled in his grip.

"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Okay!" Ranch cried, waving her other arm up and down. "I lost focus again, sorry!" Gohan let her go, and Ranch rubbed her arm.

"Alright, that's enough for now," Launch announced. "It's time for dinner."

"Yes!" Ranch said joyously. "I'm starved!"

Inside the house Chi-Chi just finished setting the table and started to serve. Gohan ate with gusto. He rarely ever has home cooked meals anymore since he spends months at a time just about anywhere else, either trying to get stronger or helping anyone in need. He hasn't gone toe to toe with the cyborgs since they first appeared, mostly keeping to hit and runs to give people the chance to escape. Visits home were a rare occasion.

"So…Gohan," Ranch started, looking away a bit down trodden, "how long are you staying?"

"I'm leaving tomorrow," he answered, still stuffing down food. "I need to see Bulma."

She then looked at her mom defiantly. "Mom, I want to—"

"No!" Launch told her immediately, knowing that it was coming.

"But mom, how am I supposed to—?"

"I keep telling you when you're older."

"And I am older every time I ask," Ranch argued, on the verge of tears now. "I want to help Gohan!"

"Gohan, could you please tell Ranch she's far too young?" Launch pleaded.

That got Gohan to pause mid-chew. After a moment, he swallowed, and answered bluntly, "Actually, I was a bit younger than she is right now when Uncle Raditz and Piccolo took me to the wilderness to train."

"You mean you were kidnapped!" Chi-Chi recalled angrily.

When Gohan didn't comment and just went back to his meal, Launch told Ranch, "No means no, young lady."

Ranch looked mutinous but said nothing. After dinner, Gohan gave Chi-Chi a lift back to her house where he slept in his room for the first time in months.

The next morning, Gohan said good-bye to his mother and he took to the sky in the direction of Bulma's. He flew on for a few minutes, and once he was far enough away from the house, Gohan stopped midair and crossed his arms. Looking down at the ground, he sternly asked, "What're you doing, Ranch?"

From the trees below Ranch appeared and asked, "How long did you know?"

"When _didn't _I know?"

She just sighed and went up to meet him. "Oh come on, Gohan! Please! Let me come with you. I'm tired of doing nothing at home," she pleaded. "I want to get stronger so I can help you take on these cyborgs!"

Gohan scratched his head looking a bit uncertain. "Look, I don't like you running away from home—"

"But you did!" Ranch countered.

"For now," he went on as if he didn't hear her, "we'll go to Bulma's like I said I would and discuss things from there."

Ranch looked absolutely delighted at that and hugged her cousin. "Thank you so much! I won't be a problem, I promise!"

Patting her head, he said, "Oh yeah. Now thinking about it, you never actually met them, have you?"

Looking pumped, Ranch said, "Yup. I wanna meet this Trunks kid and see what he's made of!"

"Well don't go too hard on him," he said, as the pair took off.

As they flew and the scenery changed around them, Ranch couldn't keep the glee from her face. While she wasn't completely sheltered, she never strayed too far from home. The only people she's really interacted with were her mother, aunt, Gohan, and Ox-King. When they got to city, Ranch was amazed at all the tall buildings, even if many of them were rundown.

When they touched down at Capsule Corp, Gohan led them through a side door, announcing, "Bulma? It's Gohan, I'm back."

Bulma appeared from a room down the hall. "Hey, Gohan. And, Ranch, what a surprise," she greeted, not sounding surprised at all.

"I take it you got a call?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, and your mother wants you back home now, Ranch." But Bulma just smiled. "It's okay, I may not let Trunks train full time like he wants, but at least he gets to stretch his legs."

"Thanks," Ranch said gratefully.

Bulma went on, "It's nice seeing you again, you were just a baby last time I saw you."

The sound of fast footsteps closing in met their ears. Trunks ran down the stairs into the hallway and skidded to a halt. "Hey, mom, is—oh hey, Gohan!" Then he noticed Ranch standing next to him, and the two stared at one another for a second. "Hi, are you Ranch?"

"Uh huh," she confirmed, smiling at him. _He's kind of cute_, Ranch found herself thinking. "Nice to meet you, Trunks."

They shook hands, and Trunks' eyes went down to her waist. "What's with the furry belt?"

"Belt?" Ranch asked, confused. She unraveled her tail and moved it back and forth behind her, much to his astonishment. "It's my tail." Ranch leaned over to look at his back, saying, "You don't have one? But aren't you half-Saiyan, too?"

Blushing slightly, Trunks covered his backside. "No, I don't have a tail! Gohan doesn't have one, either!"

"I used to when I was younger," Gohan commented, watching the exchange with some amusement.

"Alright, Gohan and I have to talk," Bulma said. "How about you show Ranch around, Trunks?"

"Um, sure, mom," Trunks said rather uncertainly. "C'mon, let's go upstairs," he told Ranch.

Once the two kids disappeared upstairs, Bulma took a case full of capsules out of her pocket. "I take it you're here for this?" she asked Gohan.

Taking out a similar case that was filled with empty capsules, he said, "Yeah thanks."

When they traded, Bulma told him, "You know, if you're going to start Ranch's training you'll need more food to get by."

"Not necessarily," Gohan replied indifferently, putting the case in his ghi. "We'd just hunt and fish more than I usually do. It'd be good for toughening her up."

Bulma then got serious. "So are you going to take Ranch or not? Because if you are then I'll be almost out of excuses to not let Trunks go, and he might get inspired to run away too."

Gohan thought about it, and explained, "Look, I'd have already taken them both by now, but I want you and Aunt Launch to be okay with it. It was hard on my mom when Piccolo took me, and I'm not putting you two through that."

"But I'm not going to be okay with it no matter how old he gets," Bulma countered. "Not after we lost Vegeta and everyone else that day."

"And you think I like the idea of training my little cousin with the intention that she fights these damn cyborgs one day?" Gohan argued. "But whether I like it or not that day will come, and I want her as prepared as possible for when it does."

Having no answer for that, Bulma simply sighed. "The same goes for Trunks. It's inevitable that one of these days he'll hear about trouble, get fed up with doing nothing, and run off to help," she said in resignation.

Gohan sighed. "You know this is like the tenth time we've had this exact same discussion, right?"

"I know. And each time I get even more worn down." Then Bulma gave Gohan a hard look. "Fine. But no fighting."

"What?" he said in confusion.

"Trunks can go with you, but no picking fights with those cyborgs," Bulma told him seriously.

When it finally got through to Gohan, he smiled and said, "No problem."

"Just one more condition."

"Name it."

Giving him a piercing stare, she said, "Don't take it easy on him."

There wasn't much to see for Trunks to give Ranch a proper tour. His mother's lab would've been cool to go into but that was off limits. The other day Trunks was poking around there and saw sketches for some weird looking rocket ship or something, but he was quickly caught and kicked out. So they ended up just hanging out outside on the lawn, which was fine with Ranch because she could keep gawking at the structures around her.

"So, um, are you starting your training with Gohan?" Trunks asked, feeling a little awkward. This was his first time spending this much time alone with a girl—at least a girl his age.

Ranch looked over at him, and her face dropped. "I'm not sure. I want to, but my mom won't let me."

"No worries, my mom won't let me either," Trunks quickly said, glad to talk about something they had in common.

"I should count myself lucky that she even lets me spar with him whenever he comes over," she went on.

"Really?" he asked excitedly. "I spar with him too!"

Ranch and Trunks looked at each other and grinned. Without a word, they separated until they were several paces apart, and got into a fighting stance. Almost as if they were completely in sync, Trunks and Ranch yelled and propelled themselves at each other. The two kids immediately began throw a volley of punches and kicks, blocked or dodged whatever they could, and even purposefully took a hit so that they could get one right back. Trunks caught Ranch with a punch square in the face, giving her a bloody nose, while Ranch rolled with it by delivering a kick that would result in a black eye.

When they finally separated, Trunks and Ranch were heavily panting as they caught their breath, smiling in elated fashion. Finally the exhaustion took them and they both collapsed sitting on the grass.

"You're pretty good," Trunks complimented, nursing one of his bruises.

"Ditto," Ranch said, wiping off the blood and sniffing.

"Alright, hope you two had your fun," Gohan announced, walking out the building after watching them go at it. "Get cleaned up, we're going."

Looking dejected as she stood up, Ranch said in disappointment, "Oh…okay."

"That goes for you too, Trunks," Bulma added behind him. "Get your things together."

Trunks got back up excitedly. "No way! Really? You mean it?"

Bulma nodded. "Just don't be a stranger, okay?"

"Ah man, no fair," Ranch complained quietly as Trunks ran inside. Wasn't he a year younger?

"Don't fret," Gohan said to her confidently. "Our first stop is to your mom, and I'll convince her that it's finally time."

Unable to contain her joy, Ranch ran up to hug her cousin, crying, "Thanks, Gohan!"

"No problem." Then getting more serious, he also said, "Be ready, though, this isn't going to be a picnic."

Ranch nodded. "Right."


	3. A History Part 3

The frigid air blew around them. Trunks and Ranch did their best to emulate Gohan, and sat as still as possible on the arctic ice shelf trying to meditate. While Gohan was perfectly calm, it came down to a battle of wills between Trunks and Ranch to see who would break first. Gohan told them that if they concentrated and cleared their minds, then their energy would keep them warm. But no matter how hard they tried, each gust of wind brought them back to reality, as their backsides became more and more numb. They didn't even have jackets or anything. That morning Gohan had just woken them up and took them far north.

Another strong just of wind blew, and Trunks finally had enough. "Gah!" he cried, wrapping his arms around himself and shaking. "C-C-C-Come on, Go-han! Haven't we been here long enough?" Ranch suppressed a triumphant smile even she too was shivering.

"Just a little while longer," Gohan said, keeping his eyes closed.

Knowing that there was no point in arguing, Trunks closed his eyes again and focused. There had to be something to whole energy keeping him warm thing, he figured, because if that weren't the case then parts of his body might have already froze and snapped off. So they kept at it, though the shivering continued, especially when the sun started to go down.

Eventually, Gohan finally opened his eyes again, and smiled. "Very good, you two." Trunks and Ranch both breathed sighs of relief when they joined him in standing back up. Stretching his arms, Gohan said, "Alright, before we head back let's get the blood flowing." He got into a fighting stance, and told them, "Bring it." All too happy to partake in some sparring, Trunks and Ranch got ready; they nodded at each other, and charged forward.

It's been four years since they began training together. Ranch and Trunks mostly stuck to fighting each other, really only taking on Gohan when he had some point he wanted to make—such as how much farther they still had to go. During their time together, the two developed a sort of rivalry, but more than that they became friends and partners that pushed each other forward.

Together they managed to throw Gohan for a loop every once in a while. They coordinated their moves so that whenever one had to dodge, the other went in for the attack. That day they managed to actually get Gohan start backing up under the barrage of assaults. The hits that they managed to get past his defenses emboldened them more and more, so much so that not even Gohan's counters dissuaded them.

Suddenly Gohan leapt backwards away from the fight, grinning. "Good work. But can you handle this?" Gohan let out a yell as he powered up and went Super Saiyan. It was at that moment that both Trunks and Ranch hesitated. Gohan showed them that power before, but they have never actually tested their strength against it. "What're you waiting for? If you can't take me like this then you'll never stand a chance against the cyborgs."

Trunks hesitantly got into a fighting stance. "Ready?" he asked Ranch.

Following suit, she replied, "Yeah." They charged forward.

They didn't stand a chance. Gohan just dodged, not bothering to even block anything. Ranch tried feinting an attack while Trunks went in for the real one, but Gohan easily spotted this, dodged again, delivered a punch to knock the wind out of Trunks. Before Ranch processed what happened, Gohan closed in and punched her just hard enough to only send her reeling.

After Gohan powered down he watched Trunks and Gohan try and recover before he took the case full of capsules out of his ghi. Tossing a capsule, a refrigerator appeared when the smoke cleared. "Eat up."

It was almost empty, so the three ate the last of the food that they had. A detour to Capsule Corp was going to be needed. Trunks and Ranch ate in a dejected manner, seeing as they hadn't been beaten so easily in such a long time. It had to be done, though. While confidence in their strength was good, they still had to be reminded how much stronger they had to get.

When they finished eating, Gohan led the way back until darkness fell completely around them. In the moonlight (half-moon to be exact—Gohan planned the trip to accommodate Ranch's tail), Gohan saw a river below them. Going down, they kept flying until Gohan saw a good camping spot. They then built a fire, and Gohan tossed a capsule that was filled with sleeping bags. The three settled in for the night.

The next morning they caught and cooked some fish for breakfast before continuing their journey.

At the rate they were going they should reach Capsule Corp within a matter of hours.

Suddenly off to their left a bright flash appeared in the middle of the distant city's skyline followed by a loud boom. "Damn," Gohan cursed, changing course and heading towards trouble. He looked around the ground, and found a decent place. "You two know the drill," he said as he handed Ranch his bag of Senzu beans. "When you think you're done send off the signal and then meet me at that hill over there."

"Right," Ranch said stiffly, resisting the urge to convince him to let them help.

"Okay," agreed Trunks, feeling the same way as Ranch. They split in two, with Gohan headed straight for the cyborgs, and Trunks and Ranch going to wherever the fight wasn't taking place. As always they tried to keep their minds on the task at hand, and not what may happen to Gohan.

Gohan flew towards the source of the devastation, and when he spotted the cyborgs having their fun, he shot an energy blast at them. While it seemingly did nothing, it successfully caught the attention of the cyborgs. 18 went off to face Gohan, as 17 hung back to watch. Gohan did his best to distract the cyborgs so that Trunks and Ranch could help out the fleeing people. Any time that they spotted someone in trouble they swooped in to help.

There were people trapped beneath rubble that they had to free. Anyone that was injured, or elderly, or had small children Trunks and Ranch gave a lift out of the city. Several times as they scoured the area for people to help, the fight between Gohan and 18 got way too close for comfort. As cowardly as it made them feel, the two hid until the danger passed, and then they would resume their search. It was Gohan's orders, though. They were not to fight unless left with other choice but to defend themselves. If either one disobeyed they'd get sent back home.

As they were flying near the ground, they heard, "Help! Help us!" The two stopped, looked around, and zeroed in on the cries for help, which were coming from beneath some rubble. Trunks and Ranch carefully lifted it, revealing three old people that were trapped beneath it: A woman, a short dog person, and a short guy with pointy ears.

"Uh, thanks," said the dog, as he gingerly climbed out.

"Yes, thank you," the short one said, holding onto a sack as if it contained some sort of treasure. "When the world is mine you will be rewarded."

"Want help getting out of here?" Ranch asked, ignoring his senile statement.

"Yeah, it's still dangerous here," Trunks told them.

"We'll be fine," the woman wearing a trench coat told them as she pulled a gun out. "Emperor, Shu, let's get out of here!"

"Right, behind you, Mai!" said Shu, following in her wake as he drew a sword.

"Hey, don't forget who you two have to protect!" the emperor guy insisted.

"They were weird," Trunks said, staring after them.

"You can say that again," Ranch agreed. "Oh well, they seem fine. Come on!"

Trunk and Ranch continued flying around as off in the distance explosions rang out. The fight managed to go on for quite a while because Gohan never seriously went on the offensive, and stuck to baiting the cyborgs for as long as he could. The destruction caused along the way was inevitable. Every time Gohan had to counter, he took a significant amount of damage, but in the end managed to slip away.

"Follow me, I think I spotted something!" said Trunks, leading the way to unstable building. He led the way to one of the upper floors and flew through one of the broken windows.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Ranch called out in the empty looking office.

"We're here to help. Please come out!"

Two frightened women then crawled out from around one of the desks.

"We've been getting people out of the way of the cyborgs," Ranch explained "Please come with us, we'll get you out of here."

They looked at each other uncertainly. "I don't know, what do you think?" one asked.

"I'm not sure. But either way their just kids, what can they do?"

That touched a nerve in Ranch. "Hey, do you two airheads want to live or not? Because I've got no problem leaving to look for people with actual brain cells!"

Just then an explosion rocked the base of the building. The fight between Gohan and the cyborgs had suddenly gotten closer, and it destabilized the building even more. Trunks and Ranch ran to the nearest window, and below them they were just able to make out another blast, before Gohan retreated with Cyborg 18 right behind him. The building began to list, and there was no more time to be polite.

Trunks and Ranch ran over to the two women, grabbed them, and flew out the window they had come through, the women screaming the entire time. Behind them the building they were in collapsed into a cloud of dust and rubble. The two young fighters lowered their altitude to minimize the risk of being spotted, and soon enough they reached the outskirts of the city. They spotted a group of refugees fleeing the chaos, so Trunks and Ranch dropped off their passengers with them.

Now that they were safe and sound, the women stopped being frightened and became extremely grateful to the two.

"Oh my gosh, thank you so much!" the first said, hugging Ranch.

"You two are real heroes!" said the second to Trunks. She then bent down and planted a peck on Trunks' cheek. The other followed suit on his other cheek. They waved goodbye as they joined the refugees, leaving Trunks blushing slightly and embarrassed.

A few seconds of silence followed, and Trunks suddenly noticed that Ranch was giving him a deadpan stare. "What?"

"Bet you liked that, huh?" Ranch irritably muttered under her breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Let's signal Gohan."

Trunks nodded. "Right."

With a loud, prolonged yell, the two began powered up, unleashing a large amount of energy. They kept it up for a little while before they stopped and took off back into the air.

Gohan had felt the surge of energy. He stopped in midair and turned to face 18. While he was panting, sweating, and battered, the cyborg didn't show any signs of fatigue at all.

"So finally decided to quit running?" she asked, staring him down in amusement.

With a yell, Gohan charged forward at 18. She moved to counter his incoming attack—but it was just an after image. Normally an after image would be followed up by his actual attack, but instead Gohan flew towards a nearby building and rammed himself through it. He smashed his way through floor after floor downward, as 18 began to bombard it in annoyance. Upon reaching the basement, Gohan charged up and unleashed a powerful explosion that blew the building apart.

The cyborgs, unable to sense energy, searched through the cloud of debris, but Gohan wasn't to be found. He stayed low to the ground and used the ruined landscape as cover for his getaway.

At the designated hill, Ranch and Trunks waited anxiously for their mentor.

"You think he made it out?" Trunks asked nervously.

"Of course he did!" Ranch answered defiantly.

After what seemed like an eternity, Gohan appeared from behind one of the trees, panting heavily and clutching his right arm with his left hand. Relief washing over her, Ranch immediately went to him, taking out a Senzu bean. Gohan took it and munched the bean down, recovering him in an instant.

"We basically kicked a hornet's nest, we have to get out," Gohan said seriously. "Stay low." As they began to fly below the tree line to keep out of sight, he told them, "Thanks. And good job."


	4. A History Part 4

In the depths of a mountain range Trunks and Ranch were yelling their guts out as they powered up, while Gohan looked on with a serious expression. At thirteen and fourteen, the two were now older than Gohan when he first became a Super Saiyan. At first it seemed like they might transform when their hair and aura briefly flashed yellow, but before they could lock it in they collapsed from exhaustion. Yes, when they had come across that city devastated by the cyborgs it angered them, but it wasn't enough. They needed a spark that would push them over the edge.

"Damn!" Ranch cried in desperation, slamming her fists in the ground. "So close!"

"We're almost there," Trunks said, getting back on his feet. "Let's keep on going."

"No," Gohan said as he stepped in. "That's enough for today." He wasn't wrong. Earlier that day Gohan had taken both of them on without holding back in the hopes of pushing them past their limits. Ranch and Trunks felt sore all over, and all the energy they expended trying to transform took its toll.

"In that case can we relax a bit?" Ranch asked tiredly.

"Good idea. I'll go ahead and get dinner started," agreed Gohan.

As dejected as they were about still not being able to transform, when Trunks and Ranch disrobed and got into the hot spring that they had camped next to, they cheered up some. The hot water relaxed their aching muscles, and they just sat in silence and closed their eyes. After a hard day's work there was nothing like bathing to let your troubles wash away. But as relaxing as it was, there was something bothering Trunks.

"Hey, Ranch?" Trunks said.

Eyes still closed, she grunted. "Hmm?"

"Do you even want to go Super?"

Opening an eye, she asked in a dangerous tone, "Is that some sort of dig?"

"No," he quickly said. "I meant…do you want to despite knowing what it takes?"

"We'll find a way that doesn't involve that," Ranch replied.

"I don't know, though. Gohan keeps telling us to focus on what we lost, but I lost my dad when I was really young, so I don't really have the anger I would otherwise" said Trunks dejectedly. "And I don't want to have to lose someone else to transform. Not my mom, or Gohan, or you." It didn't occur to Trunks until after he said it how that might've sounded. Embarrassed, he tried not to look over at Ranch as he waited for how she'd reply to that.

Ranch felt herself blush, but thankfully the water's temperature and the steam hid it. Her mouth felt dry and her heart skipped a beat, as she said to him, "Yeah, I don't want to lose you, either." Ranch tried to convince herself to stop being stupid about what was going on in her head. Of course they didn't want to lose each other—they were best friends and partners, after all! All of a sudden, though, she felt her fingers brush slightly with his under the water, and without thinking they started holding hands and laced their fingers together.

They sat like that in the water in silence for a while longer, only getting out and dressing when Gohan announced that dinner was ready. After eating the freshly caught fish Gohan cooked they went to sleep.

A few days later the cyborgs attacked Super World.

As the three surveyed the scene from up in the air, Ranch started, "Trunks, we've got to clear a better path for—"

"No," Gohan cut in. "These two like to take turns going one-on-one with me before the other joins in," he explained. "Once that happens you two team up on the one I'm not fighting." As hard as it was, he had come to the decision when he watched them trying to transform.

"What? Really?" Trunks blurted out in astonishment.

Ranch, on the other hand, nodded vigorously. "We'll try our best!"

"But until then stay out of sight to keep the element of surprise." Gohan dove down to the park and found the cyborgs lounging by the carousel.

"Well, well," 17 said, amused by Gohan's sudden appearance.

"What? Not going to start running away again?" asked 18.

"I think I'll try the direct approach," Gohan, powering up to Super Saiyan. "So who's first?"

"I think it's your turn," 18 told 17.

17 just shrugged and stepped forward. "If you say so."

Trunks and Ranch were watching from behind a nearby food stand as 17 and Gohan started their fight. Like he said, it was one against one at first as they kicked and punched each other on the ground, but it didn't take them long to take to the air. 17 kicked Gohan back against a pillar and followed that by closing in and punching him in the face. Gohan was thrown against the side of a restaurant, and he fired an energy blast at the cyborg in retaliation. 17 easily dodged, but Gohan quickly rushed in to deliver a swift kick to 17's chin.

The entire time Trunks couldn't stop watching the fight, but Ranch had only eyes for the blonde one. Once it seemed as if Gohan had gained the upper hand on 17, Ranch noticed that 18 started to move. "HEY BITCH!" she bellowed as she left cover. 18 looked over in surprise as Ranch sent a blast her way. But 18 casually knocked it out of the way, phased in closer to Ranch, and smacked her hard enough that Ranch went flying.

"Ranch!" Trunks shouted. Anger coursing through his veins, he charged at 18, yelling, "You'll pay for that!" 18 merely looked amused as she effortlessly blocked his punches, and then she smacked him too so that he would land right by Ranch.

"How cute, he brought back up this time," 18 commented, walking towards them slowly. "No wonder he isn't running like a coward today."

Ranch and Trunks stood back up despite the pain they were now in. Ranch stared back her defiantly, saying, "Gohan's no coward, you…you…you damn bimbo!"

18's smile dropped. "Children should mind their manners."

"Together this time," said Trunks.

"Right!" Ranch agreed.

The two powered up and charged forward together at the cyborg. 18 dodged and blocked everything without really trying, didn't fall for any of their combos, and avoided all the energy blasts they threw at her. Even though it would have been all too easy to end them in an instant, 18 decided to take it slow with them and only snuck in sucker punches to throw them off. When they ended up on top of the roller coaster and the two managed to get a one punch each in on her, 18 got annoyed and decided that playtime was over.

18 grabbed Ranch by the ankle and threw her right into an arcade below. Trunks attempted to get a hit in, but 18 blocked it, punched his face, and grabbed him by the shirt. "Any last words?"

Glowering at her, Trunks said, "Screw you."

18 lifted up her free hand to charge an attack. "Trunks!" Ranch just barely managed to barrel in and slammed her whole body against 18. 18 ended up dropping Trunks, who fell through the rollercoaster tracks to the ground, so she made due by grabbing Ranch from behind.

"Brave of you to save your little boyfriend like that," she teased, her left arm wrapped tightly around Ranch so that she couldn't move anything. "Brave, but ultimately meaningless. Still, though, I'll be generous and give you the chance to apologize for some comments you made about me earlier."

Turning her head to look at the cyborg, Ranch said angrily, "_I call 'em like I see 'em, ya bimbo bitch!_"

18 grimaced. "Looks like you have to be taught some respect." And with her free right hand, 18 reached around and placed her index finger on Ranch's left cheek. With her fingernail, 18 punctured her skin and slowly ran her nail down her cheek, causing Ranch to howl in pain as blood spilled down her face.

Meanwhile, 17, who had noticed 18 wasn't going to intervene, stepped up his game. Gohan and 17 continued to go toe-to-toe, but when Gohan heard Ranch's screech he stopped and looked up. When 18 finished she knocked Ranch's head to make her go limp, and when 18 was about to snap the girl's neck Gohan intervened just in time. He had taken off from his fight with 17, and flew at top speed to the top of the rollercoaster, kicking 18 in the head. He snatched up Ranch, and jumped down to the ground to where Trunks had fallen. With Ranch in one arm and Trunks in the other, Gohan began to run for it. 18 caught him in the back with a blast of hers, but he simply took it and kept going.

17 and 18 started throwing around a barrage of energy blasts all around the park in hopes of catching him, but Gohan managed to get away. He was able to hide behind a slab of rubble and the two cyborgs lamented nearby that he had given them the slip again. They then decided to simply blow up the whole place, and Gohan tightly gripped Trunks and Ranch as he braced them for the incoming explosion.

When the amusement park was completely leveled, the cyborgs wondered in annoyance whether or not they got him. In the end 17 and 18 took to the air and left.

A little while later Gohan woke up in pain. His left arm was gone, and a gash ran down his face. Lifting his head, Gohan saw Ranch and Trunks lying close by. Dragging himself forward, Gohan desperately made his way towards the two. He took a pouch out of his ghi and emptied it on the ground. Only a single Senzu bean fell out.

Shocked and in despair, Gohan looked at Trunks and Ranch, both of whom were in need of a full bean. But left with no other choice, Gohan broke it in half.

With every last bit of strength he had left, Gohan pulled himself towards Ranch, and put the half a bean in her mouth. "Eat up, Ranch," he grunted, making sure she swallowed. "Get better or else your mom—either one of them—will kill me."

Just as Gohan felt his vision darken, he moved to Trunks, and stuffed the other half in his mouth. "Come on, Trunks. We all need you get stronger." Right as he got Trunks to swallow, Gohan collapsed unconscious.


	5. A History Part 5

A plate was put in front of Ranch. She only stared at it as she felt more tears begin to well up. "If you think that more water works will help then keep 'em comin', baby girl," Ranch's blonde mother said, with an uncharacteristically soft smile and demeanor. Ranch buried her face in her mother's shoulder and started crying again, while her mother wrapped her arms around her.

Across from them Trunks looked at them rather glumly as he ate. After they woke up in the ruins of Super Land, Ranch was so shocked at what she was seeing that she could barely function. Trunks had to shake her back to reality so that he could get her to help with carrying Gohan to Capsule Corp. After Bulma called a doctor to see Gohan, she called up Launch and Chi-Chi. Trunks and Ranch had to be bandaged up as well, because the half a Senzu bean that they got didn't fully heal them. As a result the wound that 18 had given Ranch did stop bleeding and mostly healed over, but it left behind a scar that ran down her left cheek. That didn't matter to her at all, though. The only thing on her mind was how Gohan, the person that admired more than anyone in the world, had gotten badly hurt because she wasn't strong enough.

"Ranch, you should really eat something," Trunks said worriedly.

"Don't worry about her, kid," Launch told him. "She'll be back to herself soon. Just you wait."

"She's right, Trunks," Bulma said. "And as cute as that is, you should follow your own advice."

"So, Bulma," Launch started off, probing for a subject that'll get their minds off their trouble. "Long time, no see. Been up to anything interesting lately?"

"Now that you mentioned it," Bulma replied smartly, happy for the change in subject, "I've got a very special project in the works. If it goes the way I hope it does it could be the solution to all our problems."

"Ah, there were days when I thought my trusty pistol was the answer to everything," Launch said reminiscently. "But then I got roped in with all these people with super powers, and it kinda killed the reason for even having one." Then her eyes fell on Ranch, and she hugged her a bit tighter. "But it was worth it." Suddenly she pulled a pistol seemingly out of nowhere and twirled it in one hand. "Not that I still don't pack, that is."

Right then Chi-Chi walked in. "Well, Gohan is asleep again," she announced tiredly.

"Good, he was so restless last night," Bulma said gladly.

Chi-Chi sighed and looked at the kids with concern. "If anything I hope that you'll think better of picking fights."

"But what choice will we have if people are in danger?" Trunks asked. "What we need to do is keep getting stronger."

Ranch then pulled away and wiped her tears. "He's right, we need to get back to training as soon—"

"No," her mother said flatly. "You're going to eat up and rest. Once Gohan is back on his feet, then you can go back to training."

"Same goes for you, Trunks," Bulma said.

"But mom!" Trunks and Ranch said together.

"No buts!" Launch and Bulma told them. The two buckled under their mother's glare.

"Don't expect Gohan to be up anytime soon," said Chi-Chi irritably. "The doctor may have said he'd be out for a week, but I expect he'll be in bed for at least two."

Launch let out a bark of laughter. "HA! Come on, Chi-Chi, give that kid of yours more credit. Gohan'll be ready and rarin' to go in no time flat."

Just as Launch said Gohan was out of bed in no time despite Chi-Chi's protests. And from that point onward the training for Trunks and Ranch consisted almost exclusively of try to go Super Saiyan. Gohan took them back into the wilderness, where the two younger half-Saiyans went back to powering up. He kept on telling them what he's told them several times before: focus—focus on their pain, loss, and anger.

"You can do it!" Gohan was yelling encouragingly. "Come on! You have to ascend! If you don't your moms will die! I'll die! You _both_ will die! Let those emotions build up until they burst."

Both Trunks and Ranch were concentrating on just that, at their dismay that they were unable to do enough to help Gohan. Not only that, but if they were also motivated by their desire for Gohan to finally have a worthy training partner, so that he could get even stronger too. But no matter how close they got, no matter how many times their hair managed to give off a yellow glow, they always fell short.

Energy expended, Trunks could no longer power up and fell to his hands on knees, heaving. Ranch, however, kept on going. She could feel it. She was close, so close. All she had to do was keep at it until she locked it in. She couldn't, though, and Ranch just ended up on the ground next to Trunks.

Some time passed. One day the three were hanging out on a rock formation overlooking a city.

"Damn!" Trunks exclaimed in frustration. "What are we doing wrong?"

"Relax," Gohan said, laying back and resting his head on his hand. "Let's forget about turning into a Super Saiyan for now."

"But seriously, Gohan, why can't we transform?" Ranch asked desperately.

"You can—both of you," Gohan told them. "You need to keep on focusing on rage and harness it. For me I just have to think about how Krillin, Piccolo, and Raditz were brutally killed by those cyborgs. And then after all the pain and anger builds up, it finally explodes."

Trunks and Ranch shared a look and sighed. Trunks opened his mouth to say that that's exactly what they've been doing, when they were suddenly bathed in a light as an explosion suddenly rocked the city below.

"Damn them!" Trunks cried, as they all stood up.

Gohan went Super Saiyan. "You two go back to saving civilians, while I—"

"No!" Ranch argued. "We should go with you to help."

"Yeah, Gohan, we're stronger than we were before," Trunks agreed.

"I can't risk that. I'll be a lot less effective worrying about you two," Gohan countered. "So either help evacuate or stay here!"

"But that's crazy!" Ranch pleaded desperately. "We can't let you go alone while you're injured like that. Please, Gohan, let us go!"

"We can take them this time, I know it!" Trunks added.

Gohan looked at their determined faces for a second, and then softened up. "Alright fine."

Relieved, Trunks and Ranch turned to face the city. Ranch started saying, "Let's g—" Everything went dark for her as she fell unconscious. Trunks looked over just in time to see her fall, as Gohan knocked him out as well.

"Sorry about this, guys," Gohan said, looking down at them. "But I'd never forgive myself if anything happened to you." Powering up, Gohan flew towards the city to face the cyborgs.

Ranch suddenly awoke breathing heavily. The first thing she noticed wasn't how much darker is was, or the rain that began to fall, or even Trunks lying next to her. No, the first thing she noticed, which filled her with dread, was the lack of an aura. Ranch couldn't sense Gohan. Trunks woke up, too, and he instantly came to the same realization. Standing, they both looked towards the smoldering ruins of the city, and took off without saying a word.

They split up and searched the city in their desperate search. Ranch kept her eyes peeled but saw nothing in the damage and destruction. Then she spotted something that made her stop and land on the ground. She stood there paralyzed by what she was seeing up ahead, and slowly she managed to start walking forward. The rain began to pick up as Ranch got closer and closer, not wanting to believe what she was seeing. The figure was lying face down on the ground, unmoving. Tears began to well up and cascade down her face. "Gohan," Ranch whispered, getting to him and dropping to her knees. "Gohan!"

Ranch grabbed hold of his ghi and turned him over to looking into his lifeless eyes. "GOHAN!" she screamed louder than she had before. "Gohan! Get up! Please!" Ranch cried, shaking his body. Ranch let out another scream of anguish, involuntarily releasing a tremendous amount of energy as she did.

Trunks stopped in midair and turned towards the aura that Ranch was emitting. Horrified, he made a beeline towards her, and got to Ranch just as she screamed once more and pounded the ground before with both fists, smashing the pavement. Then his eyes landed on who was before her. "Gohan!" he cried just as she had.

Tears began to fall down Trunks' face, and he ended up next to Ranch letting out his own cry of despair. Together, the two half-Saiyans let out a loud roar that practically tore out their throats. Their roar contained all their rage, grief, and pain, while simultaneously releasing the tremendous amount of power that been sleeping inside them. Their hair flashed yellow, their eyes flickered green, and with one last yell they were consumed by their emotions. After one final burst of power the two went Super Saiyan and stayed that way.

They looked into each other's tear streaked faces, indifferent to their transformation, and embraced in a hug as they continued to cry.


	6. A History Part 6

"Come on, Bulma, why can't I go?" Ranch asked distraughtly. It was three years after Gohan's death and things have only gotten more and more dire. So much so that Bulma had revealed to them the secret project that she had been working on that she believed to be almost complete.

"Because if you go we're defenseless," Bulma retorted, not looking at her as she continued working on the time machine.

"That makes no sense, though!" she shot back. "Trunks and I together aren't a match for them! What difference would it make if I stayed behind?"

"It's not just that," Bulma continued. "Your parents are already together at the point in time you'd be going back to. One look at you and it wouldn't be much of leap to guess who you are. That could throw a serious wrench into the timeline."

"Then I'll stay out of sight!" Ranch said desperately. All she wanted want was to see her dad and Uncle Goku. "Please, Bulma!"

"Still talking about this time machine?" Trunks asked as he walked in carrying some boxes.

"Trunks, what do you think?" Ranch asked him.

Caught off guard, Trunks said, "You mean about you going back? I don't see the big deal."

"Trunks!" his mother admonished, stopping her work to look his way.

"Although, I can see how it'd be risky," he backtracked apprehensively.

"Not if we're careful about it!" Ranch argued.

Greatly unnerved, Trunks thought about what to possibly say with both women glaring at him. "I mean, that true…."

He was then spared from having to respond any further by the radio. "This is an emergency broadcast!" the radio host said. "Bridgetown is under attack from the cyborgs! I repeat, Bridgetown is under attack!"

As the sounds of gunfire permeated through the radio, Trunks said to them, "You know, Bridgetown isn't that far from here."

"No," Bulma said, instantly dropping the previous topic. "Trunks, the time machine is almost finished. Don't go, please."

"Mom, we don't need help from the past, we've got this!" Trunks said hotly. "We're Super Saiyans now; I know we can take them."

"So was Gohan, but that obviously wasn't enough," he mother argued.

"But there are two of us!" He turned to Ranch. "Come on, if we—"

"Your mom's right, Trunks," Ranch said seriously, now going to Bulma's side. "If this time machine works then there's no point in risking our necks against them right now."

"Ranch, we're stronger!"

"We are! But not nearly strong enough to take them on," she countered.

"But Gohan—"

"Don't talk as if Gohan would encourage us to go," she sniped angrily. "You know he wouldn't!"

"Listen to her, Trunks, she's right," Bulma agreed, ganging up on him with Ranch.

Unperturbed, Trunks persisted to Ranch, "Don't you want payback, though?"

"You know I do!" Ranch shot back, closing in on him. "But not if it means losing you too!"

They stared each other down for a few seconds, until Trunks said, "I'm going before it's too late."

As Trunks turned and ran out, Ranch shouted after him, "Trunks! Don't be stupid!"

Bulma sighed morosely, saying, "He's his father's son alright."

Infuriated at how Ranch took his mother's side on the issue, Trunks grabbed his sword and took off for Bridgetown with every intention of ending the cyborgs and avenging Gohan. Even without Ranch by his side he should be strong enough to take both of them on by himself.

In the ruins of Bridgetown the cyborgs were just casually hanging out. They were contemplating moving on when Trunks showed up before them in his Super Saiyan form.

"Get ready to die!' Trunks exclaimed angrily.

"Us die?" 18 scoffed. "Yeah right." She suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of Trunks, punching him into a nearby building.

From within the rubble Trunks put his hands out and blasted a beam right at her, but she easily dodged as she flew at him. He went in meet her and threw a punch, but she caught it with his hands. She punched him back, and when Trunks came to a stop he pulled out his sword. Leaping back in, sword held over his head, Trunks swung it at her but she just got out of the way. He desperately tried to hack at her again, but 18 jumped up and balanced herself on the tip of the sword.

Powering up, Trunks slashed at her once more as 18 leapt on, but only managed to slice off some of her hair. That was when 17 stepped in and joined the fight. Trunks manage get out of the way just in time, and attempted to counter by stabbing down at him, but 17 merely caught the blade with his bare hand. Stunned, Trunks barely noticed as 18 got in and placed her hand over his chest, sending him flying away with a blast.

The two cyborgs then let off a barrage at him, but Trunks managed to spring forth from the explosion and land a couple of hits on the surprised cyborgs. Quickly, he flew up into the air, and sent the most powerful blast he could muster at them. When the dust and smoke cleared they were gone, and for a just a moment Trunks felt elation. He had done it! Just wait until his mother and Ranch found out what he did!

When he landed on the ground, though, he heard 17's voice. "Oh, I remember you now." He burst forth from a wall behind Trunks and backhanded him into the building.

"Yeah, he was one of the brats at the amusement park," 18 said. On his back, Trunks opened his eyes to look up at 18 smiling down at him. She swiftly kicked him right back outside.

"But weren't there two?" asked 17, kicking him into the air.

"Yeah," replied 18, hammering Trunks back down to the ground. "Hey, kid, where's your little girlfriend?"

"Have yourselves a lover's spat and split up?" 17 mocked, walking up to him.

"No worries," said 18, touching down next to him. "You two can make up when we see her and send her your way."

"No," Trunks said weakly, shakily getting on his hands and knees. "Don't…you…touch…her!" He managed to get back up and land a weak punch in 18's face. Amused, 18 punched Trunks hard in the gut, rendering him unconscious, his Super Saiyan glow fading.

"Cute," 18 sneered, as he collapse in front of her. She aimed her palm at him—then from the sky a beam appeared out of nowhere, causing her jump back to get out of its way.

"_Enough!_" Ranch shouted in her Super Saiyan form as rage coursed through her.

"Well, well, if it isn't the girlfriend," 17 said with a menacing smirk.

"Here to save what's left of him?" asked 18. "Ah, true love. It certainly has a way of making humans do stupid things."

"He was an idiot for coming alone and clearly paid for that mistake. Let him go now and we can go our separate ways," Ranch offered despite her desire to pummel them. She forced herself to be calm, though, knowing that she couldn't take them on.

"And why in the world would we do that, scar face?" 17 asked.

Taking a deep breath to compose herself, Ranch answered with a smirk, "Hey, I figured even a pretty boy and bimbo such as yourselves can show some mercy once in a while. So I just figured I'd take my chances."

"You think I'm pretty? I'm flattered."

18 cracked her knuckles. "Looks like you've still got to learn some respect."

Ranch replied, "Maybe, but I'm not receptive to lessons when the teacher is a psychotic, mechanical bitch."

"Let's kill her," 18 said.

"If you say so," 17 said.

Ranch planted her feet in a fighting stance and put her hands up. "Bring it." 17 and 18 charged in, and when they closed half the distance to her, Ranch quickly put her hands up to her face, closed her eyes, and shouted, "SOLAR FLARE!" A bright, blinding light erupted from her, causing the cyborgs to stop their attack and shield their face. Gohan had shown them that technique long ago, and told them that it was to be used only under the direst circumstances. If there was any other possible means of escape they were supposed to use that instead, because if the cyborgs expected a Solar Flare they might develop a counter. But this was not one of those times.

When the two cyborgs stopped their attack and reeled back with their arms over their eyes, cursing her, Ranch shot forward. She punched 17, sending him flying away into some rubble, and then Ranch kicked 18, sending her tumbling into a reflecting pool. Wasting no more time, she went over to Trunks, grabbed him, and flew away faster than she's ever flown before. By the time that the cyborgs recovered and got their sight back they were long gone.

When Trunks woke up, the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes were his mother and Ranch looking down at him. They smiled at him and then at each other when they saw he was now awake. Trunks was lying in a bed covered in bandages, and he felt sore all over. "How are you feeling?" asked Bulma.

"Like I screwed up," Trunks admitted.

Ranch snickered, but Bulma said, "Hey, what's important is that you're alive."

"So what happened?"

"I blindsided them and got you out of there," Ranch told him simply.

"But then why didn't you take them out when you had the chance?" Trunks asked stubbornly.

Ranch didn't drop her smile, but she flicked his forehead with her fingers. "Because they're stronger and would've killed me, duh."

"Right, that makes sense. Sorry. Um…mom, I think the time machine really is our best bet," Trunks relented.

"Not so fast, let's focus getting you better first," said Bulma.

Ranch groaned, as her smile dropped and she looked away. "Just make sure you say hi to Uncle Goku for me, okay?"

Bulma sighed. "You know what, Ranch, maybe you going to the past too isn't the worst idea."

She straightened up and looked at her. "Really?" Ranch asked happily.

"Yeah, who am I to rip you two apart. And besides, hopefully you'll level each other out." Bulma got serious. "But like you said, stay out of sight when Goku gets the medicine. And remember: this isn't a vacation, this isn't a reunion, and this isn't a date. Got that?"

Trunks looked flustered and went slightly red. "Come on, mom, we aren't dating."

Ranch blinked at him. "We're not? That's news to me."

"What? Really?" Trunks blurted out in a panic, trying and failing to sit up because of the pain. "I'm sorry, I didn't realize that we had—" He stopped when saw that Ranch was snickering again. "Oh, you're just messing with me."

"Okay, so we're all in agreement?" asked Bulma.

"Yes," Trunks said.

"Yup," Ranch agreed.

"Good, because it shouldn't be much longer before it's ready." Bulma got up to leave, saying, "In the meantime I'll get you something to eat."

"Thanks for saving me back there, Ranch," Trunks said awkwardly.

Ranch smiled warmly at him and reached out to hold his hand. "Hey, we're partners. You thought I'd have stood around and done nothing when you ran off like an idiot?"

Glancing back at the two and wondering when they would finally get on with it, Bulma left the room.

A few weeks later, the time machine was ready to go, and they were all out in a field with the machine gleaming in the sun. Trunks was hugging his mom, while Ranch said good-bye to her mother and aunt.

"Bye, mom, we'll get the job done, I promise," Trunks said.

"I know you will," Bulma replied. "Take care, okay."

"That's goes for you too, sweetie," blue-haired Launch told Ranch, hugging her tightly.

"Don't worry, I will."

"Good luck," Chi-Chi said. "Just make sure that you get back safely."

"Of course, Aunt Chi-Chi," Ranch said, hugging her as well.

"Can you believe it, Ranch? Not only are we going to see Goku, but we'll also be seeing our dads!" Trunks exclaimed with excitement.

Launch and Chi-Chi exchanged a knowing look, while Bulma said hesitantly, "Do me a favor and temper your expectations a bit, Trunks." She took a small bottle of her pocket, saying, "Here. The medicine for Goku." Trunks pocketed it.

"Alright, let's get going!" Ranch cried ecstatically.

Trunks jumped into the time machine first with Ranch right behind him. They had to share the only seat in the cockpit, so it was a tight squeeze. The hatch closed over them as Trunks began to press the buttons and dials on the control panel. The engine whirled to life, and the time machine began to rise into the air. Ranch and Trunks waved good-bye to Bulma, Launch, and Chi-Chi until the time machine disappeared from sight, thus beginning the journey of the two half-Saiyans.


	7. To The Past

It was a familiar setting. A young man from the future was speaking mostly of out earshot of the friends and family of the man that just returned from space. Trunks warned Goku of the impending calamity that was to befall them in three years' time, and that he, Goku, would have his life ended by a virus before being given the chance to meet it. But as familiar as this all was, it was not all the same. Among the group that watched the two speak from afar, there was a man with a long mane of hair that many thought to have died years before. Here, though, Raditz lives and now looked on in suspicion as his brother and the stranger spoke.

After their conversation came to an end, Trunks flew off and Goku's friends and family quickly approached to see what that was all about. As he began to explain as best he could without revealing Trunks' secret, another figure that had been watching the events transpire out of sight from everyone flew off to follow Trunks.

"Hey, how did it go?" the young woman asked upon catching up with him. She had a scar that ran up her left cheek, and long, black hair much like her father's, tied up with a red ribbon. And wrapped around her waist as if it were a belt was her brown tail, also inherited from her father.

"As well as we could've hoped I guess," Trunks answered, as they flew along.

"By the way, did you ask your dad where he got the pink shirt?" Ranch asked with a chuckle. "I honestly wouldn't mind one of my own."

"We, uh, didn't talk all that much," he told her in an uneasy manner that caused her arch an eyebrow.

Once far enough away, they touched down on the ground, and Trunks took out of his pocket a capsule. He pressed the button on it and tossed it away from them. In a puff of smoke the time machine appeared. He turned back to her, saying, "Look, Ranch, I'm sorry—"

"Oh would you stop," Ranch interrupted, smacking him on the shoulder but giving him a smile. She really did wish she could've spoken to her dad and Uncle Goku, but there was no point in letting that bother her now. "My mom and dad are already together, so they all might put two and two together if I was there, blah, blah, blah. I get it." Her smile changed to a particularly nasty smirk. "The only thing I'm jealous of is that you got to have some fun toying around with Frieza and his old man."

"Don't see why," said Trunks. "They weren't much of a challenge."

"I saw. You probably didn't even need to go Super to finish them."

"Probably not," he admitted. Returning her smirk, Trunks admitted, "Alright, maybe I sort of had fun messing with them."

Trunks opened the hatch, climbed in, and took the only seat in the cramped vessel. He was about to scoot over to give Ranch a little room just like their initial trip back in time, but she already leaped inside and landed sitting on his lap.

"R-Ranch!" Trunks said, flustered. "What are you doing?"

"Wha—what?" she asked, blushing slightly and looking away from him. All the bravado she had just a second ago had swiftly vanished. "You have a problem with this?"

Trunks went red, and replied as firmly as he could, "No! Uh…no, I don't have a problem with this."

Ranch gave him a sideways glance, and said shyly, "Look…do you think maybe we're moving a bit too…slow? It's been years, and—and you know how I feel…."

"Yeah, and you know how I feel," he replied, relaxing a bit. "Ranch, how fast we move is our own business."

"True, but think about it, Trunks—your mom figured out time travel before even kissed or anything!"

Neither said anything for a few seconds, and then Trunks asked, "Then how about we fix that?"

The embarrassment of the situation seemed to fade away, as they looked into each other's eyes. Trunks put his hands on her waist, and Ranch caressed his face. Without thinking about it, they closed the gap between them and their lips connected. As if a fire ignited between them, their kiss became more passionate as they poured their years of attraction and longing for one another into it. They lost themselves and track of time in their embrace. Neither wanted the wonderful moment that had sprung up to end, because it meant going back to the harsh reality of their situation. But all good things must eventually come to an end.

When they finally broke apart, Trunks said, "Um…maybe we should go."

"Yeah, good idea," she agreed, feeling flushed.

As he started the vessel up, it was a bit more difficult pressing the buttons and switches with her still on his lap. Eventually the time machine powered up, and rose into the air. "I'd really like to do a flyby over them to see them one more time…but, you know."

"Yeah, I know," Ranch said sadly. "They'll see me and it'll raise even more questions." The time machine rose higher into the air. Just before they disappeared from this point in the timeline, Ranch gave Trunks a look, grinned mischievously, and asked, "What's that I feel down there?"

"_Nothing!_" Trunks exclaimed, turning redder than before, just as the time machine faded from view.


	8. Dr Gero

For the next three years the heroes of Earth trained in preparation for the threat that they were forewarned about. Not long after Cyborgs 19 and 20 showed up, the time machine reappeared in a remote area. When the vessel landed, and the hatch opened, Ranch leapt out onto the ground. She looked around, hoping to see anything that might give her an idea of where they ended up, but the area was completely barren. Ranch was just about to ask Trunks about their bearings, when she noticed that he never left the time machine.

"Trunks, why are you still up there?" she asked, hands on her hips.

"Finding out where we are," he answered.

"Alright, so which way is South City?"

"Don't know yet. To the south?" he said nonchalantly.

Ranch rolled her eyes. "Funny man, aren't you?"

"Sure am." Eventually Trunks finished, and hopped out of the time machine. He pressed the button to shrink it down to its capsule form. As they flew off, Trunks asked, "You feel that?"

"Yup." Powering up, they gained speed and made a beeline for the powers emanating from the direction they were going.

After flying for a while, they ended up at an area not too far from South City. Overhead they clearly saw signs of a battle that took place. Ranch was just going to keep going towards the energy they felt, but Trunks suddenly stopped dead and dropped altitude. She was about to ask what was going on, when she spotted it too.

The two of them landed in front of a crater and stared in shock at what they were seeing. "What…what is this?" Trunks said, looking down at the head. It was pale, chubby, and clearly belonged to what used to be a machine.

"This couldn't be one of the things they were fighting, could it?" Ranch asked hesitantly.

"What else could it be?" he said, balling his hands into a fist.

"Damn it, is this timeline already screwed up?" Ranch cried, as they both powered back up and flew again in the direction of the energy.

Miles away in a canyon filled with jagged rocks, Piccolo just took off Cyborg 20's right hand. The cyborg dropped to the ground and looked up at everyone opposing him with malice.

"So are you going to finish him anytime soon Piccolo?" Raditz said loudly, amused at the broken and beaten cyborg below him. "I'd like to make it home for dinner."

"You miserable reprobates!" 20 shouted at them. "How are you so strong? My data tells me you should not have improved this much!"

Piccolo grinned and crushed the cyborg's hand before dropping it. "You're data might've been accurate if we didn't spend the last three years preparing for you."

"Yes, we got a warning about your arrival," Raditz said mockingly. "It's too bad, though, after all that effort we seem to have over trained for this."

Vegeta let out a bark of laughter. "I admit you may have gotten stronger, Raditz, but it's still nothing compared to me!" All Raditz did was clench his fists and glower and him, but he said nothing. There were pressing concerns at the moment. "Well, get on with it, green man, or should I do the honors for you?"

"As if," Piccolo said, getting ready to get the action started again. "He's mine." But suddenly Piccolo, Raditz, Vegeta, Gohan, Krillin, and Tien all became distracted as two figures closed in on them and joined their ranks. "Trunks! You're back?" Piccolo shouted in surprise. "And who's—?" He stopped upon realizing who the other person must be.

Vegeta immediately took notice. _Trunks? That's the name of my son_, he thought to himself, as it dawned on him. _And he's a Super Saiyan from the future? Then he has to be! That's my son from the future!_

At the same time that Vegeta came to that realization, Raditz couldn't help but be drawn to the familiar woman next to Trunks. _But if he's Vegeta's son…then who is that? Ranch? No…it couldn't be! But she looks like Launch and she has a tail!_

"What's going on?" Trunks exclaimed, upon catching sight of 20. "This one's different, too."

"What the hell is that thing?" Ranch yelled in frustration.

That got Vegeta out of his stupor. "What's that supposed to mean? That's one of the cyborgs we were warned about!"

"No, it's not!" Ranch argued vehemently. "The cyborgs aren't supposed to be an old man and a creepy clown thing!"

As they argued, 20 scrutinized his situation as best he could. His chances for survival were slim at best. The only chance he had was making it back to his lab quickly. But first he had to find a way to escape. _Damn_, thought 20, cradling his injury. _I have to make it back to my lab to repair myself. I just need a distraction._ At that moment the sound of a flying car echoed around them.

"Hey, look!" shouted Krillin. "It's Bulma and Yajirobi!"

"Did she bring me!" Trunks cried in surprise, as Bulma waved and greeted them.

"Ah crap, it's the cyborg; I knew we shouldn't have come!" Yajirobi exclaimed next to Bulma.

_Perfect!_ The flying car passed over them, and 20 and Bulma caught sight of each other.

"Dr. Gero?" Bulma said to herself.

"Enjoy this victory while you can!" 20 shouted up at them. "Once I unleash 17 and 18 you are all done for!" 20 began waving his arm about as everyone there was stunned by his proclamation, and released an explosive wave of energy that engulfed the area, sending Bulma's car spiraling out of control.

As the explosion petered out, and the debris stopped falling around them, Trunks could be seen shielding Bulma and holding his crying, baby self. Ranch managed to grab onto Yajirobi and placed him back onto the ground. "Thanks for the help," Yajirobi grunted, falling to sit on the ground.

"No Problem," Ranch said, going back to Trunks' side.

"Wow, I'm not dead," Bulma said in amazement, as Trunks put her down. "Ah! My baby!" She frantically looked around until seeing that he was safe and sound in the young man's arms. "There you are," she said, relieved, taking the baby in her arms. "You saved Trunks! Thank you so much!"

"Damn!" Vegeta cried angrily from up in the air. Trunks immediately looked up at him in contempt. "Where did it go? Where's the cyborg?"

"Bulma!" Gohan said as he landed by them.

"You alright?" asked Krillin.

"Yeah, we were saved by…" Bulma trailed off as Trunks flew up to confront Vegeta.

Seeing what was about to happen, Ranch was about to follow, but Raditz came up next to her, and said, "Wait." Looking up at Trunks and Vegeta, he told her, "Trust me, whatever he's going to say to him won't be helped by your presence."

"Uh…right," she replied uncertainly. _Does he know who I am?_

"You!" Trunks yelled at Vegeta, getting in his way. "Why didn't you try to save them?"

"Who?" Vegeta replied.

"Bulma and your son, who else?"

"Them? They don't matter! I have more pressing matters—like killing that cyborg." Vegeta then got up in his face, saying, "Now get out of my way," before he started flying around the immediate area to search for the cyborg.

Trunks looked stunned at what just happened, while Ranch shot a filthy look in Vegeta's direction. Then she softened up, upon seeing how Trunks was taking it and flew up to meet him midair. "Look, I know that was hard. But you'll have to beat some sense into him later. If there's one thing he's right about it's that we have to find that old man."

Down on the ground, Bulma asked, "So what was up with Dr. Gero?"

"Who's that?" Gohan said.

"The old man," she replied, cradling baby Trunks. "Dr. Gero. He was one of the leading minds in the field of robotics."

"Hey, uh, future guys," Krillin quickly called out. "Bulma says that cyborg was Dr. Gero."

"What!" Trunks and Ranch said in unison. Hearing this as well, Vegeta bolted towards the group to hear what Bulma had to say.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Raditz asked.

"Yeah," she said, annoyed. "I saw his picture once, but even though he's changed a lot since then, I know that was him."

Vegeta let out a frustrated growl, as he turned to two time travelers. "You two! Why didn't you give us a better warning? Clearly we've spent this entire time worrying about the wrong cyborgs!"

"Hey, there only ever were two where we're from!" Ranch shouted back angrily. "How were we supposed to know that it'd end up like this?"

Piccolo stepped in and said, "In that case you need to tell us what these cyborgs are supposed to look like, so that we don't make the same mistake."

Trunks was about to explain, but Ranch spoke up first. "One's a blonde bimbo in a jean jacket and the other's a black-haired pretty boy with a scarf. If you see a pair fitting that description tearing up a city for fun, then that'll be them."

Raditz twitched uncomfortably and looked away. That hit a little bit too close to home.

"I was going to put it a little bit more eloquently, but that's about right," Trunks said. He then took a look around to see who was with them and finally noticed someone was missing. "Hey wait, where's Goku?"

"Kakarot came down with the virus you warned him about," Raditz explained heavily. "He was taken back to his home to take the medicine."

"Oh man, that was supposed to happen six months ago. Seriously, just how screwed up is this timeline?" Ranch said, frustrated.

Vegeta, though, dismissed this. "Forget Kakarot, we don't need him. Bulma, where is Gero's lab?"

"Well," she started in thought, "I seem to remember that he had a lab in the mountains outside North City."

"In that case it might be too late," Krillin said. "He's long gone."

"Oh you think," Vegeta said superiorly. "Tell me, did any of you actually see him fly away?" They all looked at each other and shook their heads.

"So you're saying he got away on foot," Raditz said thoughtfully. "In that case he might not have gotten there yet."

"Oh very astute, Raditz," Vegeta said mockingly. "I'm surprised that you were actually able to get that far on your own."

Raditz balled his fists and started towards him. "Why you—"

But he was stopped when Piccolo grabbed his shoulder. Piccolo gave him a shake of the head, and said to everyone, "Let's get moving, then. We might be able to find his lab before he gets there and take out these cyborgs."

"That's not happening," Vegeta proclaimed to nearly everyone's surprise. "I'll take on these cyborgs myself, and tear them apart with my bear hands."

Vegeta powered up and took off into the air, but Trunks sped up and got in his way with his arms spread out. "No, wait! You can't take these cyborgs on by yourself—you'll be killed! We need Goku."

"Why the hell should I wait for Kakarot?" he said viciously. "I'm a Super Saiyan and stronger than that imbecile will ever be! Consider this your first and only warning, boy: stay the hell out of my way!" Vegeta blew past him and took off in search of Dr. Gero.

Trunks stayed where he was, shaking at just how hard headed Vegeta was. Then, coming to a decision, he desperately said, "No! I can't let him die!" Turning around, he sped off after him. "Dad! Wait!"

Seeing Trunks just run off after Vegeta despite the danger that laid ahead left Ranch momentarily stunned. Growling in frustration, Ranch raised her fists into the air, and bellowed angrily, "TRUNKS YOU FRICKIN MORON GET BACK HERE!" She powered up and gave chase as well. "_WE NEED A PLAN!_"

Raditz, witnessing this, was temporarily dumbfounded. Finally he ran his hand down his face, and said to himself, "No doubt about it, that's my sweet little Ranch."

Gohan looked over at his uncle, saying, "You mean…?" Then it clicked for him, and he looked up at where his grown up baby cousin had gone. "Oh man, you're right! It has to be!"

"Wait," Bulma said, confused. "'Dad'? 'Trunks'? What's going on?"

Piccolo explained, "It might be best that you know now: it turns out that man is your son from the future."

"My son?" Bulma said, looking down at the baby in her arms. "The future?" A big smile spread across her face and she held the baby out in front of her. "Oh wow! You're going to grow to be such a cutie! And here I was worried you'd end up looking like Vegeta." Then she looked over at Raditz. "And you said that was Ranch? She's really pretty." Bulma gasped, and asked delightedly, "You think they're dating?"

A shiver went up Raditz's spine at the thought of him and Vegeta becoming in-laws. He didn't answer and pretended he didn't hear her. He covered it up, by saying, "It'll probably get more dangerous, Bulma. You should head home."

"Well I would but my car was totaled. I'm stuck," she replied.

"Yeah, same here" Yajirobi chimed in.

Piccolo nodded. "In that case, Gohan, you should give them a lift home. We should be able to deal with these cyborgs."

"Good thinking," Raditz said. "You should then get to your father. No offense to Yamcha, but if things go bad here they'll need some extra protection."

"Now that that's settled let's get moving," Tien said a bit impatiently. "I'm tired of just waiting around."

Raditz, Piccolo, Krillin, and Tien all powered up and flew off towards North City, as Gohan carried Bulma, with baby Trunks, and Yajirobi as securely as he could.

Meanwhile, Dr. Gero was running through the canyon towards his laboratory, incensed at how badly his plan had gone. Not only were his opponents stronger than he predicted, he had absolutely no data on the two strangers that appeared. He was thinking that he might have gone far enough that it was safe enough to fly, when his sensors went off. Gero flattened himself against some rocks, and looked up to see Vegeta flying in the north with the two strangers on his tail. _No, it couldn't be!_ Gero thought in a panic. He was about to chalk it up to coincidence, when four more flew past him going the same way. There was no mistake. They knew where he was going. But how? Then he recalled the girl in the flying car, and he remembered. _Damn! She's one of the Briefs!_

But not even the Briefs knew the precise location of his laboratory. Sticking close to the ground he continued onward.


	9. 18, 17, and 16

"Would you two stop following me!" Vegeta yelled at the time travelers behind him.

"We're not going to let you face these cyborgs on your own," Trunks told him, as the landscape beneath them became more mountainous. "You'll die if you do!"

"You! Girl!" Vegeta shouted back at Ranch. "You're Raditz's brat, aren't you? Go back and bother him instead."

Ranch didn't say anything. She kept flying behind them keeping pace.

"Did you hear me?" Vegeta demanded, coming to a sudden stop. Ranch and Trunks stopped too, and she stared down Vegeta as he got in her face. "You know who I am, don't you? There's no way that you don't! So answer me, girl, why don't you just go back and bother your worthless, low-class father instead?"

If Trunks wasn't right there by them, Ranch would've flown off the handle. So, repressing the urge to throw a punch, she just glowered and crossed her arms. "Your son and I have been watching out for each other since we were kids. There is no way in hell I'm going to let him get killed just to keep your ass alive."

Vegeta gave her what he clearly thought was an intimidating look, but she didn't even flinch. Seeing that it wasn't having the intended effect, Vegeta said to them, "As if I need help staying alive. Fine then. At least make yourselves useful and help me find this damn lab."

_What a jackass_, she thought bitterly. Ranch recalled a moment with Gohan when she was younger. She had asked him why he and Bulma didn't talk a lot about Trunks' father. All he told her was that he respected Trunks too much to tell him what he really thought. That left her confused back then, but she understood now. Trunks gave Ranch an apologetic look as they began to scour the mountains, and at the same time Raditz, Tien, Piccolo, and Krillin arrived on the outskirts of North City and began their own search.

As Raditz flew around the mountains, he was searching for Gero but he was also keeping an eye out for his future daughter. There was no doubt in his mind that Ranch could take care of herself, but his main concern was that she had followed Vegeta…. No, she followed Trunks who was following Vegeta. If that blue blood bastard gave her any lip, Raditz would pummel him. He'd do it if it was his baby girl now—he would damn well do it for his girl from the future, too.

As they searched and Gero closed in on his lab, it was Krillin that was the first to come across him. He was following a trail that Gero was leaving behind him, when all of a sudden the cyborg jumped and ambushed him. Krillin was injured but stood back up. After Krillin got back up, he saw that Gero was ready to strike, but the cyborg realized how close the stronger opponents were and dashed off. Despite the pain, Krillin followed as best he could. Upon spotting Gero as he entered his lab in the side of the mountain, Krillin started to power up to let the others know his location.

All the heroes that were scattered around sensed Krillin's energy, and made a beeline for him.

"Hey, guys! I found Dr. Gero! And his lab! I found Dr. Gero's lab!" Krillin said desperately as Raditz, Tien and Piccolo arrived on the scene.

"Krillin, you're hurt!" Raditz said.

"Yeah, he beat me here," he explained.

"What!" Piccolo exclaimed, flying to the entrance. "Damn it. Let's get in before he can activate those things."

They went into the cave, and found a steel door blocking their way into the lab. They began banging on the door, trying to pry it open, but it was sealed shut.

Raditz growled angrily, stepped back, and raised his palms. "This is ridiculous. Everyone get out. I'm going to vaporize this entire mountain!"

"Hold it right there, Raditz!" Vegeta's voice rang out. He arrived with Trunks and Ranch right behind him. "Those cyborgs aren't going to be destroyed before I get my hands on them!"

"Ignore him," Trunks yelled desperately. "They have to be destroyed before they're woken up!"

"Seriously, you guys have no idea how dangerous they are!" Ranch shouted.

"I've had enough!" Vegeta said, pushing Raditz aside. "I came here for a fight!"

"We won't stand a chance against them without Goku!" Trunks pleaded.

"For the last time! _We don't need Kakarot!_" With a shout, Vegeta shot an energy blast from his hands, blowing the doors away and kicking up dust and smoke in the confined space. As the smoke cleared away the three figures behind the doorway appeared. A blonde young woman and black-haired young man stood not far from Dr. Gero. "So…where are they?" asked Vegeta.

"They're right there," Trunks said, fear and anxiety coursing through him.

"Yeah, didn't I describe them, earlier?" Ranch said tersely. "And they're stronger than all of us."

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots," Vegeta said snidely.

"Goku's friends are persistent," Dr. Gero said. "17, 18, eliminate them now!"

"Hold your horses," 17 said casually. "We'll deal with them when we feel like it."

18 walked over to a closed pod, and looked inside. "And when we do we might need some help. How about we wake the big guy in here up?"

"No, absolutely not! Stay away from 16!"

"16?" Ranch said, a wave of terror crashing over her.

"Another one?" Trunks asked.

"Go on, Sis, open him up," 17 encouraged.

"I said no! He isn't ready yet!" Gero yelled angrily.

"Trunks, we need a plan," Ranch quietly told him, leaning over to him. But Trunks was still too stunned by the additional cyborg to respond.

"18, don't!" Gero kept on yelling, when she pushed a button on the pod. "I am your master! And you will do what I say!" Suddenly 17 sprang forward and hit Gero so what his hand went right through him. When 17 withdrew his hand, Gero started, "You dare! I gave you life!" Without hesitation, 17 spun around and kicked Gero's mechanical head right off. When Gero's head rolled to a stop in front of the fighters, 17 jumped up in the air and landed on top of head, crushing it beneath his foot. Everyone standing in the entrance stood there horrified.

Smirking at them, 17 calmly walked back to 18 and said to her, "Go ahead and get our new friend out."

Ranch was about to go to her father and hopefully get him to help in getting them all out, when Trunks suddenly yelled and went Super Saiyan. "No! If it gets out it'll be the end of us!" Before Ranch could try and stop him he let out a big blast aimed right at the cyborgs. The group of heroes all got away from the explosion caused by Trunks, and they all floated in midair looking at the destruction he caused.

Coughing, Krillin said, "How about a little more warning next time?"

Ranch let out a cry of frustration, and grabbed Trunks by his jacket. "You idiot!" she shouted angrily, shaking him. "I said we needed a plan, didn't I! But no, you decided to go off the rails! Tell me, what the hell good did that do, huh?"

"Wha—" Trunks then regained his composure, and he argued back, "Hey at least I did something instead of just standing around talking!"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Raditz couldn't help but stare at the two of them. As Ranch and Trunks yelled at one another, Raditz couldn't help but picture all the times he and blonde Launch got at it. That did not bode well.

"See! Look!" Ranch yelled, pointing down at the clearing dust. The two cyborgs and the pod were intact.

"No! That was my most intense blast!" Trunks said.

"Yeah, and when did that ever help?" she shot back.

When Trunks didn't have an answer for her, Vegeta said scathingly, "Pathetic; letting her talk to you like that. If you're really my son, act like it."

"What's up with that?" 18 asked, holding the pod over her head and looking up at the scene.

"Lover's spat, I suppose? Who cares? How about we crack the big man open?" 17 replied.

18 tossed the pod next to them, and pressed the button. It let out a hiss as the pod began to slowly open—so slow that 18 just kicked the hatch off. The massive cyborg opened it eyes, sat up, and climbed out of its pod.

"So, does it feel good to finally stretch your legs?" 17 asked. He got no answer. "What's wrong? No voice box or just the strong silent type?" Again, the cyborg didn't speak.

"So what now?" 18 asked.

"Not sure…. 16, are you programed to kill Son Goku?" 17 said.

That got its attention. "That is affirmative," 16 finally replied.

"Well that settles that," 18 announced. "Let's get out of here and kill Son Goku."

"Sounds like a plan," 17 agreed.

Together, the three of them rose up into the air and took off, leaving the warriors behind and forgotten.

"Are they just leaving?" Vegeta yelled angrily. "Where the hell do they think they're going?"

"Should we follow them?" Tien said uncertainly.

Before anyone answered that Vegeta let out a roar and went Super Saiyan. "I am not letting them get away!"

But before he could fly away, Trunks sped forward and got in front of him.

_Again?_ Ranch thought in dismay.

"How many times are you going to get in my way?" Vegeta yelled.

"As many times as it takes for you to understand that we need Goku!" Trunks said. "You're not as strong as—" Vegeta shut him up by punching him in the gut, shocking everyone.

"I'm over this. I'm going to end this right now!" Vegeta said as he blew past Trunks, who was doubled over in pain.

_Damn it, Vegeta, how can you treat your own son like that?_ Raditz thought as Krillin, Tien, and Piccolo closed in to check on Trunks.

Ranch clenched her teeth and her fists, glaring at Vegeta's retreating figure. "That…_bastard!_" she raged, charging up a shot on her palm and taking aim at Vegeta. But Raditz rushed in and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't, Ranch," he told his daughter.

"Oh…dad," Ranch said a bit awkwardly, her anger subsiding. "Guess I lost my head. And, uh, sorry we haven't really talked yet."

"It's understandable, things have been nonstop since you arrived," he said.

"How long did it take to figure out who I was?"

"It became obvious pretty quickly," Raditz told her. With a smile he added, "You're definitely your mother's daughter."

"We have to go after him!" Trunks said, coughing. "If he takes them on alone he'll die!" Ranch sighed as she and her dad approached him, not daring to say out loud that she didn't care if his dad lived or not. Raditz, though, gave her a knowing look.

"Ranch," Piccolo said in thought, "are you able to become a Super Saiyan?"

Ranch just smirked, and replied, "Well, duh."

"Ha! That's my girl!" Raditz said proudly.

"So, including Vegeta, that makes seven of us, four of which are Super Saiyans," Piccolo analyzed. "What do you two think our odds are if we teamed up on them?"

"There…might be a chance, I suppose," Trunks admitted reluctantly.

Ranch thought about it, and said slowly, "While every instinct tells me to run, the numbers_ are_ on our side."

"Alright, then I propose this: Trunks, when we catch up you should back Vegeta up. Out of all us you're probably the most likely he'll accept any kind of aid from. Ranch, you know those cyborgs' strength, so go after one of the first two with Krillin and Tien. Raditz and I should team up on the last one."

They all agreed on the plan and flew off after Vegeta and the cyborgs.


	10. Beatdown

As they flew, Vegeta had already caught up with them on a deserted road by a cliff. 16 was given the chance to take him on, but declined it because Vegeta wasn't Goku. 18 took up the task, so she and Vegeta closed in on each other and began trading blows. Their fight took them up into the air and onto the nearby freeway, where they wreaked havoc on the unsuspecting drivers. When they ended up back where they started, a truck appeared behind 18, but it was blown to bits by Vegeta's energy blast that was supposed to hit her. 18 head-butted Vegeta, and then she hit him with a palm strike right into the cliff side.

"There they are!" Trunks said. He and everyone else stopped in midair above the battlefield. "Dad, are you alive?" He got his answer when Vegeta stumbled out of the hole the impact with the cliff caused.

17 looked up at the new arrivals, and said to them, "This is between those two. If anyone interferes then I'll—"

Ranch went Super Saiyan. "Krillin! Tien!" she shouted. Like they discussed before they got there, the three of them immediately began sending down a barrage at 17, just as Raditz and Piccolo did the same to 16. As they started their attacks, Trunks rushed in to get closer to his father but didn't get himself involved in the fight yet.

"Stay out of this, boy!" Vegeta told him angrily.

"I will until I can't anymore," he retorted.

Krillin and Tien kept up the bombardment to act as a distraction as Ranch disappeared and reappeared. The two let up the attack, as Ranch closed the distance and attempted to try and land a hit. But 17 managed to dodge her blows time and again. When another one of her strikes missed, 17 took advantage of her movements, and kneed her in the gut, immediately followed up by a punch to the face. As she was introduced to the ground, Tien and Krillin jumped in to back her up.

After Piccolo and Raditz stopped their attacks, Raditz went Super Saiyan, and the two of them sped into the kicked up cloud of debris. They found 16 and started to team up on him. But 16 didn't do anything other than dodge their attacks. The cyborg didn't even bother using his arms to block anything; it just indifferently avoided everything that was thrown at him.

Krillin and Tien doubled teamed 17, but they're kicks and punches were just as useless as Ranch's, who got back up and joined the fray again. Even with three attackers 17 was able to block everything, all with a smile on his face. Suddenly 17 jumped back away from the fight, when he landed he bent his knees, and then he sprang right back at them.

"Krillin!" Ranch cried, upon realizing who he was aiming for. She got in front of him, and held up both her arms to block 17's punch. The force of the hit sent her flying back right into Krillin, and they were both sent tumbling backwards. 17 took advantage of Tien now being alone by getting up close and hitting him so hard in the gut that he passed out.

"Monster!" Ranch was already flying back at 17 before Krillin even got back on his feet. She threw a punch with her right fist, but 17 caught it with this bare hand. With a smirk, he kicked her exposed right side. She felt her ribs crack, and Ranch was slammed right into the cliff. Ranch fell to the ground again unconscious, the Super Saiyan getting knocked right out of her.

17 then turned his attention to Raditz and Piccolo, neither of whom managed to land a hit on 16. He landed a punch in Piccolo's gut, and while he was incapacitated, 17 charged at Raditz. 17 threw a kick to the head that Raditz managed to block just in time. But 17 quickly grabbed him by the throat and slammed into the cliff. _Damn, how could I be so stupid_, Raditz said to himself. He had used up so much energy just trying to hit the big one, that he left himself get compromised.

"Care to explain to me why you thought this was a good idea?" 17 asked Raditz.

Raditz met his gaze, but then it fell when he noticed Piccolo trying to stand back up, and then he saw to his horror Ranch sprawled on the ground. "Bastard," he managed to say as he was being chocked. "I'll kill you for what you did to her." Meekly raising his hands, he struggled to say, "Double—"

But 17 head-butted Raditz before he could fire the attack. Out of the corner of his eye 17 saw Piccolo charging towards them, so he grabbed Raditz's arm with both his hands and threw him full speed at Piccolo. Raditz slammed into Piccolo, they both crashed to the ground unmoving, and Raditz's Super Saiyan glow faded away.

When those fights had gotten started, round two between 18 and Vegeta had also begun. 18 started things off again rushing forward and sucker punching Vegeta into the air. He managed to recover, and delivered a blow of his own that sent her into the rocks below. "Eat this!" he shouted, sending a destructive blast right at her. 18 caught it full on, but when the dust settled all he managed to do was damage her clothes.

Removing her torn jacket, 18 told Vegeta, "So, that all you got?"

Enraged at the insolence, Vegeta charge in for a barrage of attacks. For a while he seemed to be pushing her back, but all he was doing was expending more and more energy with every punch he threw. Quickly the advantage he seemingly had fizzled out and 18 started to push on Vegeta. When 18 spotted an opening, she landed blow after blow on him, until she hit him hard enough that she sent him flying into a boulder.

"Alright, enough!" Trunks shouted, going Super Saiyan. Drawing his sword, he jumped and charged at 18 with his sword raised over his head. When he slashed down, though, she simply blocked it with her forearm, breaking his sword. As he was stunned by this, 18 kicked him out of the way.

"Damn it, boy," Vegeta grunted in pain, standing back up. "I don't need any help!" He powered up once more, and rushed at her. But 18 dodged, and kicked him right in the chin. As he stumbled around trying to recover, 18 came up behind him and delivered another kick. This time she caught him on his side, and the blow broke his arm.

"Father!" Trunks tried to come to his defense, but 18 just blocked his attack and landed the back of her fist against his head, making his glow dissipate.

"Don't think I'm down just yet!" Vegeta shouted, firing a blast at 18 with his good arm. She easily dodged, grabbed Trunks by the leg, and slammed him into Vegeta.

"You just don't know when to quit, do you?" 18 said, slightly annoyed. She approached Vegeta lying on the ground, and placed her foot on his unbroken arm. "Maybe this'll teach you a lesson." And she pressed her foot down, causing him to yell in pain as the final Super Saiyan aura faded.

By the time that Krillin had managed to get back on his feet after the hit Ranch took for him, the fight was just about over. He had watched, panic-stricken, as one-by-one all the Super Saiyans, Piccolo, and Tien were taken out in quick succession.

"Interesting," 17 said. "Vegeta and Raditz can both change their hair color."

"Yes, so can the boy and the girl," 18 replied. "But we don't have any files on them. I wonder who they are."

"It doesn't matter, they aren't any threat."

Krillin watched over them in fear, unsure what to do now. 17 and 18 then caught sight of him jumped back onto the road close by to him. Krillin took a few steps backwards, trembling with dread, positive that he was about to die.

Noticing this, 17 chuckled lightly. "Relax, the fight's over and you're no threat. All we care about is Goku," he said, causing Krillin to react. "Well, Sis, we should go."

As they turned to walk away from him, 18 asked, "Shouldn't we ask him where Goku is?"

"We could, yes, but then we'd lose all the fun in hunting Goku down."

"You're ridiculous."

They walked up to 16, who was staring off in the distance. "What are you looking at, 16?" 17 asked.

"All the fighting scared the birds away," the giant answered.

"Look, if you still want to drive there we should fly somewhere more busy," 18 said.

"Good idea."

As it looked like they were about to take off, Krillin gathered up every bit of resolve he had, and ran up to then, yelling, "Wait!"

All the cyborgs paused, and 17 asked, "What?"

"Please don't kill Goku! He sick and hasn't done anything to you!" he pleaded.

Nearby Ranch stirred, and she opened an eye to see Krillin standing up to the cyborgs. _No, you moron. Run!_ She wanted to get herself up, but couldn't muster up the strength.

"You make a fair argument," 17 teased, "but killing Goku is what we're programed to do. Can't be helped."

"But—but that was Dr. Gero that programed you to do that! And he's dead! You saw to that! So please!"

"No," 16 replied. "I am programed to kill Son Goku."

"Well you heard him," 17 said as if it were out of his hands. "We're killing Goku."

Krillin grit his teeth, and forced himself to say, "If…you…go…then…I'll…" He lost his voice and was about to raise a fist, when 18 approached him. He recoiled and she closed in, sure that she'd kill him.

Instead, she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. "That's cute. Good luck." 18 went back to her companions and they flew off together.

As Krillin watched them fly away on their way to kill Goku, he spotted Ranch, who saved him by taking the brunt of that punch for him. If the cyborgs were to be stopped, he had to heal his friends first. Checking his pouch, Krillin saw that he had six Senzu beans left—just enough for all of them. He started with Ranch, and put her in a sitting position before putting a bean in her mouth. She was just conscious enough to know what was happening, so she chewed the bean and swallowed. All of sudden her strength returned and all the pain went away. She stood up on her own, amazed as always at the results.

"Thanks. Give me some so I can help here. Go give one to Trunks," she said quickly.

"Right," he said, giving her three. "And Vegeta."

"Uh—sure," she said indifferently. Tien was closest to her, so she went over to him, feeling responsible for how he ended up. If she hadn't been tossed aside like she had, then he wouldn't have taken on 17 alone. When he began to stir, Ranch quickly went over to help her dad and Piccolo.

"Ranch?" Raditz asked as he sat up. "Ranch! Sweetheart! Are you alright?" he asked desperately, putting his hands on her shoulders.

She smiled somberly, and placed her hand on his forearm. "Still in one piece, by some miracle."

"Ranch, you okay?" Trunks called out as soon as he was back on his feet.

"Trunks!" she cried in relief, going over to meet them, causing Raditz some discomfort. "I'm fine. Those beans sure are something," she said, rubbing her healed ribs. Off to the side Vegeta had gotten back up, and isolated himself so he could seethe on his own.

"Damn!" Raditz exclaimed, pounding his fist into his palm after he stood up. "Those cyborgs were way stronger than what we prepared for!"

"How come they didn't just finish us off?" Tien wanted to know. "They could have easily done it."

"We can't underestimate them again," Piccolo said, as Vegeta continued brooding nearby. "We won't get so lucky next time."

Suddenly Vegeta let out a scream, powered up, and flew off in a rage.

"Damn it, not again!" Trunks said running, and about to power up.

"Trunks!" Piccolo and Ranch said together, making him stop.

"Leave it, he needs to be alone," Piccolo said.

"Yeah…we need to regroup," Ranch told him. She was tempted to speak her mind, but once again refrained.

Raditz stepped up next to his daughter. "Vegeta just suffered a massive blow to his pride. He was decisively defeated despite becoming a Super Saiyan," he explained. "Trust me; you won't be able to get through to him right now. It's best to let him simmer."

"It doesn't change the fact that even with four Super Saiyans we were still tossed aside like rag dolls," Tien said, clenching his fists. "Even with Goku I don't see how we could've possibly beaten them!"

"Yeah," Trunks agreed, dejected, "and somehow these cyborgs are even stronger than the ones from our time."

"Ugh, I was just hoping that was imagination, but you're right," Ranch moaned in dismay. "_Just how screwed up is this frickin timeline?_"

"Calm down," Raditz told her, actually smiling for some reason. "All that means is that we have to get strong enough to finish them off. Once that happens and you go back home, the cyborgs in the future should be no problem for you."

"Silver lining, eh, dad?" Ranch said appreciatively.

"Great, but _how_ do we get stronger?" Tien demanded.

"For now all of you should head back to Goku's house and move him," Piccolo told them.

"Sure…but what're you going to do?" Krillin asked.

Looking troubled, Piccolo replied, "I'm not sure."

"What? Come on, i know you've got something."

"Yes, Piccolo, I know that look. If you got a plan just tell us," Raditz said.

Getting angry, Piccolo shouted, "Shut up, all of you, this is something I need to do on my own." He let off an energy blast and flew up into the air. "Don't follow me, and just focus on getting to Goku!" Piccolo took off.

"What was that all about?" Tien asked in confusion, watching him fly away.

"Didn't you see where he's going?" Krillin said, pointing in the direction Piccolo went. "He's going to see Kami. You see—"

"No matter," Raditz interrupted, despite wanting to know as well. "Piccolo is right; we need to get back to Kakarot and move him."

They all agreed and took off into the air. As they went, Krillin went up to Ranch, and said, "Hey, thanks back there. If I took that hit full on I might've been killed."

"No problem," Ranch said, smiling. "From what I heard you're one of Uncle Goku's best buds, aren't you? Least I could do." Then she remembered. "But it was stupid the way you tried to talk down those monsters—brave, but stupid. I wouldn't do it again if I were you. Also," she went on quizzically, "what the hell was up with the bimbo kissing you?" she asked, confused.

Flustered, Krillin answered, "I have no idea."


	11. Flight

As the five flew onward, Tien announced, "I'll be leaving you guys here. I'm going to pick up Chiaotzu from Kame House so we can train some more."

Raditz nodded. "Right, then we will meet up with you later."

"See ya," Krillin said, as Tien turned away.

As they went, Raditz said to Ranch, "By the way, I told your mother that she should wait with your Aunt Chi-Chi while we were all away. She'll be very happy to see you."

"That'll be great," Ranch said, appreciatively.

They lowered their altitude as they approached the house, and when they landed Raditz started to lead the way inside.

But before Raditz got to the door, Krillin said, "Hey, before we go in there's something I want to ask..."

"What is it?" Raditz asked, annoyed.

"Trunks, Ranch, I'm wondering," Krillin began uncertainly, "do you really think that the cyborgs are…all bad?"

The two from the future were taken back by the question. "They're ruthless, cold-blooded, killing machines," Trunks responded with no room for compromise. "Why even bother asking?"

"Ditto. Seriously, what's going through your head?" Ranch asked.

"Hey, I was just hoping that maybe if we could get through to them we wouldn't have to fight," Krillin quickly explained.

"Hoping won't do anything," Trunks said as he turned back to the house.

Ranch, though, stared suspiciously at Krillin, who buckled under her glare. "Wait a sec," Ranch began, her anger rising as she advanced on Krillin. "You wouldn't have some sort of stupid crush on the bimbo because she gave you a pity peck on the cheek, would ya?" When he did nothing but just stand there nervously, Ranch picked him up by his shirt, and demanded, "_Well?_"

"Ranch, stop!" Raditz said in shock, but she didn't listen.

"No! No, of course not. What kind of crazy idea is that?" Krillin said desperately.

Ranch let him go and he landed on his feet, albeit barely. "Good," she said in a low, threatening tone. "Because if you do anything that gets in the way of destroying those monsters, I'll clock you good. Got that?" she added, raising her fist.

"Yes!"

"…Fine, then."

"Come on, Ranch, a crush? Don't you think that's a bit farfetched?" Trunks said to her as she walked past him.

"I hope so," she responded irritably.

"Gohan! Is he back?" Chi-Chi's voice rang out as she opened the door to see what the commotion was. "Oh," she said in disappointment, upon seeing Gohan wasn't among them.

"Raditz, you're back!" a new voice said happily, running outside with baby Ranch in her arms. "But what is going on out here?" Older Ranch and her blue-haired mom locked eyes. Her mother looked at her in wonder, unsure at what she was seeing, and approached her slowly.

"Launch, dear," Raditz said, putting an arm around his wife. "Remember that time traveling young man that warned us about the future? Turns out our daughter came back as well."

Ranch's demeanor immediately flipped, as she raised her hand in greeting, and unsurely said, "Hi, mom."

Launch's eyes filled with tears, she gave the baby to her husband, and she rushed forward to hug her older daughter. "Ranch! Oh my goodness! I can't believe it, you're all grown up!"

"It's good to see you, too, mom," Ranch said, hugging her back warmly.

"Oh wow, that's Ranch?" Chi-Chi said, perplexed. "Now that you mention it, I can see it."

"Hey, Aunt Chi-Chi," Ranch greeted over her mother's back.

"Raditz! Krillin! You're back!" Yamcha greeted excitedly, coming out to meet them. Spotting Trunks, he added happily, "Hey, man, welcome back!" Then he saw the scene between Launch and Ranch. "Uh, what's going on there?"

"We'll explain later," Krillin said seriously. "We've got to move Goku now. There's another batch of cyborgs, and they're several times stronger than all of us put together!"

"Whoa! Seriously!" Yamcha yelped.

"How is Kakarot doing?" Raditz asked him.

"He's taken the medicine and he's sleeping," Yamcha informed him.

"Alright, well get ready. For now we'll move on to Roshi's."

"If you say so," Chi-Chi sighed. "I'll get some things together."

Launch put on a serious face as she let go of her older daughter. "Yes, I'll help with that. Honey, would you run back home for a bit to get Ranch's things?" she asked Raditz.

"Of course," he agreed, handing her back the baby. "I'll be right back." And he flew off towards his house.

As Chi-Chi and Launch went inside the house, Chi-Chi complained, "I wish Goku was that attentive when Gohan was a baby." Launch just giggled.

"Oh, hello, I don't think we've had the pleasure," Launch said to Trunks, who followed them in with Ranch.

"Uh, I've had," Trunks said a bit unsure how to go about it. "The pleasure of meeting you, I mean. I'm Trunks, Bulma's son."

"Oh! Bulma must be so happy to know what a handsome, young man her baby will grow up to be!" Launch told him brightly.

"Thanks," he said, blushing slightly.

After the plane came out of its capsule, Krillin and Yamcha went to the bedroom to pick up Goku and carry him in, while Trunks picked up a mattress and blanket. Chi-Chi and Launch gathered up some laundry, while Ranch was weirdly tasked with minding her baby self. Thankfully Raditz soon came back with the baby supplies, and was all too happy to carry his daughter. Just as Goku was carefully laid on the mattress and was covered with the blanket, Gohan appeared in the sky.

"Gohan!" Chi-Chi cried happily, dropping what she was carrying and running over to hug him when he landed. "My baby's back!"

"Hey, what's going on?" Gohan asked, despite her mother's attempt to smother him.

"We'll explain on the plane, let's go!" Krillin told him.

When they all got in the plane and Yamcha started it up, they took off into the air as Gohan was filled in on the details by Krillin. Baby Ranch was still being held by Raditz, but the baby then began looking over at Trunks and made babbling noises at him.

"What is it, sweetums?" Raditz asked as his baby got more restless. It was then he noticed that little Ranch was swinging her arms at Trunks. "I…think she…?"

"Oh she just wants to meet Trunks," Launch said simply. She took baby Ranch from her father, and Launch held her out for Trunks to carry with a smile on her face.

"Uh…sure," Trunks said, feeling a little awkward about it and avoiding Raditz's unfriendly gaze.

"Aw, she likes you," Ranch teased with a grin. Indeed, the baby was continuing to joyfully wave her arms and make noises at him.

"Wow, not even four Super Saiyans can take them out," Gohan said, anxiously.

"Yeah, and apparently they're even stronger than the ones they came back in time and warned us about."

"Okay, that's quite enough," Chi-Chi piped up, opening one of the bundles they brought along. From it emerged a stack of books that she plopped in front of Gohan. "You've got some studying to catch up on."

"Ah, mom, you expect me to study now?" he asked in disbelief.

"No back talk. Get to it," she said seriously.

"Wow," Krillin said in amusement. "And I thought I had it rough."

Curious, Ranch went over and sat by her aunt and cousin on the floor. Smiling, she mentioned, "Geez, I had no idea you were such a bookworm, Gohan."

As Gohan was about to comment, Chi-Chi cut him off in a panic. "No idea? What do you mean by that?" she asked in horror. "He's supposed to grow up and become a scholar!"

Taken back, Ranch blinked and scratched her head uncertainly. "Well," she explained, "all of the world's strongest fighters died when the cyborgs appeared, Aunt Chi-Chi. Gohan was literally the only one left until Trunks and I got older, so he had to focus on getting stronger."

"What?" Chi-Chi said, dejected. "No…way."

Seeing her expression, Ranch hurriedly went on, "But that because he had no other choice! Don't worry, Aunt Chi-Chi, I'm sure that if we take care of everything here Gohan will be able to pursue whatever academics he can!"

"R—really?" she asked, cheering up.

"Of course!" Ranch said with a confident expression. "I mean, look at Uncle Goku. Back in my time he still didn't make it despite us traveling back in time to give him medicine. But he's still alive right here, right now. And I'm positive that Gohan will sur—" she stopped herself, and hoped the pain didn't show in her face. "I'm positive Gohan will live a different life!"

Encouraged by this, Chi-Chi smiled and looked down at her son. "In that case, young man, hit those books. Looks like you have to make up for the other you, as well."

"Gee, thanks, Ranch," Gohan said under his breath, giving her a sideways look.

"Sorry," she whispered, before going back over to Trunks, who was still holding baby Ranch.

"You know," Trunks started, "we were just thinking over here about maybe going back in time again, and destroying Gero's lab now that we know where it is." His gaze then fell onto Goku. "But what you just said made me realize it wouldn't work. All we'd be doing is going to another reality, while in this one the cyborgs are still on the loose."

"Hmm, I hadn't thought of that, but you're right," Ranch said, cooing her baby self. "It might be best to find some solution here, and take that back home."

For a little while after that they all sat in silence, except for the scratching of Gohan's pencil and little Ranch's squeals. Then suddenly, Yamcha said from the driver's seat, "Hey, so does anyone want to let Bulma know what's up? She'll probably want to be kept in the loop."

"I'll do it," Raditz quickly volunteered.

Trunks couldn't help but be amused. "Wow, Raditz, I don't know many people that'll voluntarily deal with my mom."

Raditz looked at him and Ranch being cozy with the baby, and then said, "I could use the distraction."

When he dialed and got through, Bulma's voice blasted out of the speaker. "Raditz, what's going on? What happened? Is everything okay? I've been trying to call you and your brother's house, but no one's answered. Also, are Trunks and Ranch there? I mean the future ones."

Taken back by the barrage of questions, Raditz composed himself, and said, "Yes, they're both here now. They can hear you."

"Okay, so we got a call from someone in the countryside outside Ginger Town that says he found one of our vehicles," Bulma explained. "He didn't know what to make of it, except that he saw it had the Capsule Corp logo, so we asked him to send you us a picture. I've never seen anything like it before, but I got a feeling it has something to do with them. I'm sending it over now."

The printer on the plane's console produced the picture, which Raditz handed to Ranch.

"No way!" Ranch cried in disbelief, gripping the photo.

Trunks peeked over her shoulder and just about dropped the baby. He handed her back to Launch, and joined in on Ranch's confusion. "No—but—that's the time machine! But that makes no sense! I've got it right here in capsule form," Trunks said, taking out his case of capsules to prove his point.

"Not only that, the one in the picture is old and decrepit," Ranch added. "How is this possible?"

"We have to investigate," Trunks said seriously. "Where is this place?"

"I'll send you the location. I'll meet you there," she told them, much to their surprise.

"Uh, are you sure?" he asked.

"Yes I am. Don't argue with your mother. I'll see you soon." Bulma hung up.

"I'd go too, Trunks, but I think it's best if I stay and watch over my brother in case trouble shows up," Raditz said.

"Understood," Trunks said, nodding. "Ranch, we—"

"Um, actually," Ranch said, suddenly looking slightly guilty, "I think I should stay, too. You know…extra protection for Uncle Goku." But her eyes traveled to her parents, and it was clear to Trunks that she just wanted to spend time with them.

Smiling, he told her, "Yeah that makes sense."

"In that case how about I go?" Gohan asked standing up. "I promise I won't get in the way."

"Gohan," Chi-Chi started, "you still haven't finished your homework."

"Come on, mom, I'll finish it when I get back!"

"Alright, Trunks, be careful out there," Ranch said to him, placing her hand on his arm with a soft expression.

"Don't worry about me," Trunks reassured her. "But…it's weird now thinking about it. This'll be the first time in years you won't be around to watch my back." Raditz watched the exchange with some apprehension. Like before, when he easily pictured himself with blonde Launch, the way that Ranch and Trunks were interacting now made Raditz picture himself and blue-haired Launch.

She gave him a sly look, saying, "Well don't get used to it."

Trunks placed his hand on Ranch's shoulder. "Wouldn't dream of it."

Trunks and Ranch closed the gap between them and kissed. Raditz tensed up and looked away; Launch and Chi-Chi let out sounds that clearly indicated they found it adorable; and Yamcha, Krillin, and Gohan were doing their best to not be amused.

They separated when the hatch on the plane's side opened up, and Trunks and Gohan flew out into the open air. Ranch stood by the window and watched them until they disappeared. Trunks was right, it was weird now that they were separated after so many years basically attached at the hip. When she could no longer see them, Ranch noticed that she was being stared at.

"What?" she asked.

"Sweetie, you didn't tell us you and Trunks were together," Launch pouted.

"Well it didn't come up," she replied, thinking about it.

Launch then smiled at her. "Well I think you two make a cute couple," she said, now embarrassing her older daughter slightly. "Don't you think so, honey?" Launch asked Raditz.

Her father didn't immediately answer. He was sitting on the floor, arms and legs crossed, a fierce battle being waged inside him. Finally, Raditz said, "Yes…they are." Then he let out a heavy sigh, admitting, "Trunks is just fine from what I've seen, but Vegeta is going to be even more unbearable than usual."


	12. The Other Time Machine

"Trunks, I found it!" Gohan shouted after they had been looking around the area for the other time machine.

"Yup, that's it," said Trunks, looking at it with a serious expression. They then spotted Bulma's plane in the sky, so Gohan flew up to get her.

When his younger mother's vehicle landed, she waved joyfully and opened the hatch. "Hey, Trunks!"

"Hi."

When Bulma hopped out and looked around, she asked, "Where's Ranch?"

"She said she's staying back to watch over Goku," Trunks said. "But she also really wanted to spend some more time with her parents. Don't tell her I told you that, though. She won't admit to skipping out on something important like this for that."

"No worries, I won't say a thing," she said, nudging him slyly. "But whatever happens, before you two go back to the future, I'm taking her on a girl's day out with Launch and Chi-Chi. If the future's as bad as you say then I doubt she's ever had one."

Trunks nodded, although a bit uncertainly. "Yeah, I'm sure she'd like that. Anyways, take a look." Taking out the case from his pocket, Trunks took the capsule in it, pressed the button, and tossed it. In a cloud of smoke out popped his gleaming time machine right next to the derelict one, allowing them to compare the two.

As Trunks, Gohan, and Bulma examined the old time machine and the area surrounding it, Piccolo was at the lookout hoping that Kami would agree to fuse with him. Meanwhile, the plane carrying Goku and his friends and family arrived at Kame House. Master Roshi stepped outside to watch as the plane landed and greeted them as they disembarked.

"Thank you for letting us stay here for a while," Raditz told Roshi, as Krillin and Yamcha carried Goku inside with Chi-Chi in tow.

"It's no problem," Roshi said, spotting Launch, who was holding the baby, and practically teleporting to her. "Launch, it's lovely to see you, as usual! You are always welcome here!"

"Thank you, Roshi, we really appreciate it," Launch said brightly.

Roshi then spotted a newcomer and quickly went up to her. "Hello, I don't believe we've had the pleasure. I am Master Roshi, and you are quite the lovely young lady if I do say so myself. Would you kindly tell me your name?"

"Uh, Ranch," she replied, confused by his advance.

"Hmm? Ranch?" he said, intrigued. "Hey, Raditz, isn't that the name of your dau—" He looked around and Roshi's words died in his mouth upon seeing Raditz looming over him with a murderous aura.

"Say just one inappropriate thing to her and it'll be your funeral, are we clear, old man?" Raditz said in dangerously low voice, unraveling his tail and slamming it into the ground for emphasis.

Sand was kicked up by his tail, and the wind that whistled in the deafening silence caused it to blow by Launch. "Ah…ah…chee!" The blue hair changed to blonde in an instant, and the soft, kind features were replaced by hard, sharper ones.

"Well, I'll be inside!" Roshi suddenly announced, scurrying inside the house.

"What the…?" blonde Launch said, confused as she took in her surroundings. "Oh just great, we're back here." But then she put on a hearty grin as she held up the baby in her arms. "Hey, baby girl, how're ya doin'?" Then her eyes fell upon her grown up daughter and stared. "What the…? Are…you…?"

"Uh…hi, mom," Ranch said once more.

"Oh damn, look at you!" Launch said excitedly, running up to her. "You came back here from the future, too, eh? A looker just like dear ol' mom, and I bet your tough as nails to boot." She shifted the baby to hold her with one arm, and elbowed her elder daughter shrewdly. "So, got anyone special in your life? I bet you're a real heartbreaker."

"Actually, dear, she does have a boyfriend," Raditz said, coming up and placing his arm around her waist.

"Yeah, he'll meet us here once he finishes up checking up on something," Ranch said.

Suddenly Launch looked at the door into the house, and gave baby Ranch to Raditz. She stormed off inside, yelling angrily, "_HEY, ROSHI, YOU BETTER NOT HAVE SAID ANYTHING WEIRD TO MY LITTLE GIRL, YOU HEAR!"_

Ranch couldn't help but smile and chuckle. "Same old mom."

As the time passed, they began waiting inside Kame House for whatever the next step was. Goku was still upstairs passed out, and Krillin was off to the side with Roshi, Oolong, and Yamcha talking about what was happening. Meanwhile, Ranch was sitting at the table with her parents as she flipped through the channels in amazement. So many options!

"Ha! You're like a kid in a candy store, sweetie," Launch said, watching the wonder on her face.

"Might as well get my fill now," Ranch reasoned, and she continued changing the channel. "In the future it's all either static or 24/7 news about the cyborgs."

One of channels caught Raditz's attention. "Wait, what was that?" Raditz suddenly said, asking her to turn back.

"Hey, wait a minute," Oolong suddenly piped up after Krillin finished with the story. "Once those cyborgs find that Goku isn't at his house, isn't this literally the second place they'll look?"

"They might check Raditz's house," said Yamcha.

"Third, then! Whatever!" he continued complaining.

"Everyone, come look at this!" Raditz called out.

On the TV a news anchor said, "And now we're back with the continuing crisis in Ginger Town."

"Ginger Town?" Yamcha said worriedly, as the anchor spoke about a mass disappearance. "Isn't that near where Trunks, Bulma, and Gohan went?"

Eventually the phone rang and Krillin picked up. "Krillin here."

"Krillin, its Bulma, have Trunks and Gohan gotten there yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Turn to channel 8, there's—"

"Way ahead of you there," Krillin informed her, looking at the TV.

"So you're seeing it, too?"

"Yeah. Man, it has to be those cyborgs!" Krillin said angrily.

"I don't think so," she said nervously. "And once Trunks and Gohan get there I'm sure they'll agree."

As Krillin and Bulma spoke, Ranch and her family were anxiously watching what was transpiring. A whole city that just up and vanished, leaving nothing but clothes behind? That wasn't the work of the cyborgs. There was something else going on and it filled her with nothing but dread. Chi-Chi walked downstairs to announce how Goku was sleeping soundly and getting better, but she was just met with the sight of everyone looking at the TV tensely.

A little while later Gohan and Trunks touched down on the island. They entered the house to see everyone still watching the news.

"Trunks!" Ranch said, standing and running up to hug him.

"Ranch, what's wrong?" he asked, putting her hands on his shoulders.

"I don't know what it is you found at the other time machine, but whatever it is I think that it's rearing its ugly head," Ranch informed him.

"Why?" asked Gohan. "What's going on?"

"Take a look at the news," Krillin told him.

On the TV a reporter at Ginger Town was continuing his onsite coverage. He was talking when gunfire erupted, and eventually something appeared off camera before the picture cut out. Yamcha said to try changing the channel, and Krillin did so until they saw a picture with the camera on its side. They saw some clothes strewn on the ground and a microphone, and in the background there was more gunfire. Suddenly the gunfire dissipated, and there was silence.

"Okay, Trunks, what exactly did you find?" Raditz asked seriously. Trunks then proceeded to explain how they came across the second time machine, and how they found a shell and a humongous molted, insect skin.

"So this is the work of some kind of creature?" asked Krillin, looking away from the TV.

"Yeah, and the shell we found was inside the time capsule," said Trunks. He took out his capsule case and opened it. Inside, Ranch saw there were now identical capsules, except one looked more scratched up. "I've got to go to Ginger Town."

Ranch nodded. "I'm coming too."

"In that case I am, too," Raditz told them.

"You sure, dad? What about Uncle Goku?"

Raditz looked upstairs, saying, "I know that Kakarot would rather have me out there doing whatever I could to help."

"Yeah me too," Gohan said.

Before Chi-Chi could saying anything, Raditz told him, "No, Gohan. You should stay. You need to focus on your father, and help protect him if the cyborgs show up here."

"But—" Gohan started.

His mother jumped at the opportunity. "No buts, mister, you listen to your uncle," Chi-Chi said for the first time in living memory, causing Launch, Raditz, and even Gohan to stare at her in surprise.

"O…kay," he agreed in the confusion.

"Alright then, I'll go," said Krillin, stepping forward.

"It's settled. Let's go," Trunks said, walking to the door.

"_Hold it!_" Launch suddenly said, standing and getting in Trunks' face. "So," she started menacingly, "you're the boyfriend?"

"Uh…hi, Launch," Trunks replied uncertainly. "And I am, yeah, but is…is this really the time?"

"Any time's a good time to let you know that if you hurt by little girl you'll have me to answer to," Launch threatened, backing off a bit.

"Mom, not that I don't appreciate the concern, but he's right, we've got bigger problems right now," Ranch said calmly but sternly.

"If you say so, baby girl," Launch agreed grudgingly. "Make sure you and your dad take care of yourselves."

"Sure, mom," she reassured her, giving her a hug before heading out with Trunks, Raditz, and Krillin.

Once outside, Raditz said, "Just so you know, Trunks, what Launch said applies to me too."

"Dad!" Ranch complained, as they took to the sky.


	13. Cell

As the four of them started on their journey to Ginger Town, Piccolo, who had just fused with Kami, was already there investigating the area. Everywhere he went all that he came across was empty clothes with puncture wounds. And not like bullets, either. It was if something had stabbed the people causing them to up and vanish.

Eventually, Piccolo was confronted by the cause of what he was seeing. A towering, bug-like green figure approached him, dragging along a barely conscious person. As the man woke and began pleading Piccolo for help, Piccolo became shocked at what he was sensing from the monster. He was sure that he felt whatever it was before, but he couldn't place it. As the man began asking for help more desperately and started to offer money, Piccolo calmed himself and told the new threat to let the man go.

The monster did so, but not a second later it stabbed the pointy end of its tail into the man's back. All Piccolo could do was watch in horror as the suffering man deteriorated before his eyes, as he was being sucked down through the thing's tail.

Once finished with its meal, the thing looked at him, saying, "You're next, Piccolo." It then began to power up, releasing a large amount of energy that didn't escape the attention of those flying to Ginger Town, and those waiting back at Kame House. It was not only Piccolo's energy that they felt, but also that of Goku, Vegeta, Krillin, and several fighters, even Frieza.

When the monster was finished, Piccolo began demanding answered to the questions he had, but it would not cooperate. So, Piccolo decided that he should wipe away the monster's certainty that he'd also absorb him. Piccolo powered up, turning the empty city into rubble.

"Ha-ha!" Krillin cried triumphantly, as they all felt the sudden, tremendous energy. "Piccolo did it! He fused with Kami!" When his proclamation was met with questioning stares, he went on, "I tried to explain earlier. Piccolo and Kami used to be one being, and if they ever combined again, which they did, they'd be even stronger than a Super Saiyan!"

"So Piccolo had such a trick up his sleeve this whole time?" Raditz said, smirking. "In that case we may end up getting there just to find the fight already over."

"No kidding, he's off the charts," said Ranch.

The battle started. Piccolo charge up an attack, and unleashed a powerful blast that the monster caught full on, disintegrating any structures left standing behind it. When it emerged from beneath some debris, Piccolo charged at him, dodged an attack, and kicked it. The thing tried to back off put space between then, but Piccolo was able to move faster and get behind it to deliver another powerful kick.

Piccolo sped off in the direction he hit it, and got in front to ready up another hit, but the monster stopped in midair. It then went up to the air, placed two fingers on its forehead, and to Piccolo's astonishment it charged up and fired its own Special Beam Cannon. Piccolo braced himself and smacked the beam away from him.

They began to brawl once more. Eventually Piccolo got past him in the air, and delivered yet another swift kick that sent the monster straight to the ground.

After it picked itself back up, and Piccolo landed in front of him, he told it, "I'll admit, you're a lot stronger than I thought."

Looking amused, it replied, "This is nothing. This place didn't provide with enough to reach my full potential."

"So that's why you absorbed all these people," Piccolo said, sickened. "I should have known."

"Oh there is much left that you don't know," it said, putting its arms out, connecting the heels of his palms together. Energy just Goku's started to surge out of him. "Ka…me…ha…me…HA!" The beam shot out of his hands, and at the astounded Piccolo.

He managed to get of the way of the blast in time, but before he knew it the creature appeared behind him and wrapped its arms and legs around Piccolo in a bind. It then brought out its tail to stab him, but Piccolo maneuvered enough so that it only managed to stick him in the arm.

"Damn!" Raditz exclaimed, as they were still flying. "All this energy we're sensing is from whatever it was that came from the other time machine, right?"

"I'm afraid so," Trunks admitted.

"And I've got a feeling that we're gonna like it even less when we finally get there," Ranch said grimly.

"Oh man, Goku, Vegeta, Freiza—even you, Raditz—all in one package?" said Krillin. "Could this day get any worse?"

"You just love tempting fate, don't you?" said Ranch.

Back in what was Ginger Town, the creature was sucking Piccolo's arm dry. His arm withered, as Piccolo continued to cry out in pain, until he managed slam the back of his head against the thing's beak. The grip loosened, and Piccolo freed himself as he retreated back down to the ground. The thing followed.

As the two stood facing each other, the creature laughed. "You're done for. But don't feel too bad, because soon you'll become part of me on my quest to perfection."

"You're right, I clearly lost here," Piccolo conceded, clutching his husk of an arm. "I can't fight anymore. But before you finish me just answer me: Who are you? Where did you come from?"

Amused, the creature replied, "Very well. My name is Cell, a biomechanical creation of Dr. Gero."

"Gero," Piccolo repeated angrily. "Of course."

"Over the years my creator collected the cells of the world's greatest fighters so as to fuse them together," the thing calling itself Cell explained.

"So that how you know all those techniques!"

"That's right. And for decades I was grown beneath Dr. Gero's lab as a computer decided whose traits would be the most prominent."

"Decades? But how?"

"Well I'm from the future, of course," Cell said obviously. "You see where I came from Cyborgs 17 and 18 were destroyed, and I needed them to achieve my perfect form. So I took the time capsule for myself, shrunk myself down to my larval state to fit inside it, and came back in time to four years ago. I've been waiting and growing ever since, and once I absorb 17 and 18 I'll reach my perfect form and become a being beyond comprehension!"

Now finished, Cell went on, "That's enough, let's end this."

Piccolo then grinned menacingly. "I agree." He gripped his withered arm, tore it off, and with a yell a new, strong arm instantly grew back in its place.

"You…you tricked me!" Cell cried in panic.

"Yes, and I'm putting an end to you and your plan right here," Piccolo declared, flexing his fresh arm.

They both prepared for another round of fighting, when up in the sky Raditz, Krillin, Trunks, and Ranch all arrived on the scene.

"Okay, there's Picco—what is that thing?" Raditz exclaimed upon spotting the green creature.

"It has to be what came out of the other time capsule," Trunks told them.

When they touched down next to Piccolo, Ranch said nervously, "Okay, what the hell? That thing it is giving me the creeps, and not just because of how it looks."

"Is that what's responsible for everyone in Ginger Town vanishing?" Krillin asked.

"I'll explain everything later," Piccolo said, as they landed by him. "Right now we've got to destroy it, and with five of us it won't stand a chance."

Recognizing the seriousness of his situation, Cell began, "Looks as if you will all have to wait before becoming one with me. For now…" Suddenly Cell flew up into the air with the sun, put both his hands in front of his face, and yelled, "Solar Flare!" A bright light appeared, causing all of them to look away, and Cell took the opportunity to escape.

"That's Tien's technique!" Raditz exclaimed, clutching his eyes.

"Damn, he got away!" Ranch shouted in frustration, managing to just barely open and focus her eyes.

"Bastard!" Piccolo yelled angrily upon recovering. He shot straight up into the air and get a better view of the area, but he didn't see Cell anywhere.

"Can anyone sense it?" Ranch asked as she and the others joined Piccolo, also looking around desperately.

"No, it must be suppressing its energy," Raditz said.

"We have to find that monster now! Or else even more innocent people are going to die," Piccolo explained. Out of sheer frustration, Piccolo went back to the ground and began to unleash his power. "Damn that coward! I swear I'll find and end him!"

"What the hell is this?" a voice rang out. They looked up in the air and to the annoyance of Raditz and Ranch saw that Vegeta appeared.

When Piccolo calmed down for the moment, Vegeta landed and confronted him, "You! Green man! What happened here? How did you get so strong?"

Sensing someone else coming their way, Piccolo just turned away from him saying, "Tien's on his way, I'll explain once he gets here."

"No, I demand to know where your power came from!" Vegeta shouted.

"He fused with Kami so he could get stronger to fight the cyborgs," Trunks explained to him.

Vegeta was clearly astonished and frustrated that Piccolo could amass so much power so simply. In an attempt to vent, he looked over at Raditz and said, "Well at least this way you won't have to rely on Raditz of all people to be the strongest fighter you have here."

Thankfully just then Tien showed up in the sky, and he touched down by them. "What's going on here?"

"We've got a new problem," Piccolo started to explain. "Another one of Gero's creations." With shocked expressions they listened as Piccolo recounted everything that Cell had told him. Vegeta was infuriated that every time he reached a new level, a new threat that surpassed him would appear. "So, if it absorbs the two cyborgs he'll become unstoppable."

"Damn it!" Vegeta yelled angrily, rounding on Trunks and Ranch. "You two, you came back in time to warn us, didn't you? How is it possible that you keep messing up so badly?"

"Don't blame them, Vegeta, they gave us the best information they had," Raditz defended.

"Not only that, but coming back in time probably changed more things than expected," said Trunks. "It would be hard to predict the effects."

Ranch, though, asked Piccolo, "So this Cell, if it came back in time—?"

"Don't ignore me, girl!" Vegeta shouted angrily at her insolence. "I asked you a question."

Raditz was about to give Vegeta a piece of his mind, but Ranch just looked over, and she dug a finger in her ear as she asked, "What's that, Vegeta? Sorry, I wasn't able hear you over the sound of you not getting killed when those first cyborgs showed up"

Clenching his teeth, Vegeta growled, "Why you—"

"Seriously," Ranch went on, smirking at him, "three years ago that weakling Frieza would have wiped the floor with you. Without our warning to get stronger I bet that old man and clown earlier would've killed you in an instant."

Vegeta yelled and went Super Saiyan. "You want to try saying that again?" he shouted.

Ranch was going to answer that by going Super Saiyan too, but Raditz got in front of her. "Enough! Vegeta! She's right, without their warning to get prepared we'd have already been done for!"

"Maybe a weak, low-class wretch like you would have!" Vegeta shot back. "But I am of the elite, and I won't take such talk from you and your brat!"

"I will not allow you to talk about my daughter like that!" Raditz yelled, reaching the breaking point with his demeaning ways. Raditz went Super Saiyan, and said holding a fist up, "If you really think you're so much stronger then come at me!"

_Oh crap!_ "Wait, dad! No!" Ranch said hurriedly, now regretting opening her mouth.

At the same time, Trunks was telling Vegeta, "Father, please we have more impo—"

Too late. Vegeta charged in, and Raditz went in to meet him. They began exchanging blows at such ferocity that those around them had to retreat while try and failing to talk sense into them. Vegeta knocked Raditz into the air, and Vegeta flew up at him, but Raditz had already recovered, and managed to block and counter him. They began to zooming around the city, taking down any ruined structure that remained, and disintegrating all the rubble into dust.

No matter how much damage they dealt to one another, neither Saiyan showed any sign of backing down. Raditz managed to strike Vegeta, hurling him downwards, and creating a large impact crater. Raditz dove after Vegeta with his fist out before the dust settled. Vegeta, though, had gotten up and caught Raditz's outstretched arm, and then slammed him into the ground.

Before giving Raditz the chance to get up, Vegeta put his palm out and charged a blast pointed directly at him. Raditz stayed in place feigning defenselessness, waiting for Vegeta's attack. "Big Bang—" Suddenly Vegeta's voice died, his eyes rolled into the back of his head, and he collapsed.

Piccolo had taken advantage of the fact they were no longer moving, and swooped in behind Vegeta to knock him unconscious with a chop.


	14. The Sub-Lab

In the stunned silence that followed the sudden end to the fight, Raditz glared at Piccolo as he gingerly got back on his feet. "Piccolo," Raditz said, annoyance swelling in him. "Why? I had that under control!"

"In case you forgot, Cell is out there!" Piccolo scolded him angrily. "You two would've killed each other if I didn't step in. Are you really willing to let him run amuck just to settle this petty feud with Vegeta?"

What Piccolo said instantly sunk in, and Raditz became ashamed of himself. "I'm sorry," he said, hanging his head down.

Piccolo sighed, and said, "I know that Vegeta easily gets under your skin, but you have to put that aside for now." Raditz just nodded. "Do you want a Senzu bean?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"So, getting back to Cell," Krillin spoke up, uncertainly as he tried not to look at Vegeta's unconscious form. "There should be one in this timeline that's still growing, right?"

"Yeah, but it should have been blown to hell when Trunks leveled the lab," said Ranch, relieved the fight was over.

"Not necessarily," Piccolo explained. "There's supposedly a basement beneath that."

"A basement?" she repeated thoughtfully. "Hmm, we might not just find Cell there. There could be a bunch of valuable info. I'll go check it out."

"I'll go with you," Krillin volunteered.

"In that case, the rest of us should go track down Cell," Raditz said.

"I'll stay here for a while," Trunks said in resignation, going over to kneel next to his father to check on him. "He may not be the most popular guy here, but he's still my dad and I don't want anything happening to him while he's out cold like this."

"Alright, I'll see you later, then," Ranch said to Trunks.

He stood up, looking at her apologetically. "Sorry, I know you must think it's stupid of me—"

Ranch kissed him so he'd stop talking. "Hey, he's your dad." Glancing over at Raditz, she said, "I get it, trust me. Plus, it's not like I'm much better what with the way I ran my mouth off earlier."

Trunks replied, "Well, I wasn't going to say anything, but seeing as you brought it up…" Ranch just chuckled and lightly jabbed his shoulder.

"Enough, let's go," Raditz said testily, powering up and taking off so suddenly that Tien and Piccolo had to hurry to catch up.

Ranch and Krillin nodded at each other and flew in the direction of North City, while Trunks sat by his father.

"What?" Raditz demanded, when Tien caught up with him, looking amused for once.

"So when's the wedding?" asked Tien. Raditz didn't respond.

When Krillin and Ranch got back to the mountains a chill wind blew. They stood at the remains of Gero's lab, but Ranch and Krillin couldn't find any sign of the basement. When Krillin asked how they were supposed to find the entrance beneath all the rubble, Ranch began to blast away the debris bit by bit, and Krillin followed suit. Eventually a broken ladder leading down a hole was exposed, and they both hopped downward. When they reached the bottom it was pitch black, so Ranch held her hand out to produce a small ball of energy that lit up the hall in front of them.

They walked forward towards a large metal door, which Krillin simply pushed open. Spotting a switch, Ranch flipped it on to turn on the light, so she closed her hand.

"Whoa, that's a huge computer," Ranch commented. Then she noticed a tank filled with liquid. Walking up to it, she saw a tiny creature suspended in it. "This has got to be Cell."

"Man, so that little thing grows into that monster we saw earlier," Krillin said anxiously. Putting his hands out, he said, "Let's destroy this place and everything in it!"

"Hold up," Ranch said, going over to a work bench. "There might be helpful stuff here." She looked over the papers, and a grin crossed her face as she studied them. "Nice! Plans on what makes the pretty boy and bimbo tick! I bet if we give these to Bulma she'll come up with some sort of weakness!"

"Anything there on Cell?" Krillin asked, coming up next to her.

"Nah," she said, shifting the papers. "Huh…apparently the names of the cyborgs were Lapis and Lazuli. And more stuff on the big guy 16. Oh well," Ranch said indifferently, rolling all the papers up, "they're just a bunch of monstrosities now, as far as I'm concerned."

"Alright, let's blow this place up."

"Not yet, I want to see if there's anything else here," Ranch told him. But even after they scoured every bit of the lab nothing was found. Finally, she agreed with him and they began to throw blasts around the lab.

Explosions rocked the basement and destabilized it. Ranch glowered at the massive computer, pointed her free palm at it, and let loose a powerful beam to blow it up. Then she and Krillin aimed at the tank containing the larval Cell, and vaporized it without mercy.

"We should go before this whole place falls on top of us!" Ranch yelled.

"Right!"

The sprinted out of the lab and through the hall as everything around them exploded. They shot back up the ladder, and once they were back above ground, Krillin threw down another energy blast down the hole, making the basement underneath erupt.

Elated in the success of their mission, they began flying in the direction of Capsule Corp.

"Alright, let's get these plans to Bulma," Ranch said, clutching the rolled up papers tightly.

"Sure but I could take it back if you want. Don't you want to go back to Trunks?" Krillin asked.

"I do, sure, but something tells me him and Vegeta would benefit from some father-son time."

"Uh...I thought you had a good enough read on Vegeta to know that might not work out," he said uncertainly.

"Yeah, but Trunks is persistent. Vegeta may not want to let him in, but Trunks will kick the door down if he has to."

"If you say so."

Back in the remains of Ginger Town, Vegeta regained consciousness and stood up quickly looking around. Seeing Trunks sitting nearby he advanced on him demanding to know what happened. When Trunks told him that Piccolo had decided to end it for them, Vegeta just screamed in rage and rocketed into the sky. Not surprised, and hoping that he wasn't actively searching for payback, Trunks powered up and sped off after Vegeta.

Outside of Nicky Town, Tien, Raditz, and Piccolo had found an empty bus with punctured sports uniforms scattered around. Based on what Piccolo had told them it was without a doubt the work of Cell. They went back into the air to see if they could see anything, when they all began sensing something terrible happening not too far away. The three immediately flew towards the remains of Nicky Town, where a cat and mouse game between them and Cell started.

When Krillin and Ranch got to Capsule Corp, they were met by Bulma's mother at the front door. She led Ranch and Krillin to the laboratory where Bulma and her father were.

"Hi there!" Bulma greeted excitedly, holding baby Trunks and going up to Ranch. "It's nice seeing you again, especially now that I know who you are!"

"Hey, Bulma. You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were my time's Bulma. You age really well," Ranch commented, knowing that flattery would get her everywhere.

"Oh stop," she said, feigning embarrassment. "But wait…where's Trunks."

"Off with Vegeta."

"That's…great." Bulma finally noticed the papers she was carrying. "Is that for me?"

"Yup, plans for the cyborgs. We figured you could make use of them."

"Let me see." Bulma handed baby Trunks to Ranch as she took the blueprints from her.

As Bulma and her father started to pour over the blueprints, Ranch couldn't help but start gushing over the baby in her hands. "Oh my goodness, tiny Trunks!" Ranch exclaimed, holding the baby out in front of her. "It's so good to see you again!" Baby Trunks giggled and shook his arms at her as Ranch began to bounce and swing him around. "You're such a cutie pie, aren't you? Yes you are!" Ranch had held herself back when she first saw the baby at the canyon, but now that she had a breather she decided to indulge in how adorable the baby was. Krillin only managed to laugh a bit awkwardly at the sight.

Bulma and her dad talked shop between them in a way that was way over Ranch and Krillin's heads, until Bulma mentioned, "I bet if they have a weakness we can exploit it'll be in the control mechanisms."

"Yes, but we'll have to run some tests," Dr. Briefs agreed.

Ranch brought herself back down to reality, and said, "Alright, do whatever you have to."

"In the meantime we should go and help look for Cell," Krillin suggested.

Reluctantly, Ranch agreed. "Right. That thing needs to be stopped." So much for her brief respite, she thought as she put the baby into the nearby crib.

Going back out and taking to the sky again, Krillin and Ranch went in the general direction of where they felt the energy of Raditz, Piccolo, and Tien.


	15. At The Lookout

The chase for Cell ended fruitlessly, as it managed to stay one step ahead of them.

Three days passed.

Raditz relocated Launch and little Ranch to Capsule Corp, because big Ranch wanted to stay there to make sure she was around when Bulma finished the device to deal with the cyborgs. Ranch didn't want to impose on Bulma, but thankfully she was okay with it when Ranch brought it up to her. She was also concerned that Goku would have less protection, but Piccolo was staying at Kame House so he should be enough. Everyone else was staying at Kame House too, while Trunks was still off with his father trying to convince the man to train together.

Finally, Goku woke up.

Raditz and older Ranch were both high above Capsule Corp exchanging blows without holding back. At first Raditz was hesitant to go all out against his daughter, but she quickly showed him she could handle it. For Ranch it was especially exhilarating because not only was she actually sparring with her father, but he was her first training partner that wasn't Trunks or Gohan. Blue-haired Launch was below watching the pair with a smile on her face, even though she was supposed to be inside watching news for Cell and listening for a phone call from everyone at Kame House, but she couldn't resist. Because of that Launch missed a call from Master Roshi that everyone at his island had gone off to South District to investigate a possible appearance by Cell and that everyone had gone to investigate. They suddenly backed off, panting.

"Ready?" asked Raditz.

"What kind of question is that?" Ranch shot back, grinning.

They both yelled and powered up as they went Super Saiyan. They charged into each other and—

Goku appeared right between them.

Both were caught completely by surprise and neither could stop themselves in time. Their punches collided into both sides of the unsuspecting Goku's face. Ranch and Raditz powered down from Super Saiyan and reared back in shock.

"_Yeouch!_ Come on, bro, what was that for?" Goku asked, doubling over and clutching his head. "I was just teleporting to where I felt two strong power levels."

Ranch began shouting, "Kakarot, you imbeci—" He stopped and realized what he was seeing. "Brother!" he exclaimed joyfully, practically tackling Goku as he embraced him. "When did you wake up? Why didn't you saying anything? Why didn't anyone else call us that you were awake?"

"I only woke up a little while ago," he explained, still rubbing his face.

Ranch approached them excitedly. "So are you finally okay now, Uncle Goku?"

"Just fine, Ranch! Or at least I was."

"Oh…so you know who I am?" Ranch asked, surprised. "I mean, I wasn't there when—"

"Yeah, but I've been able to keep up with everything while I was asleep," Goku explained. He then ruffled her hair, saying, "Great to see that you grow up big and strong!"

She couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, Uncle Goku."

"So you know how much trouble we're in then," Raditz said, growing more serious.

"Yeah, and the way we currently are we don't stand a chance against these cyborgs and Cell," he told them to their dismay. Goku then held up a finger, and said triumphantly, "But I just happen to know a place where we can do a years' worth of training in a day."

Raditz just stared. "…Kakarot, just how long have you known of this?"

"Since I was kid. So are you interested?"

Sighing, Raditz replied, "Obviously I am. Ranch, how about you?"

"Yeah, absolu—!" As excited as Ranch was at the prospect, she hesitated.

"What's wrong?" her father asked.

"It's just…we're here waiting for Bulma to finish her solution to the cyborgs," she said reluctantly. "Maybe it'd be best if I stay here while you two go."

"Don't you worry," Goku said. "Once she's done, Bulma can go meet up with one of the others."

"Okay then, I'm in!" Ranch said excitedly. "And I'm sure Trunks would be interested too."

"Alright! Let's go!" Goku proclaimed.

"Wait a second." Ranch descended to the balcony, Raditz and Goku following. "Mom, we're leaving with Uncle Goku."

"Okay. Hello, Goku, glad to see up again," Launch greeted happily.

"Hey, Launch."

"So mind letting Bulma know?" asked Ranch.

"Leave it to me," Launch said confidently.

Raditz kissed Launch, saying, "You're the best." He looked around for little Ranch to say goodbye to her, and saw her nearby on the ground playing with baby Trunks. Bending down, he patted little Ranch on the head. "I'll see you later, sweetheart."

She giggled, and clasped his hand. "Papa!"

"Bye little me," Ranch said, waving at her. "And bye, cutie," she added to Trunks, pinching his cheek.

"Since that's settled, grab on." Ranch and Raditz held Goku's shoulders, as he put two fingers to his forehead. Before they knew it they had arrived at Kami's lookout.

"Uncle Raditz! Ranch! You're here!" Gohan said, running up to them.

"Hi, Gohan. So where is this place?" Ranch asked.

"Right in here," Goku announced, presenting the white doors before them. "One day out here, is one year in there. And only two of us can go in there at a time."

Raditz punched his fist into his palm. "Excellent! I'll go in with Ranch. So should she and I go first or do you and Gohan want to?"

"Actually, Vegeta and Trunks are already in there," Goku said, "so whoever goes next will have to wait until tomorrow."

Raditz felt the blood drain from his face. "_What was that?_" Raditz asked angrily, grabbing Goku by the front of his ghi. All of the happiness he felt seeing his brother a short while ago had completely gone away.

"Dad!"

"Uncle Raditz!"

"Relax, Raditz," Goku said, putting his hands up. "Vegeta said he'd only do this as long as he went first. Now I know that you and Vegeta have this rivalry—"

"Damn it, Kakarot, do you honestly think I care about that right now? How could you let Vegeta go in first with all these threats on the loose?" he demanded. "If Cell absorbs those cyborgs—" Raditz stopped when Goku looked away from him, and he realized what had happened. Incensed, Raditz pushed Goku off and stormed away from him, saying, "From here on out, Kakarot, I am blaming every drop of blood that's spilled on you."

"Dad?" Ranch asked concerned, following him. "Dad, what's wrong? Don't you think that you were too harsh?"

Raditz crossed him arms as he stared off in the distance. "Ranch, I am just as much a Saiyan as your uncle and Vegeta," he began. "But those two are similar in the worst possible way—they'll risk _everything_ for a better fight."

"What do you—?"

"I need you to do me a favor," he cut in.

"What is it?"

"I've got a feeling that when Vegeta and Trunks come out of there those two are going to much, much stronger. And when they do they'll head straight for wherever the fight is." Raditz have Ranch a hard look. "You _have_ to tell Trunks that he has to end it as soon as he can." Ranch was going to question why, but it hit her, and she just nodded in agreement.

Another day passed.

The cyborgs appeared at Kame House.

It wasn't long before Trunks and Vegeta were due to exit the time chamber.

Raditz had decided to put aside what happened the day prior and sat with Goku, and the two passively watched Gohan and Ranch spar nearby. It was both nostalgic and extremely weird for Ranch. While it felt great to once again fight with her old teacher, the fact that she was bigger and stronger than him was throwing her off. Not only that but Gohan also got in legitimate hits because his style was completely different than what she expected, which wasn't surprising since this Gohan didn't have the same training and experience that hers had.

Still, though, strength and skill won out. Ranch knocked Gohan to the ground and before he could get up she pinned him until he tapped out.

"It's okay, son, you'll be catching up in no time," Goku called out.

"Great job, cuz," Ranch said with a smile, offering him a hand up.

"Thanks," Gohan said, taking her hand. "Hey, uh, Ranch."

"Yeah?"

"So I know that in your time everyone died when the cyborgs showed up. I've been wondering, whatever happened to me?" he asked.

"Oh." Ranch looked away glumly. "I…really don't like talking…"

"Did I die too?" he asked, looking dejected.

She looked into his face, which was different but so familiar at the same time. Gulping, she started, "Gohan, I've looked up to you for as long as I can remember. You were the world's best fighter and my hero. When I finally got to leave my house and train with you full time it was the happiest day in my life. And I know for a fact that Trunks feels the exact same way I do." Taking a deep breath, she went on, "And when you died that was the hardest day of my life."

Then Ranch hitched up her smile again and gripped his shoulder. "Gohan, this timeline is already so different from my own. You still have all your friends and family by you, so I know for a fact that you'll quickly get stronger than my time's Gohan ever was."

Gohan nodded back firmly and smiled. "Right! I'll definitely get—"

An eruption in powerful energy from somewhere down on Earth caught the attention of everyone on the lookout. They all looked in the same direction in awe of the raw power, as Piccolo began his fight with 17.

"Mr. Piccolo," Gohan said.

"Yes, and since I don't feel Cell he must be fighting the cyborgs," said Raditz, standing up.

"I've got to go help him," Gohan said, taking a few steps.

"No, Gohan," Raditz told him, grabbing onto him.

"But—"

"Raditz is right, Gohan, this is way out of your league," Goku agreed.

"Yes, you need to stay put and wait until your stronger," Raditz said. "I'll go instead and back him up."

"I'll go too," said Ranch.

"Whoa! What?" Goku quickly said, as he got on his feet. "Hold on, what you said goes for you two, too! We aren't strong enough to go out there. You'll only be getting in the way!"

"Kakarot, if you think I'm going to sit here and do nothing while the real fight is somewhere else you've got another thing coming!" Raditz proclaimed. "And like I said, I'm only backing him up in case he needs it."

"But you can't leave now; they're almost done in the time chamber!"

"What does that matter? You and Gohan can just go in next, and I'll wait out here for another day."

"Not if you go." When Raditz didn't reply, Goku continued, "If you stay then you and Ranch can go next, okay?"

Raditz didn't give him an answer immediately. He just looked back in the direction of where the fight was going on, every fiber of his being desperate to help his friend.

"Dad?" asked Ranch, giving him a hard look. "What do you say? I'm with you either way."

That did it. Neither he nor Ranch was strong enough to make a difference, and even if they just went as backup they could still get hurt. Nodding at his brother, Raditz said, "Very well, Ranch and I are next."


	16. Enemy Of My Enemy

17 and Piccolo seemed to be evenly matched as traded blows over and over and over again, tiring each other out. Piccolo's friends on at Kame House and at the lookout could only sit by sensing what was happening and hope that he could pull through. They weren't the only ones that noticed the fight going on. As Cell was terrifying another populace, he sensed the power emanating, recognizing it as Piccolo's. But he couldn't sense who he was with and knew what it meant: 17 and 18. In the meanwhile Bulma was still in her lab working on her computer with Gero's blueprints. She was so close she could taste it.

As Cell approached the battle, the others noticed the creature's energy getting closer to the fight. Raditz seethed as he waited, and Gohan was growing ever more impatient. Goku was kept glancing at the chamber in the hope he'd see Vegeta and Trunks walk out. Ranch paced back and forth, her attention drawn between the door and the fight. At Kame House Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha were standing at the beach anxiously looking over the ocean, frustrated that they couldn't do more.

Then the phone at Kame House rang, and Chi-Chi picked up. It was Bulma announcing that she had completed a device that would switch off the cyborgs, and that she would make her way over to them. But not long after the phone call finished, Cell had arrived at the battleground, bringing the fight between Piccolo and 17 to a halt.

Cell grinned menacingly as he watched his prey, eager to absorb them and achieve his perfect form. He jumped down to them and began to power up, showing off all the strength that he had gained, and horrifying Piccolo at the thought how many people Cell had to absorb to achieve it. They were feeling Cell's massive energy at Kame House, where Tien and Krillin were panicking. They only stopped when Chi-Chi made the obvious suggestion of one of them flying off to meet Bulma on her way to the island. Krillin wasted no time taking to the sky to do just that. Tien, however, finally had enough and took off to help Piccolo, deaf to Roshi's pleas to stay.

Cell merely strolled past a stunned Piccolo as it made its way toward 17. Piccolo just barely managed to come to his senses, and shouted to 17 Cell's intention to absorb him. 17 just managed to dodge as Cell stabbed its tail at him, and kept it up until Cell grabbed 17 and threw him to the ground. As Cell brought its tail up, Piccolo charged him, and knocked it away from 17. They all traded words and 16 began advising them that they should back down and run away, but 17 didn't listen. He went in for an attack but was put down, so Piccolo went in next, but he was swiftly swept aside.

Piccolo hit the ground crashing and tumbling. When he came to a stop, Piccolo shakily stood up facing Cell, who approached him slowly intending to finish him off. As exhausted Piccolo was, though, he didn't give up. Touching his fingertips together, he charged up an attack. Undeterred, Cell continued advancing, until Piccolo shot his Light Grenade, unleashing a powerful beam right at Cell. The powerful blast took a chunk out of the island and displaced the water, the cyborgs looking on in awe.

When the dust cleared 18 thought the job was done, but 16 stated that it wasn't. Cell rose out of the ocean, much to everyone's shock, including Tien, who had recently arrived and stood on a rock away from them. Cell landed back on the ground and once again approached Piccolo, who could only stare him down. Once face to face, Piccolo shouted for 17 to run away, but Cell punched him to the ground. Cell picked the unconscious Piccolo up, put its palm against his body, and blasted a hole through him before tossing him into the ocean.

Goku, Raditz, Gohan, and Ranch all stood in shock as they sensed what happened.

"I can't take this anymore!" Gohan cried. He began to run, but Goku quickly managed to grab him from behind.

At the same time Raditz yelled, "Enough!"

"Ranch! Stop him!" Goku shouted urgently as Raditz ran.

Ranch quickly got in front of her father, grabbed his forearm, and twisted around until she got him in an arm bar, ensuring that he wasn't going anywhere. "Ranch! Get off me now! I have to help Piccolo," Raditz said, struggling against her grip.

"Uncle Goku is right, dad! Things changed, there's no way we'd make a difference now!" Ranch desperately said, knowing that the situation was much direr than it was earlier.

"Piccolo needs us!" Gohan cried desperately, trying to wiggle away from Goku. "It's not fair, he needs help!"

"No, if you go now then his sacrifice will have been in vain," Goku pleaded. "We have to wait until we're stronger!"

"Dad!" Ranch yelled, her voice cracking. "If you go then I'm following!"

"No, you're staying."

"I won't!" She then felt him stop struggling, so she tentatively let go of him. Seeing that he was still shaking, Ranch went around in front of him, and hugged her father. "I don't want to lose you again," said Ranch, as tears began to fall. Raditz didn't say anything as he hugged her back. Behind them Gohan fell to his knees shaking with anger and sorrow, as Goku continued to hope Vegeta and Trunks would exit soon.

17 tried once again to attack, but once more was easily taken down. Cell expanded the stinger in order to absorb 17, when suddenly 16 stepped in and punched Cell. 16 implored 17 and 18 to retreat as the large cyborg began to take on Cell, but they didn't listen. 16 and Cell closed in on each other, and Cell was able to swiftly stick his stinger in 16's neck—but to his surprise it did nothing. 16 simply grabbed on to it and pulled it out, knocked Cell down, and ripped the tail off.

It was to no avail, though. Cell quickly sprouted a new one. 16 tried to hit him, but Cell countered and tossed him away. As Cell charged in to deliver another blow, 16 sat up and pointed his fist, which rocketed off of him, hitting Cell. Dashing forward and reattaching his fist, 16 hit Cell again, picked him up, and slammed into the ground to create a large hole. 16 then detached both fists, tucking them under his arms, aimed the stumps down into the hole, and unleashed a powerful blast. 16 again implored 17 and 18 to run, but they saw no need as they thought the creature was done for.

But unbeknownst to them Cell buried underground towards 17, and emerging slowly behind him. Tien tried to shout a warning, but it was too late. Cell managed to get its widened stinger over 17, and gradually sucked the cyborg down. Once 17 was fully absorbed, Cell began to glow and its power began to skyrocket.

Goku, Raditz, Ranch, and Gohan all stood in shock at the drastic rise in Cell's power, all knowing that it could only mean that one of the cyborgs had been absorbed.

Knowing they were now completely outmatched 16 grabbed 18 and attempted to make a run for it. But Cell was far too fast and easily overtook them. Even Cell was amazed at his new strength and speed, when 16 rushed in and punched Cell in the face. It didn't even faze Cell, though. Cell raised his palm and blasted him away, damaging 16's skull and exposing the machinery beneath.

Cell started to advance on 18, who came to a decision and placed a hand over her chest and threatened to destroy herself. Cell attempted to convince her join him by mimicking 17's voice, but it did not work. Deciding to just absorb 18 by force, Cell began to approach her again.

Tien took action. He was in the air above them, and put his hands together. Catching Cell off guard, Tien shot a Neo Tri-Beam down at it, creating a gaping hole in the ground. Noticing that 18 was still hanging around, Tien yelled at her telling her to get out. Cell flew up at Tien, but before it managed to reach him, Tien show another beam, buying as much time as he could for 16 and 18 to escape. As Tien shot beam and after beam, each one taking a toll on his body, everyone on the lookout was distraught that Tien might meet his end.

After 16 and 18 took their leave, Tien stopped firing off his beams as exhaustion overtook him and he fell to the ground. Cell emerged from the hole to find his prey had gotten away, but before he went off to look for them he intended to finish off Tien. Goku could take no more, and teleported himself to the island.

Cell was taken by surprise by Goku's sudden appearance. Goku told Cell that he wouldn't be hurting his friends anymore and that even though Goku couldn't beat Cell at the moment, in two days he would be. It was then that Goku felt Piccolo's energy, and spotted him half out of the water clinging to land. Goku grabbed Tien, teleported to Piccolo, picked him up, and stared at Cell angrily. Cell charged at Goku, thinking there was no escape for him, but Goku teleported again and Cell just punched thin air. Cell wondered what sort of technique Goku had learned, but there was time for that later. For now, Cell began his search for 18.


	17. Exit and Entrance

Krillin finally ran into Bulma in her plane. Bulma gave Krillin the remote that'll take down the cyborgs, informing him that he needs to get within ten meters for it to work. She also offered him battle armor like Vegeta's, but he declined and informed her that everyone should be at the lookout. They bade farewell before going their separate ways.

At the lookout Piccolo and Tien were given Senzu beans, fully recovering them.

"Great job taking on Cell!" Gohan commented. "I don't think I'd have been able to do that."

"It was indeed very brave, Tien," Radditz said approvingly.

Piccolo said, "Yes, it was an honorable move, but it wasn't nearly enough. We're going to need more power."

Right on cue, Mr. Popo came outside, informing everyone that Vegeta and Trunks were about to exit the time chamber. They all rushed to the chamber's entrance and got there just as the doors opened. The first to come out of the chamber was Trunks, whose clothes were partially torn and hair grown out, and right behind him was Vegeta, whose armor was in a similar state.

"Trunks!" Ranch cried excitedly, going up to him.

"Ranch!" Trunks said in relief, giving her a hug. "I literally can't describe how good it is to see you. How are things out here?"

"Believe it or not things got worse," she told him solemnly, stepping back to take in his appearance. "But for now…" Ranch eyed him up with a suggestive grin. "Longer hair, taller, and you got in even better shape. I approve."

"Not only that but I got a lot stronger," Trunks added. "Can you believe it? After you and I spent so many years basically even I took a huge lead!"

Ranch's smile dropped and she gave him a reproving look, putting her hand on her hip. "Is that so? We'll see about that. Dad! Let's go!"

"Ha! Don't bother!" Vegeta told her. "There won't be any need, because I'm going to end all this by myself. Besides," he went on, looking at Raditz, "I'm sure that father of yours won't survive long in the chamber."

Raditz stared angrily at Vegeta but said nothing. Just like Raditz thought, Vegeta had gotten stronger, a lot stronger than either he or his brother. And judging by the way Vegeta was looking at him, he was all too eager to continue their fight from the other day with their current disparity in strength.

"Vegeta, Cell absorbed 17 and became much stronger, I saw it for myself," said Goku. But Vegeta only smirked.

All of a sudden a plane appeared above the lookout, and it landed not too far from the group. When Bulma got out and started calling for them, they all looked around in surprise and went out to meet her.

"Hey, Bulma, what brings you here?" asked Goku.

"And how did you know to find us here?" Raditz added.

"Krillin let me know after I handed him the remote for the cyborgs—I've got something for all of you," she told them, as Gohan greeted baby Trunks. Bulma then looked over and spotted her older son. "Trunks? Is that really you?" she asked, checking out his longer hair. "Did you grow?"

"Yeah," he said. "I spent a year in the time chamber with dad, and only a day passed out here."

"Then how come you didn't change?" she asked Vegeta.

Vegeta explained, "Because a pure-blooded Saiyan's hair doesn't change from birth."

"Really? I didn't know that," Goku said, scratching his head.

"You seriously haven't noticed, Kakarot?" Raditz asked in exasperation.

"Well that explains why you never got a more manageable hairstyle," Bulma told Raditz.

"Enough of this," Vegeta cut in. "Why are you here, Bulma?"

"Like I said, I came to give you something," she said, annoyed. "And if you don't lose the attitude you won't get it." Bulma took a capsule out of her pocket, pressed its button, and tossed it, producing a crate.

The crate was filled with battle armor modeled after Vegeta's. As Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan began to look through it, Ranch remembered something and asked Trunks, "Can I get a second?"

He was about to join in the picking out armor, but said, "Uh, sure."

When they stepped away from the group, Ranch said with a serious tone, "Like you said, you're _a lot _stronger now." She shot Vegeta a glance. "I can tell that you and your father can take on Cell even as he is now, but my dad thinks yours is going to milk it."

"Yeah I can see that happening," Trunks said, sighing.

"Don't let him," Ranch stated, giving him a hard look. "Don't let Cell absorb the bimbo. End the cyborg. End Cell. End all of this. Please."

Trunks smiled at her. "You can count on me."

"Hey, not to interrupt, but I've got armor for you two, too!" Bulma called.

They rejoined the group, and Trunks picked out armor like the ones Vegeta, Goku, and Gohan were putting on.

After Piccolo and Tien turned down the battle armor she offered, Bulma approached Raditz, saying, "So, Raditz, for you—"

"No offense, Bulma, but I already have armor," Raditz interrupted, patting his chest. "Besides, I'd rather not match Vegeta."

Looking annoyed, she said, "I figured as much, that's why I made these." Bulma took out a set of black and brown armor. "Here, I made it look similar to what you wore when you first came to Earth. And I made a set for Ranch, too, so you two match! Won't that be cute?"

"Cool!" Ranch said, holding up her armor.

"In that case, I'll be more than happy to accept," Raditz said gladly. He then got an idea. "Tell me, how much does this expand?"

"As much as the original does," she answered.

"Good to hear."

"But why—? Ranch, what're you doing?" Bulma exclaimed, seeing what she was doing.

Ranch, who was about to take off her shirt, looked over and asked, "What?"

"You shouldn't get changed in front of everyone else here!"

"Why?"

"Why?" Bulma repeated, flabbergasted. "Trunks, could you please explain?"

Trunks, though, didn't seem to know what was wrong, either. "Explain what?"

"That Ranch should get changed somewhere else," Bulma explained, taken back by his reply.

"What's the big deal? When we were out training in the wilderness we'd just bathe in a river or lake," Trunks told his mother.

"Well what about you, Raditz?" Bulma said, turning to him. "You can't be okay with that, right?"

But he stared at her just as confused. "I don't see the problem; we're all warriors, after all."

At a loss for anymore words, Bulma just sighed, and silently took Ranch by the shoulder to lead her away from everyone so that she could change in private.

"You all shouldn't have bothered changing," Vegeta said, when they were all dressed up. "Like I said, I'm simply going to put an end to all this myself."

Ignoring Vegeta, Ranch went up to Trunks, and said to him, "Well, good luck out there. And remember what I said."

"Don't worry, we'll take care of it," Trunks reassured her.

Trunks went in and kissed her. Vegeta's cocky attitude was immediately replaced by fury, while Bulma looked on at the scene in delight. Without saying anything else, Vegeta powered up and took off.

Bulma huffed as she watched him go. "What a blockhead. Any other father would be glad that his son has such a pretty girlfriend."

"Well, I better go after him," Trunks said.

"Wait," said Goku, looking through the pocket of his ghi. "You should take these." He handed Trunks two Senzu beans.

"Thanks, Goku," Trunks said, accepting the beans and putting them away.

"Well, be careful out there," Raditz told him. "I wouldn't want Ranch getting upset if anything happened to you."

"Yeah, and watch out for Vegeta too," Bulma asked.

Trunks nodded. "Will do." He powered up and took to the sky.

Bulma now rounded on Ranch. "So, you and Trunks! That is just so adorable! I hope that you're treating each other right."

"Yeah, but we've barely seen each other since we showed up here," she said a bit disheartened as she thought about it. "It'd be nice to go on a date or something when we get a chance."

Bulma giggled. "Don't you worry, I can make that happen."

As Ranch and Bulma spoke, Piccolo approached Raditz. "Tell me, Raditz, after Goku has his turn in the chamber how would you feel about going back in for another year?"

Intrigued, Raditz asked, "What are you getting at?"

"I'm going in after he's done," Piccolo explained. "And I think that if you and I go in together you'll benefit from a different type of training."

Raditz grinned. "Sounds interesting. We'll talk more later."

Piccolo nodded. "See you then."

"Ready, Ranch?" Raditz asked her.

"I was about to ask you the same thing," she told him.

"See you, bro!" Goku called out, as they made their way inside. "Make sure you and Ranch work your butts off in there!"

"Bye, Ranch, good luck!" said Gohan.

Together the father and daughter walked into the chamber and the door closed behind them.


	18. Grade 2

In Cell's search for 18, he was high in the air over an archipelago, destroying one island after another in an attempt to flush her out, making sure that his blasts weren't powerful enough to outright destroy 18. When there was just one island left, which was the one that 18 and 16 were hiding on, Cell raised his hand to blow it up like the others when he sensed a powerful energy approach him from behind. He turned just as a figure surrounded by a glowing yellow aura arrived.

"Vegeta," Cell said in surprise.

"Yes, and you must be Cell," Vegeta replied with mirth.

The two descended to the island, and 18, who was watching from afar, was surprised to see that it was Vegeta.

"So tell me, Vegeta," Cell began, smirking at him. "Why have you come? Surely you must know there is no way you can defeat me."

"Oh, I'm not here to do something as paltry as defeating you," Vegeta said back ominously. "I'm here to pulverize you."

Cell laughed at Vegeta's threat, while 18 was confused by Vegeta's bravado. When she last saw him he had been handedly beaten by her.

"To think that my cells were used to create something as ugly as you," Vegeta jeered. "But it's obvious that's where you got most of your strength."

Suddenly another figure appeared, and Trunks landed behind Vegeta. "Well if it isn't Trunks. So, it's going to be two on one."

"No, he's just here to watch," Vegeta declared.

"So just you and me, is it?" asked Cell. "That won't be much of a challenge."

"Yes, for me."

Cell smirked dubiously. "You honestly believe you're powerful enough to take me by yourself?"

"Are you both deaf and disgusting?" Vegeta shot back confidently. "I'm more than capable of destroying you on my own."

"Yeah right, he's going to need a miracle just to survive," said 18 from her hiding place. "16, we should take the chance to run."

"No," 16 disagreed. "We must wait until they are distracted by their fight. And do not underestimate Vegeta. His power has grown significantly since we last saw him."

"But how?" she asked, confused looking back at the scene. "It's only been a few days, and he wasn't holding back during our fight."

Vegeta then said, "Enough, let's get this started." Vegeta started yelling as he powered up, surprising Trunks that he was going to start with that form right at the start. When Vegeta finished powering up into Super Saiyan grade 2, his muscle mass grew and his hair, somehow, became even spikier. Smirking menacingly, he rushed in and punched the shocked Cell in the stomach with such tremendous force that it sent Cell reeling.

Within the depths of the time chamber a few weeks passed for Raditz and Ranch. Goku had warned his brother of what he would face in the chamber, from the gravity to the lack of oxygen and to the extreme temperatures. Raditz and Ranch wasted no time in getting their training started so that they could acclimate as quickly as they could. They started things off in their base form, and the next day they went all out in Super Saiyan. When Raditz felt that they had gotten used to being in the chamber, and that they had developed a good routine, he decided to try a different bit of training.

They stood in the abyss of the chamber, having just about finished another day of training, and Ranch was looking forward to a bit of rest. Raditz, however, had a different idea. "Ranch, have you ever transformed into your great ape form?" asked Raditz, as they stood in the abyss.

Thinking back, Ranch replied, "Once when I was a kid." One night Gohan, Trunks, and Ranch had been sleeping in a cave during a full moon. She woke up late in the night and went outside to use the bathroom without thinking. From what she was told she had transformed and went on a rampage, but thankfully clouds covered the moon back up soon after.

"So you never learned to control it," Raditz reasoned. He smirked. "That'll change during our time here."

"But how?" she asked, perplexed. "There's not even a moon in here."

"Like this." Raditz lifted his hand and concentrated to produce a glowing ball. "This will simulate a full moon. So what do you say?"

"Should we really do this now?" she asked with concern. "You're wiped out too, aren't you?"

"Of course I am," he replied with pride. "But that's exactly why I want to do this now. Producing an artificial moon takes a lot of energy. So much so that this is normally a last resort. Therefore this is the ideal situation to use this."

Ranch hesitated, but ultimately braced herself and nodded. "Okay," she said, removing her red ribbon and tucking it away. "But what about our armor? Won't it bust off?"

"Not if Bulma is as good as she says she is." Raditz threw the ball into the air, and although the ball's glow was almost out shown by the white, empty void, Ranch could still feel the artificial moonlight hit her. She stared transfixed at where the ball was, and felt something primal begin to course through her blood, losing consciousness in the process. Raditz openly embraced the light, allowing the great ape within him to come out.

The two Saiyans began growing, getting bulkier, taller, and hairier. Their manes of long, black hair receded; their faces grew a snout; and somehow their armor grew with them. Once they were fully grown, Ranch let off a mighty howl as Raditz looked on. Ranch then noticed Raditz, howled once more, and charged at him with her arms raised. Grinning, Raditz met her head on.

On the lookout, Piccolo, Goku, Tien, and Gohan were spectating what was happening on the island, and all but Goku were astonished at the amount of power Vegeta was unleashing. Vegeta removed his fist from Cell's gut, causing Cell to stumble backwards in pain. Vegeta then rushed in and sent him into the sky with an uppercut. Vegeta went up into the air to beat on Cell some more before hitting back into the ground, causing the ground to crumble, and the rock that Trunks was standing on began to fall in to the sea.

Trunks floated up into the sky, but instead of landing by Vegeta and Cell, he rose higher and to survey his surroundings. What Ranch had told him rang in his ears. No games, they had to finish it—and since his father was easily dealing with Cell, Trunks decided it was time for search for the cyborgs.

"Hide!" 16 suddenly said.

"What?" 18 asked, looking around at him.

"He is searching for us! Hide!"

"Don't you think you're over reacting? Sure, Vegeta got stronger, but the kid?"

"Yes, his power also increased. You must get out of sight!"

18 nodded. "Alright, I'll take your word for it, but you're coming with me."

"No, I will only slow you down," said 16. "If you aren't destroyed by them then you'll end up absorbed by Cell. You must hide!"

18 knew he was right. With a lot of effort, she said, "Fine! But I'm coming back for you!" She turned and began to run away from the scene.

Meanwhile, 16 managed to stand up despite his damage, and looked up in to the sky. He kept is eye up at Trunks, who was still searching for them. On the ground Vegeta had given Cell the opportunity to power up, not wanting the abomination to hold back on him. At the same time Krillin was nearing the island with the remote in hand, amazed at what he was feeling up ahead.

Ranch and Raditz were both firing Double Sundays at each other, trying to overpower one another. The beams were colliding in the middle, as both of them were exerting all their effort to not be overtaken. Unfortunately, though, since she had only just learned the technique from him he had a better grip on it. As Ranch felt herself get pushed back, she knew that she had no other choice. With a yell she focused her energy and went Super Saiyan, and right after she did Raditz transformed as well so as not to get left in the dust.

The beams got even larger, and I felt as if the atmosphere around them intensified with it. They were both being pushed to the limit, and both had every intention of going beyond it. If outside the chamber Trunks and Vegeta didn't succeed, then Ranch and Raditz had no other choice but to get stronger to face what would surely be an even more dangerous foe.

The stubbornness of the father and daughter was taking its toll on both, as neither wanted to be the one to call it quits first. But eventually Raditz was able to sense how close Ranch was collapsing. Fatherly instincts kicking in (yes, fatherly instincts, it wasn't because he was getting exhausted as well—not at all), Raditz stopped his attack, and immediately used another energy blast to propel himself out of the way of Ranch's beam. Her beam flew off into the void, and in the distance there was a huge explosion.

"Oh man," Ranch said, hunching over tiredly. She took a short breather, but then smirked at her dad. "So, did you feel it?"

Raditz nodded knowingly. "We're close. Let's stop and get something to eat."

"Not just yet." Ranch again put her ribbon away for safe keeping, held her hand out, palm up, and began to concentrate, doing exactly like Raditz told her. With what was left of her stamina, Ranch managed to produce a glowing ball. Looking over at Raditz, who gave Ranch the go ahead, she threw the ball into the air. This time, she managed to stay somewhat lucid as she transformed.

Cell finished powering up. Up above Trunks was still searching for the cyborgs, and Krillin had arrived. Cell then went in and punched Vegeta in the face. Vegeta may have gotten moved back some, but to Cell's horror Vegeta merely stood back up right and wiped the blood off his lip with a smile. "Too bad. That was your one shot." Vegeta then began to wail on Cell.

Krillin was absolutely amazed by how much stronger Vegeta had gotten. He was watching the one-sided fight, when he spotted out of the corner of his eye somebody running—it was 18! Seeing his chance, Krillin made to follow her, when a beam was shot right by him. 16, seeing that Krillin had found 18, had shot at him. This caught the attention of Trunks.

Trunks flew towards 16, and kicked him, sending the large cyborg tumbling away. "You okay, Krillin?" he called to him, looking up at him.

"Uh…yeah," Krillin said back.

Noticing that Krillin was hold what must have been the remote that Bulma gave him, he told him, "Do what you have to do." Trunks then turned his attention back to 16, while Krillin went on to find 18.

"So," Trunks said to 16, walking towards him as he got back on his feet. "You're programed to kill Goku, is that right?"

16 got into a fighting pose, actually replying, "That is correct."

"To get to him you'll have to beat me first," Trunks told the cyborg, powering up to Super Saiyan. Glowering at him with his one good eye, 16 did not reply in order to delay things so that 18 had a better chance at escaping. "Nothing to say?" When Trunks got closer, 16 threw a punch with his right hand, which Trunks caught effortlessly. As 16 attempted to push, Trunks threw a punch of his own that punctured his guts, which were just filled with mechanical parts.

As that was happening, Vegeta had hit Cell into the ocean, and after he came out of the water, Cell was furious at how outclassed he truly was. Just then a bright light appeared, and Cell looked over just in time to see in the distance Trunks shot a blast into 16's insides, splitting the cyborg in half. 16's torso and legs landed far away from each other, as Cell looked on in shock.

"You see, Cell, even my son is stronger than you," boasted Vegeta. "In fact, he's almost as strong as I am."

"Where is 18?" Cell asked loudly. "Where is she?"

"She'll be taken care of soon enough," Trunks shouted back at him.

Horrified, Cell said to Vegeta in desperation, "Vegeta! Don't you want a proper challenge for your newfound strength? If I absorb 18 I'll become even stronger, and you won't stand a chance."

Intrigued, Vegeta went down to Cell, saying, "You have my attention."

"You see, absorbing one of the cyborgs allowed me to achieve this, my second form," explained Cell. "If I absorb the other than I will become perfection. I would destroy you."

"…Oh really?" Vegeta asked with a smirk.


	19. Perfection

Krillin's feelings won out against logic in the battle that had been waging inside his head. 18 was hiding within a crevice on the side of a cliff to try and stay out of sight, but she was poking her head out slightly to look for any danger. When Krillin found that he didn't have it in him to press the button on the remote, it slipped from his grasp and clattered on the ground.

18 looked over and was surprised to see him when Krillin revealed himself. "It's you." And then she was shocked to see Dr. Gero's remote on the ground.

He further surprised by smashing the remote underneath his foot. "You need to get out of here," Krillin told 18 seriously. "If Cell absorbs you then it's all over!"

"Why are you doing this?" 18 asked, stepping out of the crevice. "You're taking a huge risk by letting me go."

Suddenly Trunks appeared in the air. He had left the broken 16 behind and begun to search for Krillin to make sure he took care of 18 as soon as he saw that his father was falling for Cell's goading. To his confusion he saw the two were just staring each other down. Then he noticed the broken remote beneath Krillin. At first Trunks was stunned that the remote was destroyed, but then he recalled how Ranch confronted Krillin outside of Goku's house, and it made sense. _Damn him!_ Trunks thought furiously, now sympathetic to how Ranch had reacted that day.

Trunks powered up, his muscles bulking up in the process, catching the attention of not just 18 and Krillin, but Cell and Vegeta, too.

"Vegeta!" Cell cried in desperation. "If Trunks kills 18 then I won't be able to transform, and you'll lose a worthy opponent!"

Vegeta grimaced. "We'll see about that!" He then flew off in Trunks' direction.

When Trunks finished powering up, he bolted down to 18, who was shocked at how fast he got to her. Trunks pointed the palm of his hand in her face, and charged up a shot, shouting, "Die!"

But before he could get the shot off, Vegeta showed up and kicked Trunks, sending him tumbling away.

"Bug man, the cyborg is here," Vegeta called over his shoulder. As Trunks got back on his feet, Vegeta said to him, "Don't get in the way, boy, this Cell promised me a proper challenge if he absorbs the woman."

"_Has everyone here gone insane?"_ Trunks shouted angrily. "Father, if Cell absorbs her he'll be unstoppable!"

"For you maybe."

Not bothering to retort, Trunks put his hands together, aimed, and quickly shot a beam. But the beam completely missed Vegeta, and it went straight past him. Instead it hit Cell, who appeared and was barreling towards 18. Trunks then shot forward, again going past Vegeta, and punched Cell into the ground.

"They're distracted!" Krillin told 18. "Get out of here!"

"Oh, uh, right." 18 and Krillin began to run away from the fight.

Up in the air, Trunks was looking at where he hit Cell, and saw that there as a hole in the ground. _Damn!_ Noticing that 18 was making a run for it, he started for her, but again Vegeta got in the way.

"What's wrong with you?" Vegeta asked. "Aren't you at all curious just how strong that Cell will get?"

"Of course not!" Trunks yelled back angrily. "My time is a hellish landscape! I'll prevent that from happening here even if I have to go through you."

Vegeta scoffed. "Between that and how you're carrying on with that low-class brat, how can you possibly be my so—?"

Trunks put hands together, and shot a two handed blast at Vegeta, who was caught off guard and was sent flying away. He turned back towards the fleeing cyborg and flew towards her. When he got close, Trunks prepared a shot to vaporize her, but in front of 18 and Krillin the ground erupted.

Cell appeared, put his hands in front of his face, and shouted, "Solar Flare!" Trunks, Krillin, and 18 were all blinded the bright light.

Krillin stumbled forward and threw his arms out in front of 18. "Stay behind me!" But Cell threw a weak shot at him that flicked him aside. With a yell, Trunks threw caution to the wind and charged in the direction of where he last saw Cell, who dodged him, grabbed Trunks, and threw him far away. Cell walked towards 18, opening up the tip of his tail.

"Hey!" shouted 18, hoping that Krillin would hear. "Please. Help 16." And like the others, 18 threw herself at Cell. But it was futile as Cell brought his tail down on top of her and sucked her down.

By the time Krillin and 18 got their sight back, they were horrified to see Cell glowing as he transformed. Vegeta, on the other hand, had returned after he was blown away and came back looking satisfied as Cell's power grew.

"No!" Krillin cried.

"No!" shouted Trunks. He desperately attempted to do something by shooting a barrage of blasts at him as Cell transformed, but it was for nothing.

As Cell's power continued to grow, the group on the lookout looked on both terror and awe at what they were feeling. The whole planet seemed to vibrate as Cell grew stronger by the second and his body changed its shape. All Krillin and Trunks could do was look on in terror, while Vegeta was elated at that he would be getting a worthy opponent. A final blast of light issued from Cell, and in its wake was Cell in his new, more powerful form.

At the lookout, Piccolo anxiously announced, "Cell's transformation is complete."

"What?" Bulma asked, confused. She looked at Tien, Goku, and Gohan, who all confirmed. "How? Didn't Krillin use the remote?"

"No," Goku told her, looking down at the earth. "He crushed it and let her go."

"But why would he do that?" she asked in a panic.

"It wasn't just Krillin," Gohan said shakily. "Vegeta just let it happen when he could've just ended it in a second. All because he wanted a stronger opponent." Gohan then shot his father a look. "Sound familiar, dad?"

"Hold on, if you all knew this was going on, why didn't you teleport down there to help take the cyborg out before Cell could absorb it?" Bulma asked Goku accusingly.

Goku threw up his hands defensively. "Hey, cut me some slack! In case you haven't heard, I was only able to take on Cyborg 19 before the virus got to me. I wouldn't have stood a chance down there, so I've got to train before I'm useful again."

"How convenient," she said, unconvinced.

Inside the time chamber, Ranch opened her mouth in her great ape form and shot a beam at Raditz. She just didn't shoot it in an uncontrolled, primal rage; rather, Ranch knowingly shot it at the ape she knew to be her father. Seeing an opening, she jumped at him and landed her giant fist against his snout. Raditz countered by grabbing her and kneeing her in the stomach. They kept on trading blows, only stopping when ninety minutes passed and the glowing orb above them dissipated. When they shrunk back down to their normal forms, Ranch and Raditz fell into a sitting position on the ground, and were breathing heavily.

"I think you have the hang of this now," Raditz told her.

"Thanks," she said, gasping for air. "Hate to say it but we should take a break. Start focusing on reaching that next level of Super Saiyan we've been touching on."

"You read my mind," agreed Raditz. He stood up, went over to Ranch, and offered her a hand up. "But first food and sleep."

Ranch sniffed herself and cringed. "More like a bath, food, and sleep. I swear that monkey form's smell sticks with me even after going back to normal."

Back at the island, Cell was floating above the crater his power up created, and he touched back down on the ground as everyone around him gawked at him. Cell began to admire his new body and threw a few punches to try it out.

Above them, Vegeta continued observing with a sinister smirk. "So that's his ultimate form?" he said, unimpressed. "What a joke, he's even smaller than he was before."

Krillin, meanwhile, was looking furiously at Cell with tears in his eyes. Destroying the remote meant nothing. Either way 18 was now gone. "You monster!" Krillin yelled, flying at Cell.

"Krillin, no!" Trunks tried to warn.

But Krillin was already kicking and punching Cell, but it had absolutely zero effect. Cell simply ignored whatever Krillin was doing and continued to examine his new body. Seeing what he was doing was futile, Krillin charged up his Destruco Disk. "Eat this!" The circular blade of energy caught Cell on the back of the neck, and for a split second Krillin was elated, but then saw that it had no effect whatsoever.

"So you want to play?" asked Cell, looking back at him. Cell closed in on Krillin, smirked at him, and kicked him in the head, sending Krillin tumbling away unconscious.


	20. Reversal

Trunks quickly went to Krillin, taking out a Senzu bean, and put it in Krillin's mouth. Despite the fact that Krillin did something phenomenally stupid, Trunks wasn't about to let him die.

As Trunks tended to Krillin, Vegeta descended and touched down by Cell. "Congratulations, you took down a weakling. Don't tell me that after all this that's the extent of you power. Maybe I shouldn't even bother and just go home."

Cell looked over at him, and said, "That's too bad, Vegeta. Destroying you would be a good warm up for me."

Vegeta grinned. "Is that so?" Cell and Vegeta then got into fighting stances and powered up.

Krillin woke up and regained consciousness. "You're okay," Trunks said in relief. "I was afraid you might be too far gone."

As Krillin got back up, he was staring over at where Cell and Vegeta were. "This isn't good," Krillin said. "Vegeta's done for."

"What do you mean?"

"I may not be a Super Saiyan, but I can tell when someone is holding back," Krillin told Trunks. "That kick he gave me was nothing more than a light tap. He's hiding most of his power right now, and he won't need it to take on Vegeta."

"Are you sure?" asked Trunks, as Vegeta and Cell continued their grandstanding.

"Yes." Krillin looked at Trunks. "And I know you are too."

Surprised, Trunks asked, "You can tell?" Krillin nodded. Trunks didn't reply and looked towards the fight. Even though he had done all he could earlier to stop Cell from absorbing the cyborg, it no longer mattered if he took his time. The damage was done.

Vegeta started things off by closing the gap and throwing some strikes at Cell, but Cell managed to block all his attacks. Seeing that Cell got stronger after all, Vegeta charged forward again throwing a volley of attacks at him. He managed to push Cell back with a series of punches, while Cell simply held his arms up to block everything. As Cell continued to toy with Vegeta, who continuously thought that he had the upper hand.

"Trunks, if you have all this power stored away, why haven't you used it to take out Cell yet?" Krillin demanded.

But Trunks glared at him, making Krillin reel a bit. "I don't know, Krillin, why didn't you use the remote on the cyborg when you had the chance?" he shot back. When Krillin didn't have a good response to that, Trunks went on, "Look, I didn't want to upset my father by showing him that I managed to surpass him, so once Cell defeats my father I'll step in." He angrily looked on as Vegeta and Cell continued thrashing around the island. "And besides, I don't think Cell beating some sense into him is the worst idea."

"Hate to break it to you, but I doubt the universe is capable of delivering anything that's strong enough to humble Vegeta," Krillin skeptically said.

No matter what hit Vegeta managed to land, or what energy beam managed to hit its target, Cell was absolutely unfazed by everything he threw. Vegeta became increasingly infuriated at how Cell wasn't taking their fight seriously. When Cell told Vegeta that that was enough of a warm up, it angered him even further. Eventually Vegeta was able to kick the side of Cell's head, but he was shocked to see that it caused no visible damage.

When Krillin implored Trunks to go and help get rid of Cell, Trunks once again refused.

Finally, Vegeta had enough. His Super Saiyan glow began glow even brighter, he let out a loud, prolonged yell as he started to power up and rise into the air with his arms and legs spread out. A crater formed beneath from the amount of power he was unleashing, and shade was thrown over the scene as the clouds began to gather towards him. Krillin and Trunks stared on in shock, and even 16 from the place where he was laying broken was amazed at what was transpiring. Vegeta's yelling continued, he continued to gather power, and his muscles bulked up even more than they already were.

Vegeta then put his arms out in front of him, the heels of his palms together, as his power started to form into lightning. As the wind kicked up dust and rocks, Vegeta shouted, "Cell! If you really want to test your new strength then stay right where you are!" Grinning, Cell stood his ground, while Krillin and Trunks quickly began backing away. "_Final Flash!_"

A tremendous beam of energy shot towards Cell, engulfing him and the island. The giant beam shot off into space and disappeared. When the dust stared to clear, Trunks realized that his father had actually known what he was doing, and focused the blast on Cell. Cell then reappeared, the right side of his body blown away, and he was seemingly surprised that Vegeta had hit him. Vegeta, meanwhile, began laughing at his misery—even Krillin and Trunks were elated at his apparent victory.

"Fool." Cell suddenly dropped his façade, causing Vegeta to stop laughing. "Have you forgotten? Piccolo's cells are a part of me." Vegeta stood there in shock as Cell yelled and regrew his right arm, good as new. "Impressed?" Walking forward, he asked, "Shall we continue?"

Vegeta started letting off barrage of energy blasts at Cell, who walked through it without flinching. When Cell got to Vegeta, he punched him to send him flying back. As Vegeta struggled to get back up, Cell kicked him up into the air. Cell flew up past him and elbowed him in the back to send him crashing back down on the ground. Face first in the dirt, Vegeta's Super Saiyan glow went away as he lost consciousness.

"Well?" Krillin demanded. "Are you going to step in yet or are you going to let him die?"

But Trunks had already started to power up. Fists clenched, Trunks' became brighter, his muscles got bulkier, and his hair turned even spikier. A large amount of energy was being built up inside of him; so much so that it some of it spilled out of him and actually shocked Krillin. On the ground Cell was about to finish Vegeta off, when he felt what was happening and looked up at Trunks, surprised at how much more stronger he had become.

Once Trunks' transformation to Super Saiyan grade 3 was complete, he told Krillin, "Here, take this and give it to my father." He tossed Krillin the last Senzu bean.

"Are you sure you won't need it?" Krillin asked.

"I'm not planning on needing it." Trunks descended to the ground, and Cell forgot about Vegeta and went to meet him face-to-face. Taking advantage of the distraction, Krillin went down to where Vegeta was, picked him up, and flew him away from the battlefield.

"Don't care that your prey got away?"

"Hardly," Cell replied. "And with them not around you won't have a need to hold back, will you?"

"That's right." Trunks started to power up again as Cell looked on. "And I'm going to kill you!"

"Bold statement. But word of advice—power isn't everything," Cell said with a grin. "Go on. Keep powering up. Let's see if you can back that up."

"Gladly." Trunks began howling again, and continued building up his power as Cell looked on with a smirk on his face.

On the edge of the lookout, Gohan said, "Wow! He's even stronger than Vegeta! With that kind of power Trunks should have no trouble taking out Cell!"

Goku and Piccolo, though, exchanged a look. "Let's see how this plays out first," Goku said uncertainly.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Bulma asked worriedly. "If he's really that much stronger he should be okay, right?" When no one answered her, she looked on, hoping that Trunks would be okay.

Trunks charged in and punched Cell. As Cell was moved back, he touched down, and then sprang up into the air with a smirk on his face. Trunks flew up in the air to meet him and stop just short of him to deliver a barrage of blasts at him. When the smoke cleared and he saw the Cell vanished, Trunks wondered what happened, but was then hit from behind when Cell reappeared. Managing to stop himself before hitting the ground, Trunks flew back around to strike at Cell's back and then sped off in front of him to punch him in the face.

After exchanging some meaningless banter, they threw themselves at each other and ended up locking hands, as one tried to overpower the other. Cell then head butted Trunks, causing him to fall back. But Trunks just flew back at him and head butted him back. After landing several punches on Cell, Trunks powered up a shot and blasted Cell back down to the ground.

Cell got back up as Trunks descended upon him. "I'm impressed, Trunks," said Cell, now smirking. "In terms of raw power you—" He was cut off by Trunks closing the distance and punching him. Trunks had enough of the way things were being drawn out, and he was determined more than ever to finally finish Cell. Seeing that Trunks was tired of exchanging words, Cell decided to stay silent as Trunks came in for his next attack.

Cell dodged him easily. Surprised, Trunks kicked at Cell, but he got out of way of that too. Trunks kept on the offensive, not giving Cell the chance to counter, but all of a sudden Cell was avoiding absolutely everything he threw. When Trunks ran out of steam and stopped so that he could catch his breath, Cell said, "As I was saying: you have me beat in terms of raw power, but you'll never beat me in that form."

Trunks didn't respond, and instead began to power up once again with Cell just standing back and letting him.


	21. Grade 3

Raditz was Super Saiyan grade 2 as he watched Ranch powering up before him. Once it was clear that they had mastered grade 2, Ranch had announced to him that she had unlocked the next step. So Raditz decided to stand back and let her ascend to grade 3. The power that she was amassing was enormous, stronger than anything he felt before. Her extra-long hair became even spikier and her muscles grew bigger.

When Ranch finished transforming and stood before him, she said, "Impressive, right?"

"It certainly is," he said stoically. "But let's test this out. Come at me."

"Sure about that?" asked Ranch with a confident grin. "You better be ready."

"I am, trust me."

Ranch sprang towards her father, threw a punch, and Raditz dodged her. Unfazed, Ranch began to throw attack after attack at Raditz, but he effortlessly avoided everything. Frustration quickly began to eat away at Ranch, as she desperately tried again and again to land any kind of hit. When Ranch finally had to stop and was panting for air, she and her father stared each other down. He didn't say a word the entire time, and he waited to see if she was able to figure it out or stubbornly continue.

Her Saiyan side showed when she began gathering more power instead of thinking, and bulked up even more. Deciding that she was ready for another go, Ranch began another barrage, but once again Raditz got out of the way of everything. And after a while, she noticed that her father was only dodging, and wasn't attempting to hit her back in any way.

Jumping back away from him, Ranch shouted at him, "Okay, what the hell? Why can't I hit you? And why aren't you attacking me back?"

Raditz sighed. "You're certainly much stronger than me right now, Ranch, so striking you would do nothing," he explained. "But the reason you can't hit me is because all the mass you've built up is slowing you down." Shocked, Ranch looked down at herself and suddenly noticed that what he was saying was right. "Do you think you were the only one to figure out this form?" Raditz then began to power up, and bulked up his muscles and gathered strength until he was just as strong as Ranch. "This may be powerful, Ranch, but all your opponent has to do is wait until you're out of energy, and after that they'll manage to finish you off easily."

Distraught, Ranch powered down to her base form and dropped to her knees, slamming her fists on the ground. "Damn! And here I thought I found a trump card!"

Raditz powered down as well, and went over to his daughter. Smiling reassuringly, he put a hand on her shoulder. "Take it easy on yourself, you didn't know before, but you do now. All you can do it learn from this."

"Thanks, dad," she said, getting back up.

"You know," he said, rubbing her head, "that hair of yours can practically be considered a weapon on its own when you're Super Saiyan. How about we give it a cut?"

Ranch couldn't help but laugh. "I don't think so, dad. I'll wait until we're out of here and let mom do it."

Back at the island, when Trunks finished powering up again, he renewed his attacks on Cell, but he was met with the same result. When Trunks punched again, only to hit nothing but a boulder, he said out loud, "Damn, why can't I hit him?" He turned to face Cell up in the sky, and tried to attack again. But not only was Cell dodging everything still, he began to hit him back. Cell unleashed a barrage of attacks on Trunks, pushing him backwards unable to block anything. With another punch, Trunks was thrown to the ground.

"Amateur," Cell said, landing by him. "You think that pumping your muscles up was enough to be beat me? That's nothing special, I can do that too." And to prove his point, Cell powered up and muscles got bigger, astonishing Trunks. "Don't you get it? It doesn't matter how much power you have if you're too slow to make any use of it!" When he powered down, he continued, "I bet that even Vegeta figured this out, but he wasn't foolish enough to use it."

Trunks stood there shocked at his own stupidity. It was so obvious now. That was why his father didn't go to the next level. Disheartened, Trunks powered down to his base form. "Go on, finish me off then," he said, defeated.

At the lookout, Piccolo exclaimed, "No!"

"What?" Bulma asked, concerned. "Is something wrong? Did Trunks finish off Cell yet?"

"No," Goku said tensely. "He lost."

Horrified, she said, "So he's in trouble! We have to do something! Please, Goku, help him!"

Goku wanted to help, but was unsure. Would the same trick he pulled off earlier work again? Would he be fast enough? He had to try, though. Goku was raised his two fingers to his forehead…

Cell raised his hand, saying, "If that's what you want. But tell me, though, where's that partner of yours?"

Trunks scowled at him. "What's it to you?"

"I was hoping for a repeat of the last time I faced off with you two," Cell jeered.

"What're you talking about?" Trunks demanded heatedly. "We've never met you before!"

"Oh, but I've met you." Cell chuckled. "Think about it, how do you think I'm here in the first place?" Trunks didn't answer as his mind went to the derelict time machine, which he had completely forgotten about until now. "In my timeline, I took your time machine from you. And when I killed you, Trunks, Ranch went berserk, unleashing a power that was almost too much for even me. In the end, though, she met the same fate as you."

"_You monster!_" Trunks bellowed angrily. "Don't you think it'll be so easy this time around! Once Goku gets stronger, you'll be done for! I guarantee it!"

"Is that so?" Cell asked, intrigued in the same manner as Vegeta was earlier. "And how can you be so sure that he can even pose a challenge?"

"How do you think I got so much stronger?" he countered.

"Fair point." Cell lowered his arm. "In that case I'll spare you for now. In exchange tell him I'll be looking forward to our match."

Growling, Trunks said, "Match? Are you insane? Is this some sort of game to you?"

"Game?" Cell repeated. "Yes, that's what we're missing! Let's make this a tournament. And just to make sure everyone has ample enough time to prepare I'll give it ten days." When Trunks was too surprised by this to respond, Cell went on, "Make sure you keep an eye on the news." Cell took to the air, leaving behind Trunks, who was still trying to process what had just happened. Tournament? Ten days? Where did all this come from all of a sudden?

Goku lowered his fingers, prompting Bulma to demand, "Well, aren't you going?"

"I don't have to anymore," he replied.

"Oh no! Is he—?"

"Sorry, no, Trunks is just fine," Goku told her. "Cell let him go."

"For now," added Piccolo.

"So what happens now?" asked Gohan.

"The plan hasn't changed," said Goku. "We're going into the time chamber after Raditz and Ranch, and once we're done we'll have our shot against Cell."

After Krillin had landed on a deserted island to give the injured Vegeta a Senzu bean, he recovered and they noticed Trunks' power practically disappear. Stubbornly wanting a rematch, Vegeta flew back where they came from, and Krillin tentatively followed. When they arrived back on the island, they found Trunks alone after he had unleashed a large amount of power to vent his frustration. When they landed, they asked what happened and Trunks filled them in on what had happened.

As they began discussing the tournament and getting stronger, a weak voice met their ears. "I…will…fight…too…" They looked in the direction of where it came from, and Krillin ran over until he found the top half of 16, who was still functioning. "Let…me…help…"

"Whoa, you're still alive?" Krillin said, taking in damage that Trunks caused 16.

"Please…take me…to…get…fixed," pleaded 16, raising his arm at them imploringly.

"So still kicking, huh?" Trunks asked venomously, walking up to him and pointing his palm at 16. "Good, killing you might just cheer me up a little."

"No…please…."

As Krillin looked on, what 18 had shouted out to him began to ring in his ears, and he could tell by looking into 16's eye that the cyborg meant what he said. Taking a huge gulp, Krillin stepped forward between 16 and Trunks, and said, "Don't worry, I can get you the help you need."

"Krillin, you have got to be kidding!" Trunks burst out furiously.

"Relax, clearly he's no friend of Cell," Krillin told him calmly.

"Did you happen to forget how it tried to shoot you of the sky?" he demanded.

"No, but he was just trying to protect his friend," Krillin said calmly. "Can you really blame him?

"YES! It's a cyborg, it can't be trusted!"

"The ones from your timeline certainly can't, but things are different here," he reasoned. "Maybe here a cyborg will help save the world. Besides, you can't deny that we need all the help we can get."

Trunks clenched his fist, but then let out a heavy sigh. "Fine, but the consequences are yours to deal with."

Smiling, Krillin picked up 16's upper by his arm, and the saw the legs lying not too far away. "Hey, can I get some help with the…?" The look that Trunks and Vegeta gave him was all the answer he needed and Krillin proceeded to awkwardly carry the legs as well.


	22. Venting

"It's ridiculous that I have to wait for Raditz of all people to leave the time chamber before I can go back in!" Vegeta raged.

Krillin murmured to Trunks, "Good thing Launch isn't around right now." Indeed, she had turned blonde, and was tired of being cooped up at Capsule Corp, so she left little Ranch in their care while she blew off some steam. "Otherwise she might have something to say."

"Dad, you do realize that even after they get out of the time chamber, you're still going to have to wait for Goku and Gohan, right?" said Trunks.

"That's not happening," Vegeta declared. "Kakarot is just going to have to wait longer."

"Yeah, I'm sure that'll go over well," Krillin said sarcastically.

"Could you guys keep it down, we're trying to work," Bulma said, as she was working with her father on 16. "This guy really had a number done on him, and we need to concentrate." She had returned from the lookout not too long after Vegeta, Trunks, and Krillin got to Capsule Corp with 16. Meanwhile, little Ranch and little Trunks were nearby on the floor joyfully playing with some toys.

"Whether we wait to train or not, dad's right. I have to get stronger too," Trunks added.

"In that case, you should get a haircut," Bulma interjected, "so that it doesn't get in the way."

"I don't know, it's not really a problem when I transform," Trunks said thoughtfully, feeling his hair. "And I kind of like it."

Bulma looked over with a grin. "I think you mean Ranch likes it."

He blushed slightly, saying, "That too."

"Anyway, other than wait until tomorrow for Raditz and Ranch to get out of chamber, I think it would be best to watch the news," Krillin said.

"In that case you can watch the TV upstairs," Bulma advised, looking over the plans that were recovered from Gero's lab. "Also, take the babies with you and feed them while you're at it."

"Sure," Krillin said. He went over to the nearest of the babies, which was Trunks, and picked him up. So big Trunks went ahead and picked up little Ranch. Vegeta suddenly began to glare at him, and silently followed them.

Upstairs they ran into Chi-Chi, who Bulma for some reason had picked up from Kame House on her way back to Capsule Corp. "There you are," she said sweetly, holding two bottles. When the babies were put on the ground by some toys, Chi- Chi gave the bottles to the babies, saying, "Dinnertime!" Chi-Chi stayed with the babies with a big smile on her face, while Krillin and Trunks went to the TV.

As Trunks flipped through the channels, he was amazed at the selection. Krillin couldn't help but laugh and tell him how Ranch had that same reaction. Vegeta sulked in the corner, where he continued glaring, his gaze going between his grown son, and then to the babies that were once more playing together after having eaten. The more Vegeta fixated on it, the angrier he grew. The grown girl's insolence, Raditz delaying his training, Kakarot getting in his way, Cell so thoroughly beating Vegeta, and also the boy—the lack of pride the boy was showing by being so close to the girl!

All his frustration was boiling upwards, and Vegeta's breaking point was reached as he watched his baby son getting along so well with that wretch's daughter! "BOY!"

Trunks looked over in surprise. "What is it, dad?"

"I've had enough!" he said, advancing on Trunks.

"Of what?" Trunks asked, completely bewildered where his anger suddenly came from.

"You are of the elite! Born from the highest class of warriors!" Vegeta told him. Krillin and Chi-Chi watched the scene in shock, and the babies curiously looked over at source of the disturbance. "Yet you have the gall to associate yourself in such a manner with the daughter of low class scum! I am telling you right now that I will not stand for—"

In that instant Trunks had shut him up by punching him in the gut. Retracting his fist and sending Vegeta reeling back a few steps, Trunks stared daggers at him. "Let's take this outside." Recovering, Vegeta followed Trunks outside to the balcony and upwards into the red evening sky. Krillin and Chi-Chi ran outside onto the balcony, gripping the railing as they looked up.

"Seems like I have some lessons I have to teach you," said Vegeta.

"All I know is I'm tired of you badmouthing my girlfriend, so I'm just going to let my fists do the talking," Trunks replied hotly, going Super Saiyan.

Vegeta also transformed, saying, "Yes, and when I win—"

"We're here to punch each other, dad, not determine a winner!" Trunks cried. He charged forward, and Vegeta did as well.

Both their punches landed on the other's face, and from there they began to trade blow after blow. They phased in and out, disappearing and reappearing in different parts of the sky. Trunks kicked Vegeta. Vegeta kneed Trunks. As Trunks spun around he landed an elbow on Vegeta's face. Krillin was amazed at the speed that the two were going as he watched them from the ground. Each hit that landed seemed to send out a shockwave.

Bulma eventually came running up and stopped behind Chi-Chi and Krillin on the balcony, looking up at the ongoing fight. "The whole house is shaking. What's happening with them?" she demanded of Krillin.

"Uh, you see…"

After Krillin quickly explained it to her, she became infuriated and shouted up at them, "_GET THE HELL DOWN HERE!_" When neither seemed to hear her, she growled, and ran back inside to make her way down to the lawn.

The two went at it for a little longer, when Trunks kicked Vegeta higher up in the air. Looking down at his son, Vegeta let out a yell and flew back down at him. Trunks tried to block whatever Vegeta threw at him, but instead Vegeta managed to grab Trunks and they hurtled downwards. Just before they were to hit the ground, Vegeta intended to throw down Trunks, who grabbed onto Vegeta in order to take him with him. As a result the both of them hit the ground hard, creating a sizeable crater.

Vegeta and Trunks both got up, heavily panting to catch their breath. Just as they both raised their fists and were about to start again, Bulma bellowed, "STOP RIGHT THERE!" They both abruptly stopped and gawked as Bulma stormed up to them.

"What do you want?" Vegeta asked harshly. "Can't you see we're in the middle of—?"

"Shut up," she cut in, entering the crater.

"Mom," Trunks started. "I—"

"Trunks, I need to talk to your father in private," she interrupted.

"But, mom—"

"Trunks. Go." Bulma gave him the glare that had always sent a shiver down his spine.

"Right," Trunks quickly complied, powering down. Trunks jumped and landed on the balcony by Krillin. From that vantage point, Trunks saw Bulma unleash a verbal onslaught in Vegeta's face. At first, Vegeta just crossed his arms and started back at her in defiance. But it wasn't long before the expression on his face showed some give, as he tried not to recoil. Then he powered down from Super Saiyan, as he finally broke eye contact. Trunks couldn't help but be in awe as his mother was in complete control of the situation, and how she handled Vegeta.

When Bulma was finally done telling off Vegeta, she turned her back on him and marched back into the building, leaving him behind stiff and stone-faced.

"Wow," Trunks said.

"Tell me about it," Krillin agreed.

Chi-Chi giggled. "It takes a special kind of woman to deal with a Saiyan."

"You can say that again." Blonde Launch showed up behind them, and asked, "So what was all that about?"

"What the heck was that about?" Gohan had also asked, bewildered as he stared over the edge of the lookout. "You'd think after being beaten by Cell earlier today they wouldn't be looking for a fight so soon."

Piccolo said, "Its Vegeta, Gohan. He'll take any excuse to fight to restore his pride, even if it's against his son."

"And besides, they're probably just needed to vent after they lost the way they did," Goku reasoned.

"Well whatever it was about hopefully they got it out of their system and won't kill each other," Gohan said. "It's not like we have Dragon Balls to wish them back with."

"Hmm…Dragon Balls," Goku said thoughtfully. "Piccolo, any chance you and Kami can separate again so that we can get the Dragon Balls back?"

"No," Piccolo answered. "Once we reunited that was it, no going back."

"Yeah, I figured." Goku then asked, "Well, what if we get another Namekian? Could getting another guardian restore them?"

"Hey, yeah!" Gohan said excitedly. "Would that work, Mr. Piccolo?"

"That should work, but we don't know where they are," said Piccolo. "And we don't exactly have the time to find them."

"That's okay; I can just use my Instant Transmission. And I might as well do this now since we still have over half a day before Raditz and Ranch get out of the chamber." Goku placed his two fingers to his forehead and began to concentrate. He tried to sense energy similar to Piccolo's out in the cosmos, but in the end he couldn't sense anything. "Nothing. I wonder if King Kai can help." Goku concentrated again and teleported away.

Later that evening, Goku returned with Dende. Gohan and Dende were excited by their reunion, and afterwards Dende managed to reactivate the Earth's old Dragon Balls, with the added benefit of adding wishes to them.

The next morning, Cell had picked out the location for the tournament. After clearing out the area, and building the arena, Cell went to a city to find a TV station.

Back at Capsule Corp Trunks was the only one keeping an eye on the TV, while Vegeta was still acting mollified, and Krillin was eating a meal prepared by the talents of Chi-Chi and blue-haired Launch. Just as they were about to call everyone else to eat, there was a disturbance on the TV.

Cell appeared on screen, causing a massive panic at the station. When the camera was placed on him, Cell began to explain to the world about the upcoming Cell Games, and invited all the world's strongest fighters to come challenge him. And if they all lose then the all of humanity would be destroyed.

"And just to show how serious I am," Cell said, raising his arm behind him. He blew a hole through the wall, which also destroyed the portion of the city in that direction. "That was only a sample of what you will be facing." Cell then flew outside though the wall and flew away, leaving behind a terrified world.


	23. Date Night

After Cell's broadcast, Trunks, Vegeta, and Krillin had joined Goku, Gohan, and Piccolo at the lookout. Vegeta had announced that he would allow for Goku and Gohan to go in next, but that he'd go in immediately after. Piccolo shot Vegeta a look, but didn't say anything. After Trunks was introduced to Dende, Krillin was delighted to see his Namekian friend once again. And since the Dragon Balls had been restored, Goku had gotten the radar from Bulma and used to it quickly collect them.

Finally the time had come. The doors of the time chamber opened, as Raditz and Ranch emerged from within, their armor worse for wear. When Trunks and Ranch caught sight of each other, they didn't say anything as they both rushed forward with a smile on their faces and hugged. When they kissed neither of their fathers said a word, although the two Saiyans glared at one another.

Stroking her hair, which went down past the small of her back, Trunks commented, "And you said _my_ hair got longer?"

Raditz then spotted the new addition to the group. "Wait, I recognize you... Dende, is that right?"

"That's right," said Dende. "It's good to see everyone again."

"He agreed to be the new guardian and even got us back the Dragon Balls," Goku informed him.

"That's unexpected," said Raditz. "What else happened while we were in there?"

"Yeah, what about Cell?" Ranch asked. The looks on everyone's faces were all the answer that the two needed.

"Launch is still waiting for you guys back at Capsule Corp," Trunks informed them. "I'll fill you in on the way back."

"If you want I can quickly get you there," Goku offered.

"No thanks, Kakarot, you just go in and start your training," said Raditz.

"You coming, dad?" Trunks asked Vegeta.

"No, I'm going to wait here and get back into the time chamber as soon as possible," he answered, not noticing the derisive glares Piccolo and Radiz shot at him.

"Suit yourself," Trunks said.

"Alright, Piccolo, until tomorrow," Radiz told him. Turning to Goku, he said, "See you soon, brother. Make sure you push yourself."

"Come on, bro, that goes without saying!"

"Bye, Gohan," Ranch said, clapping her cousin on the shoulder. "You'll be a Super Saiyan next time I see you, I know it!"

Gohan nodded. "Thanks, Ranch! And we can have a rematch."

Without further ado, Goku and Gohan entered the time chamber together. After Mr. Popo gave Ranch and Raditz back their clothes, they changed back into them, and then they took to the sky with Trunks.

So on the way to Capsule Corp, Trunks gave them a breakdown of what happened since they had entered the chamber. When he got to the part where Krillin had spared 18, Ranch clenched her teeth angrily and glared at Krillin, who cringed, but she stayed silent. When Trunks explained his failure after powering up to grade 3, Ranch said in dismay, "Yeah, I found out about that power, too. Then dad put me in my place. Wait, so how did you survive?"

"Because Cell let me live."

"I'm obviously glad he did, but why?" she asked in confusion. After Trunks explained to them Cell's insane idea to hold some sort of tournament with the world at stake, Ranch sighed tiredly. "I hate to say it, dad, but if Vegeta and Trunks couldn't beat him, I don't see how we can."

"We'll figure something out, sweetheart," Raditz assured her. "Who knows, going back in with Piccolo tomorrow may help."

"You're actually going back in so soon?" she asked.

"Yes. He says that he has some kind of training in mind for me" Raditz grinned. "I'm curious to see what he has in store."

"Good luck convincing my dad," said Trunks. "He seems dead set in going back tomorrow, too."

"One thing at a time," Raditz said offhandedly. "For now I just want to get back to the family."

They got back to Capsule Corp and landed on the lawn by the crater. "Whoa, what happened here?" Ranch asked.

"Dad and I had a disagreement," Trunks said shortly.

"About what?"

Before he could answer, a voice from up above, called out, "Raditz!" Launch appeared on the balcony, and jumped over without hesitation. Raditz caught her and they kissed deeply.

"We've got a big meal prepped for you two, honey" Launch said.

"Excellent! I've missed your cooking," Raditz cried joyously, carrying her inside.

Krillin was going to followed them, when Ranch sharply said, "So…Krillin…"

"R…Ranch," Krillin replied hesitantly.

"Mind telling me why you let that bimbo go only for her to get absorbed?"

"Yeah, um, I know that was stupid."

"_And _you brought the tall one here to get fixed."

Giving her a sideways look, Krillin said, "Look, I know you said you'd—"

"Yeah, I did, but I'm not going to," Ranch cut in, waving it off in exasperation. "If I was going to deck ya, I'd have done it the second I heard."

"So you're really not?"

"No, 'cause if I did then I'd have to do the same to Vegeta, and that's not a fight I want to have right now," she explained.

"Ranch, please don't hit my dad," Trunks asked quietly.

"I'll try not to," she said, making her way inside.

"Kind of hypocritical, don't you think?" Krillin asked Trunks in an undertone. "Especially since yester—"

"Quiet!" Trunks quickly hushed, as they followed.

Inside Raditz, Ranch, and Trunks sat at the dinner table and began wolfing down everything that was put down in front of them. While the food in the time chamber was good enough, it didn't compare to an expertly prepared home cooked meal. Once there wasn't a scrap of food left, they sat back in their chairs satisfied.

"Thanks, mom. Thanks, Aunt Chi-Chi," Ranch complimented, patting her stomach. "You two never slouched when I came to food."

"Hey, don't forget who bought all that," Bulma chimed in, carrying a bundle of clothes.

"Right. Thanks, Bulma."

"By the way, Bulma, I really appreciate you putting up my family for this long," Raditz said. "And if it's alright, could we stay just one more night?"

"Sure, no problem," she replied. "In fact, I insist!"

"Thank you."

"Don't mention it," said Bulma, her tone rather superior. "Besides, it's nice having a playmate around for Trunks." She looked over at the two babies that were playing together nearby.

Trunks then said, "Now that that's settled, what's the plan? Just wait for Goku to get out of the chamber?"

"Probably," Ranch said. She then looked over at Launch, and asked, "Hey, mom, mind doing something about my hair? It's a bit out of control."

"More than a bit, I'd say," Raditz commented.

"Look who's talking," said Chi-Chi.

"Actually," Launch said, "we already have plans to get you a proper haircut."

"That's right." Bulma tossed Ranch the clothes she brought out. "Go and change. We're going out."

"Really? Where?" Ranch asked in surprise.

Bulma, Launch, and Chi-Chi all smiled at each other. "We're having ourselves a girl's day out."

"_Now_ of all times?" she asked, flabbergasted. "With Cell still out there?"

"Tell me, what exactly are you going to do about that at the moment?" asked Chi-Chi. When Ranch was at a loss for words, she looked to Trunks and Raditz, both of whom didn't have an answer either. "You see?"

Still rather reluctant, Ranch changed into the t-shirt and jeans that was provided to her, and she met with her mom, aunt, and Bulma, all of whom practically shoved her out the door. Raditz was going to follow but was held back by Trunks, who explained, "Mom said that it's for the girls, remember?"

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Raditz asked, rather annoyed.

"Hey, we can't just leave Krillin to watch the kids all by himself, right?" Trunks said, pointing out the babies nearby.

Raditz's attitude turned completely around. "Sweetheart!" he exclaimed, going to his baby daughter and picking her up. "It's been so long!"

The first stop for them was a salon. As soon as Bulma walked in the owner immediately went up to her and treated her like royalty. "Bulma! A pleasure to see you as always! Would you like the usual today?"

"Actually no," Bulma told her. She brought Ranch front and center. "This lovely young woman will be your customer today, and I want the deluxe for her. Everything will be on me so don't hold back."

"Wait," Ranch tried to say, "just how expe—" But Ranch was immediately swept up by the employees, and was plopped down onto a chair.

They then proceeded to work on the long, tangled mess that was Ranch's hair. Gunk was slathered on her face, her nails began to get filed, and her boots were taken off so that they could attack her feet. All the while Ranch had to suppress her defensive instincts, since everything they were doing to her made her extremely uncomfortable. Her hair was being cut, and she felt it get progressively lighter as more of it was cut off before eventually getting shampooed.

After what seemed like an eternity, the employees at the salon seemed to be done. The gunk was taken off her face, only to be replaced by what seemed like a mound of makeup, and her nails seemed to sparkle. Upon getting up from the chair and looking in the mirror, Ranch barely recognized herself. Her hair was cut down to her mid back; when she ran her fingers through her hair it felt noticeably lighter and softer. They somehow even made it so that her scar didn't clash with the work they did on her face.

When Bulma paid up while leaving a generous tip, Ranch was whisked away to their next stop. They were now in a shop with some of the most impractical but pretty clothing that Ranch had ever seen. Her measurements were then taken, while Launch, Chi-Chi, and Bulma started grabbing all kind of clothes off the racks. From there they had Ranch put on a kind of fashion show for them. She ended up trying on outfit after outfit, consistently indulging the wishes of the others.

Eventually, the three had decided on a red dress that they thought was absolutely stunning on Ranch. She was also given a matching handbag and high heeled shoes. Ranch was rather unsure about that but went ahead with it. When she put the shoes on, Ranch tried to walk in them, but almost immediately fell over.

"Mom, you should get little me used to these things as soon as you can," Ranch groaned, taking the shoes off and standing.

"No matter, these look just as good with that," Bulma said, handing her similar shoes but with shorter heels.

While Bulma ended up paying for practically everything she tried on, Ranch was going to change out of the dress, but she was stopped by her mother, who told her to wear it out. The sun had started to go down while they were in the shop. Walking down the street, Ranch actually thought she looked good, despite how conceited that might have been. But at the same time she couldn't stop thinking about the silliness of how impractical the outfit was. "So where are we going now?" asked Ranch.

"Well, back while you were changing, I made some calls," Bulma told her.

The four ended up outside of a fancy looking restaurant, and Ranch was looking at menu posted in front of the door. She hadn't even heard of half the stuff on it. Behind her, she heard, "Oh…wow…." Ranch then noticed that Trunks showed up in his own fancy outfit, seemingly blown away by her appearance. "Hi, Ranch…you, um, look great!"

Blushing despite herself, she replied, "You don't look half bad, either."

With a mischievous grin, Bulma inserted a plastic card into Ranch's purse. "Have fun, you two! Mention that you're with the Briefs, flash that card, and you'll be all set. And don't you worry about the money, just have make sure to have a good time." Leaning into Ranch's ear, she added quietly, "Don't be afraid to be out all night." Leaving Ranch blushing more than ever, Bulma went to Trunks and hugged him. "See you later, sweetie."

"Bye, enjoy your date," Launch told Ranch.

"I will, mom."

"Thanks for indulging us, Ranch," Chi-Chi said.

"No problem, it was…mostly fun."

The three mothers left in Bulma's car and left the two alone. Ranch and Trunks looked at each other, and entered the restaurant. Just like Bulma said, as soon as Ranch mentioned the Briefs and showed her the card, the owner appeared out of nowhere and led the couple to the best table they had. They were presented with a menu, and the waiter stood by patiently as the two looked it over.

"So, I had a talk with your dad while you were gone," Trunks started off after they ordered drinks.

"About what?" asked Ranch hesitantly.

Trunks sighed. "He thinks we should just head back to our time now that we're strong enough to take out the cyborgs there."

"You mean _after_ Cell is done for, right?" she questioned.

"…No."

"That's crazy! How can we just leave in the middle of all this?"

"That's pretty much what I told him."

Ranch scoffed. "Screw that. I'm not leaving."

"You mean, _we're_ not leaving," Trunks corrected, as the drinks were brought to the table. "I can't really blame him, though. He's not sure if we can beat Cell or not, so he at least wants you to go back where you're guaranteed a win."

"I suppose that makes sense," Ranch admitted, picking up her glass. "But we're still not leaving."

They sat in silence for a minute or two, sipping their drinks and waiting for the food that they ordered. Then Ranch said, "This is weird."

Trunks was about to ask how, but when he thought about it, he replied, "Yeah, I know what you mean. We've had relaxing days, sure, but nothing like this."

"All of this is just so…extravagant," Ranch said, looking around. Even the fact that most of the people around them were talking about Cell and the threat he posed didn't change the fact that everything felt so peaceful.

"Well, there is one thing that isn't weird."

"Yeah? What?"

Trunks reached over and held her hand. "The fact that we're out together enjoying ourselves."

Ranch smiled and gripped his hand back.

A little later when their orders came and they began eating, their discussion went back to business. "So," Ranch began, "you going back in the chamber with your dad?"

"I'll probably go back in, yeah, but I think my dad wants to go it alone," Trunks said. "What about you?"

"I mean I would, but I'm not too keen on the idea of going in by myself," she admitted. "And from what I heard, I think that you're only allowed to go in for forty-eight hours. So since my dad's going back in with Piccolo it can't be him."

"You know…we could go in together," he offered.

Caught off guard, she replied, "We…could…"

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming."

Giving him an apologetic look, she said, "Trunks, I love you, but don't you think that a year alone in that environment of all places wouldn't be the best thing for us? We might end up at each other's throats by the end of it." Trunks didn't give her a reply, and she noticed that he was blushing deeply. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, it's just…. I love you, too."

It just hit Ranch just how casually and out of nowhere Ranch had said those words. It wasn't as if she had anything to be embarrassed about. After all, they both have felt that way about each other for years, and while they've mostly put those feelings to action recently, they really haven't done so verbally—until now. When the rather awkward moment passed, they both relaxed.

"Maybe you're right," said Trunks. "Still, I think we should give it a try and stick it out for as long as we can."

Ranch shrugged. "If you really think we should try I'm with you." Then she grinned at him. "Just be ready for me to drop some surprises."

Trunks grinned back at her. "I'll be looking forward to it."

After dinner, they weren't sure what to do next. Eventually they decided to go to walk through the nearby park. At a dimly lit bench, the two sat down and after an attempt at more conversation, they instead ended up making out. The time that they spent on that bench was nothing short of outstanding. For the first time in a long time they managed to forget about all their troubles, and they simply focused on nothing else but each other. The passion between them seemed to pour out, and as things got hot and heavy they became more handsy.

Trunks and Ranch were so focused, in fact, that at first they didn't hear the voice of someone trying to interrupt. "Hey! I said hand over your money!" It was some guy brandishing a knife at them. They paused for a moment to peek at the guy, thought nothing of it, and went back to making out. "You got a death wish or something?" he demanded, taking a few steps closer to them as he made stabbing gestures. "I want—" Ranch unraveled her tail beneath her dress, and smacked the would-be assailant, sending him flying away, all the while not breaking the kiss. From there time seemed to slip away.

"It's getting late," Trunks commented, his forehead pressed against hers.

"It is," Ranch said. "Trunks…"

"Yeah?"

"I love you," she said again.

He repeated, "I love you, too."

"And…I don't want to go back tonight," Ranch told him quietly.

"We d—don't have to," Trunks stammered, trying to sound confident. "Um, mom left that card with you, right?"

Ranch nodded. Silently, they stood back up, and held on to each other as they walked out of the park on the lookout for a hotel.


	24. Sizing Up

Bulma yawned as she walked into the living room after being up all night. Trunks and Ranch had returned earlier from their night out and were now sitting on the couch in more casual clothing. With them were Raditz and Krillin, and they were all watching the news apprehensively, while Launch and Chi-Chi were feeding little Trunks and Ranch. Grateful for the help she was getting from the two other mothers, Bulma sat at the table and served herself what remained of breakfast.

"You two have a fun date?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, mom, we had a good time," Trunks answered. "Thanks."

Bulma giggled mischievously. "Glad to know you two enjoyed yourselves."

"Yeah, Bulma, we really appreciate it," Ranch agreed gratefully.

"Hey, no problem," she said, clearly pleased with herself. "You two needed a taste of the good life since your time is so bleak."

Raditz quietly grumbled to himself, "Yes, but a hotel…"

"What was that, honey?" Launch asked sweetly.

"_Nothing, dear!_" Raditz blurted out hastily. When they had returned earlier that morning, he was clearly unhappy to know what those two had been up to, but even blue-haired Launch had made it perfectly clear that there would be dire consequences if he made a scene.

"In other news," Bulma continued, "despite all the damage that 16 took, dad and I should have him good as new in time for this tournament."

"Hey, that's great!" Krillin said gladly.

"Yeah, the murder-bot is getting better, let's celebrate," Trunks said sarcastically.

"Come on, Trunks, just give him a shot," Krillin insisted. "What do you have to lose?"

"Common sense," Ranch interjected. "Besides, we are giving it a chance. We haven't gone down there and blown it up yet, after all."

"I'll ask you not to do that after all the work that's been put into him so far," Bulma said.

"Sure, mom," Trunks said complacently.

The time eventually came to leave for the lookout to meet with Goku and Gohan when they exited the time chamber. Baby Ranch was bundled up and was carried by Launch, who was carried by Raditz, while Chi-Chi clung onto big Ranch. Waving good-bye to Bulma, the party left Capsule Corp.

At the lookout they found Vegeta, Tien, and Piccolo, who were all still waiting for Goku and Gohan to get out of the chamber.

"Anything new?" asked Piccolo.

Krillin replied, "No—and whether that's good or bad is up to you."

Looking around anxiously, Chi-Chi asked, "So where are they?"

"They're still not finished," Piccolo told her. "Just wait a little while longer."

Chi-Chi sighed. "As if I have a choice." She then sat down by the door to the chamber to keep vigil.

"So, Piccolo, have any ideas on what to do about Vegeta?" Raditz asked as he glared at Vegeta, who was off on his own.

"Depends. How much stronger do you think Goku is going to be? Stronger than Vegeta?" Piccolo said.

Raditz thought about it for a moment, and replied, "Most likely."

Piccolo smirked. "After Goku emerges, and Vegeta starts pouting, we should just walk in without saying anything."

"Simple. I like it."

"And let the rest of us outside deal with the fallout," Ranch commented. "Thanks for that." Then a thought came to her. "Hey, dad, speaking of ideas, have you had any thoughts on what we'll do once we're all done with the time chamber?"

"What do you mean?" Raditz asked.

"Well, it's not as if we're actually playing along with this dumb tournament thing, right?"

Caught off guard, he slowly said, "Well…"

"Dad," Ranch went on disbelievingly, "we really aren't going to take him on one-on-one…_right?_"

"Look, Ranch, you heard what Trunks said, Cell called out your uncle specifically, and he isn't going to pass up the chance for a good fight," he explained.

"That's stupid!" she exclaimed.

Amused despite himself, Piccolo replied, "You aren't wrong, Ranch, but knowing Goku that's most likely what will end up happening."

"This is your uncle we're talking about Ranch," Raditz stated. "Besides, I'm a Saiyan just like him, so I can understand his desire for a challenge like this."

"So what! You're actually willing to gamble everything on this stupid game? You told Uncle Goku that you'd blame every drop of blood that was spilled on him. What the hell changed?"

But Raditz just sighed. "Ranch, as soon as we stepped out of the chamber it was immediately apparent that everything changed. Cell has become so strong it will not matter all that much how we decide to handle this."

"Sweetie," Launch began sympathetically, "this is the sort of thing your uncle would do since I've known him."

"Does that mean you think this is a good idea?" she asked skeptically.

"I didn't say that," Launch admitted.

Ranch was about to continue her argument, when she felt a new power appear. Raditz and everyone else noticed too, and at the entrance to the chamber, Goku and Gohan emerged with their armor in tatters—in their Super Saiyan form, no less. Just from looking at them it was clear that they had grown far more powerful than they were before.

"Hey, everybody!" Goku greeted with a smile.

Raditz started, "Kakar—"

Chi-Chi, who had stared at Gohan in complete shock, let out a screech. "What happened?" she said hysterically, falling to her knees in front of Gohan. "Where's my sweet little Gohan?"

"Mom, what do you mean?" Gohan asked, concerned. "I'm still me."

"But who said that you could dye your hair?" she went on, her eyes tears up.

Ranch quietly asked her father, "Has Aunt Chi-Chi never seen a Super Saiyan before?"

"What? Of cour—" He stopped and thought back. "Now thinking about it, she probably hasn't. At least, I can't think of a time we transformed around her."

"Actually," Trunks said, "she saw my dad and I transform the other day."

"Take it easy on her," Launch told them. "She just received a big shock seeing her son suddenly so grown up."

But Chi-Chi only cried. "My baby is a punk now!"

It took a while, but when Goku managed to calm Chi-Chi down, he asked Mr. Popo if he still had his clothes. As Goku began changing, Gohan went up to Piccolo and asked for a ghi like his. Piccolo happily obliged and placed his hand over Gohan, and in a flash he was wearing a new ghi, although Chi-Chi obviously didn't fully approve.

"So, Kakarot, you think that you can now beat Cell?" Vegeta asked Goku.

Goku thought about it for a second. "Based on what I felt when you fought him, and how I am now…" Everyone around him hung on his words, waiting anxiously for his reply. "I'd probably get destroyed." They were all stunned by his answer, and became confused when Goku laughed and scratched his head.

"Kakarot, how can you be so calm!" Raditz demanded. "Even if you did have some sort of plan, what good would it do if none of us stand a chance against Cell?"

"You don't think you have a chance?" Goku asked Raditz. "How does your strength compare to his?"

"What do you mean? Are actually suggesting I should have challenged Cell?"

"Not exactly, I'm just saying you should size yourself up against him," Goku suggested. "I'll even do it with you!"

Vegeta let out a bark of laughter. "Don't bother. If I couldn't beat Cell, Raditz, there's no possible way you can."

Somehow Raditz managed to hold back his retort. He wasn't about to fall for Vegeta's goading, not this time. He was about to tell his brother that they shouldn't go, when Ranch stepped forward. "I'll go with you, Uncle Goku."

"What!" Raditz and Trunks both exclaimed in panic. "But Ranch—"

"Don't worry, guys, it'll just be a quick in and out," Goku assured them.

"Yeah, and I want to get a better idea of what we're up against if we're really going to wait another week," Ranch explained to them.

Raditz clenched his fist, but said in frustration, "Fine then!" He and Ranch each placed a hand on Goku's shoulder. One moment they were on the lookout, and the next they were directly behind Cell. Before them stood a creature that was vastly different to the one they saw at Ginger Town.

"Well, if it isn't Goku," Cell said. "And he brought his family, how nice. Come to see where the fate of the universe will be decided?"

"Really?" Goku replied. "Seems pretty small for something that big." Cell didn't seem to like that answer and turned to look at them. "You know, you aren't the first person that's wanted to rule the universe. And you'll fail just like the rest of them."

The three of them stared down Cell, who met their gaze. Ranch and Raditz transformed into Super Saiyans, and they, along with Goku and Cell, began to emit raw energy. Wind began whipping around them, dust was kicked up, and the air began to crackle with electricity. As the two sides continued to stare each other down, those back at the lookout and at Kame House felt the power they were emanating.

"Cell," said Goku, "when the time comes it's just going to be you and me. Leave everyone else out. Are we clear?" Ranch broke her stare down with Cell, to glare at Goku but didn't say anything. Cell only smirked, which he took as an agreement. "You'll pay for all that you've done. Grab on." Raditz and Ranch did as he asked, and the three teleported away.

"So," Trunks asked upon their return, "what do you think?"

"He's just as tough I thought he'd be," Goku replied. "And I'm pretty sure that if I fought him right now he'd beat me into the ground."

As the news shocked those around him, Piccolo got Raditz's attention. As those two left the group, Trunks asked, "Well, are you going to go back into the chamber? We've still got plenty of time. I'm thinking of going in myself after my father."

"Yes, and I'm going in alone," said Vegeta. "I don't anyone to interfere with my training."

Still shocked by what Goku said and the power he felt, Tien said, "Well, I've decided to not go in, because I don't think I'd be a worthy opponent."

Krillin said sympathetically, "I know what you mean. It doesn't matter how long I'm in there for. There's no way I'd get strong enough."

"So how about it?" Trunks asked Goku. "After we're done you and Gohan—"

"Absolutely not!" Chi-Chi shouted angrily. "My Gohan was already in that place for a year. I'm not letting him do it again!"

Gohan started, "But mom—"

"No, your mother's right, son," Goku said, somewhat surprising her and everyone else but for different reasons. "We've only got eight days left. If we're going to train we'll just do it out here."

"You can't be serious!" Vegeta cried.

"But why?" Krllin asked. "If you still—"

"Because there's no point," Goku answered without worry. "It won't help and training in there really takes a lot out of me."

Vegeta suddenly looked pleased with himself. "I get it. Kakarot is finally admitting that he's too weak to continue training."

Goku, however, was amused. "If you think that torturing your body like that is training then go for it. I know how important it is for you to keep up with me." Ranch snickered.

"By the sound of it, you think you're stronger than me now," Vegeta said in annoyance.

"Sure do," he replied, infuriating Vegeta. "Well, see everyone at the tournament. Before we head home Chi-Chi, I want to see Korin—"

"No, I want to go home now," she immediately replied.

"But, Chi-Chi, I just want him to gauge my strength," he pleaded.

"You already did that," she countered. "We're going home."

"Are you coming with us?" Launch asked Ranch.

Shrugging, she said, "Sure, I don't see why not." Looking at Trunks, she asked, "What about you?"

"Yes! At least stay for dinner," Launch said enthusiastically.

"Sure, I'll drop by."

When everyone gathered around Goku and teleported away, Vegeta said, "Enough of this. I'm going in."

Having noticed that Piccolo and Raditz had already entered, Tien began, "Yeah well—"

"Hey, Tien, don't you need to go to Kame House—I'll go with you!" Krillin quickly blurted out.

"If you say so." As Krillin and Tien flew off, Vegeta went to the chamber's door and became outraged to discover from Mr. Popo that Raditz and Piccolo were already inside.


	25. Grudge Match

"This guy _can't_ be serious," Ranch said, befuddled as she watched TV the next day. The muscle-bound tough guy named Mr. Satan was pulling buses and chopping blocks, declaring that Cell was just using parlor tricks and that he'd defeat him.

"Looks serious to me," Trunks said.

"His funeral, then."

Roshi said, "You know, I don't usually mind guests, but don't you two have families you'd rather be spending this time with?"

"We will," Ranch told him. "I'm just waiting for my dad to finish."

Krillin gave them a sly look. "You say that, but I bet you just don't want to be around either of mothers right now. I noticed that you two had damp hair when you got here."

Roshi whacked Krillin on the head with his walking stick. "Even I use more tact than that."

Trunks and Ranch felt themselves grow a bit hot, but Krillin wasn't wrong. The two had met that morning at the hot springs they used to train by, and didn't necessarily train. After they finished and dressed they agreed that they didn't want to deal with the knowing looks and giggles that their homes would provide, and instead went to Kame House.

"Hey, so," Yamcha quickly said to change the subject, "what's the plan for dealing with Cell? Yesterday Krillin and Tien said that Goku wasn't going to train anymore, even though he doesn't think he's strong enough to beat him."

Ranch and Trunks shared a look. "It's true," Trunks confirmed. "Goku said that he'll rest, train for a few days, and then rest again until the fight, but that's it."

Sighing, Ranch said, "I do think he has a point about taking it easy, but I can't just sit back and do nothing. So even if it only helps a little I feel like I should go back into the time chamber—despite the fact that I _really_ don't want to."

"We'll get strong enough that it'll make the time worth it," Trunks assured her.

"I hope so."

"Yeah, but strong enough to take on Cell?" Yamcha asked in a slight panic.

Krillin then said, "Either Goku will pull something out thin air and win, or we'll all doomed. There's no in between so stop worrying."

"He's right," agreed Roshi. "We should just spend the time until then as best we can."

Ranch said, "Yeah, once all this training is over and done with, I'm actually looking forward to just hanging out with my parents."

"Must be nice to have a dad that actually wants to spend time with you," Trunks said. He tried to play it as a joke, but it came out rather bitter.

Giving him a look, Ranch said, "Hey, a while ago I told Krillin here that you would do whatever it took to get to Vegeta. Don't go making me a liar."

"Ranch, you don't even like him," Krillin stated blankly.

She shrugged. "True, but he won over Bulma, so there must be something about the guy."

All of a sudden Goku appeared among them. "What the—? Goku, don't do that!" Yamcha cried.

"Sorry, maybe I should've appeared outside," Goku said apologetically. He was still in his Super Saiyan form, but wearing casual clothes.

"What brings you here?" Roshi asked.

"I came to get Ranch," Goku said. "Raditz is almost done, and I thought she'd like to be there."

"Honestly, I was just planning on seeing him back home, but since you're here…" Ranch stood up and went up to her uncle. "Want to come, Trunks? You can see Vegeta off before he goes."

"Nah, I'm good." But he got back on his feet too. "I'll head back to my mom's. I should keep an eye on that cyborg in case it goes nuts."

"Come on, guys, I keep saying 16 is alright," Krillin said earnestly.

Ignoring him, Ranch said, "See you tomorrow."

"Yup." He kissed her goodbye.

Goku waved goodbye to them, put a hand on his niece's shoulder, and they teleported away. As she was thinking that she'd seen enough of the lookout to last her a lifetime, Ranch spotted Vegeta pacing around angrily. His eyes locked on the new arrivals and stormed up to them.

"Do you know how much of my time that father of yours wasted, girl?" Vegeta said harshly.

"A literal day," she said passively. "Who cares? You'd only be able to stay a year in the chamber either way."

"That isn't the point. You all knew that I was supposed to be next."

"Come on, Vegeta, just relax," Goku said pleasantly. "We're all waiting the same amount of time."

"And besides, if it was anyone's turn it was Piccolo's. He was just gracious enough to invite my dad along."

Vegeta glared at her. "You must really enjoy testing my patience."

Ranch knew from prior experience that it was best to keep her mouth shut to avoid trouble with Vegeta…but she didn't want to. She smirked, and replied, "You're right, I do."

Advancing on her, he said dangerously, "Maybe I should beat some sense into you."

Ranch cracked her knuckles and grinned devilishly down at him. "Bring it, half-pint."

"_Hey, hold on!_" Goku said, hastily getting between them. "This isn't—"

"Quiet, Kakarot, this is between me and my son's poor excuse for a concubine."

"Yup, I'm punching you." Wearing sneakers, a blouse, skirt, and cardigan, Ranch wasn't exactly dressed for the occasion but she didn't care. "Let's take this to the ground."

"Fine with me."

Goku tried saying, "But—"

Ranch handed her cardigan to Goku. "Mind holding this for me? Thanks."

Vegeta and Ranch rose to the air and flew down the lookout with Goku not far behind. "Ranch, I'm all for a good fight and everything, but this doesn't seem like the time or place."

"Come on, Uncle Goku, my dad and Trunks fought Vegeta. I'll feel left out if I don't take a turn."

"If you really want to, then okay," Goku consented. When they reached the treetops below, Goku gave them space as he added, "Just make sure to save some for Cell."

Ranch and Vegeta went Super Saiyan at the same time, and immediately charged in. Their collision sent a powerful shockwave that reverberated throughout the forest.

But neither of their punches managed to land, as they both caught the other's fist with their free hand. Neither surrendered the hold that they had on the other, nor did they stop trying to push forward their punch. They both ended up yelling and powering up, and their auras engulfing everything around them. Suddenly Vegeta closed the gap and head-butted Ranch, sending her reeling back. Before she was pushed off, she unraveled her tail and grabbed Vegeta by his ankle. She used it to pull him to get him off balance, and then landed a drop kick that sent him to the ground.

In the cloud of debris that was kicked up, Ranch didn't see that Vegeta had immediately gotten back up, and flew right back up at her. As a result he managed to suddenly reappear and rammed right into her gut, knocking the wind out of her. Taking advantage of her weakened state, Vegeta got behind Ranch and grabbed her tail, using it to swing her around and throw her. He sent her crashing through tree after tree, hitting the ground, and creating a trench before coming to a stop.

She saw Vegeta fly in at her, and when he tried to punch, Ranch blocked it, the impact of which created a crater around them. She pushed him off, charged in, and the two began zipping around up in the air trading blows. No matter how many times and how hard they got hit, though, neither relented. Fists, elbows, feet, and knees were nothing but blurs.

Goku, in the meanwhile, hung back and had a smile on his face upon seeing just how strong Ranch had gotten. Ranch and Vegeta finally separated, both catching their breath and glaring at one another.

Vegeta then put his hands together and twisted his body. "Galick Gun…"

Ranch threw both her palms forward. "Double…"

"_Fire!_"

"_Sunday!_"

Both beams collided in midair. During Ranch's year with Raditz, he had managed to help her master the technique. At first Ranch seemed to be winning the exchange, because she was putting just about all she had into the attack, while Vegeta underestimated her and didn't. But Vegeta quickly realized his lapse in judgment, and began pouring out more of his energy. When they were about equal, it turned into a back and forth, as both sides put out more and more to keep up and not get overtaken.

Despite her boasting, Ranch knew that Vegeta wasn't an opponent to be taken lightly. But at the same time she was determined to both knock him down a few pegs, and also make him realize that she wasn't to be messed with, either—even if he'd never admit it. The two kept up with each other, as their beams became bigger and more powerful. Eventually Ranch realized just how much damage both their attacks could do, and started to think of a way to get out of it.

But then suddenly a new power appeared, and the large ball of combined energy was sent flying into the sky, where it disappeared from sight. Ranch and Vegeta both stopped, wondering what just happened, when Raditz was suddenly before them in Super Saiyan grade 2 and looking incensed.

"_WHAT THE HELL, VEGETA! DID YOU THINK I'D JUST LET YOU GET AWAY WITH BEATING ON MY CHILD?_" Raditz bellowed with deadly anger.

"Raditz!" Piccolo cried, appearing over them. "Remember your training!"

"This is different, Piccolo! Stay out of this!"

Getting over her surprise, Ranch got in front of her father, and spread her arms out to block his way. "No, dad, you stay out of this. This is between me and Vegeta," she said in a surprisingly calm tone.

Taken back, Raditz said, "Sweetheart, if you think I'm just going to stand by and—"

"Don't 'sweetheart' me," she cut in. Ranch flew in closer so that she was face-to-face with her father. The glare that she gave him was so much like her mother's that Raditz lost his composure. "Are you deaf? I said that this was between me and Vegeta, and I meant it. Don't. Butt. In."

Raditz powered down to his base form, saying, "You can't expect me to find Vegeta fighting you and do nothing."

Ranch sighed in exasperation, and turned to look at Vegeta, asking him, "So you want to keep going, or get into the chamber?"

Vegeta, who had actually watched the exchange with amusement, scoffed at her. "And why would I choose to continue wasting my time with you?" Without another word, he flew back up towards the top to the lookout.

Powering down and rubbing a large bruise on her arm, Ranch muttered, "Prick. Oh well, at least I got to get in some good hits."

Taking in her injuries, Raditz grew infuriated again and took it out on his brother, telling him, "What the hell is wrong with you, Kakarot? You're strong enough to have easily put a stop to this!"

Goku scratched his head. "I told them it wasn't the best idea, but Ranch was determined. Who was I to get in the way?"

"Her uncle, you imbecile!"


	26. Last Days

Seeing as they had left the conversation early, Raditz and Piccolo had only now learned that Goku had no intention of going back into the chamber despite not being strong enough to beat Cell. He explained that another year in the chamber wouldn't be of any significant help. To prove it, Goku pointed out that while Piccolo gotten noticeably stronger after the year of training, Raditz had only improved somewhat. Once it became clear that Goku wouldn't change his mind, they said their goodbyes to Piccolo, and the three teleported back home.

"What the heck happened to you, baby girl?" blonde Launch had immediately asked upon seeing her rough state.

Before Ranch could dismiss it, Raditz spoke up. "She got into a fight with Vegeta."

"What! I'll make that bastard pay!" Launch shouted angrily.

"Mom, cool it," Ranch said. "Besides, I wasn't exactly innocent. And it's not as if you can do anything to him."

"You think so, huh?" Launch said derisively. "Just you wait. Go get cleaned up and change, baby girl, I'll handle this." Wary of what her mother would do, Ranch did as she was asked.

That evening, Ranch had the very first full family dinner that she could remember. Goku, Aunt Chi-Chi, Gohan, Raditz, Launch, little Ranch, and big Ranch were all around the table enjoying a large and delicious home-cooked meal. If it wasn't for the fact that she had her own time, world, aunt, and mother to get back to, Ranch might have been tempted into trying to talk Trunks into staying permanently.

The next morning Ranch bade farewell to her parents, and took off for Capsule Corp, where to her slight disappointment she saw Trunks got a haircut. _Oh well_, she thought, _it'll grow back_. After picking up a new set of armor from a rather grumpy Bulma, she and Trunks made a detour to the hot springs for a while.

Once they were done with that they went there to do, they began donning their armor. They had mutually decided beforehand to get it out of their system for now because they agreed it would be prudent to forgo such activates while in the chamber. "Hey," Trunks started rather hesitantly as he put on his gloves, "so yesterday I felt you and my dad power up. And not too long after my mom got a call that really put her in a bad mood. Are those two things related by any chance?"

"Vegeta and I fought," she answered nonchalantly, threading her tail through the fabric. "Then my mom called your mom about it."

"_But why?_" he asked in dismay, despite expecting that response.

"Payback, I guess. Trust me, I wish she didn't, either," Ranch sighed.

"No, I mean why did you two have to fight?"

"Because we don't like each other, why else?" she said obviously, putting on her gauntlets.

"Come on, Ranch, it's one thing if I fight him, but I don't want you—"

"I can take care of myself, you know," Ranch cut in irritably, stuffing their clothes into a bag.

"Obviously you can, but I still don't like the idea of you two fighting," Trunks argued. "I mean, how'd you feel if I fought your dad?"

She plainly stated, "If he pissed you off, and me or my mom aren't around then go for it."

"Well…I mean…I suppose…" Trunks sighed, dropped it, and they both took to the air. He'd just have to make sure that his mother was around as much as possible to keep his father reigned in.

By the time they got to the lookout they didn't have to wait long for the chamber's doors to open. When Vegeta exited the chamber and walked passed them without saying a word, Ranch and Trunks both noticed that, like Raditz, he got stronger but not by much. Still, the two again entered the chamber. After their first day of training, they were both exhausted, but they weren't quite done. Without warning, Ranch produced an artificial moon, and she would always treasure the look of pure shock on Trunks' face as she transformed….

A year passed for them, and unfortunately the result was very much like what was predicted. When they exited, Goku was there waiting for them. To their surprise, he announced that everyone was at Capsule Corp waiting their return, and after they changed out of their worn out armor into the normal clothes left with Mr. Popo, Goku teleported them away.

Upon their arrival, blue-haired Launch had Ranch sit on a chair, so that she could cut her hair, which had grown out of control after another year (Trunks declined one). After that she was told to put on another of the nice dresses that was bought for her. Ranch expected to be set up for another date night, until Launch and Chi-Chi got dressed up as well.

That evening was by far the strangest for the two time travelers. Not only did the families go to a fancy restaurant, and not only was everyone there dressed for the occasion, but everyone met everyone. Somehow the wives had managed to get their Saiyan husbands to fall in line, and wear a suit and tie—including Vegeta, who was clearly seething, but otherwise behaved. But despite how uncomfortable most of them were to be in such fancy attire, when the food came their complaints disappeared. In the end they ended up ordering so much food that the restaurant could barely keep up.

When the night wound down, and they left the restaurant, Trunks quietly admitted to Ranch, "I've got a feeling that mom wouldn't have gone this far if it was just me around."

"Maybe. Maybe not," Bulma said, overhearing them. She came up and put her arms around Trunks and Ranch. "But how can I resist going all out when my future son shows up with his girlfriend?"

Trunks then said to her, "It was you who basically told us that this wasn't a pleasure trip."

Bulma waved that off. "Sounds as if future me has remember how important it is to have fun."

"Bulma. Are we done here?" Vegeta demanded.

She said, "Yeah, I supp—" Vegeta immediately powered up and flew off into the night sky, leaving a power trail behind him. As annoyed as Bulma was, that was a clear sign that the night was over, and not long after Ranch ended up teleporting home with her family.

The next day was spent relaxing, despite Ranch's disapproval of her uncle's lax attitude. There were only five days left before the fight with Cell, and the training from that point forward was sporadic at best. Ranch did spar with Gohan, and she was both pleased and shocked at just how much stronger he had gotten. She had a feeling that if it wasn't for her extra year of training then Gohan would at least be dead even with her in terms of strength.

Piccolo would also drop by, and after he sparred with them, he would go off to the side and meditate. What was curious to Ranch was that Raditz would join him, and when she asked he told her that it was part of the training they did in the chamber. Seeing as she hadn't mediated since her Gohan had died, and since Piccolo was her mentor's mentor, she decided to join in too. Nothing of note happened as far as she could tell, but it was nice to just sit and try to clear her mind.

At one point Ranch was sparring with Goku for the very first time, and had quickly found herself overwhelmed. He was just too fast for her, and when he did allow her to get past his defenses, her attacks didn't have much impact.

"Great job!" Goku said approvingly, when it became clear to him she was too tired to continue. "You really improved a lot!"

"Thanks," she said, catching her breath as she powered down. "Wow, when you told Vegeta you were stronger than him you weren't kidding. Hard to believe you don't think you can take on Cell."

"What can I say? He's really tough opponent."

Ranch groaned, saying once again, "Which is why I've been saying you should let us help."

"Don't worry, it'll be fine," he replied as usual.

"You say that, Kakarot, but you refuse to tell us what you plan on doing," complained Raditz, who had been observing close by.

"Seriously, I'd like a better idea of what we should be expecting other than watching from the sidelines," added Trunks, who had joined in on the day's training.

"Look, I promise I know what I'm doing," he assured them confidently. "Now, how about you two go a round or two, while Ranch and I take a break?"

Raditz said in exasperation, "You better be right about this, Kakarot."

Trunks also knew that it would be futile to try and continue the conversation. So he said to Raditz, "How about it? We haven't fought yet."

"Very well," Raditz agreed. He then smirked. "I promise I won't take my frustrations with Vegeta out on you."

"Maybe you should. It'll be a better fight," he said as he transformed. Goku smiled as Trunks and Raditz got lost in their fight, while Ranch watched with interest.

The calm before the storm almost had Trunks and Ranch fooled. If they ignored the hysteria that Cell caused, it would easily be assumed that there was nothing wrong in the world. They'd love nothing more than to enjoy days of peace with the family that they had lost, and with each other. But it could not continue. The day of Cell's tournament eventually descended upon them.


	27. Cell Games Begin

Trunks and Ranch had spent the last night before the tournament camping together. When they woke up and got dressed, Ranch got into her usual fighting clothes, while Trunks put on his battle armor. "What?" Trunks asked, seeing that she was staring at him.

"Sorry, I only now realized how weird it is seeing you go into a fight without that sword of yours," Ranch said.

"I guess, but it broke, remember?"

"I know. I just miss how it made you seem like a big, tough guy that shouldn't be messed with," she said amusingly.

"You're hilarious," Trunks said sarcastically, putting all their stuff into a capsule.

From there they headed straight for the lookout, and as they approached it they saw Vegeta speed away in the direction of Cell's ring. At the lookout they found Piccolo, Krillin, Raditz, Gohan, Mr. Popo, and Dende all waiting in silence. From there they all just waited around, and eventually Ranch then had a feeling that there was something other than Cell bothering them. She was about to ask, when Goku suddenly appeared before them.

"Dad," said Gohan.

With an eager smile, Goku said, "Today's the day." He then looked around in confusion. "Where's Vegeta?"

"He went on ahead," Piccolo informed him.

"I see. He must be pumped up from all his training." He then noticed how most of them were wearing gloomy expressions. "Hey, what's with the glum faces?"

"Well we seem to have hit a bit of a snag," Krillin started. "You see, Dende made it so that we can wish everyone killed by Cell with one wish…. But unlike the dragon on Namek we can't wish back those that have already died."

"Sorry, I should have told you before I made him, Goku," Dende said solemnly.

Trunks and Ranch shared a look that plainly said, _Oh wow, how awful it must be that their magical dragon's wish granting power is so limited_.

"Hey, don't worry, nothing going to happen," Goku assured them once again. "He isn't going to beat us."

"Hello, we're fighting Cell here!" Krillin blurted out.

"Just take it easy. Now let's hurry up or we'll be late."

And so Goku, Piccolo, Krillin, Raditz, Trunks, and Ranch took to the air towards Cell's arena, meeting up with Tien and Yamcha along the way.

Meanwhile at Cell's arena, Mr. Satan had arrived on the scene before any other fighter and had begun taunting Cell with most of the world tuned in. Eventually Vegeta had also gotten to the ring. The announcer attempted to press Vegeta for an interview, but was quickly rebuked by him. Not long after Vegeta it was 16's turn to show up, his midriff composed entirely of brand new material, and with a Capsule Corp sticker placed over the Red Ribbon logo. And last but not least to touch down at the arena were Goku and the rest of the fighters.

As 16 greeted Krillin, and Goku attempted to introduce himself to the cyborg, Ranch looked at who was occupying the ring. Leaning into Trunks, she whispered, "Isn't that the blowhard from the TV?"

Looking as well, he said, "Yup, sure is."

After Goku failed at his introduction, the announcer approached them and asked Goku if he really intended on taking on Cell. As the announcer began saying how it wasn't a game and that it was dangerous, Ranch leaned into Krillin, and asked, "Want to take a bet at how long this guy will last?"

"Normally I'd feel bad that he's going to die," Krillin admitted. "But, hey, we've got Dragon Balls. I give it three seconds."

Ranch said, "One second."

"Five seconds," said Trunks.

She snorted with laughter. "That's generous of you."

"Will somebody get this started already," Cell demanded irritably.

And without further ado, Mr. Satan, World Martial Arts Champion and savior of the world, stepped into the ring, ignorant of Goku's warning that he could die. With the camera on him, and the eyes of the world upon him, Mr. Satan took his stance as the announcer told everyone that the Cell Games were now officially starting. Mr. Satan charged in and delivered a devastating Dynamite Kick upon Cell's head. Unperturbed by the lack of reaction from Cell, Mr. Satan began delivering a flurry of kicks and punches onto Cell. The whole world cheered on their hero, confident of the champ's strength and—

Cell swatted Mr. Satan aside and into a nearby mountain. All viewers were in shock at the ring out as Mr. Satan slid down until he hit the ground, bleeding and clutching his mouth in agony.

"I'll be damned, he's still alive," Ranch said, both surprised and slightly impressed.

"To be honest," Krillin told Gohan in an undertone, "I was sort of rooting for Cell."

"Guess I win," Trunks said.

"Alright, so what do you want?" she asked.

Getting more serious, he replied, "I'll figure it out if we live through this."

"Let's get this tournament started," Cell said rather irritably. "Who's first?"

Goku didn't waste any time stepping into the ring. "Let's do it."

Goku and Cell now stood in the middle of the ring cracking their knuckles and staring each other down. Goku's friends and family stood by the wayside waiting in anticipation at just what kind of power Goku was going to put on display. The two took their fighting stances as they got ready to start.

As the opponents were posturing, a bleeding Mr. Satan returned to the side of the ring. Jimmy Firecracker immediately went up to him, asking, "Mr. Satan, can I ask what happened out there?"

"It's no big deal," he claimed. "I just lost my footing. I'm just going to take a quick break and then I'll go right back into the ring to finish what I started."

"You hear that, folks?" Jimmy said into the camera. "Mr. Satan will get back into the fight soon enough, until then let's watch Cell go up against the man with the large hair!"

They began their fight. Goku started by throwing some punches at Cell, who blocked was able to block them. The two traded several blows in quick succession before they sudden backed off from each other. Cell then jumped forward to attack Goku, but Goku blocked all that was thrown at him. Goku kicked Cell up into the air, chased after him, and charging up a Kamehameha in the process. Cell smacked the weak attack out of the way; meanwhile Goku got behind Cell with an afterimage and hit him from behind. Angered, Cell turned around and hit Goku in the face, and then used both his fists to hammer him back down to the ground. Goku recovered on the way down and hit the area hard. He stood back up as Cell landed not far from him.

Goku smiled and so did Cell.

"Alright, I think that'll do for a warm-up," announced Cell.

"Yeah," agreed Goku.

Getting into a stance, Goku began to power up, and he immediately began emitting colossal amount of energy that shocked nearly everyone except for Gohan. The ground shook beneath their feet, and the wind kicked up. With one last yell, Goku unleashed a final shockwave that produced a strong gust and bright light. Now Goku stood there glowing brighter than ever.

Pleased by this, Cell decided it was his turn. He put his arms out, yelled, and unleashed his own power, emanating a bright light that penetrated the clouds. A huge shockwave was produced that blew back Jimmy Firecracker and Mr. Satan, and caused Goku's team to shield their eyes and brace themselves against the powerful gust. When things calmed down, Cell was glowing like Goku, who was now pleased as well. Mr. Satan continued claiming it had be all some sort of trick.

Goku and Cell approached each other, Cell told him to get started, and Goku obliged. Goku punched Cell in the stomach, elbowed him in the back, and followed it all up with a punch and kick to his face. When Cell froze in midair he commented on how the match would be no fun unless the opponents were well matched, and Goku agreed.

The two then closed in on each other, began to having an all-out brawl. Eventually Cell surprised them by using Tien's split-form technique. Gou fought against the four Cells at once, taking everything that was thrown at him. Then the four Cells surrounded Goku, and powered up the Special Beam Cannon. Goku easily managed to dodge it, took to the air, and the Cells followed. One by one, Goku managed to beat them all back down to the ground, fusing them back into one.

Once back in the ring, Cell charged up a Kamehameha that Goku saw would be powerful to destroy the planet. To avoid that Goku flew back into the air, Cell adjusted his aim, and fired. Just before the attack hit Goku, he used Instant Transmission to get away. When Cell lowered his arms after finishing his attack, Goku reappeared right behind him, and kicked him in the head.

The fight continued. Cell drastically increased his speed, and Goku had to try and match it. They were moving all over the ring and in the air so fast that some were having trouble keeping up. To Jimmy, Mr. Satan, and the cameraman they seemed to have disappeared completely except for the occasional shockwave. Whenever Goku and Cell didn't dodge the other's attack, they'd be taking a heavy blow.

Eventually, they paused their fight in midair high above the ring, with Cell telling Goku just how much fun he was having. Not wanting to constrained by the rules any longer, Cell announces that he would be getting rid of the ring so as to avoid having the fight end in a mere ring out. Cell charges up a shot, Goku yells down to warn everyone, and the Cell released his blast.

The fighters below scattered as the ring exploded, with 16 protecting Mr. Satan, Jimmy, and the cameraman. Once back on the ground, Cell began unleashing a barrage of energy attacks at Goku, who was forced to try and stay ahead of the explosions. After a particularly large blast, Goku escaped by flying into the air again.

Looking down at Cell, Goku put his palms together and began to charge up a Kamehameha of his own. Cell and Goku's team all looked up at him in disbelief. An attack like that pointed downward would destroy the planet! "Kakarot, what the hell are you doing!" Raditz shouted up at him. But it was to no avail. Goku kept charging up. When it looked like Goku would actually go through with it, he suddenly disappeared—and then reappeared below Cell.

Goku fired his blast upwards at him, releasing a powerful blast that took off the top half of Cell.

In the aftermath, Ranch stammered, "Is…is he…?"

"No," Trunks answered, on edge.

Just as predicted the remains of sprang up, and Cell's top half completely regenerated.

Although both of their energy levels were significantly drained, Cell and Goku continued the fight. They were almost equal at first, but Cell was quickly gaining the upper hand. Goku tried firing a barrage of attacks, but Cell used a barrier to block everything. When the attacks stopped, Goku went back to the ground as he panted heavily, while Cell loomed over him after the barrier went away.

"You look tired, Goku," said Cell. "How about you take a Senzu bean? It'll make the fight more even."

"You heard that!" Trunk started. "Krillin, toss him one!"

"Do you have no Saiyan pride, boy!" demanded Vegeta. "Kakarot would rather die than win like that. He's not even fighting for Earth right now!"

Ranch blustered, "What the—? Dad!"

"He's right, Ranch," Raditz said seriously, looking on anxiously. "I probably wouldn't do it myself."

Ranch angrily growled, "Screw that! I'll shove a bean down his throat if I frickin have to!"

Then Goku announced, "I give up."

"WHAT!" everyone cried.


	28. Cell Juniors

"Mr. Satan," Jimmy Firecracker said, turning to point the mike at him, "now that he has surrendered, will you be stepping into the ring?"

Mr. Satan quickly clutched his gut, and said, "I can't right now, Jimmy. I'm afraid I developed a stomach cramp. The rematch will have to wait."

Cell said to Goku, "You realize what this means, don't you? If you give up then I am just going wreak havoc on the planet."

"No, there's still one person left for you to fight," claimed Goku. "Someone that's even stronger than both of us." Mr. Satan looked over in panic, thinking he might be talking about him, before Goku continued, "Get out here Gohan."

"What was that?" both Piccolo and Raditz bellowed. Back at Goku's house Chi-Chi picked up the television and began to wave it around, trying to yell at Goku through it. Launch had to back off a bit with the baby as Ox-King tried calming her down. Still, though, Launch hugged Ranch and shut her eyes as she wondered what Goku was up to, while also hoping for her nephew to pull through.

Goku jumped up to where the rest of the team was standing in shock, as he went up to Gohan, who looked up at him in disbelief.

"What the hell are you thinking, Goku?" Piccolo demanded. "Do you want to get your son killed?"

"Honestly, Kakarot, which hit to the head out there was it that gave you this foolish idea?" Raditz hollered at his brother, advancing on him.

"Would you guys relax," Goku said calmly. "I know what I'm doing."

"But, dad, I can't fight Cell, I'm not strong enough," Gohan claimed.

But Goku just smiled at Gohan. "Tell me," he said to his son, "when you were watching earlier, did you have trouble keep up?"

"No," he admitted. "But you and Cell weren't fighting at full power."

"I don't know about Cell but I sure was," Goku told him. "You only thought I was holding back because you were comparing it to your own power."

"Is that true?" asked Piccolo in astonishment.

"Yeah," he confirmed.

"Holy crap!" Ranch exclaimed, as the others on the cliff stood in shock. She remembered sparring with Gohan a few days back, and how she just barely managed to beat him. Neither of them went all out that time, but now it dawned on her just how much Gohan was holding back compared to her.

"So what do you say?" Goku asked Gohan.

Finally, seeing the kind of confidence that his father had in him, Gohan nodded. "Alright." Gohan threw off his shoulder pads and cape, and jumped down to the ground. The two stared each other down, as the camera was pointed at them and the world watched.

"Hey, Krillin," said Goku, "can I get a Senzu bean?"

"Oh. Yeah, sure," Krillin said, giving him one.

"_Now_ he wants one," Ranch muttered in frustration.

Goku looked up at Cell. "Hey, Cell. Catch." Before anyone figured out what he was doing, Goku threw the bean up at Cell, causing everyone to freak out. "You're going to need that."

"I'M GONNA KILL HIM!" Ranch bellowed in anger, starting for her uncle only to be held back by Trunks. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU, UNCLE GOKU! THAT'S GOING WAY TOO FRICKIN FAR!"

"Are you totally out of your mind?" Krillin shouted at Goku.

"Look, Cell's worn out," Goku explained. "It wouldn't be fair if he didn't face Gohan at his best."

"But that's Cell out there," Yamcha said, shocked at what Goku did.

"Fighting fair isn't exactly a priority when the fate of the world is at stake!" Trunks shouted at him while he continued to hold back Ranch. Meanwhile Cell laughed and ate the bean, restoring his strength.

Gohan then began to power up, unleashing an unprecedented amount of power that surprised everyone. Cell admitted that Goku wasn't bluffing about the boy being strong, but it still wasn't strong enough to defeat him. Cell landed on the ground and turned faced Gohan. He kicked Gohan, but it was blocked. Cell backed off but went right back in to unleash a barrage of punches, which Gohan dodged and jumped out of the way from.

They ended up in the air, where Gohan continued dodge all of Cell's attacks. But then Cell closed in and grabbed him by the shirt and head butted him, and then began to punch him in the face multiple times. The entire time all Goku and the rest did was look on. Cell then threw Gohan and blasted him through a series of large rocks that crumbled on top of him. Off in the countryside, as they watched the TV, Chi-Chi fainted and Launch had to quickly catch her before she fell, leaving little Ranch in Ox-King's hands.

As Jimmy Firecracker began commenting on the boy's demise, the rest of the team continued to watch anxiously.

"Damn it, Goku, Gohan's death is on you!" Piccolo shouted at him, while Raditz just stared in stunned silence.

Worried, Trunks gripped Ranch to keep her from going off the rails again, saying shakily, "Look, I know it looks bad…" But Ranch just kept her gaze on the rubble, noticing that Gohan's energy didn't disappear completely. Then slowly the rest began to realize the same thing.

"It's over," Cell announced, looking up at Goku. "So take a Senzu bean, Goku, and get back down here."

"How about you look behind you instead," Goku said with a smile on his face.

Just then the rocks exploded and Gohan walked out. Cell notes that he didn't give the boy enough credit and went to meet him again. One they were face to face, Gohan began talking—practically asking Cell to just put a stop to everything, saying that he'd rather not fight. But Cell only replies that if he doesn't fight then the Earth would be destroyed.

So Gohan began to tell Cell why Goku really gave up. It was because every time that Gohan got angry he would snap. Whenever he was placed in an impossible situation and someone that he cared about got hurt or was in danger, then Gohan's power would grow tremendously. But rather than being dissuaded by what he heard, Cell became intrigued. So he punched Gohan in the face.

Cell followed that up by elbowing Gohan and delivering a kick that sent him flying. Cell charged into him to punch him again, but Gohan dodged and kicked Cell in the face, sending him to the ground. Getting back up, Cell smiled and wiped blood off his face, determined to unlock the rage Gohan claimed to harbor.

He shot a series of beams at Gohan, who nimbly dodged them. But then Cell dashed at him, and got Gohan into a bear hug. He then proceeded to crush Gohan in his arms, causing him to scream out in pain. The more it went on, the more those watching could hardly standby, except for Goku, who anticipated Gohan to power up at any moment. But then Piccolo, Raditz, and Ranch had all reached their limit.

As Gohan's screams continued, Piccolo finally said, "That's it! I'm going down to help him."

Raditz said, "Let's go!"

"Right!" shouted Ranch.

"Hey, wait up!" Goku quickly said quickly. "Doesn't anyone realize how close Gohan is? Once he gets angry enough he'll get stronger and pummel Cell! Just watch."

Upon hearing that, Piccolo was momentarily stunned, but then said, "Is that seriously your plan? Goku, Gohan doesn't have the stomach for that sort of thing."

"Kakarot, your son is not like us!" Raditz yelled at him. "He doesn't revel in the thrill of battle like we do!"

Ranch furiously advanced on her uncle, shouting, "What the hell, Uncle Goku, don't you know your own son?"

Goku was put off by their hostility, and the confidence he had in his plan began to waver. But he replied to Ranch, "Look, Ranch, I know what I'm talking about. Trust me; you don't know Gohan like I do."

"I don't know Gohan?" Anger coursed through Ranch's veins, as she swiftly grabbed Goku's ghi with both hands, and pulled him in. "_I don't know Gohan?_ Let me tell you something, you dumb bastard, I knew MY Gohan—and MY Gohan _hated_ fighting! He _hated_ that he had no other choice but to train me and Trunks for the next fight! But he did it because he knew that he had no other choice! All he wanted was peace! _And one look at your son down there is more than enough to tell me that he's the same way!_"

As Ranch threw him off, Goku stammered, "But…but…"

"Goku, right now all your son is thinking about is thinking is why his father isn't helping him!" Piccolo told him harshly.

As Piccolo took off his shoulder pads and cape, just as their words finally reached Goku, who now realized that he had made a grave mistake. "Krillin, give me a Senzu bean!"

Cell dropped Gohan. And before Krillin could Goku a bean, Cell sped over to them and snatched the bag out of his hands. Dangling the bag before Gohan, Cell said to him, "If hurting you won't bring your anger out, then maybe hurting your friends and family up there will."

"No, please! Don't do this," begged Gohan. "If it happens then I won't be able to control myself! I'll kill you!"

"I guess you leave me no choice," Cell said, looking up at those on the cliff.

Panicked, Gohan said, "Don't you—" But as he tried to fly at him, Cell kicked him back down. "Sit back and watch."

All of a sudden, 16 appeared behind Cell and latched onto him with a bear hug. All the fighters were stunned at the cyborg's sudden move.

"Is he trying to take on Cell on his own?" Krillin asked.

"Does it have a death wish?" said Trunks. "That's suicide."

Piccolo told everyone, "We have to help him!"

But before any of them could make their move, 16 shouted, "No! Stay back, I will kill him by self-destructing." Everyone stood shocked at his proclamation, and Cell looked horrified. "I have a powerful explosive in my body." As 16 began the detonation process, everybody braced themselves, while Jimmy, the cameraman, and Mr. Satan all freaked out in their hiding place.

Eventually, though, everyone slowly stopped bracing themselves for the explosion as nothing happened. 16 cried in confusion, "I can't activate the trigger!"

"16!" Krillin shouted with a pained expression. "Your bomb is gone! Bulma and her dad thought it was too dangerous and removed it!"

Cell then began to laugh. He then broke free from 16's grip and blasted him into even more pieces than when Trunks blew him apart, leaving only his head intact. "Another of Dr. Gero's failures," Cell said, kicking 16's head away, landing close by to Mr. Satan, Jimmy, and the cameraman.

"Anyone else?" Cell asked. "No?" He turned back to Gohan. "Well, looks like we still have to get you mad." He then began to count the number of warriors observing them. "Nine. That shouldn't be a problem." He then began to concentrate and grunt. The end of his retracted tail widened, and then something popped out.

"What's he doing now?" said Vegeta, as Cell produced another.

"Oh man, and here I thought he couldn't get more disgusting," Ranch said, revolted as more and more came out of his body.

Soon enough, nine blue mini Cells stood and laughed maniacally as they turned to face the fighters. "My children," Cell said to them. "Those people up there are your enemies. Cause them pain—kill them if you want. Go."

The Cell Juniors launched at them.

"Get ready!" cried Goku, taking a stance. "They're really strong!" As everyone prepared, Vegeta, Raditz, Trunks, and Ranch all powered up to Super Saiyan.

Each mini Cell reached its target. Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were almost instantly overwhelmed. Piccolo, Vegeta, Raditz, Trunks, and Ranch all managed to hold their own for a little while. Goku, though, was still weakened from his earlier fight, and could barely stand against the Cell Junior going up against him. Gohan looked on in horror, knowing that many of them up there had already been brought back to life by the Dragon Balls once already! His anger began to slowly simmer upwards, which Cell took note of.

Krillin was beaten to the ground, where he continued being pummeled in front of Cell and Gohan. The mini Cell that Yamcha was fighting took hold of his arm and broke it. After much effort, Ranch managed to blow back the one she was fighting with a palm blast, and she used the distraction to kick away the ones Yamcha and Krillin fought. She was about to go over to her uncle, but Ranch's Cell Junior came back at her fiercely.

Gohan didn't know what to do. He wanted to use his anger to help everyone and beat Cell, but didn't know how to harness it.

Over by the rocks, Jimmy said, "This is very bad. We need to get out of here while we still can!"

"Wait." The three looked around to see where the voice came from. Their eyes then landed on the head of the enormous man from earlier. "Please, take me to the child over there." They all instantly freaked out at seeing the disembodied head speaking.

"Are you nuts?" Mr. Satan asked the head. "The kid's next to Cell!"

"Don't you want to help?" asked the head with a smile. "Aren't you the World Martial Arts Champion?"

"The champion of humans!" Jimmy retorted. "Those monsters out there aren't human."

An internal struggle waged inside of Mr. Satan for a few seconds, and then he said, "I'll do it."

"Mr. Satan?" said Jimmy, looking up at the man in admiration. "Are you sure?"

"Like he said, I'm the world champ," Mr. Satan said, picking up 16's head. "I'd be a laughing stock if I sit back and do nothing while a bunch of nobodies are out here fighting for us!"

"Thank you," said 16 as Mr. Satan went running.

The Cell Juniors continued beating on the warriors, while Gohan was still watching and getting angrier. Cell saw that he was almost over the edge, and could tell that he just needed one last push. "That's enough playing around!" Cell called out. "Kill them!" Gohan panicked even more when Cell gave the order, but all of a sudden 16's head landed by them. Peeking out from behind a rock, Mr. Satan looked on.

"Gohan," started 16. "Fighting for what is right is not a crime. There are those that simply will not listen. It is okay to release your feelings; you do not have to hold back. And if continue to be the good man doing nothing, those that want to cause harm will triumph. I do not fear that I will expire, but that the nature and animals that I love will perish."

Cell then strode forward, saying, "Thank you, but I prefer doing this my way."

"Again," 16 went on to Gohan, "don't hold back. Please, protect everything that I have come to love."

As Gohan stood speechless, Cell then stomped down on 16's head.

Just like that Gohan snapped. He saw the cyborg that had become peaceful get destroyed right in front of him, and his power exploded.


	29. Sacrifice

Cell, the Cell Juniors, and all the warriors looked at Gohan in his changed form in wonder. Ranch, on the other hand, couldn't help but uneasily laugh a little bit. "Pushed over the edge because that frickin cyborg got squashed," she mumbled. "Sure, whatever, I'll take it." Noticing that her mini Cell was distracted, Ranch kicked it away before she powered down from Super Saiyan.

Gohan snatched the bag of Senzu beans out of Cell's hand so fast that Cell barely noticed that it happened. And then Gohan took off, to where Krillin was and easily put down the Cell Junior with an ease that stunned everyone. From there he went on to zip around, taking out the remaining Cell Juniors one by one. When just one was left standing, it tried to run way, but Gohan quickly caught up and destroyed it like the rest.

"See that, Cell?" Goku asked from the ground. "I told you."

"Trunks," said Gohan, tossing him the beans. "Give these to everyone."

Catching the bag, Trunks could only reply, "Uh…yeah."

As Trunks began going around to everyone to give them a Senzu bean, Gohan went back down to the ground to meet Cell head on.

As Trunks began giving Senzu beans to the most injured among them, Ranch went over to Raditz and helped him up. "I'll give Uncle Goku some credit for this, but he went about it in a really stupid way."

"That's your uncle for you," he said, groaning as he tried to stand up right.

After Trunks gave a bean to his injured father, he jumped over to where Raditz and Ranch were standing and presented a bean to them. "This is the last one."

Raditz began to say, "You take it, Ra—"

Ranch nonchalantly gripped his shoulder and lightly squeezed, causing him to gasp in pain. "No, you take it, dad," she told him sternly. Unable to argue with his daughter, Raditz ate the bean and healed up quickly.

"Unbelievable," Trunks said, looking back down at the fight.

"Seriously," Ranch agreed. "To think he had that sort of power in him…"

As Cell glowered at Gohan, he told him, "Don't get too cocky. Do you actually believe that you can beat me?"

"What do you think?" Gohan replied, shocking Cell.

"You arrogant brat, I'll just have to show you my full power," Cell declared. Cell clenched his fists and let out a loud cell, unleashing a tremendous surge of power. The force of the wind was so strong that it blew everyone back—everyone, that is, except Gohan.

"Feel this?" Cell said to Gohan. "This is what I'm like when I get serious!"

"Is that it?"

Enraged, Cell launched a punch that landed on Gohan's face, but Gohan barely moved. Cell tried to punch him again, but Gohan caught his fist, and Gohan punched him right in the gut. That actually sent Cell reeling, and the fighters looked on in amazement. When Cell recovered he took a swipe at Gohan, who ducked and delivered an uppercut to the chin.

Bleeding and shaken, Cell said, "How? How have I taken so much damage already?"

"Ladies and gentlemen! This is amazing! That young man out there is now somehow giving Cell the beating of a lifetime!" Jimmy shouted into his microphone.

"Uh, the camera got busted after that last blast," the cameraman told him.

Gohan walked up to the terrified Cell, who kicked at Gohan. Gohan, though, merely blocked his attack with his forearm, and retaliated by kicking him in the face, sending Cell through the air until he hit the ground hard.

As Cell got back on his feet and attempted to regain his composure, Gohan walked over to him until they were face to face. Despite being completely outclassed, Cell smiled before shooting up into the air. Putting his hands together on his side, Cell began, "Ka…me…ha…"

"Not good!" shouted Krllin in panic.

"What's he going to do against that?" Yamcha yelped.

"…me…EAT THIS! Either you block this or the world will be destroyed! HA!" Everyone watched in horror as the enormous Kamehameha wave descended down to Earth, with Vegeta certain that it was all over. There was no way that anything could stop that.

But Gohan, unfazed, just looked up at the beam coming down at them, and calmly said, "Kame…hame…" He raised both palms up. "HA!" He produced an even more powerful beam that collided with Cell's , causing a shockwave. Cell's beam was easily pushed back, engulfing Cell, and Gohan's attack disappeared out into space. When the dust settled, Cell was still up in the sky, but with his left leg and arm, lower right leg, and a piece of his head blown off. Gohan chuckled with amusement at the result.

"Gohan!" Goku called. "It's time that you finish him!"

Gohan looked back. "What? It's a bit early for that. No, I think I'll have him suffer more."

"What…what're you saying?" Goku asked, shocked by his son's words.

"What does he mean?" Piccolo said, wondering where this came from.

Stunned, Ranch yelled, "Gohan! I don't care how strong you are—don't let that power go to your head! You're supposed to be the smart one! End this!"

"No, not yet," said Gohan, looking back at Cell and grinning menacingly.

"But you have to!" Goku said desperately.

"Yes, we don't know what else he's capable of!" shouted Raditz.

As they were yelling at Gohan to do something, Cell regenerated. "Little bastard!" he said angrily as he heaved. He let out a loud cry and suddenly bulked up. He landed hard back down on the ground, and shouted at Gohan, "There's no way I'm losing to you!"

"He's making the same mistake I did," Trunks said.

"Yeah, there's no way he'll keep up," Ranch added.

To prove the point, Cell lunged at Gohan, who dodged easily. Then Gohan bounded back at Cell, landing a solid kick right in his gut. Dazed by the hit, Cell stumbled around, looked as if he was going to be sick, and then he vomited. Much to everyone's shock, Cyborg 18 came out, and she was intact.

"18!" cried Krillin.

Cell began to yell as he looked down in horror. He began to yell and twitch as his body changed form, until he was back to his semi-perfect form.

"Is that what Cell looked like after he transformed the first time?" asked Ranch in disgust. "Creepy."

Gohan then kneed Cell in the face, sending him flying into a pile of rocks. On the sidelines, Jimmy was still in announcer mode despite the camera being broken. "Mr. Satan, what do you make of all this."

Looking at the camera to see that it was still busted, Mr. Satan replied plainly, "Honestly, Jimmy, I have no clue."

"It's over for you," announced Gohan, walking up to Cell.

"No! Not just yet!" Cell shouted angrily. He began yelling again, and this time he began to bulge up. Cell grew more and more, his expanding like a balloon.

"That bastard," Raditz growled. "What's he up to?"

With Gohan looking at him, Cell began to laugh manically and loudly announced, "In one minute I'm going to explode! If I'm going to die then I'm taking the planet with me!"

Getting ready to attack, Gohan told him, "I'll just kill you before that happens!"

"I wouldn't if I were you," said Cell. "I'll just explode the instant you hit me!"

On the cliff, Krillin lamented, "Is this really it?"

"There has to be something we can do," Yamcha said desperately.

"No," Ranch said in disdain. "No frickin way…"

Trunks put a hand on her shoulder. "…Ranch."

She embraced him, and he hugged her back tightly. "Trunks…"

"It's no good," said Piccolo. "We can't do anything."

Looking at his daughter cling onto Trunks in fear, Raditz turned to his brother and asked in panic, "Kakarot! There must be something!"

"Damn! It's my fault," Gohan said, angry at himself as he fell to his knees and pounded the ground with both his fists. "I should have finished then when I had the chance!"

It dawned on him. Goku looked to his friends, looked over at his niece embracing the one she loved, looked at his brother, and then down to where his son was…. He smiled.

"What is it Goku?" asked Krillin.

"This is the only way I can think of to save the Earth and all of you," he said to them.

"What do you…?"

He put his fingers to his forehead. "Bye, everyone," said Goku. He disappeared.

"Goku!"

"Kakarot!"

As Cell continued laughing at their despair with Gohan in front of him, Goku suddenly appeared between them.

Gohan looked up to see his father with his fingers on his forehead with a palm on Cell. "Hi, Gohan. I just want you to know how proud I am of you. And that year I spent in the chamber with you was the best of my life…. Tell your mom I'm sorry."

"Wait, dad!"

"Bye, son." Goku teleported away with Cell.

"DAD!"

King Kai was observing the fight and commended Goku's sacrifice, when he suddenly appeared before them. He yelped, "What in the—!"

"Sorry, King Kai, I couldn't think of anywhere else to go," Goku apologized. And Cell exploded, obliterating King Kai's planet and everyone on it.

"DAD!" Gohan cried again, tears streaming down his face. He pounded the ground over and over in grief. It was his fault. All he had to do was kill Cell, but he messed that up just as bad a Vegeta did. Krillin and Raditz made their way down to where Gohan was.

"Gohan, it's okay. It's over."

"I killed him," Gohan said, as the tears continued to flow. "If I had just finished Cell when I was told to this wouldn't have happened!"

"You still helped save the world, though," Raditz added bracingly. "And everyone on it."

"But—"

"And you seem to be forgetting one other thing, Gohan," his uncle continued giving him a reassuring smile. "We have Dragon Balls."

"It won't work, remember? He's already died once!"

Raditz sighed, knowing that he was behind the first death. "Yes, but what's stopping us from asking the dragon to take us to New Namek?"

Gohan wiped his tears and looked at his uncle. "That's…right…"

Somewhat reassured, Gohan stood back up while Krillin went over to 18 and picked her up. They all went back to the group, who were all hanging their heads.

Seeing what Krillin was doing, Vegeta said, "Is that thing still alive? Put her down so we can kill it."

"Come on, she's not that bad," Krillin insisted.

"Yeah, no," Ranch piped up. She and Trunks had been clinging to each other the whole time, but now she broke the embrace and stormed up to Krillin. "I'm with Vegeta on this," she said, surprising everyone with the words that came out of her mouth, "put that thing down and step away."

"I'm not doing that," Krillin said sternly.

"Krillin, I'm not letting that bitch run loose," she yelled at him angrily. "Drop it right now!"

Meeting her gaze, Krillin told her, "She's different, Ranch."

"How the hell can you know!"

"I can tell."

Incensed at seeing one of her allies actively helping a cyborg right before her eyes, Ranch went Super Saiyan, pointed her palm at his face, and charged up a shot. "I'm vaporizing that thing, Krillin. If you want to go with it, that's up to you!"

"Ranch!" Raditz said, stunned at how she was acting.

"Wait," Trunks told him, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Gulping, Krillin said, "Well, if you're going to do it, I can't stop you."

Ranch and Krillin stared each other down for a few seconds. Everyone was looking on at the exchange anxiously, and they wondered if they should intervene. Vegeta looked at Ranch in surprise, seeing the determination in her eyes. But as strong as her hatred for the cyborg was, all Ranch could do was shout, "Damn it!" She tore her eyes away from him, moved her hand, and let loose her shot at a boulder in the distance. "Fine. At least my dad or Vegeta can take care of that thing if it goes rogue."

Krillin breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Ranch."

She suddenly knocked the top of Krillin's head with her first, leaving a bump. "I did say I'd clock you if you got in the way of killing those things, didn't I?"

"Yeah…you did," he admitted, enduring the throbbing bump.

"See?" Trunks said, letting Raditz go. "I knew it'd go something like that."

Out of nowhere Vegeta began to laugh. Those around now stared at him, wondering what was so funny. "I have to admit, girl, you had me convinced for a moment that you'd actually do it."

"Whatever," she said irritably, walking away from them.

All of a sudden there was a gust of wind along with a ki that none of them could believe they were feeling. Within the sand that was kicked up by the gust, a beam of energy shot out of it and hit Trunks square in the chest.


	30. Triumph

"TRUNKS!" Ranch shouted in horror, instantly kneeling by his side and taking in the hole that was now blown through his chest. "Trunks! Trunks, hang in there!"

Meanwhile, Perfect Cell stood before them once again. He began to explain that he survived that the bit inside his head that was responsible for regeneration went undamaged, and from that he was able to come back. Not only that but he was more powerful than ever, and that he also learned Goku's Instant Transmission.

"Tr—Trunks…" Vegeta was barely listening, as his attention was mostly focused on his son dying son, who was surrounded by the others.

Gohan then powered up and smirked as he did so.

"What's so funny?" asked Cell in amusement. "Have you gone insane?"

His arrogance making a comeback, Gohan told Cell, "No, I'm just glad that I'll be able to avenge my dad and kill you with my own hands."

"If you think that this will go like it did before, you're wrong!"

Then from behind him, Gohan heard desperately yell, "Trunks! _No, please, Trunks!_" Ranch continued to hold Trunks in her arms as he coughed up blood and stopped breathing. "No…"

Vegeta stood rooted to the spot in shock. His own son was killed right before his eyes. It couldn't be! Not his son! Vegeta grit his teeth, clenched his fists, and he roared into the sky, "MY BABY BOY!" Without thinking, he rushed forward, went Super Saiyan, and shot a beam at Cell.

"Vegeta, no!" cried Gohan, as Vegeta's beam hit Cell and caused a large explosion. But it was to no avail, as Cell just reappeared unscathed and smacked Vegeta back to the ground, where he didn't get back up.

Back on the ground, Ranch at first felt nothing as the one she loved died in her arms. "…Trunks?" Then rage began to bubble to the surface—pure, unbridled rage. "_TRUUUUUNNNKS!_" The trickle of rage then burst out all at once. Her gold and already spikey hair spiked up even more as immense power erupted from her, causing her aura to glow brighter than ever. Cell, who was about to launch a finger beam at Vegeta, became distracted by the new surge of energy.

While everyone looked Ranch's way, Gohan took advantage of the distraction she provided and grabbed Vegeta. He took Vegeta over to where Krillin was standing, just as Ranch launched herself at Cell.

"Ranch, wait!" Raditz yelled.

He was about to power up and join her, but Piccolo held him back. "Don't! You'd just get in the way!"

Meanwhile, when Gohan dropped off Vegeta, Krillin mouthed off to Vegeta, "You idiot! We have Dragon Balls! Trunks would've been just fine!"

"Shut up, Krillin," Raditz shot at him. Everybody's eyes went wide to see Raditz off all people actually defending Vegeta. "Dragon Balls or not he just watched his child die before his eyes." Not only that, he wasn't about to criticize Vegeta for something that Ranch had just done.

Just as Gohan was just about to get back to the fight, when he heard, Vegeta mumble, "I'm…sorry." Everyone in the vicinity now looked around at Vegeta in astonishment, and the direness of the situation sunk in even more. Gohan took back off.

When Ranch reached Cell, she landed a punch in his face that sent him crashing back down to the ground. Cell couldn't but smile as he got up, and Ranch hurled herself down at him to punch him again. He blocked her punch with his both his forearms, causing her to push him backwards. Cell then kicked at Ranch's head, but she raised her arm to block it. When the kick made contact, she let out a cry of pain as his leg hit her right wrist. Cell followed up his kick with a punch to her face that sent her tumbling away.

Before Cell could capitalize, Gohan returned and hit Cell with a rounding kick so powerful that when he was sent flying and landed, he gouged a trench in the ground before coming to a stop. Ranch put her hand on the ground to pick herself back up, but flinched when she put pressure on it. No matter, she got back up regardless and joined Gohan so the two of them began to take on Cell at the same time. When Cell would inevitably knock one of them back the other would go in for the attack.

"Ladies and gentlemen!" Jimmy exclaimed. "A young woman has now entered the fray against Cell, and is working alongside the boy!"

"Sir, the camera is still broken," the cameraman informed in.

At one point Gohan was kicked away, and when Ranch tried to attack, Cell countered and threw her towards Gohan.

When they got back up, Cell couldn't help but laugh manically. "Amazing!" Cell boasted. "All this time I've believed that Goku would be the one to provide me with the greatest challenge. But not only was he surpassed by his son, but also his niece from an alternate timeline!" He then put his palms together at his side. "And you, Ranch, you're certainly putting up a better fight that last time! But enough of this, I'm just going to put an end to this right now!"

Before they knew it Cell began charging the largest Kamehameha they had ever seen. Gohan offered a hand up to Ranch, who took it with her good hand. When they both were up, they looked on as Cell charged up his attack more and more. All around them the ground began to shake, so much that even other parts of the world felt it.

"How do you like this?" boasted Cell, his attacking becoming ever brighter. "I've got enough stored up here to not only destroy the planet, but also the whole solar system!"

"And now it seems as if the whole planet is shaking!" Jimmy shouted, struggling to balance himself. "What could possibly be happening?"

"It's a trick! It has to be!" Mr. Satan said in denial as he cowered behind a rock.

"The camera is still busted!" they were told by the cameraman, who was also panicking.

Giving Cell a hard look, Gohan said to Ranch, "So…have any ideas?"

"Screw it, I've got one!" she declared, raising both her palms and charging up an attack.

"Ranch, he's just too strong," Gohan said.

His father's voice suddenly said, "Don't give up just yet."

Gohan looked up. "Dad? How? Where are you?"

"I'm with King Kai," Goku explained, speaking as touched King Kai's back. "Follow your cousin's example, and keep at it! Launch a Kamehameha of your own. Between you two you'll be more than enough to take down Cell!"

"But he got so much stronger!"

"Gohan, if that's your dad on the other end telling you to keep fighting, _listen to him!_" Ranch shouted.

"How did—?"

"_It's obvious!_" she hollered, as her attack got brighter. "_DOUBLE…!_"

"Come on, son, don't have her do all the work," Goku urged.

Gohan nodded, saying, "Not as if we have anything to lose." He put his hands to his sides. "Ka…me…ha…me…"

Piccolo said in shock, "They're going for it!"

"Will they even be able to match him?" asked Raditz.

Cell, who only found their team up nothing more than cute, shouted as he let loose his Kamehameha wave.

"S_UNDAY!_"

"_HA!_"

Gohan's Kamehameha and Ranch's Double Sunday joined together as the attack shot towards Cell's. Seeing the danger in being so close, everyone else took off away from the area, with Krillin carrying 18, and Yamcha and Tien carrying Trunks between them. When the attacks collided it created a huge shockwave and powerful gust of wind. The beams pushed against each other, creating a large ball in the center that grew bigger as they poured more power into their beams.

"Is that all you've got?" Cell shouted at them from the other side of the beams. "I haven't even gotten started!"

When Cell poured even more energy into his beam, Ranch was already nearing the limit of how much she could put out. Still, when they started getting pushed back, she let out a yell and unleashed all that she could muster into her attack. At the same Gohan also put more power into his attack, just managing to gain the upper hand on Cell. Cell's cocky smile quickly turned into an angry grimace as he tried to keep his opponents at bay.

They just needed a little more. Without saying a word to each other, Raditz and Vegeta took off for the fight despite the danger that it posed.

"Gohan, you're holding back!" Goku told his son. "If you're worried about the planet then stop it! It can all be fixed by the Dragon Balls!"

Just then Vegeta shot a ball of energy that hit Cell, just as Raditz began to pepper Cell with a barrage of smaller blasts. That provided the desperately needed opportunity.

Ranch and Goku simultaneously cried, "Gohan!"

And finally Gohan let loose everything he had. Cell was immediately became engulfed by the beam, as he tried with all his might to push back, but it was to no avail. To his disbelief he had lost all control, as Gohan started forward towards him with Ranch at his side. But how? He was supposed to be invincible! Bit of pieces of him were getting chipped away as their blast consumed Cell. Gohan unleashed one surge, which ripped Cell apart down to the bit responsible for regenerating him. When that part of him was also torn asunder, and the beam flew out into space, Gohan and Ranch finally let exhaustion take them.

The duel had caused a massive crater beneath them, and they descended to the ground. The rest of the fighters looked on in awe as the two touched down.

"They…they did it!" Yamcha exclaimed in disbelief. "They did it! They won!"

"That was intense!" Krillin said in amazement.

Gohan was on his feet for barely a second before he collapsed as he sat on the ground. He was breathing heavily, he said, "We…we did it. We won." He smiled at his cousin. "Can you beli—" Gohan stopped talking as soon as he saw the expression on her face.

Ranch looked down at the ground as tears welled up, clenched her fists, grit her teeth, and trembled. She let out a sob before throwing her head back and letting out a long, loud cry that practically tore her throat out. Ranch fell to her knees, slamming both fists onto the ground and began bawling her eyes out. Even though they had won it didn't feel that way for her. All the rage that had consumed her was gone with Cell now defeated, so all that was left in her was the soul crushing grief.

"Ranch," Gohan said, getting up and going up to her. "Ranch, it'll be okay."

But Ranch barely heard him as she continued crying, but she did end up getting back up on her knees and hugged him so that she could weep into his chest. "What am I supposed to say when I go back?" Ranch wailed. "We were partners! We're supposed to watch out for each other!" How was she supposed to face Bulma? It was going to be just like when she had to tell Chi-Chi about Gohan!

Gohan then reminded her, "Hey, don't worry, we have Dragon Balls. We'll be wishing Trunks back."

Wiping her tears, Ranch looked hopefully up at Gohan, saying, "The…Dragon Balls…"

Raditz and Vegeta landed bear them as Piccolo and Krillin approached them as well.

"That's right," Raditz said, looking at them proudly. "Yamcha and Tien are already taking him to the lookout, Ranch."

She immediately stood up and was about to take off, when Vegeta spoke up: "Girl." Ranch stopped herself and wordlessly looked over at the Vegeta, whose eyes were cast down on the ground in front of him. "Tell him you have my approval."

Her first instinct was to tell Vegeta to shove his approval where the sun didn't shine, but stopped herself. Ranch just nodded and said, "Yeah." She took off without another word.

When Krillin picked up 18 to take her with them, he said to the Saiyans, "So, I guess the two of you are more or less in-laws, and you guys seemed to be on the same page back there. Think you'll try getting along now?"

Raditz and Vegeta traded a glance and then scowled at one another.

"As if," Raditz spat, flying off to catch up with his daughter.

"Stop spouting nonsense," Vegeta said at the same time, taking off in the opposite direction.

Gohan laughed, while Piccolo looked amused and said, "You're probably asking too much for more than one miracle to occur today."


	31. Aftermath

"Where did they go?" wondered Mr. Satan, picking himself off the ground and staring at the scarred and barren landscape.

"Mr. Satan!" Jimmy called out, running up to him frantically with his microphone. "We've found working equipment! We only have audio but would you please tell the world what just happened?"

"Well…you see, Jimmy," Mr. Satan began. "Cell has been defeated." He paused momentarily as the gears turned in his head. "And…_I am the one who put him down!_" he declared, striking a heroic pose. The world cheered as Mr. Satan spun his story.

Meanwhile, on the way to the lookout, Krillin said to Ranch and Gohan, "You two were awesome back there!"

Ranch scoffed and looked away. "Please. Cell was still really strong and I was back up at best. Gohan did all the work."

"That's not true," Gohan insisted earnestly. "If you weren't there I might not have been able to help Vegeta on time. And we worked together to keep Cell's Kamehameha from overtaking us."

"I appreciate it, Gohan, but I bet you could've taken Cell on one handed," she told him.

"Maybe, but you being there with me made it a lot easier, so thanks," Gohan said appreciatively.

"Hey, what's family for if not to help each other take down a mad scientist's evil creation?" Ranch said, smiling at him.

"Speaking of which," Yamcha spoke up. "Hey, Krillin, what is it with you protecting that cyborg you got there?"

"She hasn't done anything that can't be forgiven, alright," Krillin said defensively.

Gohan then piped up, "Krillin, do you like 18 or something?"

Flustered, Krillin said, "What b—?"

"Obviously he does," Ranch stated derisively.

"Don't just blurt it out like that!"

"Why not? It's true," she said offhandedly.

"You have to kidding, right?" Yamcha said.

"Yeah, that's a cyborg," said Tien.

"Cool it, it's not as if I have a chance with her," Krillin insisted. "She has 17, after all."

Ranch sighed in exasperation. "You moron, 17 and 18 are siblings."

"Seriously?" Krillin exclaimed.

"Not like it matters, seeing as 17 was killed, too," added Tien.

"But we're using the Dragon Balls to wish back everyone killed by Cell, right?" asked Krillin.

"We _could_ wish but everyone but him," Tien threatened, remembering the thrashing 17 had given him before.

"Would you kindly focus on carrying my boyfriend's body?" Ranch asked him rather irritably.

"Right, sorry," Tien quickly said, getting a firmer grip on Trunks.

When they reached the lookout, Dende came out and began to heal everyone. He started out with Gohan, who was by far the most hurt. Since Ranch turned down the Senzu bean earlier she still had the damage the Cell Junior had caused her, and the injuries she sustained during her quick tussle with Cell. When Dende got to Ranch, he placed his hands over her wrist, which had swelled up. When he started the healing process it wasn't just her wrist that got better, but also all the cuts and bruises all over her body. When he finished, Dende noticed something off and looked up at her curiously. "Ranch, w—?"

"Thanks," Ranch interrupted absentmindedly, rubbing her wrist and walking over to where Trunks was placed, where she plopped down beside him. "I guess you should heal up the bimbo too. Or not. I don't care."

"Who?"

"She means 18," Krillin said, indicating the cyborg.

Dende went over to 18 and healed her up as well. When 18 woke up she sat up before suddenly going on the defensive and taking in her surroundings.

"Dende, get away from her before she kills you!" warned Yamcha.

"Would you relax?" Krillin said. To 18 he said, "Don't worry, we're at the lookout. Gohan and Ranch beat Cell."

"Gohan and who did what?" 18 said disbelievingly.

"Yeah, that's right. They're a lot more powerful than you so don't try anything funny," Yamcha boasted from a safe distance.

"You should thank him," said Piccolo. "If it wasn't for him you'd have been destroyed after Cell threw you up."

"Well, it's not like I could have let that happen," Krillin said nervously.

"Whatever," she said dismissively, before taking to the air and leaving the lookout.

"Wow, how ungrateful can you be?" Yamcha said critically.

"Don't worry, Krillin, you don't need her, all your friends are right here!" Gohan said brightly to the dejected Krillin.

"Enough of this, we should summon Shenron and resurrect everyone Cell killed," Raditz suggested, glancing at Ranch. She was still sulking by Trunks' body, and he wanted her to be happy again as soon as possible.

And so the seven balls were gathered and Shenron appeared as the skies around them darkened. 18, wondering what was going on, doubled back. Yamcha then wished for everyone that was killed by Cell to be brought back to life.

As soon as the wish was made Trunks gasped and sat up. But he was taken back down when Ranch happily cried "Trunks!" and began to kiss him.

"I can't feel Goku's ki," Piccolo said. "He didn't come back."

"He did die once already, after all," Radtiz sighed, trying to not dwell that he had been responsible for that.

Krillin suggested, "How about we use the wish to go to New Namek? Porunga can restore someone's life more than once."

"Yeah, we should do that!" Yamcha agreed.

"Everyone, it's Goku," his voice suddenly said to all of them. "Listen to me. I've been giving it some thought. All the troubles that have come our way were because of me. If i don't come back to life then maybe Earth will be more peaceful."

"Kakarot, are you sure about this?" Raditz quickly asked. The three years he spent training with his brother were some of the best he ever had, and he didn't want to lose him already.

"It's for the best," insisted Goku. "Gohan, Raditz, I'm sorry. And tell Chi-Chi that I'm sorry. But please don't try and resurrect me. When the time comes for you to join me over here we'll meet again. Bye, everyone."

Krillin commented, "He sure does sound content for a dead guy."

Ranch had torn herself from Trunks and went up to put a hand on her father's shoulder. "I'm sure it'll be okay, dad."

"Yeah, it will be, Uncle Raditz," Gohan said, coming up to them with a smile. "Between all of us here I'm sure the Earth will be just fine."

"I have been waiting for your last wish for quite some time," the dragon said testily.

"Oh that's right," Yamcha said goofily. "If you guys don't mind I'd like to get this girl I'm seeing an expensive necklace."

Krillin, who had given it some thought, then stepped up and asked, "Could you turn 17 and 18 into normal humans?" He shocked everyone with that request, including 18, who was looking on nearby.

"I can't," replied Shenon. "Both cyborgs are stronger than me and I am unable to change them."

"You know, being a cyborg doesn't seem too bad," Yamcha said, "other than walking around with a bomb in your chest."

"Shenron, can you take the explosives out of their chests?" asked Krillin.

"That is possible," said Shenron. "Your wish has been granted. Farewell." The dragon disappeared into the balls, which rose and scattered.

"I can't say I approve who those wishes were for, but it was admirable all the same," Trunks said, when the skies cleared.

18 then stepped out of her hiding place, and demanded, "Okay, what did you do that for? You had a wish granting dragon, and you used it on us. Why?"

Krillin stammered, "Oh, uh, you see I didn't think…um, that it was fair if you and—"

Sighing exasperation, Ranch called out, "Because he has a crush on ya, ya frickin bimbo!"

18 rounded on Ranch, and dangerously said, "What did you call me?"

Ranch put her hands on her hips. "A bimbo. Going to do something about it? If you are I might rethink sparing you."

18 took a few steps towards Ranch. "Why you—!"

Krillin quickly for in front of her, and frantically said, "She's the one that took Cell out with Gohan, so that's no empty threat."

18 and Ranch stared each other down, until 18 ultimately looked away as her eyes landed on Trunks, and she remembered how strong he had gotten. Clearly Ranch did as well. "Fine, whatever." She then turned away, looked back at Krillin, and said, "Well…I guess I should find my brother. See you later." 18 flew off again, leaving Krillin with a rather astonished feeling.

"Hear that, you still got a shot!" Yamcha told Krillin.

Trunks and Ranch shared a significant look before they rolled their eyes.

"I suppose I should get back to Chiaotzu, he's probably worried," announced Tien. "All of you take care." Before he left, Tien said to Trunks and Ranch, "Good luck in the future—go wreck them."

Ranch nodded with confidence, while Trunks said, "That's the plan."

"Everyone, until we meet again." And Tien took off as well.

"We should get going too," Krillin said.

Gohan asked, "So when are you guys headed back to the future?"

"We'll spend another night here, and head go back in the morning," said Trunks.

"And once we do those damn cyborgs are going down," Ranch added, punching her fist into her palm.

"We'll see you guys off tomorrow," Krillin told them.

"Definitely," said Gohan. "Are you staying here, Mr. Piccolo?"

"That's right." After they all said their goodbyes to Piccolo, Dende, and Mr. Popo they all flew up into the air and left the lookout, waving to Korin and Yajirobi as they descended.

Ranch said to Trunks, "As much as I want to spend time with you after what happened, I should head back with my dad and Gohan to break the news to Aunt Chi-Chi."

Trunks nodded. "No problem. We've got the future ahead of us, after all."

They closed in on each other as they flew and kissed deeply. When they parted, Trunks split off with Yamcha, Krillin went his own way, and Ranch went with Gohan and Raditz.

As they flew, Trunks asked Yamcha, "So what happened to my dad?"

"It was crazy!" Yamcha told him. "After you were killed Vegeta went berserk and attacked Cell without thinking."

"He actually did that?" Trunks said in astonishment, feeling slightly glad about that. Yamcha continued give him Trunks a blow by blow of what happened, surprising him even further after telling him that Ranch had also transformed like Gohan did, and helped in taking down Cell. _I've got a lot of catching up to do_, thought Trunks.

At Gohan's house the new was broken to Chi-Chi she fell to her knees and began to cry. Raditz held onto Launch and baby Ranch was they stood off to the side as they mourned. Older Ranch had her back against the wall and her eyes were cast downward. Her uncle was an idiot…but he was a good guy and meant well. And at the end of it all he made the ultimate sacrifice.

She then went up to her father and put her arms around him. "I'm sorry you lost your brother, dad." They all pretty much stayed like that for the rest of the day and night.

The next day practically everyone was at Capsule Corp to see the time travelers off. Trunks bade farewell to his mother. Ranch embraced her parents, aunt, and cousin. Bulma's parting gift to Ranch was a capsule filled with all the clothes that were bought for her during the shopping spree. Raditz shook Trunks' hand normally before gripping it tightly and drawing him in closer to all but threaten him against making Ranch unhappy in any way. As they made their way to the time machine, the two looked over at Vegeta, who simply held up two fingers at them as a sign of respect. They both returned the gesture, although Ranch did it more reluctantly after resisting the urge to flip him off.

Trunks and Ranch hopped into the time machine, sharing the seat in the confined space. Trunks pressed the buttons and switches to activate it, and the vessel rose into the air. The all waved goodbye to each other one last time before the machine disappeared.


	32. Saving The Future

Three women were hanging out in Capsule Corp's basement drinking tea anxiously, until they were distracted by two people that appeared at the top of the stairs.

"My goodness!" blue-haired Launch exclaimed, standing up.

"Hi," Trunks greeted as they descended.

"I'd say long time, no see but we literally just saw you guys," Ranch said, hugging her mother when they ran up to them.

"What's going on, though?" asked Bulma, inspecting her son and then her. "You two look different."

"It's kind of a long story," Trunks said.

"But it can all be summarized by simply saying that Vegeta is an ass-hat," Ranch stated, earning her a knowing smile from them.

Mugs of tea were poured for them as the two began regaling them with their story. They told them just about everything from when they first arrived in the past all the way to Cell's defeat and the aftermath. Bulma was both surprised and pleased to hear that Vegeta had such a reaction to Trunks getting killed.

"Let's back up for a moment," Chi-Chi said suspiciously once they finished. "So you're telling me that the two of you spent an entire year alone together in this time chamber."

"Yeah," Trunks affirmed.

"What's the big deal?" asked Ranch. "We've been going off alone to train for years."

"Maybe, but never for a whole year," she said.

Bulma said, "I suppose what she's getting at is whether or not you two did anything that _wasn't_ training."

"Nope," Ranch immediately answered, taking a casual sip of her tea.

"Yup, we just trained," Trunks said truthfully.

The three women looked at each other and sighed in exasperation.

"I don't know what so surprising about that," Ranch went on, feeling herself grow a bit hot. "It wasn't exactly a romantic setting, and besides the two of us were way too tired after a day of training to do anything else."

"Yeah, as excruciating as it was we decided to hold off," Trunk added casually, causing them to stare.

"So…is this a roundabout way of telling us that you two finally got _together_ together?" asked Bulma.

"I suppose it is," Trunks confirmed.

"About time," all three said in unison before giggling.

Then, deciding not to mince words, Launch brightly asked, "So when can I expect grandchildren?" Trunks and Ranch performed a simultaneous spit take with their tea, causing the three older women to laugh even more.

They were then spared from having to answer by the radio. "Attenion. This is an emergency broadcast! The cyborgs are attacking Parsley City! We urge all people to stay away!"

"That's our cue," Trunks said, growing serious as he stood.

"We shouldn't be too long," Ranch said, as they took their leave.

Once outside they took to the sky in the direction of Parsley City, fully intending to end things with those cyborgs once and for all.

But as they went, Trunks couldn't help but ask Ranch, "Your mom was joking, right?"

"I refuse to believe she wasn't," Ranch immediately answered.

The two cyborgs were wreaking their usual havoc, destroying anyone and anything that they pleased. Suddenly an old man that was pinned beneath a car shot 17 with a gun, which did nothing except make his presence known. Just as 17 was about to take the old man out the two half-Saiyans arrived on the scene.

"Them again?" 18 asked in annoyance. "Let's just kill them once and for all."

Ranch raised her arms to stretch them out as she strode forward and turned Super Saiyan. "Alright, the bitch is mine."

Glowering, 18 aimed her palm at Ranch, saying, "Poor choice of last words." She shot a beam at her, but Ranch casually smacked it away. 18 was so stunned by that she didn't have any time to react when Ranch charged forward punched her, sending her through a couple of buildings and into a pile of rubble.

"That all you got?" Ranch said as she approached the cyborg.

"Now you've made me mad!" 18 raged, getting back up. She powered up and launched herself at Ranch, aiming a punch right at her face. But Ranch just blocked, grabbed 18 by the hair, and swung her once around before slamming her into the ground. She then kicked the cyborg hard to send her into the ruins of another building that collapsed on top of her.

"18!" cried 17. He was about to rush in to help his sister, but suddenly Trunks in his Super Saiyan form appeared above him and hammered him into the ground.

As 17 tried to get up, Trunks stomped down on his back to keep the cyborg where he was. "Be patient. Our turn is coming soon."

The rubble exploded and 18 burst out, but before she could do anything Ranch shot a thin but powerful beam out of her finger at her. Unable to do anything, the beam cut across 18's face, leaving a bleeding gash across her left cheek. It was only now that 18 realized how much danger she was in.

"We're not even," Ranch told her angrily, approaching 18, who was now paralyzed with fear. "Not by a longshot." She backhanded 18, sending her tumbling away. As she went back towards her, Ranch suddenly asked, "What was his name?"

"Wha…what?" 18 stammered, as she gingerly got back up.

Anger coursing through her, Ranch went on, "My mentor. My cousin. The one you and that damned brother of yours maimed and murdered." All the years of rage, grief, and frustration were bursting forth, demanding to be let out in one explosive event. "What. Was. His. Name?"

Her eyes were wide and showed nothing but terror, as 18 was unable to find her voice.

"His name was Gohan, _YA BLONDE BIMBO BITCH!_" Ranch raised both her palms right in 18's face. "_DOUBLE SUNDAY!_" The energy beam she produced instantly engulfed 18, and when it dissipated absolutely nothing was left of her except a few scattered ashes.

Trunks then looked down at 17, and said, "Now it's our turn." He picked 17 up by his shirt and threw him. When 17 landed and stood up, his instincts kicked in and he tried to run away. But Trunks disappeared and reappeared right in front of 17, and kicked him.

"No…" 17 managed to blurt out after he got up again.

"Fight me," demanded Trunks, going up to him.

"…wait…"

"Fight me," he said again. Trunks gave 17 an uppercut in the gut, and he before he could collapse, Trunks grabbed him by the collar again and lifted him above his head. "What's wrong? Now that you're outmatched you're too scared to fight? How many people have tried to take _you_ on despite knowing how it'd end? Tell me!" Trunks slammed him into the ground, and punted him away. "_Now you can run!_"

"…What?"

"Well, clock's ticking," Ranch said, observing off to the side.

17 turned and began to run away in a panicked stumble. As he ran, Trunks cried, "What you're feeling now is how all those you slaughtered felt!" 17 continued to run, while Trunks shot up into the air, produced a ball of energy, and threw it at the retreating cyborg. The attack hit 17, causing a large explosion that left nothing behind.

When the wind caused by the blast died down, Trunks reunited with Ranch on the ground. Without saying a word they embraced and began to kiss on the spot.

They made out for a little while, and then Trunks said, "And now we wait."

Ranch nodded in agreement. "Yup. But until then…" She went back to kissing him.

THREE YEARS LATER

"Eat," Ranch said tersely. "C'mon, eat." She tried to insert the spoon full of peas into Gohan's mouth, but the toddler turned his head away and kept his lips shut.

"Just give it up," Trunks said in exasperation. He then took out a ball of candy from his pocket that he unwrapped. "Here you go," he told his son, who was quick to open his mouth.

But right then Ranch snuck the peas in, causing Gohan to fidget grumpily before he chewed and swallowed begrudgingly. The parents looked at each other and chuckled, wondering how long such a tactic was going to work on him.

"Maybe you two shouldn't deceive him like that," Chi-Chi advised.

"Hey, he's a growing boy that needs his veggies," Ranch said, proudly ruffling her son's black hair.

"Growing is right," Bulma said, eyeing her rather massive two-year-old grandchild. "I swear, if this keeps up he'll end up as big as Raditz."

"Just be glad he doesn't have a tail, otherwise he'd cause even more trouble than he already does," Launch said, experience behind her words.

All of a sudden the conversation was interrupted by an alarm overheard.

Easily feeling his presence, Trunks stood up and said, "Ranch, you should sta—"

"And miss this? I don't frickin think so!" she shot back, joining him. Before they ran outside, Ranch turned around and sternly said to her son, "I better see a clean plate when I get back, ya hear!"

Together they dashed through the open compound to a group of buildings until they came across the alley where it was. They were unsurprised to find the giant, green bug man inspecting the time machine that they had left out in the open. Seeing them approach, Cell said, "So you've come."

"Well once the proximity alarms we set up detected something as big and gross as you approaching how could we resist?" Ranch said mockingly. "You want something?"

"This," said Cell, placing his hand on the hatch. "This is the time machine I've heard rumors about, isn't it? Make it so that I can travel back in time and I just might not make you a part of me."

"And how exactly are we supposed to make a hollow tin can like that work?" asked Trunks with a snarky grin.

Cell's eyes widened. "What are you saying?"

"Oh, did you think we'd be stupid enough to leave an actual time machine out in the open?" she said, hand on her hip.

"That right there's just a decoy," Trunks said. "But even if it wasn't, your plan to go back in time to absorb the cyborgs won't work."

Cell glared at them. "I see, so you've already been to the past."

"Yup, and the perfect form of yours isn't so special," Ranch told him. "All I have to do is get serious and even I can go toe-to-toe with it."

"And as we are now we're more than enough to take you out," Trunks said.

"You're bluffing!" Cell shouted. "The spy robots learned everything about you two! You can't even defeat 17 and 18, and they're weaker than I am."

"Then where are they?" asked Trunks.

Shocked, Cell said, "You were the ones that—?"

Ranch closed the gap and kicked Cell into the air. Trunks dashed upwards and used a blast to launch Cell far away from the rebuilding city, and the two followed.

When they landed in a desolate area, Cell admitted, "You certainly have gotten stronger."

Ranch proclaimed, "Yup, and now we're going to kick your ass." She went Super Saiyan.

Trunks powered up too, adding, "Make sure to enjoy hell once you get there."

"Don't underestimate me!"

Trunks and Ranch charged in on Cell, and from that point on Cell couldn't get to do a thing as he expertly tag teamed by them. Trunks punched him, but before he had a chance to counter Ranch kneed him. When Ranch sent him flying with a roundhouse kick, Cell wasn't able to recover before Trunks hammered him into the ground. He was taking a massive amount of damage with each hit he took, but Cell wasn't too worried because he could regenerate. All he had to do was wait until the right time to stick one of them with his tail.

When Trunks and Ranch were relatively far away, Cell slid to a halt on all fours and whipped his tail out at Trunks. But Trunks simply caught the tail, and Ranch came in to deliver a downward chop that completely cut off his tail.

As Cell shrieked in agony and disbelief, Ranch closed in on him, grabbed him by the neck, and tossed him into the sky. When he stopped in midair, he shouted down at them, "You left me no other option!" He put his hands together, and started, "Ka…me...ha…me…" Trunks then threw the end of the tail that he still held on to, and managed to catch Cell off guard when he hit him in the face.

Instinctively, Cell stopped charging his attack and caught his tail before it fell back down, and it was too late once he realized his mistake. His two opponents had their arms in the air, and once their attack was charged, they let it loose. Cell was instantly overwhelmed, as the energy blast disintegrated him.

Once they powered down, Ranch casually asked Trunks, "So how else should we get Gohan to eat his vegetables?"

"No idea," Trunks replied, as they began to fly back home. "Let's just figure it out before we end up having another."

Ranch made a face. "One's more than enough."


	33. Babidi

"I don't know, Ranch," Trunks said uncertainly, as they faced each other in the open field. "Are you sure you're ready?"

Annoyed, Ranch said, "I've been a potato for months, Trunks! Come on, I need to get back in to fighting form." She raised her fists and bounced on the balls of her feet.

"But you just had a baby!"

"We had this exact same discussion after Gohan was born. I don't want to have it again." Ranch let off a few jabs that sent wind blowing in Trunks' face. "Bring it!"

Trunks sighed. He took a stance, they stared each other down, and they simultaneously went in for the attack. They were now a flurry of punches, kicks, and blocks. In next to no time all anxiety left Trunks, and he was left with just the thrill of the fight. After all these months he got his training partner back! It was the same exact feeling he had during their first sparring match after Gohan was born. Ranch was clearly out of practice, but with enough training it shouldn't take too long to get back where she was.

Off in the sidelines four-year-old Gohan cheered both his parents on, looking forward to the day that he'd just as strong as them. Blonde Launch was next to her grandson, also throwing out words of encouragement to her daughter. Bulma focused on feeding Bulla, who shared her hair that was adorned with a red ribbon.

Bulla then let out an uncomfortable sound. Bulma wondered what happened, when Chi-Chi said, "Her tail is pinched. Here." She held out her arms, and Bulma handed her over. "Hold her just like this and…there." Bulla went back to merrily sucking on her bottle.

"I suppose I'll get the picnic ready," Bulma said morosely, unhappy at being unable to properly hold Bulla. She went ahead and laid out the blanket and food, which was itself an important task seeing as Trunks and Ranch would soon be famished.

"They certainly are strong," a voice said.

Bulma looked up and shrieked as she scrambled backwards. Looming over her were a short guy with pointy ears and a Mohawk, and a tall guy with long hair.

"I'm sorry for startling you," the shorter stranger quickly said. He offered his hand, saying, "My name is Shin. And you are?"

"Um…Bulma," she replied, taking his hand and backing off.

Having heard her cry, Gohan had ran over and got in front of Bulma looking angry. "Who are you?"

"Greetings, young man," the short one said pleasantly. "I was hoping to speak with your parents."

"Is that so?" Trunks said suspiciously, having come over with Ranch when they heard the commotion.

"Alright, punks, who are ya and what do ya want?" asked Ranch, annoyed at having her training interrupted.

"I am Shin and this is my attendant Kibito," said Shin. "I am the Supreme Kai." Ranch and Trunks looked at each other in astonishment. A Kai? Like King Kai? "As for why we are here…" When the Supreme Kai finished giving them the rundown of Babidi and his plan to revive Majin Buu, he then gave them the opportunity to go with them to the Sacred World of the Kai.

"I'll go," Trunks immediately said. "Ranch, you should stay and watch things here."

She gave him a piercing glare. "You're actually suggesting that I should be left behind?"

"Yes!" he replied in earnest. "Look, you're rusty—that wasn't an insult, I'm just stating a fact," he quickly added before she could complain. "You even said so yourself earlier."

Ranch grit her teeth and looked away from him. "I don't care. You can't stop me."

"I know I can't," he said gently, putting his hands on her shoulders. "But be here for the kids. Please."

She balked, and blurted out angrily, "That was a low blow and you know it!"

"It was," he acknowledged. "So will you stay?"

Ranch crossed her arms and turned her back on him testily. "Fine."

As miffed as Ranch was she didn't forgo kissing him goodbye before he left with the Supreme Kai. After Trunks bid farewell to everyone else, he left with Shin and Kibito. _Not the way today was supposed to go_, Ranch thought irritably.

A couple of days passed. While Trunks trained by mastering the Z-Sword, Ranch was outside on the lawns of Capsule Corp with Gohan. Seeing as Ranch would be hard pressed to get a hard yet satisfying day of training without Trunks around, she decided that it was best to focus on something else that had been weighing on her mind. She and Trunks had decided that it was time to start Gohan's training, but since she was still unable to move much, Ranch had been relegated to the sidelines. But now it was Ranch that was exclusively training her son, and it was more satisfying than she imagined it'd be.

Gohan punched and kicked her mother with everything he could muster, trying whatever he could think of to get past her defenses. Nothing that he did, though, worked. When it got to the point where he focused so much on his offense that his defense lagged behind, Ranch grabbed Gohan's arm and twisted it around his back.

"What happened?" she asked her son sagely.

"Ouch! Ma! I lost focus, okay?" he whined, waving his free arm up and down.

Smiling, Ranch let him go and ruffled his head, saying, "Again?" she asked, taking a fighting stance. Gohan said nothing as he put on a serious face and took a stance, which filled her with immense pride. He rushed in once more, and this time Ranch decided to add in a few quick jabs every now and then. Each time she got a hit in it seemed to annoy Gohan more and more. It got more heated as they continued to go at it, and Ranch was looking forward to the day that he could become a serious training partner.

At one point Ranch got a little too into it, and sent a punch that was turned out to be too much for him. Recognizing this, Gohan put up both his arms to block the attack, and was blown backwards as a result.

"Oops, sorry about that, son," Ranch apologized. "Guess I'm still getting used to moving around. Nice block, though!"

"Uh huh," he grumbled, looking down at and rubbing his forearms.

"Also don't forget that dodging is also an option," she reminded him.

"Okay." He then looked back up at his mother, and cried, "Ma, look out!"

Ranch turned her head back to see a figure in her peripheral bearing down on her with some sort of object. The rest of her body then kept moving with her leg coming up to perform a sweeping kick. Whatever it was they were carrying was knocked away by her kick, and Ranch immediately followed that up by punching the figure to the ground.

The figure, which had an elongated head with large lips and white armor, was in shock as he tried to get back up on shaky arms. As he slowly got back on his feet, Ranch's gaze fell on to what he had been carrying and she frowned.

"Gohan," she began, "go back inside."

"What? But—"

"Good looking out—tell your granny you can have whatever dessert you want."

"Wow, really?" Gohan asked excitedly. "Thanks, ma!" He then ran back inside without a care in the world.

"Alright, bub, who are you and what's with the pointy teapot?" she demanded after he was standing again. The stranger said nothing, but attempted to punch her. Ranch dodged, which required almost no effort on her part, and countered with a punch of her own, causing the guy to eat dirt again. "I asked you a question."

"You…insolent…" The stranger looked up at her from all fours, his face swelling up where he had been previously hit. "How are you so strong? I would destroy you if we were on my home planet!"

"Yeah, but we aren't, are we?" Ranch said, bored of him already. She then got an idea. Pointing her palm at the teapot, she said, "Y'know, that thing looks pretty important. How about you tell me all I want to know, and I don't blow it up?"

"No! Wait!" the stranger cried in absolute terror. "You can't! We've spent ten years collecting energy."

"Energy?" Remembering what that Shin guy had told them, it suddenly clicked for Ranch, who wondered why she didn't realize sooner. "You're Babidi!"

"You fool!" he sneered. "I'm not Babidi. I am—"

"You aren't?" she cut in, grabbing him and hauling him to his feet. "In that case I don't care who you are." Ranch went over to the teapot, picked it up, and tossed it back to the guy, who looked at her in astonishment. "You're taking me to him."

"You…You want me to take you to him?" he asked in disbelief as he just barely caught it. "And why would I do that?"

She went up and flicked his forehead, causing his entire head to violently snap back. "Because I assume that you've got enough brains in that big dome of yours to know what happens if you don't."

Rubbing the spot she hit him, he said, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Then go!" Ranch said, turning him and kicking him in the rear to get him going. As the stranger took to the sky he suppressed a triumphant grin at how she just played herself right into their hands.

In their search for strong individuals whose energy they could absorb for Majin Buu's revival, Babidi and Dabura had come across a promising rumor. It seemed as if there were two people that were exceptionally strong that had taken down a threat that had been plaguing the world for years. So now they were outside of the entrance to the spaceship waiting for Pui-Pui to return, with an abundant amount of energy if they were lucky.

All of a sudden they spotted a speck in the sky. It was Pui-Pui, who was waiting until he got closer to them to warn them about Ranch. But Ranch, who was even higher than Pui-Pui, surveyed the scene below her. Two things were apparent: she couldn't let them get their hands on that teapot, and destroying that base should cripple them.

She thrust both arms out. "Double Sunday!" When Ranch fired the energy beam, Pui-Pui turned his head to see what the incoming light was, and screamed as he was overtaken by it and was blown down to the ship. The beam penetrated Babidi's ship, and before Babidi and Dabura knew what happened, the base exploded before them.

"What…what happened?" Babidi asked in horror, looking over the smoldering ruins of his ship.

Dabura looked up at where the beam came from, and said, "Pui-Pui was followed!"

Growling in anger, Babidi ordered, "Take care of them! Afterwards look through the damage for the siphon and Majin Buu's capsule."

But before Dabura could do anything, Ranch landed not too far from them.

"So, _you're_ Babidi," Ranch said to the tall demon guy, glaring at him.

The short one piped up, "What? No, I am! And who are you?"

Ranch didn't answer, and instead aimed her palm at the small one, sending a blast his way. But the big one quickly intervened and got in front of the attack, knocking it out of the way.

Punching her fist into her palm, Ranch told him, "The faster I kill the shrimp the faster my husband gets home. So I advise you get out of my way."

Dabura grinned. "I don't think so."

"Dabura," Babidi said, "don't kill her. Her energy should make a dent in resurrecting Majin Buu."

"Yes, master." Dabura suddenly powered up before he charged at her.

At the very last second Ranch realized just how powerful he was, went Super Saiyan, and raised both her arms to block his attack. When the punch landed, Ranch was blown backwards was sent tumbling away. Dabura went in for another attack, but Ranch managed to deftly move her body to get out of the way so that all Dabura punched was the ground. Back on her feet, Ranch sprang forward at Dabura to counter attack.

The two began zipping around exchanging blow after blow. Dabura was strong and he was dealing a good amount of damage, but so was Ranch. They might have been going toe-to-toe, but Ranch could tell that her months spent not training was truly coming back to bite her in the ass. He hit her into the side of a large rock, and followed it up with a swipe that sent an energy blast at her. Ranch put her hands out to shoot a quick blast of her own, but the two attacks collided right in front of her. She shielded her eyes from the explosion, causing rocks to fall all around her.

Before she could get her wits back, Dabura came in and landed a spinning kick on Ranch. She hit the ground hard, but Ranch immediately got back up and launched herself back at Dabura. She hit him in the gut, knocking the wind out of him, and before he could recover she began to pummel him. But eventually all Ranch's first went through was an afterimage.

Dabura reappeared behind her and hammered her down to the ground. As she was getting back up, a sword materialized in his hands, and he launched himself down at her. Having had enough, Ranch suddenly powered up again, her hair spiked up even more, and she delivered a spinning kick that landed on the sword and shattered it. Dabura had a look of shock on his face, which Ranch promptly punched to send him tumbling away.

"Congrats," Ranch said, cracking her knuckles. "You're only the second bastard to force me into Super Saiyan 2."

On the Sacred World of the Kai, Shin was just about to test Trunks' mastery of the Z Sword by throwing a block of Katchin at him. But just as Trunks was getting ready he felt it. So did Shin and Kibito.

"That's Ranch!" Trunks said, dread filling him.

"She's fighting Babidi!"

"We have to go!"

Back on Earth Ranch was beating Dabura to a pulp. She had powered up to such an extent that he wasn't given time to adjust. Every time he attempted to counterattack, Ranch was able to turn it around on Dabura and make him pay. But despite her power up, Ranch was still severely out of practice, and Dabura was still reasonably strong. Because of that Ranch wasn't able to just finish him off in a single blow like she wanted, so she had to work on whittling down his strength. When Ranch landed a knee on that big chin of his, Dabura was sent tumbling again away until he slid to a stop.

"Dabura, what are you doing?" Babidi demanded angrily. "Subdue her already."

"Yeah, what're you waiting for?" Ranch asked with a menacing smile, as Dabura got back up with fear in his eyes. She raised a palm, now confident that she could just finish him off, causing Dabura to take a step backwards.

But right then Shin, Kibito, and Trunks already in his Super Saiyan form all appeared in the battlefield.

"Ranch, are you okay?" Trunks asked in panic.

She looked back at him in surprise. "Trunks?"

Shin exclaimed, "Its Dabura! When did he join Babidi?"

In his desperation, Dabura took advantage of the distraction that the newcomers provided, and fired spit at Ranch.

When the spit landed on the shoulder of the unsuspecting Ranch, she looked down at it and then at Dabura, and said in disgust, "Gross! What the hell is—? Wait…what's happening?" From the spot where the spit landed, her body began to turn to stone.

"Ranch!" Trunks cried.

"Trunks!" Ranch shouted, her voice cracking with fear. She reached out to him, but she turned completely into stone while in motion.

"_No, Ranch!_" Trunks ran to her side, dropped the Z-Sword, and fell to his knees as he looked up at his wife in disbelief.

"We need to take out Dabura!" Shin yelled as he and Kibito charged at him.

But Trunks only had eyes for Ranch, who stood petrified before him. While Shin and Kibito began to try and take on Dabura, they began pleading Trunks to get into the fight. Despite being thrashed by Ranch, Dabura was still able to take on the two of them as if it were child's play. Shin tried to tell him something but it fell on deaf ears, as Trunks just tentatively placed a shaky hand on her. The fact that Dabura was now beating on Kibito and Shin wasn't registering at all to Trunks.

"What did you do?" he asked out loud with a tremble in his voice, running his hand down her form. Anger and desperation began to well up inside in him, barely able to comprehend even the thought of losing her. "Give her back…" Trunks said as more and more rage built up inside him. "Give…me…back…_MY RANCH_!"

In an instant a reservoir of energy exploded outwards from Trunks, causing his aura to glow brighter and his hair to become spikier. Dabura had just finished beating down Kibito and Shin when Trunks transformed, and for a moment all he could do was stand and stare. Kibito and Shin painfully gazed over at Trunks, amazed at the sudden power that he began emitting.

Trunks grabbed the Z-Sword, stood back up, and turned to face Dabura with angry tears running down his face.

Dabura quickly spit.

"Watch it!" shouted Shin.

But Trunks had already evaded the spit by suddenly disappearing on the spot, and he reappeared right in front of Dabura. Trunks wasted no time in swinging the Z-Sword and taking off Dabura's head. The body collapsed and landed in a thud beside it.

"Trunks!" Shin cried again. "Babidi!"

Shifting his gaze, Trunks saw as the small one was now trying to fly away. Switching the grip on the sword, Trunks raised it over his head hurled it like a spear. The sword quickly caught up to Babidi, impaling him and sending him crashing to the ground. Blood pouring out of his mouth, Babidi twitched one final time before he stopped moving for good.

Trunks let off a grief laden cry, before he suddenly aimed his palm at Dabura's corpse. "BIG BANG ATTACK!" The energy beam engulfed the remains, completely obliterating it.

As Trunks was taking deep breaths, unsure of what should come next, he heard behind him, "Damn, was that was brutal." Turning around in shock, he saw Ranch helping up Shin and Kibito.

"R—Ranch?"

Shin explained as he stood up, "When you killed Dabura that lifted the effect of his attack."

"Yeah, it was freaky," added Ranch, now fully taking in his appearance. "Oh man! You're Super Saiyan 2! Awesome!" Then she began to snicker. "What's with that outfit? You look li—"

Trunks didn't let Ranch finish as he quickly moved in to hug and kiss her.

Unbeknownst to any of them, a dark figure loomed far above them. The figure had hoped for the Supreme Kai's death in the incident and thus the God of Destruction's, but no matter. The Supreme Kai here should be no problem for him to deal with down the line, much like the other Supreme Kai he was about to go pay a visit….


	34. Black

Ranch let out a big yawn, and looked up as she heard as the bastard unleash a barrage that undoubtedly leveled part of the city. As tried as she was, Ranch continued to watch over as Bulma, who had been up all night, kept on working. It's been forever since she's seen her kids and her husband, but she had to protect Bulma while Trunks was out there helping whenever the bastard went around murdering people.

The door opened, causing Ranch to tense up until she saw it was just Trunks. Feeling slightly foolish, because if it had been the bastard then he'd have just blown up the building, she went to Trunks as he came down the steps. They hugged and shared a deep kiss.

"How's it going?" he asked when they separated, looking at the vial of blue liquid.

"We still don't have that much," Bulma answered. "Just enough for a one-way trip." When he looked forlorn, she said, "Hey, don't worry, it'll work out."

"It'll be a hell of a gamble, though," Ranch interjected.

Bulma pressed some buttons on the screen, and the vial of liquid was unlatched from the machine it was attached to. "We need to get this to Capsule Corp."

"I'll go," Trunks told them. "You two look beat, go get some rest."

"No, Ranch should go too," said Bulma. "What if he attacks?"

"I agree," said Ranch. "And on the way we need you to get you a ride to mom's place, Bulma. You can rest, and the kids would love to see you."

Bulma nodded. "I'd love that too." She took the vial and sealed it. "Now don't forget, this is our last hope. Don't let this chance get away."

All of a sudden an explosion rocked the building, and quickly Ranch took cover while Trunks shielded his mother. When the smoke and dust cleared, Bulma pushed the vial into Trunks' hands. "Go!" There was another explosion. Trunks looked up to see a figure shrouded in smoke that raised his arm and produced a ball of energy that he meant to unleash.

"_WHY'RE YOU ON YOUR ASS?_ _MOVE!_"Ranch bellowed, carrying Bulma in her arms.

The figure fired off his attack, completely engulfing the building they were in. Trunks held the vial, and Ranch held Bulma as they sprinted through an alley, keeping their power low since it seemed as if he could now sense their energy.

"Thanks, I thought I was done for back there," Bulma said with relief.

"Don't mention it," Ranch quickly said as they maneuvered through the city. They kept moving, hoping that at no point they'd be caught in the middle of another attack.

They kept on running until they reached a building that they entered from behind. When they knocked on one of the doors in the hallway it opened up for them.

"'Sup," they were greeted.

"Yajirobi?" Trunks asked confused, as the short, fat, bearded man let them in the hideout.

"I literally haven't seen you since the day Goku died," Bulma told him, amazed to see him. "What got you down from the tower?"

"Korin and I left," Yajirobi explained solemnly. "But 18 ended up getting Korin, and he gave me his last bean before he died."

"Sorry to hear that. Are the tower and lookout still there?"

Yajirobi shrugged. "Maybe."

"Really? Damn, in that case it'd have been nice to know about the time chamber back in those days. So what're you doing here?" asked Ranch.

"They told me to either work the door or they'll give my share of the food to a bunch of kids, or some junk," he complained, going back to his corner so that he could continue to snack. "Anyway, I heard you guys were working on a secret project or something."

Bulma replied, "I was, but Black attacked the lab a little while ago. Thankfully I just got done."

"So what now?" asked Yajirobi.

"We make do with what we got, otherwise we'll have just wasted a bunch of time for nothing," Trunks told him. "And I wouldn't get too comfortable if I were you."

"Yeah, we need you to take Bulma to someone who can actually help so they can safely escort her to my mom's place," Ranch said.

"But that means going outside!" he protested. "Can't one of you take her?"

"No, the two of us have to get to Capsule Corp as soon as possible."

"Ugh, alright," Yajirobi begrudgingly said.

After resting up a little, the four left the safe house and took to the streets.

"You two be careful," Bulma said, hugging Trunks and then Ranch.

"Say hi to everyone for us," said Trunks.

"This'll all be over soon," Ranch assured her.

"I know it will," Bulma said confidently.

"Come on, let's go already," Yajirobi said, leading the way.

Bulma and Yajirobi split off to go meet with the rest of the resistance, while Ranch and Trunks made their way towards Capsule Corp. They kept to the ground, keeping their energy suppressed, eventually managing to get within sight of their destination, which was practically untouched. Making a break for it, Trunks and Ranch sprinted for Capsule Corp, knowing that the time machine was inside waiting for them.

But as they ran they stopped when a vortex appeared in the sky. The two stopped in their tracks and gazed upwards anxiously as the clouds burst downward before scattering and revealing Goku Black.

"Trunks, go!" Ranch immediately shouted. Without even waiting for his response, Ranch went Super Saiyan and launched herself at the man in her uncle's form. Black grinned menacingly as he blocked her punch, and they began to trade blows.

"Ranch!" Trunks cried. But as much as he wanted to go in and help her, he knew that it would be pointless. Gripping the vial of fuel tightly, Trunks turned around and began to run towards Capsule Corp again.

When Ranch and Black collided, she only managed to get one solid hit in before Black countered. After they exchanged some blows, Ranch was quickly overpowered, and Black punched her hard, sending her into a nearby building.

As Trunks closed in on Capsule Corp, the windows above him all of a sudden shattered, and it was immediately followed by barrage of energy blasts. The attack may have been weak enough that Black didn't even bother dodging, but it did manage to distract him from Ranch. Trunks stopped in his tracks to look up and briefly wonder who was firing those off, when Gohan and Bulla flew out of the windows as they hurried to the fight to back their mother up.

"YOU TWO ARE BEYOND GROUNDED! GET BACK HERE NOW!" Trunks bellowed with insurmountable rage. He put the vial down before going Super Saiyan and rushing forward to make sure his kids didn't get themselves killed.

As they closed in on Black, Gohan angrily shouted, "_Leave my mom alone!_"

He and Bulla recklessly charged in, causing Black to smirk and aim his open palm at them. Before he could fire off a blast, though, Trunks had already taken his sword out as he rushed in, and threw it at Black. Seeing the sword come in, Black paused his attack to swat it away. "Move it!" Trunks shouted at the kids, thrusting his arms forward. "Burning Attack!" He let loose a beam of energy that Bulla and Gohan had to get out of the way of.

When the beam hit Black in a large explosion, Trunks grabbed the two kids and sped off as fast as he could to where Ranch had landed. They got to her just as she was getting up and shaking her head, but then her eyes practically popped out of her head as she saw who was with them. "_What the hell?_"

Trunks began, "Later. Right now we have to—"

"Look out!" Bulla shouted. Black, completely unharmed from Trunks' attack, had produced a ball of energy and hurled it at them. She and Gohan immediately reacted by sending energy beams at the ball, and it exploded on impact, but it was close enough that the four of them were caught in the blast.

Gohan and Bulla were both on the ground unconscious, as Trunks and Ranch, both knocked back to their base form, ignored their aching bodies by getting up and scooping up the kids. The blast, though, had the benefit of causing Black to lose sight of them, so the two snuck as quickly as they could back towards Capsule Corp, grabbing the fuel and Trunks' sword as they went. Once inside the building they went to the basement and found the time machine prepped and ready to go.

Neither bothered discussing what needed to come next. Both knew what had to be done. So as Trunks inserted the vial into the time machine, Ranch gingerly placed the kids in the cockpit. Then while Trunks floated up and leaned inside to work the buttons and switches to activate it, Ranch lightly patted her son's cheek. "Gohan…. Gohan."

Stirring, Gohan weakly mumbled, "M—Mom?"

"Gohan, you and your sister are going to the past," she told him seriously. "When you meet everyone tell them everything that happened. Tell them we need help."

"Huh…but…" He couldn't finish his thought as he passed out again.

Before Trunks hit the button to close the hatch, Trunks said to her, "You should go with them."

Ranch glared at him. "It's better if the both of us cover their escape, and you know it." Expecting that answer, Trunks didn't retort, he just activated the time machine and closed the hatch. He and Ranch backed off as the machine roared to life, before it all of a sudden shot straight up through the building.

Outside, as Black was looking around for the Saiyans, he turned in surprise as the time machine rocketed up into the air, closely followed by his prey as they again transformed into Super Saiyans again.

"What's this, some sort of new weapon?" he asked snidely. When they didn't reply, Black charged up both his hands, and unleashed a barrage their way. Ranch and Trunks ferociously blocked and deflected every ball that had a chance at hitting the time machine, refusing to let any more harm befall their children. The time machine rose higher into the air, defended manically by the pair of parents, until it suddenly disappeared.

Black stopped his attacks and looked at them suspiciously. "And just what did that accomplish?"

"Just you wait," responded Trunks.

"You'll be done for soon enough!" Ranch told him.

"You say that but you two don't have much left to give," Black said, grinning at how exhausted they clearly were. "Time to finish this!"

With a yell, Black charged at them with the intention of killing them once and for all, when they both suddenly placed their palms in front of their faces. "SOLAR FLARE!" Black stopped dead in midair as not only did the blast of bright light completely blind him, but his prey's energy vanished. By the time he got his sight back, Trunks and Ranch were gone.

In the past, on Beerus' planet, Goku and Vegeta were both flying through the air as they both tried to hit Whis with everything they had. As usual it was seemingly a futile effort as Whis just nonchalantly dodged everything, but they still gave it their all. On the ground Raditz was mediating while those two had their turn, because if all three of them tried at the same time there was no doubt they'd immediately clash. Not too far from Raditz, Beerus didn't have a care in the world as he ate the food they brought along.

Whis then swooped out of the way. "Let's switch out," he told them, causing Raditz to look up from his mediation.

"But we just started!" Vegeta complained loudly. "I already have to tag out?"

"You aren't," Whis informed him. "Goku, go rest."

"Ah man, really?" he asked, disappointed.

"Wait, so you mean…?" Vegeta asked, frustrated.

"Yes. Raditz, come on up, please."

Though he did as was told, Raditz still couldn't help but skeptically ask, "You actually expect us to work together?"

"Just train us individually," said Vegeta. "I don't want Raditz getting in my way."

Whis just sighed. "After all this time haven't you noticed? Whenever all three of you are around, you and Raditz refuse to work together, so Goku is getting twice the amount of training. Are you really fine with that? Not only that, Vegeta, but despite being the first to ask me for training you are here a lot less compared to Raditz and Goku."

"That's because I keep getting sidelined in favor of him, so I've been honing my own power!" boasted Vegeta.

"Yes, yes," Whis said dryly. "So, are you two going to cooperate or not?"

"As long as it's for our training then I'll try," Raditz said tersely.

Vegeta spat out, "If I must."

Goku begrudgingly got out of the way, as Vegeta and Raditz took up a fighting stance before they both rushed at Whis. It quickly became apparent that their ability to work together was nonexistent. Both were so focused on trying to get a hit on Whis that they didn't bother to even consider what the other was doing. At least when Goku partnered with either of them they were a lot more tactical, especially when it was Raditz, but the current pairing had none of that. Too often Raditz and Vegeta ended up running into each other, completely throwing them off their game.

It got so bad that Whis took the time to produce some sweets that he snacked on while the Saiyans continued their haphazard attempts at hitting him. Even Goku looked up at them with a dubious expression on his face.

At one point Raditz threw a punch, as Vegeta kicked at Whis. When the punch missed as usual, the kick landed right on top of Raditz's outstretched arm.

"Damn!" Raditz shouted, shaking his arm as they separated. "Would you watch it?"

"How about instead you get out of my way?" Vegeta retorted angrily.

They continued to nonsensically yell at each other, when Whis just rolled his eyes and waved his staff, causing them to disappear.

Goku said, "Whoa! Did you send them to that other dimension?"

Whis replied, "Yes. With any luck they won't end up killing each other and learn how to work together, even if it's a little." He waved his staff again, this time producing a basket of food. "For now let's sit down for a meal."

A strange ship appeared above the lawns of Capsule Corp, catching the attention of Trunks, who was on his lunch break with his friends during their lessons. When the vessel landed Trunks began to inspect it, when the instructor noticed the Capsule Corp logo was on it. That confused Trunks because he couldn't remember his mother working on such a thing. Flying up to look inside, he was shocked to see two unconscious kids inside. "Get my mom!"

Bulma was putting the finishing touches on a device she had built for Vegeta when she got the word. Based on the description she got on the ship that appeared, there wasn't any doubt as to what was going on. She rushed to where the vessel was, taking her communicator out along the way to call Whis. When she got to the time machine, she instantly recognized it and climbed up it to look inside. Expecting to see Trunks and Ranch, Bulma felt the blood drain from her face as she instead gazed upon two children. She immediately ordered that the kids be put on gurneys and taken inside.

"What's wrong, mom?" asked Trunks in concern as they went. "Do you know who they are?"

But Bulma barely heard him as she spoke into the communicator to call on Whis again. "Whis! Pick up already!"

On Beerus' planet, Whis finally noticed his staff flashing. Answering it, he greeted, "Bulma! Calling to offer us more tasty treats?"

"What? No! But I'll get you some if you put Vegeta and Raditz on!"

"Is something wrong, Bulma?" asked Goku, looking over.

"Yes, but it's the other two that I need right now," she persisted.

"Very well." Whis waved his staff again, and Raditz and Vegeta reappeared, both looking much more ragged as they fell on the ground in a heap.

"Never…do that…again," panted Vegeta, getting up on all fours.

"Seriously, I'll endure any kind of torture for the rest of my life so long as it isn't that," Raditz said shakily, sprawled on the ground.

"Well, you two can thank Bulma for your reprieve," said Whis. "She wants to speak with both of you."

Vegeta and Raditz stood up and went over to looking into the staff, both trying with all their might to avoid and ignore the other after weeks alone together. "What is it, Bulma?"asked Vegeta.

"Did something happen with Ranch and Trunks?" Raditz asked apprehensively. What other reason would there be for her to want to speak with both him and Vegeta?

"Yes, but not the ones you're thinking of." The image immediately shifted over to two children lying on gurneys. "_OUR GRANDCHILDREN ARE HERE!_"

Off screen Trunks could be heard blurting out in panic and confusion, "_What?_"

Radtiz and Vegeta together exclaimed, "_Grandchildren?_"

"Hey! You're grandpas!" Goku said enthusiastically, going behind them and patting them on the backs. "Welcome to the club!" He then looked at the image in confusion, and asked, "But how are they already so much older than Pan?"

Raditz began to say, "Kakarot, they're not—" He stopped himself and growled in frustration. "Forget it. We have to get back NOW!"

Vegeta apprehensively began, "Bulma, are you sure that—?"

"Who else could these two be?" Bulma hollered at him. "Get your butts back here!"

"Fine." Looking at Goku, he said, "Kakarot, take us there immediately!"

"Hmm…did I hear that right? They're grandparents?" Beerus said offhandedly, looking at the ensuing conversation.

"Yes, quite the unexpected development," Whis said curiously.

Beerus grinned. "Something tells me this'll be rather interesting. Let's join in."

"Uh, sure I'll take you all back," Goku said. "Is Trunks with you? I need him to go Super Saiyan so I can lock in on his energy." When Trunks powered up, everyone held onto Goku as he teleported away.


	35. Unholy Alliance

Both Ranch and Goten were on opposite ends of the school's cafeteria, and paused what they were doing when they felt it: Trunks had gone Super Saiyan. He stayed like that for a little while before powering down again. Shrugging it off, they went back to what they were doing. Goten continued telling his friends about a really pretty girl that he knew, while Ranch went back to the textbook.

Her brow furrowed, she was reading up on animals that regrow limbs, and it confused her. Apparently some animals could regrow parts, but they mostly seemed to be small. Then how the heck does Piccolo do it? While she's never seen it for herself, Ranch has heard about how he can regrow an entire arm in an instant. Then again he's an alien, so normal biology rules would go out the window for him.

"Hey, Ranch!"

Startled, Ranch nearly dropped her fork when the seat in front of her became occupied. "Oh. Hey, Micah," she said to her friend.

Micah looked at what Ranch was reading and made a face. "Studying during lunch? Really?"

"So what if I am?" she shot back defensively.

Micah leaned forward. "You just don't seem like the type. What? Are you going to become a scientist or something when you grow up?"

"Well, if I did my aunt would certainly be thrilled," Ranch commented thoughtfully.

"Oh that's right," Micah remembered, "you once said your cousin is some hotshot scholar, right?"

"Yeah, that's about right."

"In that case it must be genetic," she stated confidently.

At that Ranch burst out laughing. She laughed so hard that she could barely as she doubled over and banged on the table with her fist. "Genetic?" Ranch said back, still laughing, wiping away tears. "You seriously think smarts run in the family or something? Oh man, Micah, you're frickin' hilarious! You do know that Goten over there is my cousin right?"

Completely taken back by Ranch's reaction, Micah huffed, "I don't see what's so funny!"

"Allow me to enlighten you then," Ranch said, still chuckling. "My dad and my cousin's dad are brothers and they are two of the biggest meatheads on the planet! I mean seriously, if they see a problem in front of them their first instinct is to punch it away!" Ranch continued laughing at the thought her dad and uncle even managing to perform basic math.

"Wow, sounds rough," Micah said with concern.

Ranch then stopped laughing and looked at her friend. Putting on a reassuring smile, she told her, "It's not. Despite being rough around the edges and…not all that smart, those two are some of the sweetest guys you'll ever meet. In fact, they're the total opposite of my boyfriend's dad. That guy also likes to—"

"WHAT?" Micah exclaimed loudly, causing other to stare.

"What?" Ranch asked back, confused.

"What did you just say?"

"I was just saying how my boyfriend's dad is—"

"Say it again!"

Annoyed, Ranch repeated, "My boyfriend's da—"

"Right there!" Micah said accusingly, standing and pointing at Ranch. "You have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, why?" she asked, bewildered.

"You never told me you had a boyfriend! We're supposed to be friends! How is this the first time I'm hearing of this?" Micah demanded.

"Because I never mentioned him before now," she explained. "What's the big deal?"

"What's his name?"

"Trunks."

"How long have you known him?"

"Since we were really little."

"How far have you…" Micah blushed. "…have you gotten?"

"What does that mean exactly?" Ranch asked.

"Like…have you kissed and stuff?"

"We've kissed yeah," she stated plainly. Tired of the conversation, Ranch went back to her meal. "Honestly, we've been going out for a while now, so it'd be weird if we hadn't."

"And how long's a while?" Micah asked.

Ranch thought back. "Hmm…around the time of that whole thing with Majin Buu."

"Wow, but you guys must have been so young!" Micah said in amazement. Then for some reason she began to smile serenely. "Wait, I get it. I know exactly why you got together back then." When all Ranch did was stare blankly back at her, Micah went on, "I mean, that incident was totally scary, right?"

"Well yeah," Ranch said obviously. "The world was almost destroyed." _Again._

"And when you two thought the world was going to end, you young lovebirds threw caution to the wind and professed your feelings for each other," Micah said blissfully, her eyes closed as she imagined the romantic scene. "And then—" Micah threw her fist up into the air in triumph "—Mr. Satan showed up and saved the day like he always does! And from that day forward, you and Trunks didn't shy away from your confession and lived life to the fullest."

Ranch started to snicker. "Yup, that's exactly how it happened," she told Micah, who threw her an inquisitive look. She was actually amused at how the whole world actually believed that that buffoon really was a hero after he took the credit, when in actuality it was her dad and uncle that finished off Super Buu once and for all when they fused. But he couldn't be all bad, Ranch supposed, seeing as Videl, his daughter, was married to Gohan.

All of a sudden somebody appeared out of nowhere right next to Ranch, who yelped in surprise and collapsed out of her seat. Looking up she saw the source of the disturbance. "U—Uncle Goku!" She stood back up and got in his face as best she could. "What the hell were you thinking just using Instant Transmission in the middle of my school?"

Perplexed, Micah stammered, "You—who? Instant what? Ranch, this is your uncle?" Looking around, Ranch saw that everyone in the cafeteria was now looking their way. They had to get out of there.

"Hey, dad!" Goten shouted, running up to them. "What's up?"

"There's stuff going on at Capsule Corp, and I'm here to get Ranch, since it kind of involves her," Goku explained.

"Wow! Can I go, too?" Goten asked.

"Sure!"

_Aunt Chi-Chi isn't going to like that_, Ranch thought dismally. "What sort of stuff?"

"You'll see after we get your mom." Goku then held on to both of them, and before Ranch could protest, Goku teleported them away. They were now outside of Ranch's house, and Goku knocked on the front door.

When blue-haired Launch opened the door, she was shocked to see who it was. "Ranch, Goten, what are you two doing out of school?" she asked disapprovingly.

"We've got time travelers at Capsule Corp," Goku told her.

While Ranch and Goten were confused by that, Launch yelped and grabbed onto Goku's ghi, forgetting all about how the two kids that were ditching school. "Let's go!"

"At least close the door first!" Ranch quickly said, doing just that before they teleported away again.

They ended up at Capsule Corp in front of a room filled with a bunch of people—including Beerus and Whis, for some reason. Goten immediately spotted Mai and made a beeline to her, greeting her enthusiastically. Normally Ranch might have made fun of him for that, but she had noticed what seemed to have everyone else's attention: a boy and little girl lying on gurneys. The boy had black, spikey hair, and the girl had blue hair like Bulma's with a…red ribbon…_and a tail_? What the hell?

"Hey, Ranch," Trunks greeted, looking nervous.

"What's going on?" she asked. "Who are those two, and why do they seem so familiar?"

"Well mom mentioned something about gran—"

"Goku, do you have it?" Bulma asked, interrupting them.

"Yup," he said, producing two Senzu beans from a pouch.

"Oh my. Are those…?" Launch asked, looking at the kids with a soft expression.

"They have to be, right?" Bulma replied in concern.

"But where are Trunks and Ranch?"

"Uh, we're right here, mom," Ranch replied obviously. But she went completely unnoticed as Goku fed the kids a bean each.

"I don't know, it was just them," Bulma said cryptically, watching the kids chew the beans.

When they swallowed the beans, the kids stirred and opened their eyes as they sat up. They looked at all the faces staring in their direction, when both of them noticed Goku. "IT'S HIM!" shouted the boy. As the girl screamed and curled up in terror, the boy charged up a shot and sent it right at Goku. Despite how surprised he was by their reaction, Goku caught the ball of energy and crushed it in his palm. The boy then hopped off of the gurney and threw his arms around the girl to shield her. "LEAVE US ALONE ALREADY!"

"Yeah, go away!" the girl cried desperately.

"Hold on!" Bulma said, going up to them. "I don't know why you're so scared, but everything is okay! That's just Goku. I promise that he won't hurt you."

"Yeah, you don't have to worry about me," Goku assured them.

The boy blinked. "Grandma?" he asked. "And…Goku? Mom's uncle?" He breathed a sigh of relief, and let go of the girl. "Oh wow, mom wasn't kidding. It actually worked."

"Is that grandma and granny? What's going on?" the girl asked her brother.

"Don't worry, we're safe for now," he explained, causing her to calm down.

"So I didn't mishear," Beerus said to Whis quietly. "Those are her grandchildren?"

"It seems so, my lord," Whis replied in an undertone. "But not just hers, though, since Bulma was talking to both Raditz and Vegeta on the communicator, referring to them as _our_ grandchildren." Rubbing his chin and looking at Launch attending to the kids, he went on, "But that leaves me puzzled, because as far as I know Vegeta and Bulma only have one son, while Raditz and his wife Launch have one daughter. And I do not believe that those two have produced offspring of their own."

Frowning, Beerus stepped forward. "You there," he barked at the boy.

Startled, the boy replied, "Uh…yes?"

"Oh wow, big kitty!" the girl said in wonder.

"Who here are your parents and grandparents?" Beerus asked sternly, ignoring the girl.

Uncertain, the boy looked at Bulma, who nodded in encouragement. "Well…they're our grandmas," he answered, pointing at Bulma and then at Launch. "And I suppose they're our grandpas—although we never met them." He indicated Raditz and Vegeta. He then looked over at Trunks and Ranch, who both grew increasingly distressed at the information he was presenting. "And they're our mom and dad."

"Whoa, hold on there, kid!" Ranch exclaimed with a mixture of alarm, embarrassment, and confusion. "Just how old do you think I am?"

Trunks said, "Yeah, seriously! We're too young to have kids, and even if we did you're way too old to be ours!"

"Really?" said Beerus, looking down at Ranch and Trunks. "So despite this child's claim, you say that you two have yet to mate and reproduce?"

"That's just what we said!" Trunks shouted, glowing red from embarrassment. "Are you nuts or something, of course he—"

Ranch punched the back of Trunks' head to shut him up, and then bowed deeply to Beerus, while in the background she could hear Goten laughing hysterically. She quickly said, "I humbly apologize for my stupid boyfriend, Lord Beerus! What he meant to say was that from a cultural, biological, and emotional outlook, the two of us are not in a point in our lives where we would want to have children of our own. And even if it were to happen by accident, I can confidently say that the opportunity won't present itself for several years!"

"Several…years?" Trunks asked, actually looking slightly disappointed.

Still bowing, Ranch turned her head to glare at him. "Yes. Several years—whether it be with each other or someone else."

Taking the hint, Trunks bowed and said, "She's right, Lord Beerus."

Accepting their apology and explanation, Beerus said, "Care to explain all this, Bulma?"

"Well you see this Trunks and Ranch obviously haven't had any kids. But there's a future version of them that have. And their kids came back in time using a time machine of my own design," she explained with pride.

"Oh my, I had no idea that humans were capable of building such technology," Whis said.

"Well, when you're a genius like me nothing is out of the realm of possibility," she said smugly.

Beerus wasn't impressed. "Do you have any idea the kind of trouble time travel causes? It can rip apart the fabric of reality," he yelled, knocking her down several pegs. "Even among the gods it is prohibited!" He stared at her, and added, "Destroying you all might just be the easiest way to deal with this."

"Wait, wait, wait!" Bulma said in a panic. "What I should have said was that it was the me from the future that figured out time travel! I had nothing to do with it!"

"I fail to see the difference."

Bulma immediately prostrated herself before him. "Please, Lord Beerus, I'm so sorry. I had no idea! Please forgive us!"

"Oh come on, Beerus, can you just let this slide?" Goku asked complacently.

Thinking about it for a second, Beerus said, "Fine, but only for something delicious I haven't had before."

"On it!" Bulma left and quickly came back with a plate of fish sausage, which she passed around to everybody.

After taking a bite, Beerus said, "Very well, transgression overlooked."

With disaster averted, Launch approached her grandchildren from the future, and kindly said, "Hello, you seem to know most of us here, but I'm afraid we don't know you. What are your names?"

The boy said, "I'm Gohan." Ranch and Trunks looked at each other. It was a nice gesture, but for what reason would they have named their son that?

"And I'm Bulla!" announced the girl.

Bulma smiled and patted her head. "That name was clearly my suggestion."

Scratching his head, Gohan said in wonder to Launch, "Geez, it's weird seeing you all so young, granny."

Bulla suddenly got off of the gurney and ran up to the younger version of her parents. "Yeah, even mommy and daddy look different!" She then reached up and rubbed Ranch's left cheek. "Really different!"

"Alright, enough of this," Vegeta said impatiently. "Explain yourselves. How come it was you that came back in time and not your parents? And why did you attack Kakarot like that?"

Confused, Gohan said, "Kaka-who?"

"That's just what your grandfathers call Goku," Bulma explained, shooting Vegeta a reproving look.

Bulla then gasped. "That's right, we have grandpas now!" She immediately went up and hugged Vegeta, who amazingly went red as he lost his composure, and didn't try to disentangle her.

Raditz glared jealously at Vegeta, but went up to his grandson. "He could be a bit more delicate, Gohan, but he has a point. What is all this about?"

"Yeah, did Majin Buu show up and start causing trouble?" asked Goku.

"Who's that?" Gohan asked.

"Buu, the one Babadi and Dabura tried to revive," Goku explained.

Those names Gohan recognized. "Oh. Them. Nah, mom and dad took care of those guys easy a while ago, back when Bulla was still a baby."

"And that wouldn't explain why he attacked you," Raditz said obviously. He turned back to the kids. "So tell us what happened."

And so Gohan began to explain. He told them of a mysterious being that looks just like Goku, except he wears black clothing, so they started referring to him as Goku Black. Gohan described the massive amount of death and destruction Black was causing, and the inability of his parents to put a stop to him. The children had been sent to the countryside to stay with Launch and Chi-Chi so they could stay out of harm's way. But after several months of not seeing their parents, with only minimal contact before that, Gohan got sick of it and snuck out in the middle of the night. Unbeknownst to him, Bulla had followed.

The two had gone to Capsule Corp, where they waited. Finally their parents showed up, and from there Gohan gave them a rundown of what he remembered of the encounter with Black. The last thing he recalled was his mother telling him that they were to go to the past to seek help.

"Mommy…daddy…" Bulma murmured, now tearing up before burying her face into Vegeta and crying.

"Um…there, there," Vegeta said awkwardly, patting her head. "Rest assured, though, they stayed behind to fight like true Saiyan warriors."

"Damn, we have to do something," said Raditz earnestly. He then looked over at Vegeta, who met his gaze. And then, by some kind of miracle, they nodded at each other in understanding.

"Bulma, can you get the time machine to work?" asked Vegeta.

Bulma nodded. "I'll see what I can do to get it up and running."

"We'll also need you to figure out how to pilot it so you can take us to the future," Raditz added.

"Yes, without the other Trunks or Ranch here, you're the only one who can do it," said Vegeta.

"Don't worry, I'll definitely get it to work," she said confidently.

"It's settled then," Vegeta boasted, raising his clenched fist. "We are traveling to the future and meeting this threat head on!"

"Oh yeah!" Goku cried out eagerly, pumped up for the fight to come. "Let's do this!"

"NO!" cried two voices.

Thrown off his game, Goku asked, "What?"

"You aren't going, Kakarot," Vegeta told him.

"Huh? But why?" he asked, befuddled.

"Because between myself, Vegeta, and Bulma, there isn't going to be any room," Raditz informed his brother.

"Oh come on, guys, we can all squeeze in!" Goku said desperately.

"Still, these are OUR children and grandchildren," Vegeta said hotly. "Raditz and I will be the ones to take care of this. In actuality I'd rather do this myself, but even I know that it'd be futile to keep Raditz out of this. You, however, are a different story!"

"Hey, wait a minute," Gohan piped up. "I want to go too!"

"Yeah, me too!" said Bulla.

"No, it's too dangerous," Gohan told her.

"The same goes for you," Raditz said to Gohan. "Leave this to us, Gohan, I promise it'll be okay."

Goku started again, "This isn't fair! Why I am being left out all of a sudden?"

"The answer is no, Kakarot, and that's final!" Raditz said sternly, as if talking to a child.

"Now that that's settled I'm going to the gravity room," Vegeta announced. "I don't know how strong this Black is so I want to be prepared as possible. Let me know when we're ready to go." Vegeta began to walk out, saying as he went out the door, "Well, Raditz, aren't you coming?"

Sighing, Raditz reluctantly replied, "Very well." And he followed, leaving behind a room stunned into silence.

"I don't know what was weirder," said Ranch, staring as they left, "the time travel or that."

"Definitely that," said Trunks. "No question."

"Don't get used to it," Bulma said. "They're only in sync because for the first time ever they've actually found common ground. Once this is all over they'll be back at each other's throats."

"I might actually prefer it that way," Launch admitted, with a nervous smile. "That was really unsettling."

"I'm going to take a look at the time machine, then," Bulma said, also taking her leave.

"Are you two hungry?" Launch asked the kids.

"Yeah," Gohan said, cheering up some at the prospect of his granny's cooking. "I'm starved!"

"So am I!" Bulla confirmed.

"Ranch, dear, could you get something started while I go call the twins' school?" she asked.

"Sure, mom."

"Wait, mom is going to cook?" Gohan asked hesitantly.

"Yeah, what of it?" Ranch asked, annoyed.

"Actually I'm not hungry," Bulla backtracked.

Ranch growled, and took her future children by their shoulder and led them out the door, followed by Trunks, Goten, Pilaf, Mai, and Shu. "Oh yeah? I'll show you just what I can do!"

"The girl is going to cook? Interesting," Beerus commented, following them. "I wonder if she inherited any of her mother's ability."

"Either way we shouldn't judge too harshly, my lord," Whis advised sagely. "She is still a novice after all."

"Man, this isn't fair," Goku continued to pout.

Gently, Launch said to him, "You should get Gohan and Chi-Chi. I think they'd like to know what's happening."

"Yeah, okay." Still sulking, Goku teleported away.


	36. Goku Versus Goku Black

When Bulma looked through the time machine, she came across a journal. It was filled with all kinds of notes and diagrams that were clearly made by her future self, and with it she should be able to get the time machine running! She should also be able to make some fuel for it, which was a good thing since it was empty.

Outside, up in the air above Capsule Corp, Trunks and Ranch were facing their future kids, Gohan and Bulla. Despite trying to project outward confidence, Ranch and Trunks were extremely unsure about what they were doing. Below them Goten sat at a table with Mai, Pilaf, and Shu as they observed the block of instruction. Beerus, meanwhile, was sitting at a table off to the side enjoying the plate of snacks put in front of him.

"Alright," started Ranch, "since we're sort of your parents, we think it's our job to teach you a few things."

"That's right," Trunks said. "There might be things that we can show you that they don't know. So let's get right into it." Trunks powered up and turned into a Super Saiyan.

Ranch immediately followed suit, and their combined auras glowed brightly. "So," she said, "power up and show us what you got!"

Gohan and Bulla looked at each other. "But neither of us can turn into Super Saiyans yet!" he said.

Bulla nodded. "And I only just started training."

Not expecting that, the two looked at each other, unsure of what to do next.

Trunks scratched his head. "Um…oh hey!" he cried excitedly. "Fusion! You don't have to be a Super Saiyan to learn that!"

"Hmm…" Ranch looked at their future kids uncertainly. "Er—uh, Gohan, how much stronger than Bulla are you?"

"By a bunch," Gohan replied in a manner that annoyed his sister. "I've been training for years now."

"Then fusion might not work," Ranch said to Trunks. "You've got to be of a similar size and strength, remember? And he's a lot taller, too. Maybe when they're both older, but right now I doubt they'll be able to do it."

"I guess," Trunks said, slightly dejected. He then asked Gohan, "How old are you, anyway?"

"Nine."

"What?" he exclaimed in shock. "But you're almost as tall as me already! How is that fair?"

Ranch chuckled. "Obviously he gets that from my side."

Trunks sighed as they both powered back down. "Whatever. So you two want ice cream or something?"

"Yeah!" Gohan and Bulla said excitedly.

"Now, honey, we shouldn't spoil their dinner," Ranch jested.

"What're you talking about? They just ate," Trunks said dimly, as they all descended.

When they touched down, Bulla suddenly ran up to Beerus, and brightly asked, "Kitty, want to play?"

Beerus gave the girl a side eyed look, as Trunks quickly ran up and grabbed her by the head, pushing her down so that she both bowed with him. "I'm sorry about my daughter, Lord Beerus! Please forgive this." Thankfully Beerus just waved them away, and Trunks got Bulla out of there.

Mai commented, "Wow, Trunks and Ranch fell into suddenly being parents really well."

"They sure did," Goten agreed uneasily, not liking how impressed she was. Deciding to take action, he stood up and said, "I should show them stuff, too." But before he got anywhere, though, Chi-Chi appeared with Gohan , Goku, Krillin, and Piccolo.

"Hey, everyone, sorry we took so long," Goku said. "I had to wait for Gohan to get out of his meeting."

"Dad, if you had just told the secretary it was a family emergency I could have just left," Gohan said, annoyed at his father.

Chi-Chi then stormed up and bounded down upon her younger son. "Goten, what the heck were you thinking leaving school?" she demanded angrily. "You promised me you wouldn't do this exact thing when I finally let you attend school like Ranch!"

Nervously, he said, "But mom! There was serious stuff going on here!" Goten immediately pointed at the kids. "They're Ranch's future kids, so I'm their uncle—I think," he added unsurely. "I should be here, too!"

"We have an uncle?" Bulla asked, confused.

Her brother shrugged. "Not that I know of."

Panicked, Goten said, "Wait? You mean you don't know me in the future?"

His brother put a hand on his shoulder, and gently explained, "Sorry, Goten, but you never existed in their timeline." While Goten was stunned and tried to process that information, Gohan went up to the kids. "Hi, I'm Gohan."

"No, this is Gohan," Bulla said, pointing at her brother.

"He's mom's cousin, dummy," her brother said obviously. "You know, the one who trained her and dad when they were kids?" He turned to his namesake's counterpart, and said, "I'm Gohan, too, and this is my sister Bulla."

"Despite the circumstances it's good to meet you two," Gohan greeted, sticking his hand out. "Your parents were a great help when they came to help us here all those years ago. Whatever happened I'm sure they're okay."

Gohan took Gohan's hand and shook it. "Thanks."

Chi-Chi then forgot all about her anger with Goten, and got in front of the future kids. "My goodness! Poor babies, Goku didn't say too much but you two must be so scared!"

"We're fine, Aunt Chi-Chi, our grandpas are going to help out," young Gohan said confidently.

Chi-Chi nodded. "Good. Between them and Goku, they'll be sure to fix whatever is going on."

"Actually," Launch began, "it's just going to be Vegeta and Raditz working together on this."

The older Gohan immediately began to laugh. "Good one, Aunt Launch!" When he saw that she didn't join in on the laughter, he stopped and stared. "Wait, you can't be serious."

"I am," she informed him. "They're even training together in the gravity room right now."

Gohan then gave Goku an amused look. "Wow, dad, I never thought I'd see the day that Uncle Raditz and Vegeta would bench you to work together."

"Don't rub it in," he complained.

In the future Goku Black was surveying the ruins of the city in search of his prey. They had given him the slip after they fought to protect whatever that object that floated in the sky was before it disappeared. He went back to where he last saw them and began restart his search for their ki. All of a sudden, though, the time ring on his finger began to react to something.

"Hi there," Krillin greeted, walking up to the kids from the future. "I'm Krillin. Piccolo and I fought with your folks back in the day."

"They're fine warriors," Piccolo said affirmatively. "I was proud to fight alongside them."

"Um, thanks," Gohan said, looking at them uncertainly.

Piccolo went over to Goku, asking, "So, what's the situation, Goku?"

"Well, you see…"

All of a sudden a thunderstorm appeared, and a portal opened up in the sky. Through it emerged a figure that looked like Goku but in black clothing appear before them. As they all stared up at him in astonishment, Gohan immediately got in front of Bulla to shield her. Goku Black surveyed the scene before him, taking a close look at each face, recognizing Beerus. His eyes roved over two children, the only ones there that truly looked at him with fear. Now it made sense, they must be the children of his prey, and they traveled to the past. If he took them hostage he should be able to find their parents easily. Meanwhile, Whis pointed out to Beerus the ring that the stranger was wearing.

"Whoa, that looks like dad. What's happening?" Gohan asked, staring up at him.

Goku grinned and cracked his knuckles. "Raditz and Vegeta aren't here to stop me." Looking over at the kids from the future, he said to them, "Don't you worry; Uncle Goku will take care of things here." Making gleeful sounds, he flew up at Black and met him midair.

"Well, Goku," said Black. "You're looking well."

"Man, this is weird," commented Goku. "It's like looking into a mirror. I don't know who or what you are, but that doesn't matter." He got into a fighting stance. "How about you show me how strong you are before my brother and Vegeta get back?"

"It would be an honor," he replied. "I always wondered what it'd be like to fight you in this body."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"You don't need to know the answer to that." Black produced a large energy ball and launched it at Goku, who blocked it but pushed him far back, all the way out of the city and to a rocky area. Goku Black flew off after him. Piccolo, Krillin, and Gohan all took to the air in their direction to watch the fight. "Stay here," young Gohan said to Bulla, also taking off. Bulla looked scared for a second, but then she shook her head, put on a brave face, and followed. Before anyone could stop them, Goten, Trunks, and Ranch all followed too. All the adults yelled for the kids to come back, but they were ignored.

"What the hell is going on? What's that energy we just felt?" Vegeta asked, running up to them with Raditz.

"That bad guy from the future showed up," Bulma told him. "He and Goku are going to fight."

"Damn it, Kakarot!" Raditz growled, as he and Vegeta powered up as they flew off to follow.

"Goku versus Goku," Beerus said with a grin. "This ought to be interesting."

Black found Goku at the rocky area, and Goku only smiled as he guessed that Black must be even more powerful than what he just displayed. Goku immediately went to Super Saiyan 2. The two began to exchange blows, as back at Capsule Corp Whis was broadcasting the fight for everyone who had stayed behind to watch.

When they caught up to everyone, Raditz shouted to Goku, "Kakarot, didn't we tell you to stay out of this?"

"Sorry, I've got dibs!" Goku said, continuing his fight with Black.

When Black threw a punch, Goku nimbly avoided it and caught his arm between his legs, and used the momentum to throw him downwards. When Goku sent a barrage of ki blasts down at him, Black recovered and landed on the ground as he took Goku's attack. Only smoke could be seen coming from the crater left behind, until it got blown away to reveal Black was unharmed.

Black then began to chuckle. "So this is the power of Goku the Super Saiyan."

"So you're like me, and like to fight strong opponents, huh?" said Goku.

"Yes." Black then powered up and unleashed a powerful black aura that swirled around him. Back at Capsule Corp the portal that brought Black over began to convulse. Black flew back up, saying, "The power of the warrior race's ultimate warrior. Let's keep this going." He charged at Goku, throwing punch after punch at him. Black kept up the punches, allowing Goku to only block and duck, until Black threw an uppercut that caught him in the gut.

Black then kicked Goku away, and sent several ki blasts at him that Goku had to fly around to evade. When they went back to hand-to-hand combat, Raditz grew more and more irritated. His brother's habit of not immediately going all out against an enemy always grated on him. Then Black and Goku each threw a punch, and made contact with each other's faces. Grinning, the two retracted their punches and floated away to put some distance between them.

"What're you waiting for?" asked Goku.

"Same to you," replied Black.

"I'm waiting for you to be at full power."

"What's the rush? Let's just keep at this."

"What the heck?" the young Gohan blabbered. "Why are they talking so much?"

"This is pretty normal," Goten informed him.

"Well how come no one's helping him?" he asked, indicating his grandfathers in particular.

"That's normal, too."

"So I have to work you up to get you to full power?" said Goku. He charged his power up, and rushed in at Black once more. Goku managed to get several good hits in on Black, until Black caught Goku's wrist and hurled Goku down into a rock formation.

As Black looked down at Goku, the portal began to pulsate more, causing him to get distracted as a strange feeling hit him. That was enough to allow Goku to lunge back up and deliver a kick that sent Black all the way back to Capsule Corp.

Stopping in midair, Black looked to be in injured before he smiled manically and said, "Amazing. This pain will only make me stronger."

Confused, Goku said, "You're pretty creepy."

Black just powered up to once again increasing his power. He charged up a large ball of energy that shot a Goku, who deflected it with his arms. But that was just a distraction as Black charged in and kicked Goku to the ground, creating a gust that knocked over the time machine.

"Oh no, the time machine!" yelped young Gohan.

Those words caught Black's attention. "Time machine? Of course."

"Don't look away!" shouted Goku as he quickly flew in to deliver a hard punch to the gut.

Black backed off and powered back up. He and Goku threw a single punch that connected, causing the two of them to start trying to overpower each other. Suddenly Black's time ring began to react again, and he found himself starting to get sucked back into the portal.

Powering down, Goku asked, "What's going on?"

Black realized that the temporal distortion caused by the time machine was correcting itself and pulling Black back to the future. Angry at not being able to take the children hostage, Black aimed a ki blast at the time machine, causing it to explode. He may still have to contend with the Saiyans back in the future, but at least now no one else can follow him and interfere.

"No, the time machine!" the young Gohan repeated in dismay.

"No!" cried Bull, as she and her brother flew down to the flaming wreckage. Black was the completely sucked through, and he disappeared.

Gohan fell to his knees and slammed his fists on the ground. "Damn!" he shouted, as hopelessness overtook him. "Why?"

Tears fell from Bulla's eyes, and she began to cry as the others began to gather around them. "Mommy! Daddy! We can't help now!"

"Hey," Ranch started off uncertainly, putting a hand on their shoulders. "I don't know how, but we'll figure something out."

As Goten assisted the Pilaf Gang in putting the fire out, Trunk thought for a second and asked his mother, "Mom, can't you fix it?"

"Not from scratch, no," she bemoaned.

"Not even with that notebook?"

She looked through the notebook, before solemnly replying, "No, I don't think so." Watching her grandchildren wallow in dismay, Bulma continued to think. Then, it finally hit her. "_That's it!_" She ran back to her lab.

Later, as Beerus and Whis passively discussed Supreme Kais and Time Rings with the adults, the kids from the future were still by the wreckage of the time machine, lamenting at the thought of never being able to return home and see their family again. Trunks and Ranch did their best to console their future children, but it helped very little, if at all.

That was when Vegeta and Raditz approached. "Don't give up hope," Vegeta told them. "There's always a way."

Raditz nodded, saying, "Even during the darkest times we've managed to pull through somehow. I assure you that this will be no different."

Hearing this, Beerus scoffed. "Now, I wonder what they're going to do?" He eyed the kids, adding, "If they really want their family back so bad, they should just accept what happened and get used to the fact their parents are now far younger."

But right then Bulma showed back up looking ragged but excited. She pushed the button on a capsule, tossed it, and out popped another time machine, although it was very dilapidated. Bulma proceeded to explain to everyone how it was the one Cell had taken to arrive in their timeline, and how back in the day she had asked Trunks if she could have it. Vegeta and Raditz were ready to go immediately, but Bulma shot them down, saying how she had to repair it first. When she finished her explanation, Gohan and Bulla ran up and hugged their grandmother.


	37. Super Saiyan 4

Despite being absolutely sick of each other, Vegeta and Raditz went back into the gravity chamber. Goku, after being turned down by Whis when he asked for more training, tried his luck with King Kai. Dr. Brief and Panchy, meanwhile, had returned from their vacation, stunned at the state the compound was in. But their tune changed when they found out their great grandchildren from the future were among them.

"My goodness, you're just so adorable!" Bulma's mother gushed, pinching her great grandson's cheek. Panchy shifted over to Bulla, doing the same to her. "You look just like Bulma when she was little!" She then gasped upon seeing what was wrapped around her waist. "But you have a tail! That's even cuter!" When Panchy grabbed her tail to see what it felt like, it caused Bulla to seize up.

"Uh, great granny she hasn't gotten over that yet!" Gohan quickly told her in a panic.

"So, you brought this old thing out again?" Dr. Brief observed, looking up at the time machine.

"Yeah, and this time we're going to actually fix it now that we have this," Bulma told him, handing him the notebook.

"Hmm, looks like fun," he said, skimming the notebook. "Let's get to it."

The Briefs dumped their bags onto the Pilaf Gang as they recruited them to assist.

"I'll help!" Goten quickly said as they were going back inside.

But Chi-Chi grabbed him by the scruff of his neck. "No, you don't. You're going to study to make up for skipping school."

"You too, Ranch," Launch told her.

"Right now? But what about my kids?" Ranch asked, although saying it out loud like that felt weird.

"Hey, at least you weren't drafted for cleanup duty," cousin Gohan said, as he, Piccolo, and Krillin passed them on their way to fix up the lawn.

"I think they need to rest up," Launch said, looking at them. "They've been through a lot today. Trunks, is there somewhere they can stay?"

"I suppose," Trunks said. "Come on, I'll get beds ready for you two."

Bulla, now realizing how tired she was, yawned as she said, "Thanks, daddy."

Trunks blushed deeply, and said, "Yeah, no problem. Follow me."

While the future kids rested, Bulma and Dr. Brief started their work on repairing the time machine. When Daikon and Mooli showed up after school let out, as they were instructed to do, they were brought up to speed by Trunks, and the twins were baffled to find out they were suddenly uncles. After accepting the whole time travel stuff, they began mirthlessly began to poke fun at Trunks and Ranch. Not long after that Videl arrived with Pan, since curiosity got the best of them when Gohan explained what was happening over the phone.

Outside Beerus and Goku, who had returned after being turned away from King Kai, were complaining about dinner not being ready, meanwhile Whis was studying the recording of the fight with intrigue. He and Beerus agreed that there was something familiar about his energy.

Eventually Chi-Chi and Launch prepared a dinner large enough for all the people that were at Capsule Corp. Beerus, Whis, and Goku were the first to receive their meals, and when they cleaned their plates the deities said that they were leaving to investigate a lead over at the Tenth Universe. After practically begging, Goku was allowed to tag along.

Not long after they left, after the tables were cleared, more arrivals showed up. Gohan and Bulla, both in a fresh set of clothes, were playing with their second cousin Pan, even though it was way past her bedtime. A blonde woman with a little girl on her back walked up to them, causing the younger Gohan to stand up and yelp.

"It's—It's her!" he cried in panic, pointing at her.

Gohan put his hand out to fire an energy beam, but Ranch quickly grabbed his wrist. "Whoa! Cool it, she's okay."

Astonished, he said, "But, mom, that's 18! I learned all about how she and 17 went on rampages before you and dad took them out for good."

"We did?" Trunks asked in surprise.

Then a little girl that had been on 18's back, happily cried, "Daddy!"

"Marron!" replied Krillin, hugging his daughter when she hopped off her mother to run up to him. "What are you still doing up?" Looking up at his wife, he asked, "What are you doing here?"

"Well, you never came home, so we came to check on you," replied 18.

"Really, Krillin, you didn't give her a call?" the elder Gohan said to him with a deadpan expression.

As Krillin nervously laughed, 18 asked him, "So who are they?"

"Oh, remember the Trunks and Ranch from the future? Those are their kids."

"Is that so?" She strolled up to them. "You know, that mother of yours called me a not-so-nice name once. Tell her that if I ever see her again I'll get payback," she told them. 18 playfully added, "I'm kidding."

The caused the young Gohan to scoff. "Yeah right, even if you weren't, my mom blew you to bits once already. She can do it again."

"Yeah, mommy is really strong!" Bulla said confidently.

That caused Marron to run up, declaring, "So? My mommy is stronger!"

"No, mine is!"

"Mine is!"

"Mine!"

"Hey, Bulla, what about your dad?" Trunks mumbled, as the two little girls repeated themselves.

Krillin patted Trunks on the back. "Oh, I know for a fact that the future you can take me out without breaking a sweat. No need to compare."

Making a face, he replied, "Krillin, I can do that right now."

It eventually became late enough that Gohan and Krillin took their families back home, ensuring that they'd be back to bid them farewell. Raditz, Launch, Chi-Chi, Goten, Ranch, and the twins were all given a place to sleep for the night.

The next morning Bulma, who was up all night, was still working on the time machine. When the sun was fully up something bright fell from the sky and fell in the compound, causing a violent crash that woke everyone up.

Later, when everyone was eating breakfast, Whis filled in Raditz, Vegeta, and their grandkids on their findings. While a lot of it may have gone over the kids' heads, they could still understand that they weren't closer to figuring out who or what Goku Black was. The adults discussed Zamasu further, and whether or not he's completely innocent in everything that's happened. When the meal was finished, Beerus and Whis took their leave.

As Bulma left, complaining about more holes in the yard, Raditz went up to his grandkids.

"I've been thinking," he said. "How would you two like to do a bit of training with me? I can show you some proper Saiyan techniques."

Vegeta, overhearing this, was upon them in a flash. "Hold on, Raditz, if anyone is showing my grandchildren proper Saiyan anything, it's going to be me!"

"Damn it, Vegeta, they're my grandkids too!" Raditz vehemently argued back.

"I don't want them to pick up any of your low class nonsense!"

The two glared at each other angrily, as their impatience with each other that they had bottled up over the last day boiled upwards. "Gramps. Grandpa. Why don't you both teach us stuff?" Gohan said obviously.

Vegeta looked from the future kids to Raditz, and grinned menacingly. "Actually, that sounds like a good idea. Not only that, Raditz, but I'll allow you to start it off. I just need a little time to prepare."

Raditz didn't like the look on Vegeta's face, but said, "Alright."

So that they won't cause any more damage to the compound, Raditz took the kids to an empty field outside the city. "So Ranch mentioned to me that you have yet to achieve Super Saiyan," Raditz began. "Have your parents been trying to draw it out?"

"Sort of," replied Gohan. "They've had me try and power up a couple of times, but they've never really expected me to actually get it."

Raditz nodded. "In that case they just might be waiting for the right time, but are just prepping you for it. And to give you a taste of what's to come I'm going to show you a level beyond Super Saiyan."

"Ooh! I know," Bulla said excitedly. "Mommy and daddy can do Super Saiyan 2!"

Grinning, Raditz said, "So your father achieved that, as well? Very good. But that's not what I'm talking about. I'll be showing you something even more powerful than Super Saiyan 2!" With a yell, Raditz quickly powered up, and in a flashing of dazzling light his hair and eyes now blue. "We call this Super Saiyan Blue."

"Cool!" Bulla cried with big smile on her face.

"Awesome!" shouted Gohan. He couldn't feel his energy, but the pressure he was putting out was something else! "With that power you guys will have no power taking down Black! Can grandpa do that, too, gramps?"

"No, he hasn't put in enough time on his training with Whis, and because of that he has yet to achieve this form," Raditz told him.

Just then Goku appeared before them using Instant Transmission, and he had brought along Vegeta and Bulma.

"Hey, bro, I see you're showing off Blue," greeted Goku.

"Why are we doing this now?" asked Bulma, annoyed. "We're almost done with the time machine."

"This won't take long," said Vegeta. "Go ahead and do it, Bulma."

Bulma sighed. "Fine, whatever." She took out of her pocket a capsule, pressed the button, and tossed it. From the capsule popped out a tank like device with dishes on top.

As Bulma hopped in, she asked Goku, "Hey, you still have Senzu beans from yesterday?"

"Yeah, why?"

"We might need them."

As Bulma began pressing button and dials, Raditz looked at Vegeta, asking, "What's all this about?"

Smirking ruthlessly, he answered, "I was going to show you this power sooner or later, but I can think of no better time than right now in front of our grandchildren, so they can see for themselves who's superior."

The dishes on top of the machine began to emit a green beam that hit Vegeta, who could feel the Blutz waves do their thing. He felt his tail grow back, and he began to grow in size as he began changing into his great ape form. But before Vegeta got too big, he calmed his mind to become the golden great ape, until he shrank down even more. When the light cleared, Vegeta stood there with longer hair, markings around his eyes, and red fur covering most of his body.

"How do you like Super Saiyan 4?" boasted Vegeta, basking in everyone's astonished looks.

"Wow, grandpa! That looks really cool, too!" Gohan said excitedly. "Wait, does that mean there's a Super Saiyan 3?"

"I can show you that later," Goku offered.

Vegeta continued, "Well, Raditz, let's demonstrate our power. See which one is superior."

Raditz angrily growled, "Are we really doing this now, Vegeta?" The look he was giving him provided the answer. "Alright. I promise to hold back so I don't kill you."

"That's my line," said Vegeta, as they rose to the air. "After all, I'm going to need you to distract Black while I transform."

"Oh man, this is going to be intense!" Goku commented, waiting in anticipation for the fight to start.

"Shouldn't you put a stop to this?" Bulma said. "They're supposed to be working together to help the future."

"It'll be fine," Goku said passively.

When they got high enough up in the air, the two let out a loud yell as they powered up before they charged in towards each other. They both threw a punch that connected, sending shockwaves all through the surrounding area. Bulma, Bulla, and Gohan all had to shield their faces at the strong gust that the impact created. They tried with all their might to overpower each other, and both were shocked at just how much the other was able to hold them off.

Raditz broke the stalemate by quickly backing off and trying to kick Vegeta, who blocked it with both arms. Vegeta went into to counter, but that was evaded. From there it turned into the two resorting to whatever they could to land any sort of hit. Every so often one of them would get something in hard enough that it'd caused another shockwave.

Vegeta managed to get under one of Raditz's attacks, and hit him in the gut with an uppercut. Raditz doubled over from the hit, but he took the opportunity to head-butt Vegeta. Not to be outdone, Vegeta, reached up to grab Raditz by the head, and then drove his knee into his face, immediately followed by a drop kick that sent Raditz crashing to the ground.

"Uh, isn't this going way beyond a sparring match?" Gohan asked with concern.

"Nope, your grandpas are really going at it," Bulma said bluntly.

"What?" Bulla yelped. As Raditz rocketed back into the sky, she yelled up at them, "Grandpa! Gramps! Stop it!"

But they barely heard their granddaughter's cries. When Vegeta and Raditz began zipping around the air, Bulma and not even the grandkids could keep up with their movements anymore. The longer that they went at it, the more damage that each took. All the frustrations that had built up the previous day and simultaneously put aside because of the future kids were bursting out. Suddenly dropping their defenses, Vegeta and Raditz curled their fists and put everything they had into one punch. Both hit the other in the face, blowing each other a large distance through the air.

Once coming to a stop, the two Saiyans panted heavily as they angrily stared each other down. They simultaneously began to charge attacks.

Vegeta twisted his body and raised his arms over his shoulder. "_Galick Gun FIRE!_"

Raditz thrust both his arms in front of him. "_Double Sunday!_"

The energy beams collided. Everyone except Goku shielded their eyes at the brightness of the combined attacks. The two Saiyans had put everything that they had into the beams straight off. No more games. The ball grew bigger and bigger, making it even more difficult to control. Goku, seeing what was coming, snatched up Bulma and the kids, and got them out of harm's way. Finally, the ball got so massive that it seemed to swallow up Raditz and Vegeta.

There was an explosion followed by a powerful gust of wind.

When everything calmed down, the four looked over to where they last saw Vegeta and Raditz fighting.

"Honestly, they better not have killed each other," Bulma said petulantly. Grabbing ahold of Goku, she said, "Well, let's go find them."

Goku took to the air with the children, with Bulma on his back. It didn't take long to figure out where to start looking, because their combined attacks had created a rather large clearing. Vegeta and Raditz were half-buried in a pile of debris, both completely unconscious. At Bulma's direction, Goku dragged them both out, put them on the ground next to each other, and fed them a Senzu bean each. They chewed the bean, swallowed, and opened their eyes.

"You two get it out of your systems?" asked Bulma.

Vegeta started, "I—"

"Good," she cut in. "Because you're the ones that asked me to take you to the future, and I don't want your issues with each other getting in the way when we get there!" When Raditz and Vegeta shared a look, that was all Bulma needed before stomping off.

"Wow, even in the past grandma is scary," Bulla commented.


	38. To The Future

"Gohan, where can we find your parents?" Raditz asked his grandson.

"I don't know," he replied, thinking. "Whenever we did see them, they didn't tell us what they were up to. But you can try asking granny Launch. She might be able to help."

Raditz nodded. "Good idea."

Suddenly a hand tightly gripped his shoulder from behind. "Listen up, big guy," blonde Launch said in a dangerous voice, "when you see future me don't forget that you already have me waiting back here. Got it?"

He nervously blurted out, "Yes, dear!"

Vegeta was standing nearby and began laughing at Raditz, when Bulma glared at him from above in the cockpit of the time machine, and said to him, "The same goes for you, only I'll be there to keep an eye out."

Tensing up, Vegeta said, "Whatever, we're just going for a fight. Speaking of which, are we ready to go yet?"

"Yeah, yeah." As they spoke she was activating the time machine.

"Hey, guys, sorry I'm late!" present Gohan called out, touching down by them. Looking around, he asked, "Where's dad?"

"Beerus summoned your father for some reason," Raditz informed him. "But no matter, we aren't going to delay our departure by waiting for him."

When the time machine began to whir to life, Bulma told Vegeta and Raditz to get in. When they hopped in it proved to be a very tight fit, especially for Raditz's bulky frame. When the hatch closed and they rose into the air, everyone on the ground waved them goodbye and wished them luck. The time machine went higher and higher, eventually blinking out of sight, and reappeared in a different reality.

Before they knew it the scenery before them changed from bright and lush to dark and desolate. The buildings of West City that still stood were nothing more than empty husks. The time machine descended, and after it touched down Bulma opened the hatch. When she, Vegeta, and Raditz disembarked, Bulma pressed the button to shrink the vessel down to a capsule. Just as they were about to leave for Launch's house, someone called out to them.

"You!" a voice cried. The looked over to see a soldier peeking out over some rubble as he waved them over. "Over here! Don't you know it's dangerous to be out in the open like that?"

"Oh look! Maybe he can help," said Bulma brightly, walking over to him.

"What about Launch?" Raditz grumbled in her wake.

"I'm sure we'll see her eventually," she said.

Stepping out to get a better look at them, the solider snapped, "What's wrong with—?" He stopped upon properly seeing her. "What the—? Miss Bulma? Is that you? But you look different."

Thinking quickly, Bulma began blurting out, "Oh, um…I'm obviously not Bulma! I'm…her sister—Tights!" That lie seemed simpler than explaining that they were from a different timeline.

"I see," the soldier said, looking her up and down. "That explains the resemblance."

"Yeah," she continued. "Bulma asked me to find back up to take on Black, and here they are!"

The solider nodded with approval. "That's great; I heard we might be getting reinforcements! We need all the help we can get."

"So would you happen to know where Trunks is?"

"Sure do," he said enthusiastically. "Right this way." The solider led the three of them into the ruins of a building, and down some stairs into a tunnel beneath the city. As they walked along they passed all sorts of hungry and disheveled people that stared at them. At one point the soldier asked, "So, we've been fighting this guy for a while now. Where have you been all this time?"

"None of your business," Vegeta told him harshly.

Flinching, he replied, "Okay. Sorry."

They were led through a couple of security checkpoints. After they were waved through they stopped outside of a heavy metal door. "In here." The soldier opened it for them, they walked in, and the door was closed behind them. There they were. Trunks and Ranch were asleep on a worn out couch in each other's arms.

Hitching up a big smile, Bulma strutted up to them and patted them on their shoulders. The two stirred and looked up at her, at first confused by her appearance.

"Mom?"

"Bulma?"

It then clicked.

"_Mom!_"

"_Bulma!_"

Trunks and Ranch immediately hugged her together. "It's good to see you guys again," Bulma told them happily. "Despite the circumstances, that is. Your kids are fine, by the way."

The two looked up at who she came with. "Dad!" they both cried. Ranch immediately went to hug Raditz, while Trunks held back and simply ran up to Vegeta.

"I missed you, dad," Ranch said.

"Same here, sweetheart," replied Raditz.

"Wow, you guys actually came to help!" Trunks said joyously.

"Well, what did you expect us to do after sending your children to plead for our aide?" Vegeta said gruffly.

Ranch let go of her father, and went over to Vegeta with a snarky grin on her face. "Aww, is all it took? When did you turn into such softie?" she asked. All of a sudden she bent down to give him a hug. "I'm actually glad to see you."

Vegeta actually blushed and blustered, "What in the—? Get off of me!"

When he pushed her off, Ranch just chuckled, saying, "I guess you're still the same stubborn bastard."

"I didn't travel through time for affection," Vegeta yelled, still flustered. "I came to take on Black. That's all!"

They got serious upon hearing those words. "I don't know how much Gohan and Bulla told you, but don't take him lightly," Ranch warned. "This guy is really strong. You need to see—"

"We did see," Raditz told her. "He had something called a time ring that allowed him to follow the time machine through a portal it created."

"Oh man!" exclaimed Trunks. "Did anyone get hurt?"

"No," said Vegeta. "Kakarot managed to fend him off until he was pulled back through."

Ranch and Trunks looked at each other in surprise and then back at their fathers.

"Um…isn't Uncle Goku dead?"

"He was," explained Raditz. "But he ended up being brought back some years ago."

"Oh. In any case we should use the fact that you got a feel for the bastard to our advantage," Ranch reasoned as she thought. "We should come up with a battle plan."

At that Vegeta let off a bark of laughter. "Who needs a plan? I'll be taking Black out myself!"

"Wha—! Quit being stupid!" Ranch shouted at him. "Shouldn't have you guys learned your lesson after we took on Cell?"

Vegeta scoffed. "That's ancient history. You two aren't the only ones who have gotten stronger since then."

Trunks asked carefully, "Can we at least talk about this?"

"I understand what you're trying to say, but trust me its better this way," Raditz told them. Despite training together the previous day, it was clear that if he and Vegeta tried teaming up it'd be a disaster.

Vegeta suddenly turned to leave. "No point in putting this off. Where's Black?"

"He's out there somewhere," said Ranch with a heavy sigh of reluctance. "It probably won't take much to get his attention."

Vegeta grinned. "In that case all I should have to do is power up. Let's go, Bulma. Once I transform you can run and take cover."

As they walked out, Trunks said, "Wait, mom should stay out of the way."

"She will once your father transforms," Raditz assured Trunks, as they made their way back through the tunnel.

"Why does she need to be there for him to transform?" asked a puzzled Ranch.

Raditz sighed. "You'll see for yourself soon enough."

Shrugging, she replied, "If you say so."

Before they left the tunnel, Bulma took a capsule out of her pocket and tossed it produce a venerable feast for all the hungry people they had passed earlier.

As she waved to the grateful people, Bulma asked, "So where's future me?"

"At my mom's place," Ranch answered. "After your lab was blown up, we thought it was best to send you somewhere out of the way."

"I guess that makes sense."

When the five were back topside Bulma took out another capsule, this one containing the wave generator. Bulma turned the machine on, and the beams hit Vegeta, triggering his transformation. The shocked expressions on Trunks and Ranch became more and more pronounced as Vegeta kept on changing, his power skyrocketing in the process.

Once Vegeta stood before them in his form, Ranch blurted out, "Holy crap!"

"Good luck!" Bulma quickly said, climbing out of the generator, pressing the button to shrink it down, and running away to find cover.

"So, how do you like Super Saiyan 4?" Vegeta boasted.

Trunks quizzically said, "4? Does that means there's a 3?"

"Damn!" Ranch cried with excitement, as she turned to her father. "Dad, can you do that, too?"

"No," he answered seriously, his arms crossed. "Kakarot and I achieved a different kind of power."

Vegeta took to the sky, firing an energy beam in the process to draw in Goku Black. Grinning broadly, Ranch said as she took off after Vegeta, "Well, if that power of yours is anything like Vegeta's we should be able to take that bastard out no problem."

They didn't have to fly long before Goku Black appeared before them.

"Ranch, Trunks," Raditz started, as Vegeta and Black began to stare each other down. "If anything happens to us I want you two to get Bulma and escape to the past. Be with your children."

"Huh?" Ranch said in absolute shock. She angrily told him, "Dad, we aren't about to abandon you guys and rest of the family!"

"I'm sure your mothers and Chi-Chi would understand," he pressed.

Trunks began, "No but—"

He was cut off as Black spoke. "And here I thought that I destroyed the time machine. Is that you, Vegeta? That's an interesting new form, but it won't do you any good." Black looked at each of them, and asked, "So where's Goku? He's the one I want a rematch with."

"Kakarot was predisposed," Vegeta replied, grinning menacingly. "But know now that it's going to be Super Saiyan 4 that takes you down."

"I see," said Black. Then he suddenly disappeared and reappeared right in front of Vegeta. "You may have gotten stronger but you're still only a mortal."

Vegeta leapt back, furious that he had been able to get so close so quickly, surmising that he must have gotten stronger somehow. But convinced of Super Saiyan 4's superiority, Vegeta charged back in and punched Black, who blocked with his arms as he was blown back. Vegeta then began to unleash a barrage of attacks on Black, trying to get break his defense.

"He called Vegeta a mortal," Raditz said out loud in thought, looking at the fight. "Maybe we shouldn't rule out that Black's identity truly is Zamasu."

"Zama-who?" asked Ranch.

"I'll explain later. Right now—"

Raditz stopped talking to watch as Vegeta managed to drive Black into the ground and began to violently pummel him. Perhaps, Raditz figured, Vegeta was deriving a great amount of enjoyment out of beating on his brother's lookalike. Vegeta violently kept up his onslaught, creating a crater around them in the process. But all of a sudden Vegeta felt something and immediately backed off, and he watched as Black simply walked out of the crater towards him.

After dusting himself off, Black lunged forward and kicked Vegeta in the gut, sending him crashing backwards into some rubble. Raditz, Ranch, and Trunks landed nearby but didn't interfere, as Vegeta stood back up.

"You did well for a mortal," said Black. "So let me show you something special as a reward."

The four looked on in surprise as Black began to power up. He began emitting a dark aura, the wind began kicking up, and even from far away Bulma was able to tell that something was very wrong. With a roar a surge of energy escaped Black, and to their astonishment Black stood there even more powerful with his hair now a pink color.

"Is this not a wonderful color?" asked Black. "I'm not sure what to call this yet, but I'm sure that it will come to me. All that matter is that I've made Goku's power my own!"

"Don't you start rambling on about Kakarot! Our fight isn't over!" shouted Vegeta, shooting back up at Black and throwing a punch.

He missed when Black dodged, and Black countered, but to his astonishment Vegeta managed to catch his fist. Vegeta then began to repeatedly punch Black before attempting to deliver one last blow. But Black only smirked as in his hand he produced a blade that went straight through his chest.

"You…bastard," Vegeta managed to get out. Black pulled the blade out, and Vegeta went crashing down to the ground as he powered down to his base form.


	39. Retreat

"Dad!" shouted Trunks.

"That appetizer has made me quite stronger," said Black, now looking down at Raditz. "I wonder how much more powerful also partaking in Goku's brother will make me."

Raditz stepped forward angrily, and transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, shouting, "Bring it on!"

"Whoa!" gasped Trunks.

"Damn!" cried Ranch, her eyes wide.

"Let's see how you handle Super Saiyan Blue!"

Black applauded. "Magnificent. So this is the warrior race wielding the energy of the gods. Super Saiyan Blue you call it? Well then, I suppose you can call my form Super Saiyan Rosé."

Ranch groaned, "Rosé? That prick is so full of himself."

"You two take care of Vegeta," Raditz told them as he took off after Black.

As Raditz and Black began their brawl through the air, Trunks and Ranch rushed over to Vegeta. Ranch didn't know whether she should be surprised or not that he was still alive, but she smiled all the same. Trunks commented as he looked up at the dueling pair that they seemed to be on par in terms of strength, but Vegeta was just conscious enough to dissuade him of that. His point was driven home when Raditz was sent crashing back down. Black landed on a roof above them and began to charge up a Kamehameha.

"That's enough," a voice cried out. A bright light appeared above them, and from it descended a green skinned man with white hair.

He touched down next to Black, who asked, "Why did you stop me?"

"Because," the newcomer said. "I want them to leave here so that they may return with Son Goku."

Raditz stood up, and said out loud, "Based on what my brother told me you must be Zamasu. So you and Black are different people, then. Are you working together?"

"That would be accurate, yes," confirmed Zamasu.

"Then you're our enemy too!" Raditz declared, getting back into his fighting stance.

"I don't know what's going on but I don't like it," Ranch murmured, glowering at their two foes.

Sitting up, Vegeta weakly growled, "Damn them. I'll…" He then hunched over in pain and fainted.

"Now what?" said Trunks.

"Get back in your time machine and leave," Zamasu ordered. "Retrieve Son Goku so that I may do battle with him."

Raditz angrily yelled and powered up more. "Vegeta's right about one thing! You need to forget about Kakarot and realize your fight is with us!" He then propelled himself back up to meet Zamasu head on.

Raditz punched at Zamasu, but Zamasu merely blocked it with his energy blade. From there they began to trade blows all across the area. Raditz desperately and angrily tried to do all he could land anything but it was to no avail. He remembered Kakarot describing his encounter with Zamasu, but whatever version Raditz was currently facing was a lot stronger.

When Zamasu got a hit on Raditz, he was sent back to the ground and landed in the middle of a roadway. Zamasu then sent a series of ki blasts at him that Raditz managed to nimbly get out of the way of. Suddenly, though, through the cloud of debris, Black appeared again as he launched himself at him. Raditz jumped out of the way of Black's attack, and when he landed Raditz took a stance as both Black and Zamasu stood before him.

"Final warning," Zamasu told him. "Leave so that you may bring Son Goku back here."

"Yes, my body desperately wants to fight him," said Black.

"Go to hell!"

"Very well. You've sealed your fate."

Zamasu charged forward and took a swipe a Raditz with his energy blade. Raditz managed to swiftly get under it, only to see Black coming at him. _Damn!_ He wouldn't be able to get out of the way.

Trunks then appeared and blocked Zamasu's attack with his sword. "We're beating you two no matter what!" Right as he said that Ranch came out of nowhere and kicked Black in the head, launching him into the side of building. Taking advantage of the distraction, Raditz hit Zamasu through some concrete, and then went back to back with Trunks and Ranch, both of whom had shown up as Super Saiyan 2.

"This fight's dangerous," Raditz told them.

"Obviously," said Ranch.

"We're fighting," Trunks told him.

"Then let's show them why they shouldn't mess with Saiyans!"

On top of a building, looking though some binoculars, Bulma repeated in a terrified whisper, "Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap." She didn't want to be there, but Bulma had a bad feeling that she should be.

"Miss Tights, what should we do?" one of the soldiers that had escorted her asked.

"Hang on for now," she said, sounding more confident than she actually was. Bulma went back to surveying the scene, hoping that they would pull a victory out of nowhere just like they always did.

From the debris Black and Zamasu reemerged on either side of the group of Saiyans. Raditz faced Black, while Trunks and Ranch had their eyes on Zamasu. Their two foes traded a look, and they let off simultaneous ki blasts at them. The three jumped straight up into the air to avoid the attacks. Zamasu went after Raditz, who had to dodge several swipes from the energy blade before being grabbed and thrown. Ranch and Trunks attempted to intervene, but Zamasu intercepted them.

Raditz then began flying around wildly to get out of the way of Black's ki blasts. When Black suddenly rushed forward to try and stab Raditz with the energy blade, Raditz quickly turned his body just enough so that only his left arm managed to get grazed. With his right hand, Raditz grabbed Black's wrist and pulled him in to head-butt, and then he slammed his palm into his chest to unleash a pointblank ki blast. But Black suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind Raditz, and got him with a ki blast of his own, plowing Raditz into the ground.

He could use Instant Transmission like his brother?

Meanwhile Trunks with sword in hand was hacking and slashing at Zamasu while Ranch tried to catch him off guard. Trunks then managed to stab his sword into Zamasu's gut, and Ranch followed it up by landing a spinning kick on his back to drive him further into the sword. Trunks and Zamasu were face to face, when Zamasu just smirked. Stunned, Trunks raised his foot to kick Zamasu back and pull out his sword. He and Ranch looked on in shock as the wound the sword had made simply began to mend itself.

"That doesn't work," said Zamasu.

"But how?" asked Trunks.

From above Black launched an energy ball that knocked the sword from Trunks' grasp. Black then went in to charge at them, but right then Raditz got back into the fight. "Your fight's with me!" Raditz and Black went back to their one on one, just as Zamasu resumed taking on both Ranch and Trunks.

Zamasu tried to say something to them, but it fell mostly on deaf ears, as Ranch landed a series of punches on him. When one of Ranch's kicks sent him into the wall of a building, she went back to Trunks' side, and after he sheathed his sword, they both took aim at Zamasu with their palms.

"_Final Flash!_"

"_Double Sunday!_"

The combined power of both attacks caused a huge explosion that Raditz thought might have done the job. But to their surprise Zamasu just calmly walked out of the smoke unharmed.

Ranch grit her teeth and scowled. "Figures."

"This immortal body of mine is a perfect fit for me," said Zamasu.

"Immortal?" Trunks repeated.

"Indeed, so you must realize the futility of all this," he said. "So do you still intend on resisting?"

"_Damn straight, ya frickin prick!_"

Raditz suddenly touched down next to them. "So attacks aren't going to work on him."

Then Zamasu spoke again. "Trunks, Ranch, and Raditz. We have given you the chance to escape in return for Son Goku, but have spurned the offer. For that and your flagrant disrespect for the gods, you shall be punished accordingly!"

"Ka…me…ha…me…" They looked behind them to see Black charging up a dark Kamehameha.

Raditz shouted, "Run!"

But just then Zamasu came up behind them, kicked Ranch's knee out from under her, stepped on her back to keep her down, and grabbed Trunks and Raditz around their necks to hold them all in place.

"Ha!" Black's energy beam came at them, and they could do nothing. The attack exploded when it hit them, and when the dust cleared the three of them were just barely conscious and unable to get up.

Zamasu and Black then rose together in the air and raised their arms to produce a large energy ball above their heads, intending to finish things with them once and for all. They tried getting up, in disbelief that this could be it, when an energy beam appeared out nowhere and struck the ball, causing it to blow up. Vegeta, who had fired it off while was Super Saiyan 2, powered down as he lost consciousness again.

"So Vegeta still had strength left in him," Zamasu commented. "The warrior race won't stop resisting until the bitter end."

In the distraction they noticed that Raditz, Trunks, and Ranch were suddenly gone. They then decided that they might as well finish off Vegeta before looking for them. But smoke grenades were launched at them, causing them to have a coughing fit, so they retreated for the moment.

Ranch opened her eyes. The three of them had ended up powering down. She and Trunks were being dragged along on the ground by the scruff of their necks. To her left two soldiers were carrying her father. "Oh, hey guys."

"Hi, ma'am," the soldier grunted, carrying Raditz by the armpits.

Next to her, Trunks said, "You saved us? Thanks. What about—?"

"He should be fine," the other soldier said, holding Raditz by the legs. "When things took a bad turn Miss Tights begged us to save all of you."

"Man, he's heavy!" the first complained.

"Thanks, Yajirobi," Trunks weakly said to the one dragging him and Ranch.

"Sure, whatever," Yajirobi struggled to say, profusely sweating from the effort he was exerting.

When they reached a small clearing, Bulma came out of hiding just as a third soldier showed up on a hover bike with Vegeta on the back of it.

"Thank you all so much!" Bulma said gratefully. "I hate to just leave but I need to take them so that we can regroup."

The soldiers nodded. "You're all our best hope," one of the soldiers said. "Go ahead and do what you have to! We'll be okay."

Bulma took the capsule out of her pocket, and tossed it. "It'll be a tight fit, but please help me get them all inside!"

"No way, I'm staying!" Ranch cried before clutching her side in pain.

"You need to go, Ranch," Trunks told her. "Besides, I can be the one to—" He stopped as his injuries caused him to flinch.

"Quit trying so hard to get yourselves killed! The both of you are coming!" Bulma hollered at them angrily.

"What the hell is this thing? A satellite or something?" asked Yajirobi, as they were being helped inside.

"A time machine," Ranch answered bluntly.

Yajirobi looked at all of them for a second, and replied, "Well, that explains yours dads being here and why Bulma doesn't look as old." Bulma grabbed a piece of rubble and chucked at Yajirobi, nailing in the head. "Ouch! What was that for?"

"Next time phrase that a bit more delicately," she said to him before climbing into the machine. With four other bodies taking up so much room in the cockpit, Bulma had to awkwardly work the controls of the time machine. She pressed the buttons and dials, causing it to whir to life again. The rockets activated and shot them up into the air.

Zamasu and Black were searching for the Saiyans' energy, but it was extremely weak and cluttered by all the humans running around. By the time they noticed them, it was too late. Upon reaching where they last felt them they were gone. But no matter. They would return.


	40. Regroup

The time machine reappeared at the Capsule Corp compound, and upon touching down it tipped over and all its occupants spilled out. Everyone who had seen it immediately went out to meet them, and where shocked at what they saw.

"Mommy! Daddy!"

"Dad! Mom!"

The future kids barreled right past the young version of their parents to their actual adult parents, who were lying on the ground injured along with their grandfathers next to the toppled time machine. Bulma had quickly gotten back up and began to sift through Raditz's clothes. "Senzu beans! Where are the Senzu beans?" she said desperately.

"They're right here!" Goku quickly said, getting the bag out of his ghi.

"You mean we didn't bring—? Whatever, just give it to them!"

Goku fed the four a bean each, causing them to stir and slowly sit up.

"Gohan! Bulla!" the older Trunks and Ranch cried, hugging them.

"Daddy!" Bulla said tearfully into his chest.

"Mom!" Gohan said, doing to the same to his mother. "We weren't sure if we'd see you again."

"Come on, you guys should know better than that," Trunks said softly, patting his daughter's head.

Ranch looked up at those surrounding them, and said offhandedly, "Hey, guys, it's been a while."

"We made it back," Vegeta commented, sitting up after regaining consciousness.

Raditz stood back up and growled angrily. "Let's go back and get those bastards!"

Fuming, Bulma bellowed, "_You morons!_ Did you two seriously forget to take Senzu beans?"

"Yeah, bro, not smart," Goku said, smiling as he dangled the bag of beans in front of him. "Guess you should've waited for me to come back, huh?"

Crossing his arms, Raditz looked away and blustered, "Shut up, Kakarot. You should've just handed them over after we told you to stay out of this."

Because young Trunks and Ranch were too busy staring in amazement at the future version of themselves, Goten took it upon himself to ask, "So the four of you couldn't beat Black?"

"Yeah, what happened out there exactly?" asked Bulma. "Who was that other guy?"

"It was Zamasu," answered Raditz.

"Huh?" Goku blurted out in confusion. "Hold on, are you sure about that? He didn't seem like a bad guy when I met him."

Raditz testily said, "Tell me, Kakarot, did Zamasu have green skin and white hair?"

"Yeah."

"Then it was him!"

"Well by that logic wouldn't Black be me?"

Vegeta then said, "That part doesn't exactly matter. The biggest problem is that he's immortal."

"_Immortal!_" everyone else repeated in shock.

"Enough talk," Raditz piped up, growing angry again. "Let's go back and—!"

"Dad!" the older Ranch said loudly, making her younger self feel weird. "He can't be hurt!"

"Yeah, we want to return too, but what can we do now?" Trunks insisted.

"Exactly," agreed Vegeta derisively. "What could you be planning to do against an opponent like him?"

"Seriously, bro, you usually think things through more," Goku told him.

"Then what do you suggest we do?" asked Raditz, seeing everyone sided against him.

Goku put his hands behind his head and looked away. "Why ask me? I thought you guys wanted me out of this."

"Kakarot!"

"Alright, if you insist." With a smile, he confidently said, "We become immortal, too! We just need to eat a ton of Senzu beans."

As everyone stared Goku in befuddlement, the older Ranch asked, "Uncle Goku, did being dead make you dumber?"

After their impromptu meeting those from the future were given some time alone together. Gohan and Bulla clung onto their parents, who they haven't spent a lot of meaningful time with in a while. The four were just curled up on a couch, as the parents wondered what could possibly be done to defeat Black and Zamasu. Everyone had given them a wide berth for the most part to give the family some privacy, except for the younger counter parts that peeked in on them from another room.

Young Ranch grinned at her Trunks. "Wow, Trunks, you grow up to be cute. I just might keep you around."

Young Trunks blushed slightly, and took another look at their older selves. "Well…you're looking good too."

Behind them Goten, Daikon, and Mooli were watching them with some derision.

Daikon made a face, saying, "Ugh. It's gross enough when it was just you two getting all cozy."

"Yeah, now we've got another one of them," agreed Mooli.

"Not only that, they're a lot younger than I thought they'd be," Goten commented casually, now also taking a peek.

Ranch felt her stomach churn. "What do you mean?" she asked ominously.

Goten explained, "Well, I've heard you say once how you're not having kids for, like, a long time. But from the looks of it the future you probably wasn't too much older than you are now when the Gohan over there was born."

She felt a chill run down her spine, and Ranch began to stammer out, "You—You mean…that…that…?"

Panic began overtaking Trunks, as he finished for her, "We actually aren't that far from having kids?"

In the living room, Gohan asked his mother, "Mom, is everyone okay?"

Arms around her son, Ranch replied, "Yeah, we checked in on them after you and your sister came here. They're just fine."

Bulla breathed a sigh of relief, as she rested head against her father's side. "That's good."

Trunks then told them, "We couldn't be more proud of you guys for managing to get help for us. Great job."

"It wasn't hard," said Gohan. "Gramps and grandpa really wanted to help after they heard what happened."

Before they could go on, the younger Ranch and Trunks burst in, confronting them with flustered expressions.

"Well if it isn't little us," said future Ranch with a smile. "Although you're not so little anymore. What's up?"

Young Trunks unsurely began, "How…how, uh…old…?"

"How old were you when you had Gohan?" young Ranch quickly blurted out at older Ranch.

Unperturbed, older Ranch looked up at the ceiling in thought. "Hmm…good question. Trunks, think those two years in the time chamber count?"

He shrugged. "I suppose so."

"In that case I was twenty or so," she answered.

"_Twe—Twenty?_" young Ranch screeched in panic.

Thrown off by her reaction, older Ranch responded, "Yeah, why? What's wrong?"

Her brain felt fried as her she began counting on her fingers. "It…It can't be! I've—I've still got to finish school. And even after that there's other stuff I think I want to do. I don't have enough time for all that before we have kids!"

"Cool it, mini me," said older Ranch. "Just because I started popping out kids at that age doesn't mean you will."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked young Trunks. "You guys are the future us, so that must mean—"

"No, it doesn't," older Trunks said consolingly. "We may be the same people, and are probably similar in a lot ways, but we've lived vastly different lives."

"Exactly," said older Ranch. "Tell me, is 18 still running around?"

Young Ranch nodded. "Yeah, she—"

Older Ranch interrupted by reaching out to run a finger along her younger self's smooth left cheek. "Then how come she hasn't carved up your face yet? You're about the age she did that to me."

"There's also the fact that you two have your fathers, while ours died before we could remember them," added older Trunks.

Young Ranch then clutched her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "You guys are right, I suppose. No need for me to worry about having kids any time soon."

But older Ranch then looked at the two of them a bit more closely, and huffed, "This all obviously means you two are already at least dating. We didn't hook up until we were a couple of years older than you." She added as an aside to her husband, "Seriously, how is that frickin fair? Right after we got rid of the cyborgs, I was hoping for us to do more fun couple stuff. Instead it turned out I was pregnant."

"Hey, I'm right here!" Gohan complained.

"Calm down, obviously it's me and your dad's fault, not yours."

With the ice broken, Goten, Mooli, and Daikon all went out to properly greet them.

"Hi," older Ranch said pleasantly, curious about the new arrivals. "And who are all of you?"

"We're your brothers," Daikon told her. "I'm Daikon."

"And I'm Mooli," announced Mooli.

"Holy crap! I've got brothers here?" older Ranch said getting up and ruffling their heads. "Awesome!"

"And twins to boot," said older Trunks. "That's—"

"I'm your cousin Goten," Goten butted in indignantly, still not over how he didn't exist alongside them in the future.

"So Gohan has a brother, too?" older Ranch said with delight.

"It's great to see this timeline flourishing," said older Trunks happily. "So where is Gohan?"

"He's working," replied Goten. "He said to let him know how it all went…oops, guess we haven't yet."

The time travelers were watching the sunset on the pristine city from the balcony.

Then from above, they heard, "Trunks! Ranch!"

Trunks and Ranch looked up and grinned, although they then became a bit confused. Gohan had flown in with a muscly guy with an afro clinging to his back, and next to him was a woman carrying a bundled up baby. And right behind them was Piccolo.

"Gohan!" Ranch shouted happily, running up and hugging her cousin, when the three touched down and the muscly guy got off.

"Ranch, it's good seeing you again," Gohan greeted, hugging her back. "And you too, Trunks."

"It's great to see you, too," Trunks said, although he was a bit thrown off by his appearance.

But Ranch held Gohan at arm's length, and gleefully said, "Oh man, look at you! You grew up to be such a dork! I love it!"

Laughing, he replied, "Thanks…I think."

Trunks greeted, "Piccolo, it's good seeing you again, too."

Nodding in acknowledgement, Piccolo explained, "I was at their house when we got the word."

Putting on a serious expression, Gohan asked, "So I take it that things didn't work out even after your dads showed up to help?"

Trunks shook his head. "Nope, we just barely escaped."

The woman with the baby then introduced herself. "Hello, I'm Videl, his wife. And this is our daughter Pan."

"Good to meet you," Ranch said gladly, as she bent over for a better look at Pan. "Hi, cutie, I'm your other Aunt Ranch. And that over there is Uncle Trunks."

Young Trunks, having just walked out onto the balcony with Ranch, overheard that and blurted out in embarrassment, "Hey, I'm not her uncle!"

Older Trunks chuckled. "I think she means me," he said, going over to also get a look at the baby.

"Oh, right," he mumbled.

Mr. Satan then strutted forward and offered out his hand. "Hey there, I had to come over after hearing about all this time travel stuff. I'm—"

It suddenly clicked for Ranch, and she interrupted, "Hold up, you're that Mr. Satan guy!"

"You know who I am?" He was caught off guard by that at first, but then confidently said, "But of course, I guess even in the future I'm super—"

"Yeah!" Ranch cut in, barely hearing him. "Cell smacked you face first into that mountain!" She laughed, and continued, "Gotta say, the way you managed to survive that was frickin impressive."

"Oh…you remember seeing that on TV?" he asked, embarrassed.

"No, we were there," Trunks said, astonishing Mr. Satan.

"Yeah, they were there during the Cell Games," Gohan informed him. "In fact, Ranch was the one that helped me take down Cell."

"Ah, it was nothing," she said casually. "So what's he doing here?"

"He's my dad," Videl answered.

Before Ranch or Trunks could comment on that, others suddenly appeared above them. "Hello." They all looked up to see the Supreme Kai, Whis, and Beerus all descend by them.

"Oh hey, it's Supreme Kai," the older Trunks said curiously.

Older Ranch then started, "Yeah, but who's the overgrown ca—?"

Her younger self immediately dashed in and covered her mouth to shut her up. She quickly hissed, "That's Lord Beerus, God of Destruction! He's the last guy you want to piss off! Got it?" Future Ranch quickly nodded.

"Is Goku here?" asked Whis. "The Supreme Kai would like to speak with him."

The three deities were served sundaes, as Goku walked out with Bulma, Vegeta, and Raditz in tow. The Supreme Kai then informed them the Zuno had been paid a visit by Zamasu of the Tenth Universe, and that he had asked about Goku and the Super Dragon Balls. So Vegeta and Raditz then informed them what had happened in the future. Eventually Whis began to propose his theory regarding Zamasu and his search to acquire more power, and an ally. The answer as to how came down to the Super Dragon Balls.

From there the discussion turned to theorizing that Zamasu must have used the Super Dragon Balls to create a copy of Goku, and then to turn himself immortal, and that he must have used the time rings in order to not have to wait a year. Since only a Supreme Kai is capable of using those rings, they became concerned about Gowasu's safety.

"I should go back and check on things," Goku said seriously.

Shin nodded. "I can take you all there. But please keep everything peaceful. The present Zamasu hasn't done anything, after all."

Vegeta grunted and turned away. "I don't care about this present Zamasu. I'm not going."

Raditz sighed. "I'd go, but I suddenly have another daughter I'd rather stay beside."

"Dad, we're fine," his future daughter insisted.

Ignoring that, he just told his brother, "Don't somehow make things worse, Kakarot."

While Goku was away with the deities, everyone else was left to wait around. Not long after he left, though, more visitors dropped by Capsule Corp.

"Hey guys, it's great seeing you again!" Krillin greeted.

"Hi, Krillin, same to…you," Trunks said, finishing slowly when he realized who he was with.

"Well, look who it is," said 18, approaching them. "You should know that son of yours wanted to blast me away the other night. A chip off the old block, I'd say."

Getting over her surprise at the feat Krillin managed, Ranch smiled nastily, and replied, "I suppose so, except that I actually had the pleasure once."

The two glared at each other for a second or two before they suddenly began laughing, slightly surprising Trunks and Krillin.

18 then offered a hand to Ranch. "Okay, I'll say it. Thank you for sparing me."

Ranch took her hand and shook it. "Seeing that cute kid clinging to your husband makes me glad I did."

Marron then ran up to the future kids. "Hey, want to play?" she asked, their spat from the other day forgotten.

"Okay!" Bulla agreed, taking off with her.

"Hey, wait up!" said Gohan, following.

18 chuckled, and asked the parents, "Ever thought you'd see such a sight?"

Trunks dryly replied, "Seeing as the possibility never even crossed out minds…no."

But Ranch smiled, saying, "At least they made a friend." But then she suddenly remembered, and yelled sternly at her kids, "Hey! You better have yourselves a good time while you can, 'cause once this is over you're grounded as hell for sneaking out!"

Young Ranch then gingery asked, "Look, I know you're their actual mom, but can't you take it easy on them?"

Young Trunks quickly took her side, and earnestly said, "Yeah! All they wanted to do was see you guys after you were gone for so long!"

Even though Ranch's first instinct was to brush off their request, she actually gave it some thought. "Well…"

"From what we heard you two _did_ kind of watch over them," older Trunks admitted.

"Alright, as a favor to you two we'll take it easy on them, okay?" promised older Ranch.

"Thanks," younger Ranch said with relief.

"I wish we were able to help them more, though," younger Trunks lamented. "We couldn't train them, or even teach them fusion."

Older Ranch cocked her head curiously. "Fusion?"

Inspiration struck like a lightning bolt for the younger pair.

"That's it!" cried young Ranch, running outside.

"Follow us! We'll need room!" shouted young Trunks, as the two took off towards the open grounds.

The future pair just shrugged and followed. At the very least it might be interesting.

Their past selves landed by a pond and made sure that their audience had a clear view. And from there they began the fusion dance. "Fu…sion…HA!" A bright light suddenly blinded them when they finished their chant and their fingers connected. The adults from the future stood there in astonishment, gawking at the new being that stood before them. This new person was a mix of their younger selves with long, straight hair. Not only was that but the power the being gave off was absolutely insane compared to what it was before!

"What…just happened?" Ranch asked slowly.

"It's us…but mixed together?" Trunks said, wide-eyed.

"This is Raunks!" their combined voices declared, flexing and showing off. "But that's not all."

"It's not?" repeated Trunks.

Right then Raunks powered up to Super Saiyan, stunning them even more. Not wasting any time, Raunks powered up again to Super Saiyan 2, and after some more powering up it was followed by Super Saiyan 3. "How do you like this?"

"That's amazing!" Ranch exclaimed excitedly. "Trunks! We're learning that!"

"No doubt," Trunks agreed without hesitation.

Suddenly Goten appeared behind them, since he noticed what was happening, and decided to offer some words of experience. "Be careful if you push it this far, though," Goten advised. "This form won't last long, especially if you power up to Super Saiyan 3."

"So this is Super Saiyan 3, eh?" Ranch said curiously, getting up and looking around Raunk's form.

"I see they demonstrated the Fusion Technique," Raditz stated, as he showed up with Vegeta.

"Dad," Ranch said to her father seriously, "we can't go back to the future until Trunks and I at least managed to learn this technique."

Vegeta scoffed. "You really intend on delaying the next battle for this? You realize—"

"Yes!" Trunks told him flatly. "Zamasu's immortal, obviously we know. Still, if this can help, even if it just ends up being a little bit, it'll be worth it!"

Grunting, Vegeta just said, "Fine. Do what you want. It's your future."

While they waited for Raunks to defuse, Goten went ahead and started show his future cousin what would be her side of the fusion dance. The movements were ridiculous and made her feel pretty self-conscious, but she sucked it up and did her best to mimic him. And when Raunks did eventually split, Trunks also joined in on the awkward movements, but they didn't get much practice before something crash landed right by them. Peering into the crater they saw Goku, Beerus, and Whis had returned.


	41. Future Raunks

"So there you have it," Beerus said a bit later on, finishing his announcement. "With Zamasu destroyed your future should return to normal."

"Alright!" the young Ranch and Trunks, Goten, and all the other kids around exclaimed.

"Thank you, kitty!" Bulla said happily.

But the elder Trunks unsurely asked, "Are you sure about that? When the cyborgs were defeated in this timeline it didn't change ours."

"You're just mortals," Beerus said dismissively. "There's no way that one god destroying another doesn't have any repercussions on space-time."

"Don't worry, you two," Goku assured them. "If Beerus says so then there's no mistake."

"I hope so," Ranch said uncertainly.

Annoyed, Beerus asked, "Why does is look as if you don't believe me?"

"It's a lot to simply accept," said Trunks.

"Yeah, I mean, everything got fixed just like that?" Ranch added skeptically.

Growling, he began complaining, "Damn it all, I'm the God of Destruction! If I say it's fixed, it's fixed!" Beerus kept on throwing a tantrum as Whis took him off to the side.

"We'll head back to our time to see for ourselves, but we shouldn't be too hasty," Ranch said thoughtfully.

"Hey, for now let's eat," Bulma suggested. "You won't be able to do anything on an empty stomach."

"Yeah, she's right," Goku agreed, throwing his arms around them. "Let's chow down!"

"Finally he says something that makes sense," Beerus said.

Later when dinner was put out, everyone began to eat up the heaps of food made by Launch and Chi-Chi. Figuring that training to learn fusion would take a lot of time and energy, Trunks and Ranch ate without reservation. When the food on the table dwindled down, the two grabbed their fathers and took them inside to further discuss their plans.

"What we said before still stands—we're not going to return before we learn this fusion thing," Trunks started.

"Yeah," said Ranch. "We need you guys to let little us stay up tonight to teach us."

"I heard that," Bulma said, coming up to them. "That's fine with me, and I'll talk Launch into it. So you two don't really trust Lord Beerus?"

"It's not about trust," Trunks assured her.

"We just don't want to take any chances," Ranch said firmly. "If we go back tonight without doing any preparation, then it's going to bite us in the ass if it really wasn't all fixed."

"She's right," he said. "We can't afford to lose again."

"And we aren't taking our kids back home until we know it's safe," added Ranch. "Trunks and I will go. If everything really is all good, one of us will return to get them."

"What's that talk?" asked Raditz with a smile. "Obviously I'm going with you."

"As am I," announced Vegeta.

"And that's not all," Bulma suddenly said. "Goku! Get over here!"

Looking up from his plate, Goku swallowed, and took a chicken leg with him as he went over to them. "What's up?"

"Goku, you're coming with us when we go back to the future."

"No way, really?" Goku said gleefully.

"Hold on there, Bulma," Raditz objected. "What makes you—?"

"Hey, if things really aren't fixed back there, I want as much backup as possible," Bulma told him, pointing a finger right in his face.

"Fine, but what's with this 'we' business?" Vegeta interjected. "Trunks is here now, so he can pilot the time machine instead."

"He's right, mom. It might be best if you stayed," agreed Trunks.

"Well you're out of your mind if you think I'm going to abandon this before it's finished!" she yelled at them. "And besides, Vegeta, if I'm not there, who will operate the machine if you need to transform? Goku?"

Looking away in defeat, he muttered, "I suppose you should go."

Raditz groaned, "The time machine is going to be even more packed than before."

"So, what are we waiting for?" Goku asked impatiently. "Let's finish dinner and get going! I actually hope that Lord Beerus got it wrong!"

"_I heard that!_" Beerus shouted angrily from the table, causing Launch to quickly offer him another dish to quell him.

"Not just yet, Uncle Goku," Ranch quickly said. "Trunks and I are going to learn that fusion technique before we go."

"Fusion, eh?" Goku said, thinking. "Yeah, that should help."

"Maybe, but it won't help against an immortal Zamasu," Vegeta stated. "And it doesn't help that Black gets stronger after every fight."

"I have a suggestion." Piccolo, overhearing their conversation, made his way over. "The Evil Containment Wave."

"The what?" asked Raditz.

"The move that Master Roshi used to seal away the Great Demon King who tried to take over the world," Piccolo went on. "If you can stop their movements then the Evil Containment Wave should work. Perhaps they can be beaten by sealing them away."

"Hey, whatever works is just fine with me," Ranch said.

"As long as the seal isn't broken they shouldn't be a threat anymore."

Vegeta grunted. "So that's the plan?"

"Looks like it," said Trunks.

"In that case, send word when we're ready to go," Vegeta told them, taking his leave. "I'll be in the time chamber until then."

When he was gone, Goku wondered, "So, how did the Evil Containment Wave work again?"

"I can give you a demonstration," Piccolo said superiorly, waving his arms about.

"I'll just go ask Master Roshi. First, though, I'm going to talk to Supreme Kai," he said as he put his fingers to his forehead.

"I'll go with you, Kakarot," Raditz said. He grabbed onto his brother's shoulder and they teleported away, leaving Piccolo hanging.

Ranch couldn't help but snicker as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry, Piccolo, you can still show us if you want."

From the table, Beerus picked his teeth as he irritably said, "What insolence. I can't believe that they can't take a god's word for it. Let's leave, Whis. We're clearly not appreciated here."

Just then Launch appeared by him, and sincerely offered, "You're more than welcome to join us in the morning, Lord Beerus. We'll be preparing a big breakfast for their send off."

"I…suppose we can make time," Beerus said, looking away.

Goku and Raditz appeared before Supreme Kai, who seemed surprised to see them so soon. Goku then asked if he could borrow his Potara Earrings. Shin was confused by the request because the future should have been fixed, but he agreed and handed them over.

"Here, bro," Goku said, giving him one of the earrings. "Fusion sounded like a good idea, so we should, too, just in case."

"I suppose so," Raditz said, tucking it away.

"Well, see ya later," Goku said to Shin, before teleporting to Roshi's Island.

After the deities left Earth, Bulma had a quick chat with Launch, who agreed to let Ranch stay up late. And so the younger pair began the grueling process of teaching the older pair the fusion dance. The two made many of the common mistakes that came with trying to get dance just right, in the process producing fat Raunks and then skinny Raunks. Each time they had to wait for the time to expire before they could give it another go.

At Kame House Roshi was astounded that Goku and Raditz suddenly wanted to learn the Evil Containment Wave, and asked if the enemy they were facing really warranted it. Raditz firmly told him it did. So as Trunks and Ranch continued to try and master the fusion dance, Goku and Raditz put Turtle through hell in their attempt to learn the Evil Containment Wave, and Vegeta furiously trained while he was in the time chamber.

At the crack of dawn, the younger Trunks and Ranch tried not to nod off as their counterparts gave it another go.

"Fu…" They did the first part of the dance. "…sion…" They performed the next part. "HA!" Their index fingers connected, their bodies were in perfect sync, and the dance was perfect. The two became one, and their young selves cheered as they could tell that this time it truly worked. Future Raunks stood before them.

At Roshi's place, Goku swung his arms around, shouting once again, "_Evil Containment Wave!_" Turtle was lifted off the ground by the green swirl of energy. Unlike the other times where he was just tossed around, this time Goku managed to send him right into the containment jar.

"He went in!" Goku cheered. "I did it!"

"Finally, Kakarot, I managed to get it done an hour ago," Raditz sighed tiredly.

Roshi then explained, "Now you just have to close the lid, tie it up with a rope, apply the paper amulet, and the seal is complete. I'll go make an amulet for you."

"Thanks, Master Roshi!" Goku said gratefully, as he went into the house.

Smiling back at them, Roshi asked, "How about you guys take me somewhere with young gals some time?"

Raditz groaned. "Roshi, we're both married with children, in case you forgot!"

As tired as they were, young Ranch and Trunks high-hived and basked in the glory of their success. They watched for a little while as the Future Raunks studied their new body, throwing some punches and kicks in the process. They then faced them, and took up a fighting stance. Grinning, the two got into position, performed the dance, and fused. Two Raunks now stood in Capusle Corp's compound.

In an instant they rushed in at each other, and when they collided, it created a sonic boom that reverberated in the early morning, waking up everyone in the vicinity. Not caring that they were making a commotion, they began trading kicks and punches on the spot. With each passing second they began to pour more and more power into it. Theirs blows began to get so hard that it began to create a crater beneath them. Then they simultaneously went Super Saiyan, making the crater even wider.

From inside Capsule Corp many of the people that were woken up stumbled out bleary-eyed to see what the commotion was. Gohan and Bulla quickly perked up, and began cheering on as both versions of their fused parents went at it. Just as the two Raunks stepped it up to Super Saiyan 2, Goku teleported back with Raditz.

"Oh cool, they did it!" Goku said, grinning broadly.

"Good, they've become much more powerful," Raditz said, looking forward for some payback.

Chi-Chi yawned, and went back into Capsule Corp, saying, "Whatever, I'm getting breakfast started."

Young Raunks may have been more experienced in their form, but Future Raunks was still a lot stronger. They were actually holding back during their match with their past self, but over time they started to put more pressure on. When it became clearer that Young Raunks was being overpowered, they decided it was time to go Super Saiyan 3.

The tables turned, and now Future Raunks was the ones being pushed back. When young Raunks punched Future Raunks in the jaw, they were sent backwards. "Alright, let me give that a shot!" declared Future Raunks. They drew themselves in, gathered up their energy, and yelled their guts out. Much to the astonishment of young Raunks, their future self started becoming stronger. Their hair grew down to their feet, and their eyebrow ridge became more prominent as the hair there receded.

Now that they both seemed to be at full strength, they renewed their match. The minutes ticked by, causing even more damage to the lawns of the compound.

"Hey, you guys think you can keep it down so early in the morning?" Krillin asked groggily, as he appeared above them in his police uniform.

"What's up, Krillin?" Goku asked casually.

Looking up at the scene before him, he said tiredly, "Noise complaints are through the roof. The end of my shift can't come fast enough."

"Sorry about that," Raditz said to him. "We're preparing for our rematch against Black."

The two Raunks kept going at it, and they only stopped when time finally ran out for them. The two became four again, all in their base form.

"That was great!" older Trunks cried jubilantly.

"Yeah, we've been in sync before, but never like that!" older Ranch told him, feeling beyond pumped.

"I can't think of a time when we've been more connected."

Ranch smirked suggestively. "Oh, I can think of _countless _times we've been just as connected." In their euphoria, she went in and kissed him, and he eagerly reciprocated.

The audience that had been watching the fight suddenly turned away to leave them to it.

"Blegh," grunted Daikon in disgust, taking his leave. "Let's go."

"It's gross enough when normal big sis does that," said Mooli, following his brother.

"Us, too, come on," young Gohan said with exasperation, covering his sister's eyes and going with their uncles.

The younger Trunks and Ranch blushed deeply, traded a glance, and immediately looked away in even more embarrassment.

Young Ranch nervously asked, "Why're we feeling weird about this? We've kissed before."

"Never like that," replied young Trunks.

When the future pair finally ended their embrace, they started to go back inside with the hope of eating up and resting.

Beerus had returned for breakfast just like he said he would. The Saiyans that had been up all night had rested up to recover their energy before potentially going back into battle, and when they were back up they devoured what was left of the food. Word was sent to the lookout that they were ready to go, and Vegeta exploded out of the time chamber to rejoin them. Bulma got into the time machine and prepped it to go.

Ranch hugged her mother. "Sorry we haven't had any time together."

Launch reached up to pat her face. "It's okay, sweetie, you have a family of your very own you needed to focus on."

Cousin Gohan came up to put a hand on her shoulder. "Things are going to work out this time—I know it."

"Thanks, Gohan."

"I wish I could help more," he lamented.

Trunks said to him, "Just focus on taking care of that family of yours."

Nodding, he replied, "Same to you guys."

As Ranch went to go hug Chi-Chi, Raditz said to his brother, "Alright, Kakarot, have everything?"

"Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Goku insisted.

He glared at him doubtfully. "Are you sure?"

Goku have him a cheeky grin. "You're asking me after you were the one that forgot about the Senzu be—?"

"_Would you just check already?_" Raditz demanded irritably.

"Oh, okay," said Goku. He looked inside the bag that Roshi had given them, and made sure that all the items were accounted for…. Goku felt the blood drain from his face. "Oops…I'll be right back," he said, losing some of his composure. "I need to get the amulet from Master Roshi." Raditz sighed in exasperation as Goku teleported away.

"Look at those fools making such a big deal out of this," Beerus said serenely, as he lounged nearby. "As soon as they're back from finding everything perfectly in order, they better beg for my forgiveness for ever doubting me."

By the time Goku got back the older Ranch and Trunks were hugging Bulla and Gohan, assuring them that they'd be successful this time around. They then left them in the hands of the younger Trunks and Ranch, along with the multitude of uncles. After that they all boarded. It was an extremely tight squeeze with six of them inside the cockpit, and they could barely breathe when the hatch closed on them. Foreseeing this, Bulma made it so that all she had to do was press a single button to get it going.

The time machine shot up into the air, and once again it disappeared.


	42. Rematch

When the time machine reappeared in the future the occupants looked down upon desolation, and in that instant their presence had been noticed—especially Goku's.

"So much for the power of the gods," Ranch mumbled, her faced mushed against the hatch.

When they landed and hatch opened, Goku immediately fell out as the nausea he experienced during the trip overwhelmed him. The rest weren't as graceful with their exit now that they actually had space to move around.

When Trunks was about to shrink the machine down to a capsule, Raditz quickly said, "Hold on." He looked in and just as he expected he found the bag with the urn. "I think I'll hold onto this for now, Kakarot," he said, securing it.

Trunks pressed the button to shrink the time machine down, and gave it to Bulma. "Hold on to this."

"So this is the future, huh?" Goku said, still feeling woozy as he stood up. "What now?"

"Trunks! Ranch! Move!" a voice suddenly shouted, as a mustached man with in a resistance uniform appeared aiming a grenade launcher at Goku. "I'll make him pay for all he's—"

But Trunks quickly got between them. "Don't shoot! This man's not—!"

"He only looks like the bastard, it's not actually him!" Ranch cut in, angrily shouting at them. "If he was why the hell would we be showing up with him?"

"Oh…I suppose that's true," the soldier admitted, lowering his grenade launcher.

"How have things been?" asked Trunks as he went up to the man.

The soldier looked down with an anxious expression. "We're still recovering, but Black hasn't been seen since our last run in."

"No point dawdling, then," Ranch said seriously. "Let's find them, and end his once and for all."

"Before you do," said Bulma, taking another capsule. "Vegeta, you should transform." From the capsule emerged the Blutz Wave Generator, and like before Vegeta was hit by the waves so that he was once again transformed into Super Saiyan 4.

"Black is going down this time!" Vegeta loudly declared, powering up and taking to the sky.

"Hey, wait up!" Goku cried, flying after him. Raditz heaved a sigh as he followed with Trunks and Ranch right behind him.

"Good luck, you guys!" Bulma shouted at them as they vanished in the distance.

In no time the five found Zamasu and Goku Black standing amid the destruction they wrought.

"Welcome back, Saiyans," greeted Zamasu.

"Whoa, so it's really Zamasu," Goku said in wonder.

"So you've finally come, Goku," Zamasu said, looking up at them. "Good, now we can a proper challenge."

"You can have Kakarot," Vegeta cried. "But Black is mine!" Wasting no more time, Vegeta powered up and launched himself down at them. Grinning, Black powered up to Super Saiyan Rosé, and flew up to meet him.

"I knew that was going to happen," Trunks lamented.

"Which why we planned for it," Ranch replied. "Dad, Uncle Goku, Zamasu is all yours!"

Trunks and Ranch immediately powered up before charging in to back up Vegeta when he needed it. The brothers nodded at each other, transformed into Super Saiyan Blue, and went after Zamasu.

When Vegeta and Black collided, the smirk that Black wore quickly disappeared. Vegeta managed to exchange some blows with Black that he took in stride, and then he kicked Black to send him skidding back. Then Black produced a ki blade on his right forearm, and swiped up towards Vegeta to send blades up at him. Vegeta was able to dodge the flying ki blades without a problem, and closed in. He grappled Black's right arm, and then landed a solid punch in Black's face.

Black wondered how Vegeta was able to get so much stronger in such a short amount of time, and then he took hold of Vegeta's fist. They then held each other, each one trying to overpower the other, their respective aura's glowing brightly. "You aren't called a warrior race for nothing, it seems!" he yelled, as Vegeta slowly but surely managed to push him back.

Vegeta said to him, "Not only will I show you the true power of Saiyans, but you'll also see what happens when you mess with the child and grandchildren of the Prince of all Saiyans!"

Black smirked. "That in and of itself was un-Saiyan like!" But despite his blustering, Black was being pushed farther and farther back, before Vegeta yelled and kneed Black in the gut. Black was blown back once more, and Vegeta gave chase as he pummeled him through some buildings.

"Holy crap, he might not actually need our help!" Ranch exclaimed with astonishment.

Meanwhile Zamasu was defending himself against the onslaught that Goku and Raditz were unleashing on him. He then noticed that Vegeta was pushing Black back, and attempted to go to his aide. But before he could get anywhere close to Vegeta and Black, Raditz and Goku intercepted him.

"Don't get distracted!" shouted Raditz, hammering him down.

"Yeah! You're fight is with us!" Goku yelled, punching Zamasu before he hit the ground.

His face became distorted from the hit, but as Zamasu got back up it healed back up in an instant. They all touched back down on the ground, and stood facing each other. "Insolent mortals!"

"Don't get so cocky!" Goku told him. "You're only still standing because you used the Super Dragon Balls to become immortal, and to make a copy of me!"

That suddenly caused Zamasu to begin laughing. "A copy? No. I am the Zamasu of this timeline—Future Zamasu, you would say. The soul of the Zamasu that you know is currently inside Goku's body."

"What?" Raditz blurted out angrily.

"Yes, he used the Super Dragon Balls to switch bodies with you, Goku. He then came to this timeline so we could become partners in our crusade!" Then he looked troubled. "For some reason we were unable to locate the Super Dragon Balls of this reality and we had to use the set from a different one for me to gain immortality, but no matter. Once we finish our work there will be no one to use them to wish all that we've accomplished undone."

"If that's Zamasu's soul in my body, then what happened to me?" Goku demanded.

Zamasu's superior attitude returned with a nasty smirk. "From what I heard he killed you…and your family."

Enraged, Goku powered up and shouted, "YOU MONSTER!"

Seeing his brother was about to charge at Zamasu, Radiz yelled, "Kakarot!" Goku looked over as Raditz opened the bag and took the urn out.

Nodding, Goku got in the stance, and angrily said to Zamasu, "You aren't going to win! We won't let you!"

"You will not catch me off guard again," Zamasu said, getting into his fighting stance. "Come, Goku, let me see for myself if you are everything my compatriot says you are!"

His aura glowing as bright as ever, Goku thrust his arms out and cried, "_EVIL CONTAINMENT!_" Green light emitted out of him, began to swirl around them, and engulfed Zamasu, whose smirk gave way to astonishment. Unable to do anything, Zamasu's body was lifted and stretched out. "After you, Black is next!" Zamasu kept on spinning and spinning, getting faster by the second in the void. Goku concentrated hard, and told Raditz, "Get ready, here he comes!"

"It can't be; this is impossible!" Zamasu screeched.

"Cry all you want, you're finished!" Raditz shouted, bracing and holding the urn open.

Zamasu was stretched out even more, and he started to turn into a streak of light as he approached the urn. Then in a rush of wind, Zamasu hit the urn and began to get sucked in. When Zamasu was completely entrapped inside the urn, Raditz shut the lid.

"Alright! We did it!" Goku exclaimed excitedly.

Raditz ignored him, though, as he took the amulet out and stuck it on the lid to complete the seal. "_Now _we did it," Raditz said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Black, who was distracted by his losing fight with Vegeta, noticed what had happened to his ally. Angered beyond measure, he managed to unleash a powerful burst of energy, and let off an immense blast at Vegeta, who was drunk off his own success and was caught off guard. He was blown backwards into a building before falling to the ground, and ended up getting knocked back down to his base form in the process. With Vegeta out of the way, Black took aim down at Raditz, sending a strong beam down at him.

Distracted by their victory over Zamasu, Raditz didn't see it coming. Goku, looking for the next fight, saw what had transpired, and yelled, "Watch it!" He pushed his brother out of the way and took the brunt of the attack himself. Crying in pain, a hole was torn through his ghi and his chest was badly singed, and in the process his Super Saiyan Blue form faded away.

"Kakarot!" Raditz yelled in panic. Setting aside the urn and also powering down to his base form, Raditz rushed to his side.

Seeing the tide suddenly turn, Ranch shouted, "Crap!"

"Let's jump in!" Trunks told her.

"Right!"

Hearing them, Black began to laugh. "What can you two possibly do against me?" He then set his sights on the brothers, and the urn lying by them. "I've got more important things to do!"

But Trunks and Ranch got into position and started, "Fu…sion…HA!"

Black didn't even get half way to Goku and Raditz when he felt a powerful new presence that took the place of Ranch and Trunks, and before he knew it the new being was in his way in their Super Saiyan 2 form. Before he had time to process who this person was, Raunks went in for the attack. While Raunks wasn't dealing the same damage that Vegeta was earlier, they were still strong enough to now to take on Black almost on even terms.

On the ground, Raditz was patting down Goku, desperately asking, "Kakarot, where are the Senzu beans?"

"Forget about me," Goku said through the pain. He reached into his ghi and took out the Potara earring. "You and Vegeta better take a page of out of Raunks' book."

Stunned, Raditz began, "Kakarot, you can't mean—!"

Goku pushed the earring into his brother's hands. "No time." He then fainted.

Raditz angrily grit his teeth. His eyes traveled up to Raunks, who was managing to hold off Black, and then over to Vegeta, who had gotten back on his feet and shook his head. Steeling himself for the unpleasantness that was to come, Raditz gripped earring, and yelled, "Vegeta!" When Vegeta looked over, Raditz said, "Catch!" He then threw the Potara earring at him, and Vegeta caught it.

Looking down at earring, Vegeta began, "Wait, isn't this—?"

"Yes! Put it on your left ear!" Raditz told him, as he took out his own earring and put on his right ear.

"Absolutely not!" Vegeta said hotly, red with fury. "I would never fuse with the likes of you! I'll defeat Black with my own power!"

Raditz shot back, "Do you really think that bastard will give you the time to use that machine to transform again?"

"Either way it'd be nothing short of humiliating!"

"I'm not exactly looking forward to the experience, either, but we have no other choice!" Just then their attention was drawn to the fight as Raunks powered up to Super Saiyan 3 in an attempt to get an edge on Black. Turning back to Vegeta, Raditz continued yelling, "You know as well as I do that form won't last for long! For the sake of your family put your damn pride aside this one time!"

Vegeta gave the earring in his hand a hard look, as an internal war raged inside of him. Finally, Vegeta gave in and placed the earring on his left ear. In an instant Vegeta and Raditz were hurled towards each other as if propelled by magnets. When their bodies collided, there was a burst of light and a surge of new energy as another new being emerged.

Raunks and Black paused their fight to see what had happened, and they looked over to see a tall man with Vegeta's slender frame and facial features, and Raditz's long hair. Astonished at first, Raunks then smirked at Black. "You are so screwed."

Black growled angrily, demanding, "Who are you?"

"Rageta," they announced. "_And you will pay for all you've done!_" Rageta turned Super Saiyan Blue, and before Black knew it Rageta closed in and punched him in the gut.

After that first blow, Black was furiously managing to block the attacks Rageta was throwing at him, but he was being beaten back in the process. Black was waiting for an opportunity to strike back before it was too late, but found that when he had the chance to counter Raunks came in to deliver a strike of their own. The double team Black was experiencing left almost no room for error. Black was able to do nothing except try and endure the barrage of assaults that Rageta and Raunks threw at him, but he wasn't able to do even that successfully every time. Black was quickly becoming bloodied and bruised.

When Black managed to punch Rageta, Raunks followed that up with an elbow to his face. A time where Black delivered a chop to Raunks, Rageta was right there to drive his fist into his gut. Despite being in Super Saiyan Rosé Black was easily outclassed in every way, even more so than earlier when Vegeta alone temporarily had the upper hand.

At one Rageta hit Black so hard that he was blown back quite a way from them, and Raunks didn't manage to follow up with another attack. As a result a good amount of distance was put between Black and his two (or rather four) foes. Black angrily grit his teeth, staring down Raunks and Rageta. His eyes flicked down at the ground to where Goku was lying unconscious by the urn that contained Zamasu. Any energy attack that he attempted to shoot down on that spot in an effort to free him would most likely be intercepted again.

"Fine," muttered Black. "So be it." He floated higher into the air, and put his hands to his side to charge up a Kamehameha. "If it means getting rid of you mortals I'll just blow away this planet, too!" The ball of dark energy between his hands glowed more intensely than ever, and Black began shouted, "KA…ME…HA…ME…!"

Raunks scoffed as they looked up at Black. "Déjà vu, isn't it, dads?" they asked, unsheathing the sword on their back. "Mind giving me a boost?"

Rageta smirked. "With pleasure."

Raunks got in front of their fathers, who twisted his body and raised his hands up by the side of his head. Rageta glowed brighter as he charged up the energy blast. "_Galick Gun…_" He threw his arms and hands forward. "_Fire!_"

As Raunks was caught in the blast, they were thrust forward at great speed, their sword pointed right at Black.

"HA!"

Black's Kamehameha sped down at Raunks, who powered up with a loud yell as they saw it coming at them. When the Kamehameha was right upon them, it collided with the tip of Raunks' sword enveloped in energy, and the beam scattered. Rageta's energy beam continued to thrust Raunks forward, with Black's Kamehameha barely slowing them down. Black's expression was etched with disbelief as Raunks kept getting closer and closer, no matter how much power he was putting behind the attack.

Before Black knew it Raunks reached him, and using the power behind them they easily pierced their sword right through Black's gut. Black looked down in shock at the sword that had been plunged into him, and then he looked back up, meeting Raunk's hate-filled glare. Raunks powered up once more, angrily shouting, "_GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FRICKIN TIMELINE, YA DAMN PRICK!_" With another loud yell, and great exertion, Raunks tore their sword upwards, vertically cleaving Black's torso in two. A bright light emanated from Black, who cried out in agony, and he disintegrated right before Raunks' eyes.

When the light cleared there was nothing left.

They won.


	43. The Super Dragon Balls

Raunks landed next to Rageta as relief washed over them. Then suddenly the two split into four, everyone back in their base form.

"We did it?" Trunks asked in wonder.

"We did it!" Ranch exclaimed excitedly, as they happily embraced each other.

Vegeta removed the earring, and threw it back at Raditz, who caught it. "We will never speak of this again. Understood?"

Radiz nodded. "Speak of what?"

Off to the side Bulma was by Goku's side, as she found the Senzu beans on him, and fed him one. Goku chewed, stirred, and sat up.

"Man, that hurt," said Goku, rubbing his chest as he looked around. "So what happened?"

"Looks like they won!" Bulma told him happily.

Goku stood up and picked up the urn. "That's good, but it stinks I didn't get to do much fighting."

"Of course _you_ would complain about that," Bulma sighed.

Ranch then jumped onto Raditz to give him a hug. "Thank you so much. We couldn't have done it without you guys," she gushed.

Raditz hugged her back warmly. "Any time, sweetheart."

Trunks gripped Vegeta's shoulder and smiled at him. "Seriously, we owe you a lot."

Vegeta crossed his arms and looked away making a gruff sound. "That bastard had it coming."

"Hey, you guys," Goku called up, walking up to them and waving. "Great job!"

"Yeah, you all really gave it to him!" Bulma said enthusiastically.

"So what now?" asked Goku.

"Rebuild, I suppose," Ranch answered, thinking. "But that prick somehow left things in even worse shape than the cyborgs did, so it'll take a while."

"Not exactly," announced Bulma, sounding even more conceited than usual.

Trunks and Ranch stared at her. "What do you mean?" asked Trunks.

"I'll let you know after I see future me."

They touched down in front of Launch's house out in the country. Bulma, who had been holding onto Vegeta's back, got off him as Ranch went up to the door and knocked. A few seconds later the door was opened by another Bulma. "You're back? What ha—" She looked past Ranch and gasped. "Ve…Vegeta?"

Arms crossed, Vegeta gave her a nod, and said, "Bulma. You did a good job raising Trunks."

Tears welled up in her eyes, and the older Bulma rushed forward to him, shouting, "Vegeta!" She gave him a hug as she cried in his shoulder, and Vegeta did nothing except blush slightly and stand there stoically.

The commotion caused Launch and Chi-Chi to appear at the door, as well. They froze at first upon laying eyes on Raditz and Goku, respectively, but then they followed Bulma's lead by also running up and hugging their husbands from the past.

After a few seconds where no one spoke, past Bulma sternly coughed into her hand. "Ahem!"

Realizing her mistake, future Bulma quickly backed away and wiped her tears. "Gosh, I'm sorry. I lost my head after seeing him, and forgot that he isn't _my _Vegeta."

"It's alright, I suppose," said past Bulma, though she still looked a bit annoyed.

"Yes, sorry," Chi-Chi said to Goku, backing off. "You've got a family of your own waiting for you."

"No biggie," Goku told her.

Blue-haired Launch then said, "And besides, you wouldn't want someone as old as us clinging on to you."

Raditz smiled. "Nonsense, you look better than ever!"

Goku ignorantly began, "What do you mean? They're clearly—"

Raditz punched his brother hard on the arm. "_Shut up, Kakarot!_" he hissed though his teeth.

Chi-Chi sighed. "He may not be my Goku, but he's certainly still Goku."

Ranch, who had watched the proceedings with a smile on her face, enthusiastically said, "Alright, I've got hugs of my own to give!" She stormed into the house, happily crying, "Veggie! Raddie! Mama and papa are back again!"

"Wait for me!" Trunks said, following her in.

Those from the past gaped, unsure of what was happening, until Trunks and Ranch came back out each carrying a black haired toddler.

Raditz, Vegeta, and Bulma all cried in surprise, "_You have twins?_"

Confused, Trunks replied, "Yeah. Didn't Bulla and Gohan tell you?"

"No, they didn't say a word!" Bulma insisted.

Ranch shrugged, and just said, "Well, they had other stuff on their mind, I guess." She then handed off the child in her arms to her father. "Dad, meet Raditz."

Giving the other to Bulma and Vegeta, Trunks said, "And meet Vegeta."

"You named them after us?"

"Not very original, I know, but what else could we have named them?" said Trunks offhandedly.

Raditz grinned as he held up his grandson. "Their names don't matter. I can already tell that they'll grow up to be big and strong just like Gohan and Bulla will!"

Vegeta, meanwhile, gave Trunks a pointed glare. "On our home planet the name Vegeta was bestowed upon the eldest and heir to the throne."

"Well, dad, we aren't on your home planet, are we?" Trunks sighed.

Goku then bounded forward, and excitedly asked as he pointed at himself, "Hey, think you'll name the next one after me?"

Ranch and Trunks immediately began to laugh. "No offense, Uncle Goku, but we're done having kids."

"Yeah, four is more than enough," agreed Trunks.

Off put by that, Goku wandered away muttering about how unfair that was, as Launch cautiously asked, "So, I take it that you all dealt with Black?"

"Yes, he and the other bastard we found out he was working with are no more," Vegeta affirmed. "You should be safe now."

"Thank goodness," Chi-Chi said, breathing a sigh of relief.

Older Bulma then asked, "So is this just a social call before you all go home? Or is there more to it?"

"Glad to see I'm still as sharp as ever," past Bulma answered, handing the baby over to Vegeta for him to hold. "Goku."

"Yeah?"

"You've been to New Namek in our reality. Think that you can find it right now?"

"I'm not sure. Let me try," Goku said. He put his fingers on his forehead and began to search the cosmos, focusing on where he had found it last time. "Hmm…yeah, okay, I found it."

Future Bulma gasped. "We can ask Porunga for help fixing things!"

"We can, but that's not what I had in mind," past Bulma said to her. "What we need to do is recruit a new guardian. I think the Earth in this timeline is overdue for its own set of Dragon Balls," she told them, shocking all those not from the past.

Future Bulma practically screeched. "You—You mean it? We can actually get the Dragon Balls back?"

"Yup," she affirmed. "We just have to hope we can get one of them to volunteer to come back here with us."

Future Bulma immediately went up to her past self and shook her by the shoulder desperately. "Then what are we waiting around for? Let's get over there and do this!"

"You heard her, Goku," Bulma said. "The three of us should get going."

"Okay, but you're going, too?"

"Well someone should go to keep an eye on you."

"If you say so," he said. "Grab on." The two Bulmas each put a hand on Goku, who focused and teleported.

"So, dad," Ranch began after they left, "what's with that Blue form?"

The three ended up outside of a Namekian village. Both Bulmas looked around in wonder at the familiar setting.

"Oh wow, it looks just like their old planet," commented future Bulma, looking around in wonder. "I'd say it's nostalgic if it wasn't for the crappy memories."

"I know what you mean," agreed the younger Bulma. Indicating the village, she told her older self, "Well, they're right over there, I suppose. We'll wait here while you see if you can find a volunteer. Seeing two of us would probably throw them off."

Future Bulma nodded. "You're right. See you in a bit."

"Good luck."

Future Bulma walked down to the village, and as she did the residents that saw her coming stared in wonder. The younger ones were confused as they had no clue who she was, but everyone else began to hitch up smiles as they eventually recognized her. It wasn't much longer before they swarmed around Bulma as they joyfully greeted her.

"Bulma? Hey, Bulma!"

Bulma just about shrieked in delight. "Dende! Is that you?" she asked, going up to the Namekian and hugging him. "Wow, you got so big!"

Dende nodded. "Yeah, I guess I did." He then looked around. "Did Gohan and Krillin come, too? It's been so long!"

Bulma's face grew somber. "I'm sorry, Dende, but they died a long time ago."

He reeled back in shock. "What? But how? What happened?"

"I'll explain everything later, I promise," she said gently. "But right now I need to talk to Moori. There's something I'd like to ask him."

"Oh…okay. I'll go get him."

Dende walked way looking dejected, and Bulma felt sorry for him that she had to deliver such bad news just after being reunited. A little while later he reappeared with Moori, who was carrying some sort of tablet.

"Ah, Bulma, so you've finally arrived," greeted Moori happily.

"Hi, Moori, sorry for the sudden—" She stopped and stared at him. "Wait, what do you mean by that?"

"Well, we've been expecting your arrival for some time now," he explained. "We've been sensing trouble coming from the direction of Earth for a long time. But after this last one we knew that you must be arriving soon."

"How? Why?" Bulma asked, confused. "Can you see into the future or something?"

"Goodness no. You see," he began, "years ago an angel paid us a visit. He foretold of your arrival, and gave us a new constellation in the sky." With his free hand, Moori pointed up at the sky and indicated seven twinkling stars all lined up in a row. "He also gave us this tablet, which we were to give to you." Moori gave her the tablet, which to her astonishment had engravings that were written in letters she could pronounce, but had no idea what a lot of it meant. "His instructions were for you to follow exactly what it says on that."

"But that makes no sense," she said, still utterly bewildered. "How could anyone know that I'd show up here?"

"I'm sorry, Bulma, but we weren't told anything else, and the deity hasn't shown back up since," said Moori.

"Alright," Bulma said slowly, thinking as she read what she could on the tablet. "I came with people that might be able to explain this." Putting the matter aside, she told him, "But the real reason I'm here is because there's something else I'm hoping you can help me with."

He smiled and said, "I'll do what I can. What is it?"

"You see, Earth lost its guardian a long time ago—along with its Dragon Balls," she explained. "Is there anyone willing to come back with me to become the new guardian?"

Moori thought for a second. "Hmm…I can think of one." He looked over at Dende. "How would you like to go?"

"Really? Me?" Dende said in surprise.

"I can't think of anyone better!" Moori boasted.

"…I don't know," he said dejectedly.

Bulma stepped forward. "Dende, Gohan and Krillin are gone, but if you can come with me and give Earth a new set of Dragon Balls you'd be such a great help."

"You know…I'll go," Dende said firmly. "If there's a way that I can help you out after the way you helped us all those years ago then I'll do it!"

"Thank you so much, Dende!" Bulma cheered, going in for a hug. "I can't tell you much of a relief that is!"

"So when do we leave?" asked Dende. "And how do we get there? Actually, how did you manage to get here?"

"My ride is waiting for me just outside the village," she told him, pointing back where she came from. "We'll be waiting there so come by when you're ready to go."

"Alright, I won't be too long."

Tablet in hand, Bulma bade farewell to the Namekians and hustled out of the village back towards Goku and her past self. "How did it go?" past Bulma asked. "And what's that?"

"We got Dende!" she said happily. "And while I was there they gave me this. I'm hoping that you can make more sense of it." Bulma handed the tablet over to Bulma, who began to read the message on it that was left to her.

"I…I can't believe it," Bulma said with wide eyes. "It's Whis!"

"Whis?" asked Goku. "But in this timeline isn't he gone along with Beerus and Shin?"

"I know about Shin, but who are the other two?" future Bulma asked.

"Deities," past Bulma answered, becoming more unnerved. With a shaky finger, she pointed up at the constellation in the sky. "And Whis wants us to use the Super Dragon Balls to wish them and all the other gods from the other universes back."

Goku looked up at the sky in astonishment. "No way! The Super Dragon Balls are here?"

Future Bulma cocked her head in confusion. "_Super_ Dragon Balls? _Other_ universes?"

Past Bulma gave Future Bulma a hard look. "Look, I'll go into detail later, but I need you to answer now: do you want to bring back Shin and the rest of the gods? If you do I guarantee you that things are going to get troublesome again."

Future Bulma thought about it, and slowly responded, "Well…Shin did warn us about Babidi. Without him things could have gotten a lot worse sooner than they did. I think it's the right thing to do."

Past Bulma sighed. "Okay, it's your reality. And don't worry; I'll leave you notes on how to deal with them."

"So what now?"

"Goku, hold this and stand here," she said, giving him the tablet and positioning him. "You," she told herself, "stand in front of Goku and follow the instructions on the tablet."

Future Bulma was facing the constellation and raised her arms to sky, reading from the tablet. She couldn't understand what she was reading out loud, but in the language of the gods she spoke the phrase that activated the Super Dragon Balls. Goku thought it wouldn't work since they were so far away, but after a few seconds the stars in the sky moved to a circular position and then began to glow brightly. The light suddenly receded before it suddenly glowed brighter than ever, engulfing the entire sky in it. They shielded their eyes before they knew it the Super Dragon Ball's gigantic dragon took up the entirety of the sky above them.

"Holy crap!" exclaimed the older Bulma, dumbstruck by the size of the dragon.

Looking down on them the dragon spoke, but they were unable to understand what was being said. Future Bulma recovered from her astonishment, but then she regained her composure and looked back at the tablet. She said the words that came after the part about waiting for the dragon to finish speaking after it appeared. And in the language Bulma wished for all the deities that were done away by the two Zamasus to be brought back. The dragon granted the wish, it receded back to the balls, and from their perspective on Namek they could see the constellation scatter.

"So...are we done?" future Bulma asked.

"I suppose if the translation was right and you pronounced it right…maybe?" said past Bulma. "Normally nothing would have happened if it couldn't grant a wish." She took the tablet from Goku. "Now all we have to do is go back to the past with this and show it to the Whis there."

Suddenly they head, "What was all that? Bulma…and Bulma? Why are there two of you?" Dende had arrived while they were watching the sky.

"Dende, you're here!" older Bulma said excitedly. Before he could asked more questions, she told Dende, "I'll go into more detail later, but all you have to know for now is that these two are from a different reality."

"O…kay," Dende said, thoroughly confused. Both Bulmas held onto Goku, who placed a hand on Dende's shoulder, and the four teleported back to Earth.

"Here you go," the future Launch said to Raditz, handing him a frame. It contained a picture of the future family.

"Thank you," Raditz said, looking down at it. "I'll send Gohan and Bulla back with some pictures, as well." He looked at Chi-Chi. "Including one of your son with his family."

Chi-Chi wiped away tears that began to form. "Thank you, Raditz."

"Alright, this should just about cover it," past Bulma said to her counterpart, giving her a notebook with a bunch of information on the gods, including tips on how to deal with Beerus. "I'll send back with the grandkids some extra food he might like."

"Make me more nervous about meeting these guys, why don't you?" the future Bulma said anxiously.

"Maybe with any luck Beerus won't bother paying a visit," Ranch said offhandedly. Bulma, Raditz, Vegeta, and even Goku just looked at her. "Hey, what's the harm in hoping?"

Off to the side Goku was patting Dende on the shoulder. "Thanks for coming to help these guys," he said appreciatively. "You did the same thing in my timeline, and have been doing a great job! I know you'll be just as great here, too!"

"Thank you, Goku," Dende said appreciatively. "I have to say, this has been a lot to take in so far."

"Bye, Trunks, we'll send your kids home soon…but not too soon," Bulma told her future son bluntly.

"Please don't spoil them too much at once," Trunks asked.

"No promises."

Those from the past had one last round of goodbyes with those from the future. Goku, Bulma, Vegeta, and Raditz stuffed themselves into the time machine. The hatch closed, Bulma activated the vessel, and they rose into the air, waving to everybody. In an instant they were gone.

Beerus, absolutely miffed that he was proven wrong about the future being fixed, was smoldering as Bulma was showing Whis the tablet that she brought back with her. "My, my, most interesting," Whis said, intrigued as he examined what was written on it. "Very well, wouldn't want to create a paradox, would we?" He tapped his staff on the ground. "Done. I just sent a message to my counterpart explaining things so that he can prepare everything in order to keep this loop going."

"Thanks, Whis. I'll make sure to pack you guys some snacks for your ride home," said Bulma.

"That would be very much appreciated."

Beerus said in annoyance, "We should just tell them to go do away with the Zamasu in their reality to prevent this whole mess in the first place."

"If you want, my lord, but I'd like to remind you that that would only create a completely unnecessary timeline. Nothing else would change."

Beerus waved it off. "In that case never mind."

"Hey, one last thing," Goku said, going up to Beerus with the container that held Zamasu. "Zamasu is in this. Is there anything you want us to do with it?"

"Give it here," Beerus said tiredly. Beerus held up the urn, and then tapped it with his fingernail. In an instant the container disintegrated along with its contents. "There, he's no more. Come on, Whis, let's get going."

After the deities left with a basket of food, Bulma turned to her future grandkids, who were waiting for what came next. "Before you guys go home, how about we stuff you up with all the sweets we can?" she asked them.

"Yeah!" Gohan and Bulla excitedly said together.

Vegeta then stepped in, saying, "They can have all they want after they undergo some strict training with me."

"With _us_," Raditz corrected him hotly. "I'm not going to let you train them all on your own."

_A/N: To my readers, if you believe this is where the story should end then I highly encourage you to stop here. I, however, will be continuing. The fact of the matter is that the reveal of twins and the scene on Namek were pulled out of my ass to justify bringing a slightly altered version of DBS events to this future timeline. If you think this is a terrible and tacky idea then I again encourage dropping this story now, and I thank you for reading up to this point._


	44. Wishes

After their visitors returned to the past, Trunks, Ranch, and Bulma decided that it was best to escort Dende to the lookout, which was thankfully still intact. There they were greeted by Mr. Popo, who was delighted to have another guardian after so many years of solitude. At first Dende offered to make them a new set, but since that would've taken a hundred days, he said that he could simply restore the old ones with the addition of extra wishes. Using the original sculpture Dende stood over it with his hands out and began to chant in his language. The sculpture glowed, and then a bright beam of light shot out of it into the sky. The beam, instead of scattering to go in different directions across the globe, kept on going as it flew off in a single direction.

Inside of a chilly room within a rundown building the elderly Pilaf Gang was just trying to get through another day. The three were huddled up underneath some blankets, trying to stay warm, when all of a sudden they were illuminated by a beam of light that traveled through the building and into the floor. They all looked at each other in shock before they slowly approached the spot where the light had gone. Shu tentatively removed the floorboards to reveal the hiding spot, as Mai and Pilaf looked on in hope and wonder. Could it be? After all these years? Shu took out a sack and opened it in front of them to reveal the glowing set of newly restored Dragon Balls.

Back at the lookout, Bulma took out her old Dragon Radar and said, "Alright, let's see…" She zoomed out some and then received a shock. "What the hell? The Dragon Balls are already gathered!"

"What!" Ranch and Trunks exclaimed, looking over her shoulder.

"I don't know how but it doesn't matter." Bulma shoved the radar in Trunks' hands. "Go! If someone has them and uses those wishes we'll have to wait a year to get Shenron to fix everything!"

"Right, we're on it," Trunks said.

"Let's go!" Ranch said.

They both powered up and took to the sky at top speed in the direction that saw the beam go, following the radar in the process.

"Finally," wheezed Pilaf, taking the sack and carrying it outside into the woods with Mai and Shu right behind him, suddenly filled vigor for the first time in so many years. When they reached a clearing the Dragon Balls were laid out on the ground, glowing as if anticipating a summoning.

Before calling Shenron, Pilaf turned around to face Mai and Shu, and began to boast, "At last! Thirty years ago our ambitions were thwarted when the Dragon Balls suddenly turned to stone before we could make a wish. But we never gave up and kept the balls in the hope that one day our patience would be rewarded. And now, decades later, our time has finally arrived!" Shu and Mai began to tear up during his speech, unable to believe that the time they had spent waiting wouldn't be in vain.

Pilaf turned back to the Dragon Balls, and raised his hands over them and spoke the words to awaken the dragon. The sky darkened and out of the Dragon Balls a burst of light erupted that formed into Shenron. "I am the eternal dragon," announced Shenron in his booming voice. "Speak now your wish and it shall come to pass."

"Mighty Dragon!" shouted Pilaf, arms raised towards the dragon. "I beseech you, grant our wish! Return us to the prime of our youth!"

Eyes glowing, Shenron proclaimed, "Your wish has been granted." Immediately the aches and pains of old age began to recede, their bodies became less wrinkled and shriveled, their backs became less hunched, and they could feel themselves becoming stronger and more vigorous by the second. When they reached apex adulthood, they began to celebrate, but then they noticed that they were continuing to regress. They got to their teens, and only stopped when they were little more than children, their clothes now ill-fitting.

"What's going on?" Pilaf said in horror, looking down and touching his body. "This is too much!"

Shu thought about the wording of the wish, and reasoned, "Well, the wish was for us to go back to our prime. Maybe this is it."

"You mean we all just happened to have peaked when we were kids?" Mai asked, dejectedly. "Oh man, that's depressing."

They then noticed that the dragon didn't disappear. "What is your next wish?" asked Shenron in his booming voice.

Astonished, Pilaf asked, "We get more than one?"

"That is correct. The new guardian upgraded me," Shenron informed them. "I can grant three wishes now, unless a particular one, such as multiple resurrections, requires more power, in which case it'd use more than one."

Pilaf stopped and thought about it. The possibilities! Maybe they could—

"Hey, what's that?" asked Mai, pointing at the sky. The three looked up to see two dots in the sky that were quickly getting bigger as they rapidly approached them. Ranch and Trunks had seen the Dragon from afar, panicked, and pushed themselves to go even faster.

"Run!" Shu cried, bundling up his clothes and moving faster than he's done in years. "Guys that can fly have only been bad news!"

"Wait, we have the dragon!" Pilaf shouted. But fear took hold of Mai so she had followed Shu, and took refuge with him behind a tree. Pilaf looked from his minions, to the dragon, to the incoming threat, and back. Growling in frustration, Pilaf hustled over to where the two were hiding. The three hid together and poked their heads out to see what was happening.

"Hey," Shu said quietly, as Trunks and Ranch landed nearby. "Do those two look sort of familiar?" He was quickly hushed by Mai and Pilaf.

"Where are they?" Trunks asked.

"Who cares? We need to make the wish," Ranch said.

"Right." Trunks faced the dragon and raised his arms. "Shenron, we wish for all the death and destruction caused by the two Zamasus to be undone!"

Shenron's eyes glowed and all around the world ruined structures were rebuilt and those that died were brought back to life. "Your wish has been granted." And Shenron, having used up two wishes to grant that one, disappeared back into the balls, which rose up into the air and scattered.

"Damn, so it all got fixed just like that?" Ranch asked in amazement with a big grin as the sky cleared back up. "We've got to start being careful or else suddenly having Dragon Balls might make us sloppy!"

Trunks chuckled. "You may have a point." Then he started looking around curiously. "So…that used up two wishes. What was the first wish and who made it?"

Ranch just shrugged. "Does it matter? We got the only wish we care about."

"I suppose," he agreed, as they both flew off. "Plus we should be there for when the kids get back."

The Pilaf Gang left their hiding spot and looked up at the two as they flew away.

"Just great," Pilaf complained. "We summon the dragon after all this time, find out we get more than one wish, and our last ones get stolen."

"Well at least we don't need to worry about suddenly croaking anytime soon," Shu reasoned, looking over his youthful body again.

Mai suggested, "Yeah, let's try to enjoy the fact that we're old anymore."

"I know, let's try eating a whole bunch of junk food!" Shu said excitedly. "Our crappy digestion hasn't been able to handle something like that in years!"

"Sounds fun!"

The two of them suddenly ran off, leaving Pilaf to go after them as he yelled, "Wait, we need to at least find some appropriately fitting clothes first!" As the Pilaf Gang went off to re-experience youth, and Trunks and Ranch awaited the return of their children, out in the cosmos the gods had started to move.

Beerus arrived at the Sacred Planet of the Kai with Whis. "Alright, explain what the hell happened!" he immediately and angrily asked the Supreme Kai, who had anticipated their arrival. "How could you let yourself get killed when you know the consequences?"

"I don't know. One moment I get overpowered by someone dressed in all black, and the next I'm brought back," said Supreme Kai uneasily.

"That's another thing!" Beerus continued yelling, as Whis looked into his staff. "How is it possible that we were brought back?"

"How could I know—?"

"I believe I have the answer," Whis suddenly said with a pleasant smile.

"You do? How?" Beerus demanded.

From his staff he projected an image of a message he had received years before. "Some years ago my counterpart from an alternate reality sent me this. These are instructions advising me to go to the neutral space between the Sixth and Seventh Universes, where I would find wish orbs."

"Hold on, are those the same wish orbs that Champa kept on accusing me of stealing? It was you?" he asked, annoyed.

"That's correct. Anyway, I was to disguise them with a layer of crust, take them near the orbit of a certain planet, and leave instructions with the inhabitants for someone named Bulma on how to use them to wish the gods back."

Irritably, Beerus asked, "Why didn't you tell me all this before? If we were warned beforehand we could have prevented all this from happening in the first place!"

"Because that would've just created an entirely new and unnecessary timeline," said Whis smartly. "I figured it'd be best to just see how all this plays out."

"Wait—Bulma?" Supreme Kai remembered, shocked as he stared at the message. "I know who that is!"

"You're joking!"

"No, I'm not," he said. "She's from Earth. Her son and his wife once helped me prevent Majin Buu's resurrection!"

Beerus read the message which forewarned of the individual from the Tenth Universe responsible for what happened. "Did they also defeat Gowasu's apprentice…this…" Beerus stared at the name. "…Zamasu?"

"I'm not sure, we'd have to ask them ourselves," said Whis.

"Very well," Beerus said in thought. "For now I've got a feeling that all the gods are going to eventually figure out their involvement, and congregate at the Tenth Universe to look for answers. We will as well, but we should keep the message and this 'Bulma' to ourselves for now."

Supreme Kai nodded. "I agree. We need to get more information before anything else."

"It's decided. Let's go."

The gathering of the gods in the Tenth Universe went about as expected. Someone from each universe had recognized Zamasu's ki, which led them to Gowasu, who was being hounded for some sort of explanation. But all he could tell them was that the man in black had simply done away with him as well, and that his apprentice must have gone rogue. Beerus, Whis, and Supreme Kai kept silent about how the Seventh Universe was involved, and they and all the rest of the gods eventually agreed to return to their respective universes to investigate further and get everything in order.

Beerus scoffed as they traveled back to their universe. "As angry as everyone is, I know for a fact that they'll eventually accept this and just be glad they were brought back. We, however, are going to Earth for more answers."


	45. Super Saiyan God

"Cheers!" Bulma said, raising her glass.

Everybody clinked their glasses together, and merrily repeated, "Cheers!" Bulma, Trunks, Ranch, Launch, Chi-Chi, Gohan, Bulla and the twins were all back at Capsule Corp sitting around a table loaded with a scrumptious meal as they celebrated both Black's defeat and their new guardian. Dende was also among them, although all he was having was water.

"Mommy, I don't feel good," Bulla began to complain, holding her stomach.

"That's what you get for letting your past grandma stuff you with sweets," Ranch said sagely, feeding Vegeta.

"Geez, Bulla," Gohan began confidently, "toughen up a bit more wo—" He stopped talking as he practically gagged.

"You were saying," said Trunks, feeding Raditz.

"Hey, we earned it!" Gohan insisted. "Gramps and grandpa wanted to do some training with us before we left."

"Oh, I was wondering why it took you guys so long to get back," Ranch said.

"I can't say I blame our past selves," Bulma said, amused.

"I know what you mean," said Launch. "I'd go a bit over the top if I suddenly had grandkids show up."

Chi-Chi groaned. "What I wouldn't do to meet Pan. I bet she's just adorable…"

"She is, Aunt Chi-Chi," Ranch said kindly. "And the Gohan there is alive and well. I'm glad knowing just that."

"You're right," she sighed. Chi-Chi held up the picture of Gohan and his family that was given to her. "Just knowing that there's a Gohan out there that's thriving is enough."

The dinner went on normally. The adults chatted, mostly about the past and how the other reality was so different. Ranch and Trunks briefly told Dende how they had met his counterpart in the past. The kids, though, had to get over their stomachaches so that they could shovel down the food that was before them.

After dinner was over and the table was cleared, Bulla gasped. "Kitty's back!" Everyone turned to look. The Supreme Kai, Beerus, and Whis were now standing outside on the balcony.

"Huh, so those are the Beerus and Whis you guys were talking about?" said Bulma curiously.

Tensely, Ranch said, "Mom, take the kids to the other room."

"Right," said Launch with a nod. "Come on, you two." She got up and took hold of Vegeta, while Chi-Chi took Raditz, and together they led Gohan and Bulla away. "Dende, you should come, too."

Trunks and Ranch nodded at each other. They had expected a visit from the deities but not so soon. Thankfully the past Bulma informed them on how to best handle the eventuality. They both took a deep breath and hitched up a smile, and went outside with Bulma in tow to greet their guests.

"Supreme Kai, it's good to see you again," Ranch opened.

Bulma said, "It's good to know that the wish made on the Super Dragon Balls worked."

"Yes, thank you for bringing us back," Supreme Kai said appreciatively.

"Interesting," Beerus commented, looking over Trunks and Ranch. "Here I thought that Frieza had wiped out the Saiyans."

"Actually, my lord, they seem to be Saiyan-human hybrids," Whis informed him.

"Uh, yeah, our fathers and one other Saiyan survived and settled here on Earth," Trunks quickly explained.

"Fascinating," Beerus said sarcastically. "I'd tell Whis to introduce ourselves but I've got a feeling it's not needed. Start explaining."

They gulped nervously, having been previously informed what their stance on time travel was, and began to talk.

"_So to save your own necks you risked tearing apart the fabric of reality?_" Beerus shouted angrily after they finished speaking. "And not only that, but it spiraled so far out of control that it actually resulted in the gods being wiped out by that maniac!"

"Beerus, calm down," Supreme Kai pleaded. "They didn't know! And they were the ones to bring us back."

"That doesn't matter! They were just cleaning up their own mess!" he continued to yell. "I should just destroy this whole damn planet just to get it over with! In fact, I'm amazed that my counterpart didn't do just that when he was told all this! What could have possibly made him decide it was a good idea to spare you?"

"Well, he's apparently a fan of the food," Bulma immediately answered.

That managed to distract him from his anger. "The food? Is…Is it really that good?"

"Would you like to try?" she asked, pressing the advantage.

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

"We would be delighted," said Whis.

"Then how about you guys take a seat?" Bulma insisted, trying not to sound desperate and ushering them all inside. In an undertone she told Trunks, "Boil a kettle of water!"

Upon having the deities seated Bulma pulled out of her pocket a case full of capsules that her past self gave them. She took a capsule out, pushed the button and tossed it. A crate appeared that Bulma opened and she took out three cups of instant ramen. They were in need of something quick and delicious to hopefully keep Beerus pacified, and they had no time to cook up something elaborate. When the water in the kettle was boiling, Bulma peeled the lids off the cups and poured in the water. She gave each of them chop sticks, and when the ramen was ready she told them to dig in.

One bite and Beerus exclaimed, "What is this? My taste buds are practically dancing right now! How has something this delicious eluded me for so long?"

"Goodness! This is delightful!" Whis said joyously.

The Supreme Kai didn't say anything but he looked visibly relieved as he ate.

"I'm glad you're enjoying it. I've got a bit more food that you might like to try stocked up," said Bulma, waving the case in her hand. "And soon enough when we get everything straight here on Earth we'll be able to make even more."

Beerus slurped up the last of the noodles and then drank the broth. "Is that so? Well I look forward to it." He pushed his empty cup away and then became more serious. "Alright, so there's one last thing I'd like to know. You say that you and some others defeated Zamasu. What I want to know is how a god was defeated by a bunch of mortals."

They began to tell him that it was a matter of technique and luck, describing the Evil Containment Wave, their use of fusion, and their Saiyan transformations. When Beerus asked about the transformations Trunks and Ranch told him all they could, including the information on Super Saiyan God and Blue they had gotten from their Saiyan relatives in the past.

"Super Saiyan God…" Beerus said curiously. If he recalled correctly the Oracle Fish mentioned something about that quite some time ago. He gave them a sharp look. "Show me."

"Man, I hope this works," Ranch said nervously.

"Well, it's not as if he said he'd destroy the planet if it doesn't," Trunks whispered to her. "Calm down or the twins will be flustered."

"Yeah, you're right."

Ranch held hands with Gohan on her left and Bulla on her right. They did their best with what their fathers from the past had told them when they briefly described the ceremony. Bulla and Gohan put their free hand against Trunks' back, while Trunks held the twins in each arm. Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch all looked on in wonder, not exactly sure what was about to happen. Beerus, Whis, and the Supreme Kai observed with professional curiosity. Ranch, Gohan, and Bulla began focusing positive energy into Trunks. The twins must have had no idea what was happening, but thankfully they were all smiles as they held onto their dad.

Suddenly the six of them began to glow as Trunks and Ranch ended up automatically transforming into Super Saiyans. As the golden aura surrounded them, everyone also became engulfed by a blue glow. While not yet Super Saiyans themselves, all the kids' hair also became a golden color. Trunks began to glow even brighter than the rest, and a golden beam shot into the sky with the blue aura spinning around it. The wind kicked up, and the clouds swirled high above them until it all came to a stop. Nothing seemed to have happened at first, but then another bright light appeared in the middle of them, and shot another beam upwards the expanded to swallow the area around them. When the light dissipated up into the sky it created a huge gap in the clouds, resulting in a variety of intense weather.

Ranch, Gohan, and Bulla continued concentrating on pouring their energy into Trunks, who then began to glow gold before it suddenly turned red. Ranch powered down from Super Saiyan, and she backed off with Gohan and Bulla to admire what was happening before them. Trunks was hovering above them, still holding onto the twins, who didn't seem bothered by what was happening to their dad. The light then eventually faded, and Trunks was now before them with red hair and red eyes.

When Trunks touched back down on the ground, Ranch ran forward and unloaded the twins off him. Vegeta and Raditz seemed to have the energy sapped out of them in the process, and they were now snoozing soundly. Stepping back, Ranch looked at Trunks in awe. She might not feel the energy coming off of him, but she could definitely tell that Trunks was now at a completely different level.

"Amazing!" Shin remarked. "To think that such a power existed!"

"Whoa," Trunks said, looking over himself in wonder. "So this is the power that they felt. This is unreal!"

Beerus then stepped forward. "It's certainly more impressive the power you had before," he said. "Let's test this, shall we? On top of the food, if the challenge you provide is good enough then it might make this whole debacle easier to swallow."

Trunks turned to face Beerus, nodding. "If you wish, Lord Beerus."

Whis then announced to everyone, "I suggest everyone keep their distance as things are about to get quite violent." Not needing to be told twice, all the spectators were quick to back off.

Trunks and Beerus stared each other down for a second or two. Deciding to simply get this started, Trunks launched himself at Beerus, who calmly stared him down as he approached. Then just Trunks threw his punch, Beerus stuck his hand out and blocked it, causing a massive shockwave that created a crater beneath them. Trunks' punch came to a dead stop, and he kept on pushing as Beerus just looked on with a superior smirk while easily holding him back.

Despite that slight setback, Ranch was in awe of what she was seeing, recalling the power that her father and uncle had displayed. "Yo, Trunks!" she shouted. "I'm next!"

Giving her a quick glance, Beerus said to Trunks, "I can't say I blame her. It must feel exhilarating suddenly wielding the power of a god."

"Yes, it's incredible," he confirmed.

Beerus then pushed him back before floating up to the sky with Trunks following. The two then began to exchange several hits, which got heavier each passing second. In order to get used to new newfound strength, Trunks held back at first, but he slowly put out more power with every punch, kick, or whatever else he threw. But Beerus blocked a lot of Trunks' attacks, and those that did land didn't seem to do much damage. And each strike of Beerus' that Trunks wasn't able to block, it hit with a force more powerful than anything he took before.

A punch from Beerus caught Trunks in the face, and he sent hurdling down to the city below. Seeing where he was headed, Trunks stopped himself just before he hit a newly restored building. The populace below, understandably fearing another attack, ran for their lives. Not wanting to cause any damage or panic in the city, Trunks powered up to take off at top speed away from the city.

Beerus angrily growled, "Running already?" He sped off after his opponent.

As Shin went to follow, Ranch handed the twins off to Launch, and told Bulma, "People are probably freaking out! See if you can get word out that there's nothing to worry about."

"Wouldn't that be a lie?" asked Chi-Chi.

"Hopefully not," she said, powering up and taking to the sky.

"Wait up!" Gohan shouted, going to follow.

"We want to watch too!" Bulla cried, right behind her brother.

When they were gone, Whis asked the women, "So, would you happen to have any other tasty treats on hand?"

Trunks managed to get to an empty area, when Beerus came out of nowhere from above and kicked him down. He careened downwards, and carved a huge trench upon hitting the ground.

"Pathetic," said Beerus, approaching Trunks. "A Saiyan running from a fight? From what I understand your race should be too proud for that."

Aching, Trunks got up, and loudly declared, "The people of this planet have been through enough hell! I wasn't about to let our fight cause any damage to them!"

"So you're saying I mistook your noble intentions for cowardice?" asked Beerus, rather intrigued. When Trunks didn't respond, he went on, "Well, since we're away from dwellings now, how about I put a bit more effort into it?"

Trunks nodded. "Alright, I will too."

"What?" Beerus blurted out in astonishment. "You haven't been going all out?"

"Well, yeah, I wanted to get used to this form," he said obviously.

Beerus growled, "After all that's happened I would've thought you at least learned not to take gods so lightly, mortal!" He closed the distance between him and Trunks, and threw a punch that Trunks managed to block with both his arms. Trunks took to the air, Beerus followed, and they once against began zipping around exchanging blows.

Just then Shin, Ranch, Gohan, and Bulla arrived.

"Yeah! Go, dad!" shouted Gohan.

"You got him, daddy!" added Bulla.

"Yup, he sure does," said Ranch. _Yeah, Trunks is screwed_, she thought worriedly.

When the two backed off from one another, Beerus asked Trunks, "Well, still holding back, mortal?"

"No, I'm not," he told him.

"Well, I don't believe you," claimed Beerus. "Maybe you need a little bit motivation to take this seriously. I know, what if I say that unless you beat me I'm destroying this planet!"

Eyes growing wide with fear, Trunks pleaded, "No! Please, we've fought for this planet for so long!"

"What does that matter to a god like me?" he replied, as he went back in to continue the fight.

Ranch, Gohan, and Bulla were frozen with shock. Ranch then rounded on Shin, asking, "Shin! Can't you talk sense into him?"

Shin closed his eyes and bowed his head. "I'm sorry, there's nothing I can say to get through to him. I'm afraid the best I can offer is take you and your family off world."

The fight continued with Trunks now not only not holding back, but he also fought with even more desperation than before. Trunks fought Beerus ferociously, and the two went higher and higher into the sky until they were practically up in space.

Battered and exhausted, Trunks backed off and looked at his opponent angrily. The cyborgs. Babidi. Black. If Trunks wasn't able to win then it'll all have been in vain! Drawing himself in, Trunks yelled as he began gathering up as much power as he could. Beerus looked on in amusement, pleasantly surprised at just how much the Saiyan was able to fight back. He watched as Trunks' fiery aura began glowing evermore brighter, and he wondered what he had in store.

Trunks thrust both hands forward connected at the heels. "_Final Flash!_" A humungous and powerful beam that illuminated the ground far below shot out of Trunks and right at Beerus, who put out both his hands to catch it. When the beam hit Beerus, he was pushed back but just barely. Trunks continued firing, but Beerus then began pushing forward.

Despite seeing him get closer, Trunks didn't relent on his attack. But he was forced to stop his attack when Beerus got right in Trunks' face, grabbed his wrist, and wrenched it upwards. All Trunks could do was stare back at him in horror, as Beerus smirked and landed a powerful head-butt. As Trunks was dazed by the attack, Beerus followed up with a punch right in his gut, causing Trunks to double over. The wind knocked out of him, Trunks reverted back to his base form and lost consciousness.

The spectators down below had descended to the ground. They were gazing upwards when Whis showed up with some ice cream.

"Goodness, who knew that something so cold could be so delicious," he commented joyfully. "How is this made?"

Ranch shrugged. "I know milk and sugar is involved but that's it. Ask my mom, she made it."

"I most certainly will."

Suddenly, Gohan shouted, "Look!"

Beerus was coming down as he held Trunks's limp form with one hand by his wrist. When they got low enough, he just tossed him in front of Ranch and the kids.

"Trunks!"

"Dad!"

"Daddy!"

"I suppose it's over, then?" asked Whis casually.

Trunks woke up with a groan, and upon seeing his family looking down at him, he said, "I'm sorry."

Shin sighed sadly. "Beerus, do you really plan on going through with it?"

Beerus asked, "Go through with what?"

Surprised, Shin elaborated, "With destroying the planet! What else?"

Beerus plainly responded, "I believe my exact words were, '_what if I say_ unless you beat me I'm destroying this planet'. I never actually said I was going to do it." Trunks, Ranch, and the kids all breathed a huge sigh of relief. Looking down at Trunks, he told him, "Just so you know, Saiyan, you're second most powerful opponent I've faced."

"Wow, who's the first?" he asked.

"Whis," answered Beerus. "He's my teacher." Beerus turned to look away. "Well, we got the answers we were looking for, had some good food, and I even had an interesting match. Let's take our leave, Whis."

"Very well, my lord," Whis obediently replied.

Looking satisfied, Shin said to the family, "Thank you for everything. Until we meet again…"

Ranch murmured to Trunks in an undertone, "Hopefully not for a while."

As Shin approached Beerus and Whis, Whis said, "By the way, Whis, what is that?"

"Ice cream, my lord," he dutifully answered.

"You'll be sharing that, of course." Before they could hear Whis' response, the three disappeared.

After a moment of silence, Ranch looked at Trunks, and flatly told him, "Speaking of sharing, don't think you're hogging Super Saiyan God all to yourself."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Trunks said.


	46. Resurrection

Like her counterpart, Bulma ended up trying to get on Whis' good side in the hopes that he could get Beerus to spare the family in case he ever decided to destroy the Earth. But she also had another motive that was born from the decades of near constant threats, and her knowledge of the kind of power the Saiyans of the alternate timeline held. It took months upon months of dropping hints and several promises of tasty treats, but Bulma was eventually able to convince Whis train to Trunks and Ranch.

When they heard the news they were torn. On the one hand it was extremely tempting to get trained up by the one that trained Beerus. But on the other, though, they were parents. Going away for an unspecified amount of time to train wasn't something that two people trying to raise kids should be doing. Still, Bulma kept on pressing onto them how important it was to be as ready as possible for the next threat. The power gap of their enemies from the cyborgs all the way to Zamasu was immense; there was no telling how strong the next one would be.

So came the day that Trunks and Ranch felt like the worst parents in the world. They said goodbye to Gohan and Bulla, both of whom were extremely upset—but for slightly different reasons. Bulla was dismayed mostly because she'd miss them, while Gohan wanted to go with them to train too. They then took turns hugging the twins, switched, and then bade farewell to their mothers and aunt. Bulma handed them a capsule case filled with emergency appeasement treats, and Trunks and Ranch teleported away with Whis….

By the end of their first day away, Ranch angrily complained to Trunks, "If I wanted to do frickin chores, then I'd have stayed home and changed diapers!"

Months passed. The Dragon Balls reactivated a year after having been used, and the Pilaf Gang began their search anew—although they didn't go unnoticed.

"Gohan! Hey, Gohan!" Bulla cried as she ran through the halls of Capsule Corp, where they were staying with the twins, their grandmothers, and Aunt Chi-Chi. "Look what I found!"

When she caught up to her brother, he took a look at what she was holding: the radar thing used to find the Dragon Balls. "Bulla, you know you're not supposed to be snooping through grandma's lab, right?" he said to her accusingly.

"I know, but look at this!" She pressed the button on the radar, and it began beeping, displaying a bunch of blinking lights.

Now intrigued, Gohan took the radar to get a closer look. Six blinking lights were together with a seventh not too far away. Suddenly, the six lights moved a bit closer to the seventh. Despite the fact that he never used the radar before, it was obvious that someone had already gathered six Dragon Balls and were on their way to the last one. He grinned at his sister. "Up for a little trip?"

Over fifteen years ago Sorbet, the de facto leader of the remnants of the Frieza Force, made a decision. Despite the danger that going to Earth posed, they were in need of the planet's Dragon Balls so that they could bring back Frieza. But when they got in orbit and did a scan of the planet there were no Dragon Balls to be found. Not only that, but it seemed some sort of calamity was befalling Earth, so in the end they didn't land to investigate further. And so every few years they would return to Earth to run another scan, and each time they came up empty.

Then, finally, during their most recent scan they caught an immense break. Six Dragon Balls were already gathered, and they weren't too far away from the seventh. Sorbet immediately formed a landing party and went down to the surface with Tagoma.

Pilaf, Mai, and Shu basked in the glory of their accomplishment. Finally, after their trials and tribulations they had finally managed to collect all seven Dragon Balls…again. Last time they had been thwarted by the two strangers that came along and stole their wishes after their wish for youth had gone wrong. Not this time, though. At last, he would use the power of the dragon to become ruler of the world! The final Dragon Ball was in a tree stump, so Pilaf reached in and pulled it out.

"Very good," a voice said behind them. "We'll be taking those now."

The three turned around in surprise to see two strange beings standing before them.

Clutching the Dragon Ball, Pilaf demanded, "Who are you?"

Shu drew his sword. "Say that again!"

Mai pulled out her gun. "Don't underestimate us!" They weren't about to let their wishes get stolen again!

Sorbet merely smirked, raised his wrist, and with his blaster he shot the tree behind them, obliterating it and sending splinters everywhere. The three immediately panicked and bunched together upon seeing what they were capable of, losing all resolve to resist in the process. "You're going to help us now," Sorbet declared.

It was with a heavy heart as he saw the pained expressions of Mai and Shu that Pilaf placed the balls on the ground. With Sorbet watching, Pilaf called, "Come forth, Shenron! Grant our wish!" The skies darkened, the balls glowed, and a beam of light shot up into the sky, forming the dragon. Gohan and Bulla, as they got closer to the where the radar was leading them, were in awe at the sudden change in the weather.

"State your wish and I shall grant them," said Shenron as the large dragon loomed over them.

"There, so please spare us," asked Pilaf as Sorbet looked up at the dragon.

Looking back at the three, Sorbet said, "You might still be of use to me."

"Sorbet, we should hurry," Tagoma advised. "We don't know whose attention we might have caught."

"Right," said Sorbet, going back to the dragon. "I wish for Lord Frieza to be brought back to life."

Shenron's eyes glowed, and announced, "Your wish has been granted." Then from the sky what at first appeared to be a hunk of meat appeared and crashed on the ground before them. Upon closer inspection it turned out that it was actually a torso with no left arm and part of its head missing.

"What's this?" demanded Sorbet indignantly.

"This was the condition that this one was in when he was killed," Shenron informed him. "But since he's capable of living in such a state I saw no problem with granting the wish." As proof of what Shenron had said, Frieza began to cough and wheeze, just barely conscious. Sorbet and Tagomi quickly went up to him. "Now, state your two remaining wishes."

"We get two more?" asked Sorbet.

"That's right," Shenon confirmed.

In thought, Sorbet said, "Maybe we should wish back King Cold, too."

"Maybe," Tagoma told him.

Shu immediately jumped at the chance. "I want one million Zeni!"

Mai joined in. "I want the world's tastiest ice cream!"

Sorbet looked angrily back at them just as a stack of cash fell on top of Shu, and a tub of ice cream in a cooler plopped down in front of Mai. "Consider the dry ice a freebie," said Shenon. "Your wishes have been granted. Farewell."

The dragon disappeared into the balls, which shot up into the sky and dispersed. Sorbet looked up at the balls in distress for a second as the skies cleared, and then looked back at the gang. "You damned brat!" he shouted angrily, advancing on them. "And here I was going to let you live to collect the Dragon Balls for us again."

The three cowered in fear, when Tagoma heaved up Frieza, saying, "Sorbet, we should get going. If the Saiyans are around they might get here any second!"

Glowering one last time at the Pilaf Gang, Sorbet went back to the spaceship with Tagoma. They had advanced rejuvenation technology back at their base, so healing Frieza shouldn't be a problem.

Gohan and Bulla had arrived on the scene not long after the dragon had retreated and the balls scattered. As they flew they saw from their vantage point a ship rise up and take off into space. "Ah man, I guess we'll have to wait another year to see this dragon and make some kind of wish," lamented Gohan.

Bulla nodded, and then spotted something on the ground. "Hey, what's that?" She pointed down at three small figures that were running through landscape. "Did they make the wishes?"

"Let's ask," said Gohan, flying down at them.

The Pilaf Gang was still putting distance between themselves and the spot they had run from the aliens. Just when they thought they must be home free, Gohan and Bulla suddenly landed in front of them, shocking them. The siblings took one look at them and immediately became confused.

"Hey," Gohan said in an undertone to his sister, "do these guys look like…?"

"Yeah," agreed Bulla, keeping her voice down. "They look like the friends that past mommy and daddy had."

"That's what I thought, too." Gohan then shrugged. "I guess they must be relatives or something." Looking back at the three wary kids, Gohan raised a hand and greeted, "Uh, hi there."

"Hello," said Bulla with a smile.

Pilaf finally yelped, "Who are you? What do you want?"

"I'm Bulla," she said.

"I'm Gohan," said Gohan. "We were just wondering if you were the ones that summoned the dragon."

"Yeah, what of it?" demanded Pilaf. "The wishes are already used up—you snooze you lose."

"Ah really?" Bulla said with a slight pout.

Gohan sighed and scratched his head. "Crud. Well, I knew that was the case when the dragon went away. So, what did you guys wish for?"

"That's none of your business, twerp!"

Gohan frowned. "That's big talk coming from you, half-pint." He took a step towards him, and Mai immediately rushed forward as she pulled her gun out while still holding onto the ice cream. "Hey, calm down," he exclaimed, taken aback when it was pointed right at his face.

"Yeah, you guys aren't being very polite" Bulla said huffily.

"Stay back or else," the girl threatened, brandishing the gun. "Leave us alone."

Gohan just stared at her incredulously. "Do you even know how to use that thing?"

"Just watch," declared Mai, pointing her gun at a nearby tree. She pulled the trigger three times, and each shot hit the same spot effortlessly. Pointing the gun back at Gohan, she shouted, "Want to try me?"

Wide-eyed, Gohan looked from the tree, back to the girl, and stared at her again but now for a different reason. _Wow_, he realized, suddenly seeing her in a new light, _she's really pretty_. Taking a step forward, he unsurely began, "Hey, uh…" Mai pulled the trigger again, but Gohan easily caught the bullet in midair.

"Hey!" Bulla said angrily. "What's the big idea?"

But Gohan simply dropped the bullet and shyly continued, "Um…what are your names?"

"What's it to you?" said Mai, trying to sound brave despite the fact that she, Pilaf, and Shu were once again unnerved by what they just witnessed.

"Well….I see that you like ice cream," he said quickly, seeing what she was holding. "If you want you can come over to my place—we've got plenty of ice cream there. And if you like guns and stuff, my granny has a whole arsenal that she'd be glad to show off." Bulla looked at her brother with befuddlement.

Shocked, Mai asked, "R—Really?"

Bulla quickly grabbed her bother, and urgently said, "Gohan, is this a good idea? They seem really weird."

"Says the ones that can fly and catch bullets!" retorted Pilaf.

Bulla stuck her tongue at him. "Say that again. I can pound you into dust!"

Gohan bumped against Bulla to shut her up, and said loudly, "So, that sound like something that you'd want to check out?"

"Um…" Mai said unsurely. The prospect of more ice cream and getting to see all those weapons was definitely tempting. "I'm Mai."

"Hi there, my name's Shu," said Shu, who decided to go along with it.

"You fools!" cried Pilaf. After a few seconds, though, he relented. "And I'm Emperor Pilaf—the leader! And this all better be worth it since we're gracing you with our presence!"

Silence followed for a bit as Gohan tried to recall what the names were of the lookalikes in the past, but he couldn't since it had happened a while ago and he barely even spoke to them. Now that they were all in agreement Gohan got excited, but at the same time a sudden nervousness struck him. Even if she was going with her friends, Gohan had never asked a girl over before. And now that that part was suddenly done he had no idea where to go from there.

"Wait," Bulla piped up, deciding to get something out of this. "First we want to know what you guys wished for!"

"This ice cream," answered Mai, still holding her tub.

"Money," Shu told them, holding up his stack of cash.

Knowing there were three wishes total, Gohan and Bulla looked at Pilaf expectantly. "Oh alright, fine," he said in resignation. "Some aliens came and used them to bring their leader back so I couldn't wish for anything. Happy?"

"So you didn't get one?" said Gohan. "That stinks. So who was this alien?"

"I don't know. 'Fry-za' or something."

Gohan was momentarily distracted from his anxiety about having a girl over, as he thought about the name. Looking down at his sister, he asked, "Does that name sound familiar to you?"

Bulla shook her head. "Not really."

Gohan just shrugged once more and put it out of his mind. It probably wasn't a big deal.


	47. The Warning

Rumor had it that the last known location of Babadi and Dabura was Earth, where they went to revive Majin Buu. They haven't been heard from since, so the Frieza Force could only assume the Saiyans had managed to eliminate them. That didn't perturb the newly revived Frieza, back in his pink and horned base form, from wanting to return for his revenge. If the Saiyans had indeed gotten so strong that they potentially dealt with Majin Buu, Frieza decided he'd simply have to do some training himself. All in all, it shouldn't take more than four months for him to get where he needs to be.

Far away on Beerus' planet Trunk and Ranch were trading blows as Whis looked on from far off. Their strength was certainly impressive, Beerus had been right when he told him to keep an eye on them, especially when during one of their fights a blue aura flashed between them. They had both paused and looked at each other, wondering if they'd achieve the same power as Ranch's father and uncle.

The entire time that they were on Beerus' planet the two half-Saiyans had been training hard. Whis was the first person since Gohan to train them both, and as a result they redeveloped the friendly rivalry that they hadn't had since they were kids. But because they spent pretty much their entire lives training with each other neither of them were able to throw anything that surprised the other. No matter what attack one used the other was able to counter.

Earlier Whis had commented that the two quite possibly relied a bit too much on each other. They were clearly at their best when they worked together, but became a bit sloppier when separated. But, Whis had to admit to himself, even when that was the case the other was usually around to compensate if needed. So his concern was what'd happen when the two were completely separated. Perhaps it'd be more prudent to train them one at a time.

Suddenly Beerus, who was in his pajamas, walked up to them looking drowsy. "What's with the noise? I can't sleep."

"Lord Beerus, you're up," greeted Whis. Trunks and Ranch saw who had arrived and anxiously flew down to meet him.

"Oh, Lord Beerus," Ranch said nervously.

"It's good to see you," said Trunks, placidly.

"What are you two doing here?" Beerus asked shortly.

"Well…we're here to train with Whis," answered Ranch.

"That much is obvious. Why, though? You want to get strong enough to take my place?"

"No, of course not," Trunks said quickly. "We just have to get stronger, that's all."

"Yeah, who knows what kind of crap will come at us in the future," Ranch added.

Beerus snidely said, "If you _really_ want to know about the future, why don't you just use a time machine?" Trunks and Ranch gulped. "How did you even get here, anyways?"

"Whis brought us here," Ranch said.

"Is that so? In that case you must have bribed him with some delicious food."

Trunks just said, "Yeah, pretty much."

"So where is it?" Beerus practically demanded.

Trunks just took a capsule out of his pocket, pressed the button, and tossed it, causing a cooler with a bunch of tasty food to appear. "My mom packed a good amount, but it won't last forever, so I suggest making it last." Beerus barely seemed to have heard him as he began digging in.

Four months later at Capsule Corp the family was hanging out at the shooting range that Launch set up in the back, much to Bulma's displeasure. The table they put out was covered with food that they would be having for lunch, and Pilaf and Shu were already eating. Bulla was some distance away with toddlers Vegeta and Raditz, playing and making faces at them. Gohan was standing by blonde Launch, while on the ground Mai was looking through the scope of a sniper. They've been over a number of times since they met, but it was the first time Launch was letting anyone else shoot. It was certainly an adjustment to use the large rifle with her tiny body, but she managed to make it work. Mai steadied her breathing, made sure she had a good sight on the target, and pulled the trigger.

Blonde Launch looked through her binoculars at the target, and put them down looking dumbfounded. "Damn! Good shot, kid. You must've been doing this since you were in diapers or something."

Mai stood up and scratched her head. "Yeah…well…" She trailed off.

"Wow, total bull's-eye!" Gohan agreed, also looking down the binoculars.

Launch wore a cheeky grin as she lightly nudged Gohan, and quietly said to him, "Nice find. She's a keeper if I do say so myself."

Gohan blushed and was spared from having to respond by the arrival of his Aunt Chi-Chi, who was dragging along Bulma. "Come on, Bulma, it's not the most ideal spot for a meal, but you shouldn't be cooped up in your lab all day."

"Alright," Bulma said begrudgingly.

As they were about to sit down to eat, they were all suddenly distracted by an object in the sky that was gradually approaching them. Everyone gazed up at the spacecraft curiously until it landed on the lawn right by them. They all gathered around it, and when the hatch opened Bulma gasped, "Jaco?"

"Ah, Bulma, glad I was able to find you so quickly," said Jaco, jumping out of his ship.

"Everyone," she said to the family and gang, "this is Jaco. He's with the Galactic Patrol." Turning back to Jaco, Bulma asked, "So what brings you here?"

"Sorry that I don't have time for pleasantries, but I have a very important question," said Jaco. "Is it true that one of your friends was the one who defeated Frieza?"

"Yeah, that's right," she answered, no one noticing the shocked expressions on the Pilaf Gang.

"Actually," Chi-Chi started, stepping forward. "That was my husband Goku."

"Is that so?" Jaco asked, turning his attention to Chi-Chi. "May I please speak with him?"

Eyes cast downward, she said sadly, "He died a long time ago."

"Oh, excuse my callousness," Jaco told her in shock. "That's unfortunate—in more ways than one." Thoughtfully, he added, "How did he beat Frieza, though? He had to have been rather strong for an Earthling."

"But he wasn't an Earthling," Chi-Chi informed him. "He was a Saiyan."

Jaco's jaw dropped. "Saiyan? You mean a Saiyan from planet Vegeta?"

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" asked Bulma. "My husband was also a Saiyan."

"So was mine," added Launch.

As Jaco tried to process suddenly finding out that Saiyans had settled on Earth, Bulla began to make eager noises, hopping up and down while she waved her arm. "Ooh! Ooh! My brothers and I are Saiyans, too!"

"What?" Jaco blurted out in shock, staring at her. "Well, you certainly have the tail. Bulma, are these your children."

Bulma snickered. "I'm flattered but no. They're my grandchildren. My son's and her daughter's kids," she told him, indicating Launch. Jaco became more wary for some reason, so Bulma decided to get to the point. "What's all this about?"

Composing himself, Jaco said, "Well, I was hoping to speak with the one who defeated Frieza, but if he's gone…"

Bulma thought for a second, and then said with a smile, "Hey, if you really want to talk to someone who beat Frieza, how about my son? He took on Frieza when he traveled to the past."

"You mean he time traveled?" Jaco asked in horror. "Don't speak such nonsense! Time travel is a grave crime under galactic law! The punishment is expulsion to another planet!"

"Well, I didn't know it was such a big deal until recently," Bulma said calmly.

Launch strode forward, and bent over to glare menacingly at Jaco. "You gonna do somethin' about that, bub?"

Jaco buckled, and said quickly, "I suppose that doesn't matter anymore. Anyway, past or not, I guess I should speak with this son of yours, Bulma."

"Sure, but you'll have to wait. He and his wife are currently training on Beerus' planet," she told him.

He received yet another shock. "You mean Beerus God of Destruction? But he's just a myth!"

"If you say so," she said offhandedly.

"Look, this is serious," Jaco insisted. "Frieza has come back and is bringing his soldiers!"

"He's back!" Bulma, Chi-Chi, and Launch cried in unison.

"Yes!"

"But are you sure we're talking about the same guy here?" Bulma asked in a panic, as fear overtook the three women.

"Yes, I'm sure! I'm telling you, this planet and everyone on it is in danger of being annihilated!"

Launch suddenly placed a hand on Bulma's shoulder. "Either way we should call them back here just in case," she told her seriously.

Bulma nodded, and asked Jaco, "How long do we have?"

"Twenty minutes."

"Damn it!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling a communicator that she got from Whis out of her pocket, while going over to a cooler by the picnic table. Before Ranch and Trunks left, Bulma had made sure that they had a method of getting in contact with each other in case of emergency.

On Beerus' planet, Trunks and Ranch were sparring against Whis—well, not so much sparring, but more like just trying to land a hit on him. Despite throwing the best combos that they had developed over the years, Whis nonchalantly dodged everything. Beerus was close by, glancing in their direction every so often as he ate the dwindling amount of food that Trunks and Ranch brought from Earth. He was a little impressed by the progress the Saiyan hybrids made, although they still didn't pose a significant challenge.

Suddenly Whis' staff glowed, and Whis deftly got away from the two before they even noticed. Answering the call, Whis saw Bulma's image appear in the orb. "Ah, Bulma, how fortuitous!" he said delightedly. "We're running low on the delicacies you sent over."

"Are Trunks and Ranch there?" she immediately asked. "This is an emergency!" The two immediately flew up to look into the orb.

"What's up, mom?" asked Trunks in concern.

"Yeah, what's got you riled up?" Ranch said.

"I just got word that Frieza's back!" Bulma yelled.

"_He's what?_" the two shouted.

"But he's long gone!" Ranch cried in surprise. "Uncle Goku saw to that, didn't he?"

"Yeah, how is he back?" Trunks demanded.

"Does it matter? Whether my source is right or not, you two need to get back here right now!" Bulma shouted.

Beerus yawned. "Boring. That'd be such a waste of time."

Bulma growled, and pointed the communicator into a cooler. "And if you do us the favor getting them here quickly this is all yours!" She showed them a large strawberry sundae.

"Whoa! Look at that!" Beerus said excitedly, shoving Trunks and Ranch aside to get a better look. "Whis, let's get going."

"Very well, my Lord, although it'll take us about thirty-five minutes to get there," Whis told him.

Back on Earth, Bulma yelled into the communicator, "Hurry! Frieza will be here sooner than that!"

Gohan, seeing all the fear and panic that this was causing, stepped up and said confidently to his parents, "Don't worry, I'll hold this Frieza guy off until you get here!"

"No, you don't!" all the adults, including Ranch and Trunks through the communicator, shouted at him.

"Don't be crazy, Gohan," Chi-Chi said. "It'll be too dangerous."

"Yeah, you'll be staying here," Bulma told him. "If he's coming back to cause more trouble there's no way he's just playing around!"

"She's right, Gohan," Ranch sternly yelled, "don't you dare go out there!"

"Yeah, we'll be there soon," Trunks told them. The transmission cut off as they began their journey.

Bulma then angrily rounded on Jaco. "Why didn't you get here any sooner? Twenty minutes isn't exactly enough time to prepare!"

Jaco defended, "I would have gotten here sooner, but when I was going through an asteroid field one suddenly exploded when some kind of object passed by, and I was forced to detour!"

Launch suggested, "I hate to say this, but how about we call Roshi? He may be ancient, but he can put up a fight and might buy us time."

As the adults conversed, Gohan closed his eyes and concentrated. Now that he was actively searching, he immediately felt an ugly power emanating from out in space that was getting closer to the planet. It was surprising that he hadn't noticed it beforehand. Despite what everyone was saying there was no way he could just stand by and do nothing as he waited for his parents. "Mai, stay here with your friends, you'll be safe," Gohan suddenly said to her. Nobody was able to stop him as Gohan powered up and took to the sky at full speed in the direction of where the power would land.


	48. First Line

Frieza's ship landed by the water on top of a cliff overlooking North City. From several openings, his forces poured out of the ship and swarmed the immediate area, as Frieza himself appeared in his hover chair. He took in his surroundings, and noticed a lone figure in the distance looking up at them. He frowned, and steered his chair towards whoever that was.

"So, this is the extent of my welcome party?" Frieza said, looking down at the boy. "Where is Goku, brat? You surely must at least know of him."

Gohan, who had been looking at the newcomer uneasily, was now confused. "Huh? Goku?" _Oh right_, he thought, remembering what Aunt Chi-Chi and that Jaco guy talked about earlier.

"Yes. Goku," Frieza said impatiently. "That Saiyan mongrel."

"He died years ago," Gohan informed him.

Frieza's frown contorted into pure rage. "Died! How?" he demanded. "How did that ingrate die?"

Scratching his head, trying to remember, he told Frieza, "He got sick."

"Of all the ways for him to die, it was a damn illness!" Frieza howled with fury. "He was mine to kill!"

"Uh…sorry?" Gohan said unsurely.

Growling, Frieza went on, "Very well. Where are his wretched son and brother? Killing them won't satisfy me nearly as much, but it'll at least be something."

Looking away, Gohan answered, "They're dead too—got murdered by bad guys a long time ago."

He angrily slammed his fist on his chair. "_Fine, where's Vegeta!_"

"Same."

Frieza sharply turned his head towards Sorbet, who flinched. "Explain."

Rubbing his hands together nervously, Sorbet said apologetically, "I'm sorry, my lord. Over the years our scanners have picked up a variety of powerful energy signatures, so we naturally assumed that they must have belonged to some of the Saiyans in question."

Frieza went back to the boy, giving him a look of pure contempt. "Tell me this: who was it that killed the Saiyan trash? I want to thank them, and then I'll destroy them to prove my power."

Having had enough of the alien freak's talk, Gohan puffed out his chest, and proudly proclaimed, "Those monsters are gone, too! They were taken out a long time ago by mom and dad, the strongest people in the world! So if you really are here to cause trouble like my grandma says you are you should leave before they get here!"

Then for the first time a smirk crossed Frieza's face. "Now we're getting somewhere." Frieza then left his hover chair, and touched down in front of the boy. "So you're grandmother knows who I am? That must mean she was on planet Namek all those years ago. Tell me, who exactly are your mummy and daddy?"

Keeping his proud tone, Gohan answered, "Trunks, son of Vegeta! And Ranch, daughter of Raditz! And like I said, you better—"

Frieza punched Gohan in the gut, sending him staggering back. "So what you're telling me is that the filthy monkeys I utterly despise are all rolled up into one convenient little package," he said menacingly. "This won't bring me the gratification I was looking for, but killing the last of Goku's relatives will at least give me some pleasure."

Clenching his stomach, Gohan glared up at Frieza. "When my mom and dad get here…"

"I'll kill them just like I'm going to kill you," Frieza said, kicking him and sending him tumbling away.

"Lord Frieza," Sorbet started, going up to his side. "Would it not be more prudent to let your forces handle the child?"

"No," Frieza said shortly. "As I said, with Goku already dead, I'm going to have to make due with killing whatever family the oaf has left myself—starting with him."

"Then what should we do in the meantime?"

"Stand by. Once I am done with him and his parents, if they actually arrive, then I will let the soldiers loose on the planet."

Sorbet bowed. "Yes, my lord."

"No," Gohan said as he stood back up. "I won't let you!" Powering up, Gohan rushed forward and threw a punch aimed right at Frieza's face. Frieza, though, caught it effortlessly and shot him a nasty grin. Frieza brought his tail up, using it to smack Gohan in the face to send him flying again. Frieza suddenly disappeared and reappeared right behind Gohan, and kicked him straight up into the air.

Stopping himself in midair, Gohan looked back down at Frieza, enraged. Holding his hands up, Gohan produced glowing orbs in each hand, and then unleashed a barrage down at Frieza. Not even bothering to move, Frieza just looked up with him with that same smirk as he was engulfed by the cloud of debris that was kicked up. When Gohan stopped firing, he didn't stop to admire the effect, and charged downwards. Feeling Frieza's energy, Gohan flew at him and delivered the strongest kick he could muster.

Gohan's kick, though, came to a complete stop when it met its target. When the dust cleared, he saw that Frieza hadn't moved an inch and didn't bother to defend himself in any way. Gohan's leg was still on the side of Frieza's head, when Frieza looked sideways at him, grabbed Gohan's leg, and smashed him down onto the ground.

"How quaint," Frieza remarked. "You remind me of Goku's son. He also knew how futile it was to challenge me, but did it anyway."

It took a lot of effort, but with a loud groan, Gohan once again managed to get back on his feet. "Then," he began in gasps, "I guess…it's appropriate…that we share a name."

Giving him a look, Frieza asked, "And what name is that?"

"My name is Gohan, the one who—"

Once again Frieza interrupted him, this time by punching him into the nearest rock formation. "All I asked was your name."

Gohan slid down the rock, was on his feet for a second, and then fell to his hands and knees. Wiping blood from his mouth, he angrily looked up at Frieza, who was casually approaching him. Breathing heavily, Gohan got back up on shaky legs and raised his fists. Frieza's smirk grew wider.

Just then another spacecraft appeared in the sky, and they both paused to look up at it. It landed a ways away from them, the hatched on top opened, and Bulma and Jaco climbed out.

"Grandma!" Gohan exclaimed in surprise. "What're you doing here?"

"I can ask you the same thing, mister!" Bulma replied angrily. "You heard your parents specifically tell you to stay put!"

Pointing a finger at Frieza, he countered, "But this pink and purple freak is just as bad as you guys said! I'm not about to just wait around for mom and dad while the jerk trashes everything!"

"I think my work here is done," Jaco said, in an attempt to casually leave.

"Oh no, you don't," Bulma said, stopping him. She then ran over in front of Gohan, and faced Frieza, throwing her arms out protectively. "Stay away. Otherwise once my son and his wife get here they'll make you pay!"

Amused, Frieza said, "Hmm…your son, you say? 'Trunks, son of Vegeta'. That's what the brat said, which must mean you're the one who had a child with the so-called prince." Frieza chuckled. "I must say, you have terrible taste in men."

"He was more of a man than you'll ever be!" Bulma shot back angrily.

Gohan stared. _That thing's a guy?_ But he shook his head, and clutched his grandmother's shirt. "Grandma, please, you have to leave! I got this!"

"Those wounds tell a different story," she said.

Gohan was going to continue arguing, and Frieza was going to let them for his own entertainment, when a new figure appeared in the sky. And when she touched down by them, Gohan and Bulma freaked out.

"Leave my brother and grandma alone!" Bulla shouted, getting in front of Bulma.

Frieza let out a high and cold laugh. "Oh, the cavalry has arrived, how adorable!"

"Bulla, what are you doing?" Gohan demanded in a panic. "You need to take grandma and leave!"

"I thought I told you to stay with Launch and your brothers!" Bulma admonished. "Who's keeping them safe now?"

"But granny Launch is blonde right now, so she can protect Veggie and Raddie!" Bulla argued.

"What's this?" Frieza suddenly said, practically salivating. "So, monkey, you've got another grandmother out there along with brothers—named after those two peons, no less!" He laughed once more. "How glorious! This is going to turn out being more fun than I thought!"

"No!" Gohan cried, taking his turn in trying to shield Bulma and Bulla. "You leave my family alone, or else!"

"Or else what? Your parents?" Frieza said. "Face it, brat, even if they arrived right now they wouldn't be able to face off against me! After I was revived with your own Dragon Balls I actually put effort into my training for the very first time in order to prepare against Goku. So even if that oaf wasn't dead you would all still be doomed!"

"Dragon Balls?" Gohan repeated. Damn, so he was the one who got revived Mai and her friends made their wishes.

"That's right." Frieza approached them in a flash, reached around Gohan, and lifted Bulma and Bulla up by the collar of their shirts. "Now, how about I start with you two?"

"No!" Gohan cried in fear.

"Let us go!" Bulma shouted, struggling against his grip. "Gohan! Free your sister and run!"

"No, no, no!" Bulla kept saying in fear. She defiantly pointed her palm at Frieza's head and let off a few energy blasts. But that did nothing except further amuse Frieza.

"Leave them alone! Your fight's with me!"Gohan said desperately, now repeatedly punching Frieza's midriff.

"Not now, brat," Frieza said, casually smacking him aside with his tail.

Then a laser beam hit the side of Freiza's face, but it merely bounced off him. Posing with his firearm, Jaco bravely but nervously said, "In the name of the Galactic Patrol, I order that you—gah!" Jaco just barely got out of the way as Frieza shot an eyebeam at him.

With him out of the way, Frieza turned his attention back on his prey, announcing, "First I think I'll kill you two slowly." Getting on his hands and knees, tears began to fall down Gohan's face, as rage at the fact he could do nothing consumed him. "Then I'll kill the brat." Gohan's body began to shake, he grit his teeth and slammed his fists onto the ground, creating a small crater. "Then I'll track down this other grandmother and these brothers, and they'll meet the same fate!"

"_Don't you hurt them!_" Gohan yelled, trembling with grief and anger.

"And once the parents arrive and I rub in what I've done, I'll kill them too!" Frieza mocked loudly.

Heaving, Gohan slowly said, "Don't…you…hurt…my…FAMILY!" He threw his fists out and yelled up into the air, and with a sudden burst of tremendous energy, Gohan's hair went from black to gold and his eyes turned green, as a bright yellow aura engulfed him.

Frieza, who had not been expecting the child to turn into a Super Saiyan, dropped his captives in surprise and shielded his eyes against the glow. It was so unexpected, in fact, that he actually received flashbacks to Namek when he witnessed Goku's transformation. While he was distracted, Bulma grabbed Bulla and the two took refuge with Jaco behind his ship. Now relatively safer, they poked their head out as they watched in amazement.

On their way to Earth with Beerus and Whis, an already tense Trunks and Ranch looked at each other in astonishment at what they sensed. Their feeling of pride, though, was quickly replaced with worry at what must be happening.

In pure rage, Gohan charged at Frieza, and punched him in the face. Still in shock, Frieza wasn't prepared for it and was sent flying. Before he came to a stop, Gohan had caught up to Frieza and slammed him into the ground. Frieza got his wits back just in time, and moved his head out of the way just in time so that Gohan's fist slammed into the ground instead.

Frieza managed to dodge another of his punches, retreated several paces, and then sprang back forward to meet Gohan. They both threw a punch, their fists collided, and it sent a shockwave all around them—but only Frieza seemed to have felt any pain. They began to throw a flurry of punches, kicks, and elbows at one another, and while Gohan wasn't as skilled, he was outdoing Frieza in raw power. Clearly Gohan was managing to dish out more damage than he was being dealt. No other way around it: Frieza had to transform.

But Gohan's rage had taken over and he wasn't allowing Frieza any time to catch his breath. Every time that he tried to back off, Gohan followed kept up to continue his attacks. After several attempts at trying to get away, Frieza finally shouted, "Soldiers! Distract the brat!"

Sorbet began to protest, "But, Lord—"

"Now!"

Left with no other option, Frieza's forces jumped into the fray—and were instantly overpowered. None of them, even the strongest, stood a chance. Gohan tried at first to focus just on Frieza, but so many got in his way, that he began to cut them down to clear them out. And eventually Gohan began to focus on doing away with the soldiers rather than trying to get to Frieza. He punched and kicked several soldiers, breaking their bodies. He sent blasts at soldiers, either shooting a single beam to puncture one or three, or letting off a large energy burst that incinerated a group.

Shisami attempted to step in and take on Gohan by himself, but he was almost immediately overwhelmed by the power and rage on display. He couldn't get a single hit in, while also trying to avoid Gohan's powerful attacks. But eventually Gohan landed a punch that punctured his gut. With Shisami clearly done for, Tagoma wasted no time in sending a blast their way, killing Shisami in the hopes of taking Gohan out as well. But Gohan barely got a scratch from that, and Tagoma only managed to catch his attention.

Tagoma rushed in and began to exchange blows with Gohan. As Frieza's training partner, Tagoma believed he should have easily taken him on, but it was not to be. Not very long into their duel, Gohan just kneed Tagoma in the crotch, and then dropped kicked him to the ground. As Tagoma lay in the dirt, a frog that had appeared on the battlefield hopped up to him. Before anything else could have possibly happened, though, Gohan shot a palm blast in their direction, vaporizing both Tagoma and the frog.

Meanwhile, Frieza had taken advantage of the distraction his meat shields were providing and began his transformation. Even though he figured that his second or third form should be enough to deal with the brat, Frieza took no chances and decided to skip to the next one. Noticing this, Bulma cried out, "Gohan! Look at Frieza! Frieza! Take out Frieza!" She got out of her hiding place, jumping and gesturing at the transforming Frieza to get Gohans' attention, but to no avail.

"But grandma, mommy and daddy told us not to fight," Bulla protested.

"And yet you're here!" Bulma said sharply to her granddaughter. Seeing her look rather hurt by that, she said in a softer tone, "Look, things are different now. Gohan got the upper hand and he has to capitalize on that, despite what your parents said."

Bulla nodded in understanding. Getting up too, she began yelling, "Gohan, you dummy, go after Freezer!"

"You heard her, Gohan! Stop getting distracted!"

Finally, Bulma and Bulla's cries penetrated his senses, and he realized what was going on. Noticing that Gohan became momentarily distracted, dozens of soldiers dog piled Gohan in midair. When it got to the point that he couldn't breathe, Gohan let loose a surge of energy, blowing everyone back. Spotting Frieza, Gohan charged right at him, but before he could get to him, Frieza glowed white and unleashed a ton of energy, causing him to come to a complete halt.

As the light faded, and the energy became steadier, Gohan looked and saw something completely different standing before him. Frieza didn't just look different; the energy he was giving off was even stronger.

Gohan froze with shock, knowing that he had to keep on fighting, but for the first time hesitating to do so.

"What's wrong, monkey? Are you afraid?" Frieza said mockingly, basking in his form.

Clenching his fists, he declared, "I'm not scared!"

"Then come and get it. Or else…" He pointed his finger over to where Bulma and Bulla were. A beam shot out of his finger, and in a flash Gohan got in front of it, smacking it away. As the beam landed and exploded off the distance, he cradled his singed hand.

Making a fist with it, despite the pain it caused, Gohan flew at Frieza, who attempted to block. But it was just an afterimage that he had defended against, and Gohan managed to come in from behind and kick at Frieza. Taking the hit, Frieza jumped back and gracefully slid to a halt.

"Congratulations," he said, taking a fighting stance. "When you first told me that Goku was dead I didn't expect I'd have to transform at all. But you got just strong enough to force my hand."

Growling with frustration, Gohan yelled, "Do you always talk this much in the middle of something? We're fighting, aren't we?"

"Yes, but taunting is half the fun!" Frieza retorted gleefully, charging at him.

"You insane bastard!" he shouted as he rushed to meet him.

The shockwave they caused was nothing compared to the last one. Gohan and Frieza began to zip through the air as they traded multiple blows. Each hit that Gohan took caused him a massive amount of pain, but he took solace in that Gohan was also doing damage to Frieza with each strike he landed. They were going so fast that down on the ground Bulma wasn't able to make out what was happening, so she had to rely on Bulla, who could follow, to describe things as best she could.

"Yeah! Gohan got him good—oh no! Freezer got him back! Yes! Knee to the face! Uh, a bunch of stuff just happened," she kept rattling off, unable to speak fast enough to provide great detail.

Eventually Gohan managed to catch Frieza off guard, and he delivered a powerful kick to cause him to reel back. He then got above him, balled both his hands together, and Gohan hammered down on Frieza, sending him crashing to the ground. Bulla and Bulma cheered, while Jaco also looked pleased. Gohan decided to take advantage and fly down to strike Frieza with his momentum.

But all of a sudden Frieza blocked him—with his tail. He then wrapped it around Gohan's wrist and tossed him aside. Gohan bounced off the ground once, but was able to get back onto his feet before sliding to a stop. Breathing heavily, Gohan almost doubled over as he gripped his chest, and wiped blood from beneath his nose.

Frieza snidely asked, "Is that all you've got, brat?"

Growling, he cried, "I'll show you!" Gohan drew himself in and began to yell as he powered up, causing his aura to glow brighter, and the dirt and wind to kick up around him. It had been a while since his grandpa Vegeta had shown him the technique before Gohan and Bulla returned from the past, and now it was his first time seriously trying it out. Thrusting both hands connected at the heels out, Gohan continued to charge up his attack as energy began to crackle everywhere. Bulma and Bulla became more cautious as they observed the ground beginning to shake around them. Eyes on Frieza, Gohan bellowed, "_Final Flash!_"

A powerful beam of energy erupted out of his hands, and Frieza simply stuck his palm out as the beam practically engulfed him. The beam split in two and carved a trench into the ground on either side of Frieza that went back as far as the eye could see. When the beam dissipated, Frieza simply continued to stand where he was.

While that attack took just about everything out of Gohan and he had to fight collapsing on the ground, Frieza simply dusted himself off and just had a few scratches on him. Much to Gohan's irritation, Frieza started to clap. "Very good, monkey, very good. I don't know how, but you just might be even stronger than Goku when I last fought him. I'll give your parents the benefit of the doubt and assume that they're even more powerful than you. But I'll let you in on something—I've only been using a small percentage of my power."

Gohan had to actively keep his knees from buckling at the news. "You're lying!"

"Am I? I only have to power up a tiny bit more and that'll be more than enough to finish you," he announced, spreading his arms out in grand fashion. "But I'll be gracious. Instead of powering up only a little, I'll do you the honor of going all out! You dashed my hopes when I first arrived, but you've lifted them again and now I'm actually looking forward to seeing what your mummy and daddy have to offer."

Gohan didn't say anything. What could he say that he hadn't already? All he could do was just stand there and watch. Frieza drew his arms in and began to yell as he powered up, as a molten golden aura surrounded him. His energy became more powerful by the second, as his aura grew ever brighter. Gohan, Bulla, and Bulma had to shield their eyes, as the gust got stronger, dirt and rocks got kicked up, and the aura practically blinded them. The skies darkened with clouds, and thunder clapped. The power was so overwhelming that Gohan was rooted to the spot in shock.

Finally, it got to the point that Frieza seemed to explode. When Gohan's vision came back he was speechless. The power that Frieza gave off after his first transformation was nothing compared to what it was now. Frieza stood there basking in his new golden form, smirking at the expression on Gohan's face.

"You like it?" asked Frieza. "I'm not prone to gold myself, but I think it fits the new natural order."

Gohan still said nothing and just fell to his knees. Even if he wasn't too hurt and exhausted to go on, there was no way he'd be able to match that power. Still smirking, Frieza started towards Gohan. "No, Gohan!" Bulla cried. She tearfully attempted to run to him, but was held back by Bulma. "Get up!"

"Gohan, run!" Bulma shouted desperately.

Hearing his family, a bit of bravado managed to surface. Standing once more as Frieza got right in front of him, Gohan made a fist and delivered one last desperate punch. Nothing happened. Frieza backhanded Gohan, sending him tumbling away, and when he came to a stop Gohan didn't get back up as his Super Saiyan glow faded.

"Gohan!" Bulla and Bulma cried.

Something impacted the side of Frieza's face, and before he knew it he crashed into a rock formation and fell to the ground. As Frieza staggered back onto his feet, rubble falling off him, he heard, "_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU FOR HURTING MY SON, YA BASTARD!_"


	49. Gold Versus Blue

Frieza looked up at the woman with long, black hair hovering above him that had an absolutely murderous expression on her face. Hitching a smile back on, Frieza said, "The mother. And from what the brat said you're Raditz's spawn, which makes Goku your uncle."

Ranch didn't reply. It barely even registered with her that the Frieza before her was vastly different to the one Trunks had finished off in the past. Nor did she notice how the hand she used to hit him was throbbing. Only thoughts of revenge filled her head, so Ranch rushed right in, intending to punch him in the face again. But Frieza was ready this time, caught her fist with one hand, and swiftly kicked Ranch, sending her flying back. Ranch landed on her feet and came to a skidding stop, holding her gut as she looked on at Frieza, only now realizing how much stronger he was and that she'd have to step up her game to take him on. Without preamble, Ranch stood upright as she began to focus her energy and power up.

After Ranch had dealt Frieza her opening blow, Trunks went straight for Gohan to scoop him up, and then headed over to where Bulma was.

"Get him and Bulla out of here," Trunks said to his mother. "You need to go to the lookout so Dende can heal Gohan." Bulma nodded, and as he handed Gohan over, he said to him, "We're proud of you, son."

He turned towards the fight, where Ranch had begun to power up, when Bulla came up to him and said, "Kick his butt, daddy!"

Trunks smiled at her. "I think your mom will be the one to do that, honey."

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Bulma, as Jaco hopped back in his ship.

"What else?" Trunks replied, taking to the air. "Watch her back, just like what we've been doing for each other almost all our lives."

"Bulma, you heard him, let's get out of here!" Jaco pleaded.

"Just one second," said another voice. Beerus had appeared and approached Bulma. "I believe you owe me something."

Remembering, Bulma quickly said, "Right." Climbing into the ship with Gohan, she came back out with a large bowl of strawberry ice cream. "Sorry for not sticking around, Lord Beerus, but we have to go."

"Yes, yes, off with you," he said indifferently, picking up a spoon. "Just be aware, though, if this is just average after coming all this way I'm destroying the planet."

"Beerus God of Destruction?" Jaco blurted out in surprise and panic. "I'm just going to pretend I didn't see anything." When Bulma got back in his ship with Bulla, Jaco started his ship and took off. Thankfully, it seemed that Beerus and Whis were enjoying their dessert, as they casually observed the fight.

"By all means, transform into a Super Saiyan," Frieza said invitingly, seeing what Ranch was doing. "Your first strike was powerful, I admit, but you merely caught me off guard." Ranch just glared as rocks floated upwards, the wind swirled around her, and she began to yell as she built up her power. "Even as a Super Saiyan you're going to be no match for me!"

Ranch's energy then erupted, and instead of the gold that Frieza that had been expecting, Ranch glowed a blue aura with blue hair that threw him off. "What is this? Super Saiyan with blue hair d—?"

Ranch charged forward, and punched Frieza in the midst of his drivel. Once more caught by surprise, Frieza flew through the air, hit the ground, and created a trench before coming to a stop. After standing back up, Frieza furiously stared back at Ranch as she flew straight for him again.

"You dare interrupt me?" Frieza shouted angrily at Ranch, who only kept on going after him. Frieza blocked all of her attacks, but she was fast enough that he couldn't get a word in edgewise. He delivered a spinning kick that connected with her stomach, knocking her back some distance. "Even your blasted uncle had the courtesy of letting others finish speaking!" he finally got around to saying.

"You talk too much, ya damn pipsqueak!" Ranch yelled back.

The two powered up and lunged at each other. The shockwave of their impact reverberated everywhere, causing Trunks to briefly shield his eyes. They had reached a brief stalemate with the two of them pushing against each other. Frieza suddenly pulled her in and kneed Ranch, causing her to reel and drop her defenses, which he took advantage of by continuously hitting her. Then Frieza brought his tail up, wrapping it around her neck, and began to squeeze. Ranch began to let off a strangled cry as she tried to pry the tail off, but the strength of the grip was too much and she couldn't get good leverage.

Frieza laughed and looked over at Trunks, who was just observing with a scowl of his face. "What's wrong, monkey?" he shouted mockingly up at him. "Shouldn't you have a problem with me squeezing the life out of your woman?" He began to put more pressure around her neck to emphasize his point. "Here I thought the prince's son would be too proud to allow such a thing!"

Trunks grit his teeth, began to focus his energy to power up, and his hand twitched towards his sword. But before he was able to do anything, Ranch managed to grasp his tail, bring it up to her mouth, and bit down. Frieza yelped in pain, unraveled his tail, and backed off of Ranch, rubbing the bite wound. "It happened agai—!" Ranch came in and delivered a powerful drop kick that sent him crashing to the ground. Trunks breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ranch!" a voice above Frieza shouted. "That was much too close; I don't want any rocks or dirt in my ice cream!"

Finally losing her composure, Ranch said in a panic, "I'm sorry, Lord Beerus! I'll be more careful!"

Frieza sat up, and he indeed saw that the God of Destruction standing among them. "Lord Beerus!" he cried, getting back into the air and putting distance between them. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like? I'm enjoying this delicious treat," he answered, waving his spoon around.

"But I'm enacting my vengeance on Goku by destroying his family," he complained. "Are you going to intervene?"

"Why would I possibly do that?" Beerus said passively. "Do as you please—just ensure no debris from your fight gets in my sundae."

"So you're seriously not—?"

Ranch came in kicked Frieza far away from Beerus. "He already answered your question, ya prick! Leave Lord Beerus be!" she shouted at Frieza. In reality Ranch just wanted to continue the fight, but it couldn't hurt to try and earn some brownie points with Beerus.

After being hit while he wasn't paying attention so many times, Frieza finally had enough and properly began fighting back. The brat's mother and the new form with the blue hair were proving a lot more trouble than he initially believed. Ranch punched him. Frieza kicked her. Frieza shot all manner of energy beams at the woman, but she was able to just barely get out of the way.

Frieza landed a punch right in her gut, which sent her plowing deeply into a cliff, and he shot a barrage of finger beams at the area. Ranch, though, floated back up from the dust cloud and wasted no time in going back at him for another go. Just as Ranch closed in, she faded out, and reappeared right above him, delivering a drop kick that sent him hurling down towards the ocean. Staying up in the air, Ranch surveyed the scene, when Frieza erupted out of the water. He threw two kicks at her that she blocked, and the third sent her into another cliff.

But Ranch immediately went back at Frieza, and he went to meet her. When they collided they clasped hands, trying to overpower each other. Frieza managed to get the upper hand, and twisted Ranch around until she was upside down, and kneed her in the gut. Ranch countered by landing a knee on the side of his head. Despite the fact that Ranch had taken the initiative early on, Frieza was clearly now overpowering Ranch.

They went back to trading blow after blow, with Ranch taking more than her fair share of hits. When they were up close, Frieza charged up a shot, and thrust his palm into Ranch's gut. The wind knocked out of her, the beam took her down to the ground, making a large crater as she crashed. Beaten and bruised, she just barely dodged another beam that he had slashed at her, creating a sizeable crevice behind her.

Getting her footing back, Ranch attempted to punch his face, but he easily got out of the way of her fists. When Ranch kicked, Frieza caught it and punched her in the face before throwing her up in the air. Frieza jumped up, passed her, and delivered a hard kick that sent her back down. Ranch hit the ground and carved out a trench before stopping.

Frieza laughed mirthlessly as he hovered above her. "Pathetic." He looked over at Trunks, who was close by as he kept an eye on things. "Here I am beating on your dear wife, and you've done nothing this whole time. What kind of man are you?"

"I don't know about that," said Trunks, as Ranch got up rubbing the wounds on her arm. "She seems fine to me."

Normally Ranch would rather cut to the chase and kept fighting, but with the goal in sight, it was best to play for time. In hindsight it would've been better if she had let the idiot yammer on earlier. So she caught Trunks' eye, and both started to snicker before it turned into laughter. It sort of hurt to laugh, but she didn't stop.

Seeing this, Frieza frowned. "What is this? What's so funny? How is this amusing to you?"

"What do you say, want to tag in?" Ranch asked Trunks.

Trunks waved off her offer. "By all means, keep on going. I already had my turn with him, after all."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Frieza demanded angrily. "I've never seen you before." Although, Frieza admitted to himself, he and his sword gave him an odd sense of foreboding.

"Let me guess, you came straight here after unlocking this new form, didn't you?" asked Trunks.

"So? What if I did? And you didn't answer my last ques—"

_Screw it!_ With him distracted once again, Ranch powered up and flew right up into Frieza's exposed gut—he really liked to talk way too much. Ranch got a couple of more hits in before Frieza recovered, and blocked her strikes. Then, ever so subtly, things began to even out between them. While he did keep on getting hits in on her, Ranch was also doing more and more damage to Frieza. They zipped around the air, constantly exchanging a series of strikes. Then, when Frieza wound up a punch and threw it at her, Ranch was able to block it with less effort than before.

Ranch kicked upwards, catching his chin and snapping his neck back. Putting a palm over his chest, Ranch yelled and shot an energy beam at her, sending him into the ocean again. From below the water Frieza shot several of his red energy balls up at her. Seeing them coming after they shot out of the water, Ranch managed to dodge them all but they were tracking her. So she began flying through the air, avoiding the balls as they came at her. When they all exploded without touching her, Frieza had come out of the water, and sent several of the balls at her at once. Ranch, though, didn't try to get out the way that time, and blocked and knocked them out of the way with her arms.

Furious, Frieza closed the distance between them and punched Ranch right in the cheek. Except this time all he managed to do was turn her head slightly. When Ranch turned her head back to glare at him despite Frieza pushing in, he backed off, saying, "What's going on?"

Wordlessly, Ranch brought her arm up to his chest, and delivered a short punch that shocked him. Ranch continued her offensive, while Frieza managed to block some of her punches and kicks, and got a kick in that sent Frieza downwards again. He stopped short of hitting the water, and looked at Ranch furiously. He had trained so hard, reached a new level, yet he was being beaten—and it wasn't even Goku, but rather his wretched niece, that was beating him!

Ranch aimed both palms down at him. "Double Sunday!" When large beam of energy reached Frieza, he threw his hands up, convinced that he could stop it—but it was to no avail. The beam was pushing back on him, and when Ranch added more power to it, Frieza was thrown back into the water with it and was caught in the explosion.

The waves rocked after the attack, eventually falling back into their normal pattern. The badly injured Frieza just barely managed to climb back up to shore. While Frieza was still on his hands and knees coughing, Ranch launched herself at him, and planted her knee in the middle of his back. Frieza let out a howl of pain and agony, as Ranch kicked Frieza so that he was face up.

She then reached down, grabbed him by the neck, and lifted him up until their eyes were level. "Your power ran low." Frieza threw a frantic punch, which Ranch caught with her free hand. "I told you, didn't I?" Ranch crushed his hand, causing him to cry in pain again. "I'm going to kill you for what you did to my son." Frieza then tried to use his tail to whip her, but Ranch caught that too with her own tail.

Frieza looked to the side, and his eyes found Sorbet, who was hiding behind some rocks. As difficult as it was to move, Frieza managed to give him a slight nod. Seeing the signal, Sorbet took aim at the woman with his blaster.

But in a flash of steel he suddenly found his view blocked. Stumbling back from the sword that got in his way, Sorbet looked down, and in a rush of dread he saw that his forearm was now on the ground, detached from his body. His arm was now a bleeding stump, and it was only because of the shock that he wasn't screaming in pain.

Trunks landed right next to Sorbet, who looked up at him in terror. Trunks pulled his sword from the ground, gave Sorbet a contemptuous look, and with a swift slash took off his head.

Seeing this, Frieza was thrown into a panic and looked at Ranch with desperation. He had to find a way to give himself the opportunity to blow up the planet without her noticing and interfering. "Wait," he managed to choke out. "No…please…your uncle…would've…let…me live…"

"Yes," Ranch agreed. "He would have…." When Frieza seemed just slightly hopeful, she added, "But I'm not my uncle." As Frieza gave her the look of horror that Ranch wanted, she closed her fist around his neck.

The resulting crunch caught the attention of Beerus and Whis.

"I must say," Whis commented, as their ice cream wound down, "I don't know what those two would do without each other. While one is lost in the fight, the other is on the lookout for other threats."

"Yes, and when they are fighting together they're in sync," agreed Beerus, licking his spoon. "But as it stands those two still stand no chance against me, even if they were to work as one."

"Yes, this still have quite a ways to go before that can happen, my lord," Whis commented, as Ranch tossed Frieza's limp body into the air.

Trunks, powering up to Super Saiyan Blue, jumped up with his sword in hand. It was with some nostalgia that he raised his sword and slashed Frieza's golden body into pieces. Ranch met him up in the air, and together they incinerated the remains of his body. Ranch then aimed her hand at Frieza's ship, and blew it up while Trunks sheathed his sword.

When they touched back down on the ground, they both relaxed and powered down to their base form.

Ranch now rounded on Trunks with her hands on her hips, saying testily, "You know, if you had stepped in I wouldn't have had to take so much damage."

"What? I figured you'd want your shot at him," Trunks said defensively.

"Back then you just played around with him the entire time. I, meanwhile, had to live long enough for him to lose strength!" she countered in annoyance.

Trunks placed his hands on her shoulders, calmly saying, "Look, I was just as angry to see what Frieza did to Gohan and was going to do something, but you beat me to the punch—literally. And I wasn't about to get in the way of raged out mom mode. I would have gone in to help eventually if it wasn't becoming clear that he was getting weaker."

"Yeah, I'd hope so," she said. Ranch was still rather annoyed, but when Trunks kissed her some of it melted away. When they eventually broke apart, she rotated her aching arm, saying, "Oh well, nothing a trip to the lookout won't fix."

Trunks then commented, "You know what's weird? As much as Frieza hates Saiyans, he's kind of like Goku and my dad."

"I know, right?" Ranch agreed in wide-eyed astonishment. "I was powering up right in front of him, and the moron just sat there and let me!"

Together they took to the air, as Trunks shouted down at the deities, "Thanks for the ride back. Was the ice cream up to your standards?"

"It was," said Whis, as the empty bowl clearly indicated. "Give Bulma our thanks."

Beerus scoffed as the two flew away. "Thanks? Not destroying this planet should be thanks enough. Come on, Whis, let's go."

"As you wish, my lord."

Beerus and Whis teleported away.


	50. The Challenge

After Frieza was put down, Trunks and Ranch gladly returned to their fulltime parenting role. They fell into their old routine of taking care of the twins during the first part of the day, while Gohan and Bulla were busy with studying. Then once the kids were done with that, they left Vegeta and Raditz in the capable hands of Bulma, Launch, or Chi-Chi (one of whom was almost always around), so that they could step up Gohan and Bulla's training. Now that Gohan reached Super Saiyan, they taught him to focus and control that power, while also making sure his head didn't get big because of it. As hard as it was for them to admit, if Trunks and Ranch weren't around for whatever reason, then Gohan was Earth's first and last line of defense (at least until Bulla, Raditz, and Vegeta got older and stronger, too).

Thankfully, though, their lives didn't only consist of studying and training. To the parents' delight, it turned out that they had made some friends while they were away. Trunks and Ranch couldn't deny that something seemed a little off about Mai, Shu, and Pilaf, but they just shrugged it off, glad that their kids were able to just be kids. They also enjoyed somewhat teasing Gohan about his infatuation with Mai.

But the normalcy couldn't last forever. Over half a year later they were encouraged to go back to training with Whis, but they only agreed to it if they got regular breaks. In the end they agreed to a schedule where both would train alone for a month while the other was home, and then a month together, all of it topped off with a month off for both of them. Despite the constant shuttling back and forth, Whis certainly didn't mind the arrangement seeing as it meant a tasty meal upon each visit to Earth.

About a week into their month together on Beerus' planet, Ranch and Trunks were sparring as usual with Whis. And also as usual they weren't able to land a single hit on him. "Switch." Immediately their attacks were directed at each other. They had strict instructions to stay at their base form, so they had to ignore their temptation to transform whenever one of them felt they lost the edge.

They now zipped through the air, creating shockwaves each time their blows connected. As the fighting grew more intense, Ranch accidently kicked Trunks in a sensitive area that he knew for a fact she appreciated. In the heat of the moment, Trunks got behind her and grabbed Ranch's tail, using it to swing and throw her downwards.

When Ranch hit the ground hard, she got back up as she looked at Trunks furiously. She propelled herself back up at him, winded up a punch, and when Trunks blocked his face she stopped just short of actually hitting him. Confused, Trunks lowered his arms to see what happened, and to his immense shock she pecked him on the lips. Trunks was so surprised by the show of affection that he ended up lowering his defenses, so Ranch head-butted him and punched him in the gut.

Trunks was blown backwards, and when he came to a stop, he complained, "Oh come on, how's that fair?"

"Says the one who tossed me by my frickin tail!" she countered.

"You hit below the belt!"

"That was obviously an accident since I'm planning on using those parts later!"

That gave him pause. "Wait, really?" he asked, flabbergasted.

"Yeah, why not?" said Ranch.

"That's enough," Whis announced, signaling them down. "You two can continue your mating ritual later. For now, though, no more underhanded tricks—those won't help with getting you stronger. Don't make me put you in weighted suits."

Just then something fell from the sky and landed with a loud crash in the nearby forest. Ranch and Trunks stared in that direction curious as to what was going on, but Whis had a pleasant smile on his face and said something about visitors. An explosion rocked Beerus' residence, and he came out furious at Trunks and Ranch for making so much noise. They had no time to explain that it wasn't them before Beerus started attacking and they had to run for it. Two figures eventually walked out of the trees, one of which seemed to be a female Whis and the other a fat Beerus, who was looking exhausted.

When Beerus flew by and saw them he stopped and stared at new arrival. With the danger seemingly behind them, the two half-Saiyans relaxed as they took a better look at the newcomers.

Remembering past Bulma's notes, Ranch whispered to Trunks, "That must be Champa and Vados."

"Yup, and the resemblance is uncanny," Trunks replied. "I wonder what they want." He thought back to the notes as well, and remembered that he was the one who initially gathered the Super Dragon Balls. Could Champa have figured out who took them and came to demand answers?

"Champa, what brings you here?" Beerus asked, clearly already bored of his brother's appearance.

Champa chuckled. "I've got you beat this time," he began, with a sinister grin. "One bite of what I've brought and you'll have no choice but to admit defeat.

Beerus groaned. "I hope that this is better than those stupid eggs you brought over that one time. Come along."

As the deities walked into Beerus' dwelling, Trunks and Ranch looked at each other uncertainly, the earlier spat driven from their minds.

"Should…we follow?" Trunks asked slowly.

"I don't know," replied Ranch. "But I say the less we have to do with this the better."

"That's a good point," he agreed. "We should just wait h—"

"You two!" Champa's voice called through the doors. "I don't know who you are, but get over here! You'll back me up on how delicious these are when you try them!" Left with no other choice, they both sighed and followed them in.

They were led to the dining room, where the Gods of Destruction sat on either end of long table. With a wave of her staff, Vados put some sort of contraption on the table and pressed the button on top. It hissed open to reveal some type of fruit, and two floated out towards Beerus and Champa, the rings that carried them detaching as they dropped into their hands. Champa insisted that Ranch and Trunks have some too, so two more floated towards them. After Whis and Vados were given fruit they all bit into theirs. Trunks and Ranch made sounds of pleasant surprise as they ate the fruit, which was both sweet and tangy, and had a good texture to it. They continued chowing down on the fruit until nothing but the core was left. Beerus also ate the fruit, but he was clearly unimpressed.

"Hey, that was pretty good," Trunks complimented.

"Yeah," agreed Ranch. "We should take seeds to your mom. Maybe she can grow them."

"Ha!" Champa laughed. "Don't get ahead of yourselves. This is a Sixth Universe delicacy—I won't allow them anywhere else."

With no other choice but to be compliant, Ranch just bowed. "Of course, Lord Champa. Forgive our presumptuousness."

"It's understandable," Champa said smugly. "No slop in the Seventh Universe could compare to this."

Beerus scoffed. "If this is the best the Sixth Universe has to offer then it must have been in dire straits even before the trouble with Gowasu's apprentice."

"Oh yeah! You got something better than this?" Champa demanded angrily.

Beerus gave his brother a nasty smirk, and said to Whis, "Show them." Whis then produced six bowls of ramen and a steaming kettle. After the water was poured into the bowls, Whis started a timer.

As they waited, Vados said on the side to Whis, "Interesting that these mortals don't seem fazed by what is transpiring before them. They haven't even asked a single question."

"Well, we came across them after our revival, and they come here rather frequently for lessons," Whis said smoothly.

Vados gave him a look. "There's clearly a lot more that you're not telling me."

"Is that so," he replied noncommittally.

As the timer ran out, Champa found the food questionable, but when Whis announced that it was ready and they could dig in, Ranch and Trunks began to enthusiastically slurp up the ramen. Seeing them go at it, Vados and Champa tried it out, and they were instantly impressed by how delicious it was. Champa wasted no time it slurping up the bowl and drinking the broth.

"So how was it?" asked Beerus, returning the smug attitude.

Realizing he messed up, Champa tried to regain his composure and said, "Not bad, I guess."

"You seemed to really enjoy if it was only not bad."

Nerve touched, Champa demanded, "What is this?"

"Instant ramen," he answered.

"I've never heard of that. Where is this from?"

"A planet called Earth. And that's not all it has to offer! Earth is filled with so many delicacies that I can't even begin to count them."

"Vados, show me if we have an Earth in the Sixth Universe," he told her. "We surely must!"

Vados took out her staff and began looking into the orb, and with the help of Whis she tracked down the planet in question. She projected an image of a barren molten planet, and Trunks said that couldn't be right. At Whis' suggestion Vados looked deeper into the planet's history and determined that the inhabitants had wiped each other out in a war years before. Champa cried out in frustration while Beerus just laughed at him.

"I guess the Sixth doesn't have an Earth to make any food for you! How tragic!" Beerus mocked.

"Man, that stinks," Ranch said sorrowfully.

"Well, it's not as if we've had it much better," Trunks replied.

She gave him a dubious look. "Come on, Trunks, this isn't some sort of contest. And at least we've still got our planet."

"A planet that's practically defenseless without us," he added. "Who knows how much more damage Frieza could have done if Gohan didn't disobey us and bought us time."

Champa looked over at them and then back at Beerus, grinning. "Hmm…Beerus, let's have ourselves a competition."

"Oh? What sort of competition?"

"A fighting contest, obviously!" he snapped. "And if I win we trade Earths!"

"Really?" said Beerus in astonishment. "You want to fight me?" He began to laugh again.

Angrily, Champa shouted, "Let me finish!"

"By fighting you mean pie eating?" he continued to laugh.

"Watch your damn mouth, you scrawny punk!"

Beerus' laughter immediately subsided, and the two now stood and stared daggers at each other from across the table. The air was now filled with even more tension, as the two gods floated on top of the table and walked calmly towards each other. After a brief exchange of words they got up close and personal, their eyes locked. The room was filled with even more tension, and then everything around them began to shake and crumble, causing Ranch and Trunks to retreat to the farthest bit of wall to observe with morbid curiosity.

The two gods then began to exchange punches, and below them on the floor a large circle of purple light appeared. The fight continued and the circle expanded, causing everything within it to petrify. Ranch and Trunks kept backing off to avoid the circle, and were about to burst through the wall to keep on avoiding it. It got closer and closer, until—

"That's enough!" Whis and Vados proclaimed, raising their staff between them just as they were about to kick each other. The gods froze and turned their back on each other, as the circle disappeared. Trunks and Ranch didn't dare touch the petrified floor in front of them.

"Why did you stop us?" Beerus asked casually.

"Yes, that was just rude," said Champa.

"We couldn't stand idly by as two Destroyers combated one another," Whis said rather seriously.

"You two must know that it would inevitably lead to the annihilation of both your universes, correct?" said Vados.

Beerus said to Champa, "This was your fault for suggesting this in the first place."

"No, it's your fault for not allowing me to finish," he argued. "I was going to propose selecting contestants from our universes to fight each other." Champa turned to face Beerus with a sinister grin. "How about teams of five? We'll each send out one competitor, and whoever wins the fights moves on to fight the next one. They'll continue on like that until there's one team left standing."

"Amusing, but why would I bother?" Beerus asked. "What would I gain? And even if you did win it's not possible to swap planets."

Champa was going to go on, but he then stopped and grew angry again. "Well it would've been possible with the wish orbs you stole!"

Beerus sighed. "How many times have i told you I had nothing to do with that?" Trunks and Ranch shared a glance, but kept their mouths shut. Suddenly Beerus shot Champa a glare. "And besides, you took some of those orbs from my universe, didn't you?"

Champa immediately lost his composure and looked away. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Our universes share all seven orbs. Don't pretend you don't know this."

Clearly caught, Champa just asked, "How did you find out?"

"I have my sources," he said casually.

Growling in annoyance, Champa went on, "Yeah? Well, so do I. And I've managed to recover one of the orbs in my universe recently."

"But one is useless without the rest, isn't that right?" replied Beerus. "So quite wasting my time and go home already."

Trunks, leaning up against the wall with Ranch, looked up at the ceiling, and thought out loud, "I wonder if it'd be possible for mom to find them."

"What was that?" Champa quickly demanded of him.

Trunks flinched, and explained nervously, "My mother has experience tracking down wish granting orbs called Dragon Balls. I was just thinking she might be able to find these, too."

"Dragon Balls? You mean the ones forged by Namekians?" asked Champa.

"That's right."

Champa scoffed. "The Sixth has those as well, but those are just copies. What I'm talking about are less like orbs and more like planets!" Everyone knew all this from the information that came from past Bulma, but stayed silent to not let Champa and Vados catch on to the Seventh Universe's involvement with Zamasu. "What do you say, Beerus? If this person can really track them down, the Seventh will collect the last six scattered between our universes while the Sixth builds the arena."

Beerus then gave Trunks and Ranch an appraising look. "I suppose you Saiyans are interested in taking part in this?"

They looked at each other rather uncertainly, and then Ranch asked carefully, "That depends: other than the bet between you and Lord Champa, this is just a friendly competition, right? We won't be fighting for our lives?"

"I suppose. Although you'd better fight as if you were," Beerus said harshly.

"And the other competitors will know this, too, right?" asked Trunks.

"Well, Champa?" Beerus said to him.

"Very well, we can ascertain that they will be intelligent enough to understand that," agreed Champa.

"Ooh! How about we make it like this old tournament on Earth?" Ranch offered with more confidence. "We fight on a ring, no weapons, and if you're thrown out, knocked unconscious, or give up you lose?"

"Sounds good to me," said Beerus.

"Same," said Champa.

"I'm totally in!" Ranch declared.

"Me too!" Trunks said eagerly.

Beerus then grinned nastily. "Alright, then, you're on. I'll let you know as soon as the six are collected."

"Very well. I'll set up the arena in the neutral space between our universes. Provided we are both ready we'll meet again in five days." He then paused, thought about something, and said, "For some reason the nameless planet is no longer there. But no matter, I'll have it on a large asteroid or something. Vados, come along, let's start with the preparations," Champa said, taking his leave with Vados right behind him.

"Are you sure about all this, Lord Champa?" Vados asked them as soon as they were out of earshot.

Champa smirked smugly. "Didn't you hear those two mortals talking? They're the only ones from their planet strong enough to defend it. Something tells me they just might be the only things that the Seventh has to offer, and if that's the case the Sixth can easily handle them."

Meanwhile back in the dining room, Trunks and Ranch actually grinned at each other and high-fived.

"Oh man, can you believe it?" she started excitedly. "We get to take on the best fighters that another universe has to offer, _and_ we don't have to worry about getting killed? This is awesome!"

"I know!" Trunks exclaimed. "Not only that, but we'll get to see what sort of stuff our universe is made of." He then asked Beerus, "So, if you don't mind us asking who do you have in mind for the three other fighters?"

Beerus gave them a sharp look. "What's this nonsense? Obviously I'm leaving that part up to you two."

A few seconds of silence followed those words, and as the enthusiasm Trunks and Ranch felt a little while ago began to give way to horror.

"B—But Lord Beerus, we don't know three other fighters!" she stammered desperately.

"What was that?" Beerus snapped angrily at them.

"We don't know three fighters!" Trunks echoed. "And even if we could think of anyone we'd be scraping the bottom of the barrel!"

"_Then how come you agreed to this?_" Beerus furiously demanded.

"How were we supposed to know you'd pawn this part off on us?" he countered.

"Well, you better think something up because I am not losing to Champa, you understand?" Beerus shouted at them.

"But surely you'd be able to put together a more capable team than we ever could," Ranch said, seeping as much flattery as she could into those words.

Beerus balked at that and looked away. "Um…for now we're going to Earth. Let's go."


	51. Recruitment Drive

After hearing about what happened, Bulma had let off an exasperated sigh, and assured them that she'd build a radar capable of finding the Super Dragon Balls, but that the problem would be actually gathering them. Beerus assured her that Whis would be escorting her, and she promised that she'd bring along some delicious food to return the favor. After being provided a customary meal for their visit to Earth, Beerus and Whis said that they'd be back the next day.

"And make sure you start looking for fighters," Beerus told Ranch and Trunks shortly right before he took his leave.

"Ugh!" Ranch groaned in lament, banging her forehead on the table.

"Seriously, who are we supposed recruit?" Trunks said.

Bulma looked up at the ceiling in thought, "Well, Yajirobi is still running around out there somewhere, but he's next to useless."

"Oh I know," Ranch said sarcastically, still plopped down on the table, "Dende."

Bulma continued to think. "How about Roshi?"

"Oh great," Trunks said, rolling his eyes, "I'm sure that'll go over well. 'Hi, Roshi, I know you haven't seen us since we were babies, but can you do us a favor by taking part in a petty grudge match between some deities?'"

"And besides, he was already ancient in the past," mumbled Ranch. "He's even older now."

"Hey, don't count him out so easily," Bulma told her. "He did train your uncle after all. And besides, he's been ancient since before I was a kid myself."

Ranch and Trunks looked at each other and heaved a sigh together. "Fine, that's one so long as he agrees," Trunks said.

"I'm sure he will if Ranch promises him a kiss."

"_You kiss that old perv!_" she snarled.

"I'm old," Bulma said as-a-matter-of-factly. "He won't want one from me anymore. Actually, Launch is too, but he's always had a soft spot for her. How about you try it with her?"

"Great, so I'm either soliciting myself or my mom."

As much as he didn't like the idea either, Trunks said, "Focus. Who will the other two be?"

After a moment of silence where no one had any response, Ranch just looked over at her husband, and said in defeat, "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to."

Trunks groaned. "Yeah, we have no choice do we?"

"Wait, hold on!" Bulma cried in surprise. "You aren't talking about the kids, are you?"

"Obviously," said Ranch. "Like it or not they're the next two strongest people on the planet."

"And Gohan did hold his own against Frieza, even if it was just for a little while," Trunks added.

"Gohan I can understand, but Bulla is seriously pushing it!" Bulma admonished.

"Then who else do you have up your sleeve?"

Bulma racked her brains, trying to think of anyone other than her granddaughter to throw into the fray. But they weren't wrong when they said she was one of the strongest people on the Earth…. It suddenly hit her—they didn't have to be from Earth! She quickly said, "I can ask Whis to drop by Namek! They might have some warriors there that could help us."

"I don't know," Trunks replied slowly. "Based on the stories we've heard none of them could take on Frieza back when he was even weaker."

"You honestly think some of them could have gotten stronger since then?" Ranch asked skeptically.

"Well, let's at least try asking Dende," Bulma pleaded.

"That's actually a good idea," Ranch agreed. "We can have Bulla power up in front of Dende, and he can tell us whether or not anyone on Namek can compare."

Trunks then had a thought. "Hey, yeah! And while we're there one of us can go into the time chamber with Gohan!"

Ranch smiled for the first time since they were given their task. "Good thinking! If you go in with him he'll definitely get a lot stronger!"

"Don't you want to, though?"

She waved it off. "Go and have some father-son time. If he wants to, I can go in with him some other time."

"Are you guys sure about this?" Bulma asked uneasily.

"Why not?" Ranch replied. "Back in the past the Gohan there was about our—uh—_this_ Gohan's age when he went into the chamber with Uncle Goku."

"Setting the bar pretty low if you're using Goku as the standard," Bulma muttered. "Well, what about Bulla? You aren't going to take her, too, right?"

Much to her relief they both shook their heads. "She's still a bit too young and inexperienced to handle that environment," he said. "For now, mom, do you think you can make some battle armor after finishing the radar?"

Bulma just stood up, went to down to her lab, and came back with two sets of blue and white armor. "After that fight with Frieza I figured these would come in handy."

"Wow, thanks mom!" Trunks said gladly, taking the armor.

"You guys go," Bulma told them. "I'll start on the radar."

"Great! So how about we get all this started now?" Ranch suggested, as they stood up from the table.

Trunks hesitated. "Um…how about we go the lookout tomorrow? Right now we can just talk to the kids, and you and Launch can swing by Roshi's."

"Sure, but why?" she asked as they left Bulma to her work. When they were outside Trunks wrapped his arm around her waist and whispered suggestively into her ear, causing Ranch to chuckle mischievously. "Fair point."

Needless to say, when the offer to fight in the tournament was presented to Gohan and Bulla they were all for it. The only caveats were that Gohan had to go into the time chamber with Trunks, and that Bulla had to pass a strength test. Bulla asked Ranch excitedly if they'd get a turn in the chamber, but Ranch told her that she'd have to get older and stronger before she'd be able to handle it. After that, Ranch left for Kame House with Launch.

"My, my, it's been quite some," Roshi said when Launch and Ranch appeared on his island. "And here I thought that I've been completely forgotten."

"I'm so sorry," blue-haired Launch sincerely apologized. "But between the cyborgs, children, and grandchildren we've never caught much of a break."

"Grandchildren? Time sure flies. Last time I saw you, Ranch, you were a baby yourself, and now you've some of your own?" Roshi said to her. He then grew somber. "Before we go further let me offer my condolences since I've never had the opportunity. Gohan was a fine warrior. I still remember how I felt his power suddenly go out on that terrible day."

"I appreciate it, Roshi," she said rather awkwardly.

But then he perked up. "So, what is it that I can do for such lovely ladies?"

Launch looked to Ranch, who began by saying, "So, where do I start…?" From there Ranch just gave Roshi a basic crash course on gods and multiple universes, followed by what transpired earlier that day, and finally the reason for their visit.

"Okay, I'll do it," he plainly stated.

"R—Really?" Ranch asked suspiciously.

"But—"

"There it is," Ranch said to herself quietly.

"—I'd like something in return."

"And what would that be?" Launch asked kindly.

"Well, you see, I'm a lonely old man. I certainly wouldn't mind a kiss, even it's just on the cheek."

After a moment, Launch said sweetly, "Well, since I'm clearly a grandmother maybe you'd prefer Ranch."

"Come on, mom, who'd want to get a kiss from a scar face like me?" Ranch said, trying not to sound too hopeful as she self-deprecated.

"Please, you two shouldn't sell yourselves so short!" Roshi insisted. "How about one from both you? I never got one from a mother and daughter at the same time." And so as dirty as it made Ranch feel, she and Launch planted a peck on both sides of his face, causing him to get a little too excited. "Haha! I haven't felt that alive in years! When is this tournament? I can probably take on anyone right now!"

"Keep that enthusiasm bottled up for now," Ranch advised him. "It won't be for at least five days. We'll keep in touch."

The next morning Trunks and Ranch left the twins with Launch and Chi-Chi, while Bulla and Gohan went with them to the lookout.

"Hello, everyone, how is everything?" Dende asked delightedly, upon their arrival.

"Hi, Dende," Trunks greeted. "If you don't mind we need to use the time chamber."

"By all means," he said, nodding.

"Also, we'd like to get your opinion on something."

"Sure, what is it?" he asked curiously.

"Let me show you. Bulla."

"Right, daddy!" she said enthusiastically, and she and Trunks walked some distance away before standing several paces apart. Like she was told earlier, Bulla yelled as she powered up, giving off an impressive amount of energy for someone her age. As she focused her power more and more, Trunks took a firm stance with his palm out. When Bulla's power supposedly topped out, she shot forward at her dad and threw a punch aimed at his hand. Upon impact a huge shockwave was unleashed, causing Dende to shield his eyes, while Ranch and Gohan just stood there calmly, and Trunks just barely flinched.

"What…What was that about?" Dended asked, perplexed.

Ranch answered nonchalantly, "Basically, we're wondering if there's anyone on New Namek that's as strong as or stronger than her."

"I highly doubt it," Dende told them. "Or they at least haven't made themselves known."

"That settles it then," Trunks declared, shaking the feeling back into his hand. "You're in the tournament, Bulla."

"Yay!" she cried happily, jumping up and down.

Gohan made a face. "I doubt you guys would've let me do it when I was her age," he complained.

"Oh buck up," Ranch said, smacking her son's back. "You get to do special training with your dad. Isn't that enough?"

"I guess," he admitted.

After Trunks and Gohan changed into the matching battle armor they brought along, Ranch gave Trunks a goodbye kiss. When she tried to pull away, though, he clung on tightly to her, causing both kids to act grossed out. "And here I thought you had enough after last night," she said quietly to him.

"That's impossible," he replied, kissing her again.

When they finally separated, Ranch managed to sneak a kiss on Gohan's cheek, causing him to wipe it off and grumble, "_Mom!_"

"Don't say you won't miss me in there," she chided, while Trunks and Bulla hugged.

After Gohan and Trunks disappeared behind the doors of the time chamber, Bulla begged Ranch, "Mommy, do we really have to wait?"

"You won't be able to handle it in there," Ranch told her, patting her head. "But don't you worry; you'll be ready before you know it."

"Okay," she said, still clearly annoyed.

But Ranch just smiled. "C'mon, let's go see your grandma."

They arrived at Capsule Corp just as Bulma was finishing up her radar, which was much bigger than the normal one. She pressed the buttons on either side of the radar and got…nothing. Bulma pressed them again, and still got nothing. After a few more presses she finally got a blip right on the edge. "Given how big the universe is we should consider ourselves lucky that the nearest one is only several galaxies away," she moaned.

"Whoa, galaxies?" Ranch asked.

"Yup. _And_ we have two universes to search."

"Well, Vados is able to travel between universes, so it stands to reason Whis can too."

"Speaking of which, how about you come with me?" Bulma asked her. "Having just a normal dinner with Whis is fine, but I'm not so sure about spending who knows how long searching for these Dragon Balls with them alone."

"Actually, Bulma, I was thinking of spending the time before the tournament training up Bulla."

"So you're actually going through with it?"

Ranch quickly pulled Bulma aside, and quietly said to her, "Trunks and I talked about it already. Roshi is going first and then Gohan so they can do whatever they can. After them it'll be me followed by Trunks to clean up whatever's left. Bulla's last, so with any luck it won't get to her."

"That's good to know, but how much good will training do?" she asked. "Come on, Ranch, I really want someone else to come along."

Ranch buckled under Bulma's earnest gaze, and caved. With a heavy sigh, she said, "Fine, I'll ask mom and Aunt Chi-Chi to watch Bulla, too. I can't say I blame you, though, these gods are frickin fickle." Then she thought of something. "Hey, where's that notebook from past you? It might have something on Champa we can use."

"Way ahead of you," said Bulma, taking the notebook out of a drawer and handing it to her. "But there's really nothing much on here other than how he and Beerus are really similar."

Ranch flipped through the notebook, found the only page the talked about Champa, and saw Bulma was right. She turned to the next page, and read a few lines about someone named Zeno. Apparently he was the ruler of the multiverse, and was capable of destroying all twelve universes on a whim. Ranch made a face. They'd have to steer clear of that guy if they ever had the misfortune of meeting him….

Later that day Whis and Beerus arrived with what looked like a large cube. Whis explained that it would make their trip much more comfortable, and that they could eat as they traveled. So Bulma and Ranch went inside, and the cube took off into space with Bulma giving telling Whis which way to take them. Ranch and Bulma expected they would just have to sit back for an hour or two before they got anywhere, but according to the radar they were rapidly approaching the first blip.

Fifteen or twenty minutes after they started they already began to slow down. The mortals all looked around in awe as they saw nothing but empty space around them. And then off in the distance the orange star that they were approaching grew bigger and bigger. Bulma and Ranch just stared in amazement as they got close enough to make out the stars in the planet sized Dragon Ball.

"Holy crap, they're frickin huge!" exclaimed Ranch as it just kept getting bigger and bigger.

Finally, they came to a stop in front of the Dragon Ball, Bulma placed her hands on the wall, and cried in amazement, "_This_ is a Super Dragon Ball? I knew they were big, but I had no idea!"

Whis then casually waved his staff, causing the Dragon Ball to disappear. "That's one down," he said casually. "Where to next, Bulma?"

"Oh, uh, right?" she said, looking at the radar. Bulma kept on pressing the buttons but got nothing. "I guess we're too far from the next one. I think we should head towards the center of the universe for now to try and pick one up."

Beerus groaned. "This is going to be such an annoying chore," he complained. "I should have just stayed home."

"How about we have a snack as we go?" Bulma offered, taking out a capsule. Beerus readily agreed.


	52. The Tournament Begins

Scouring two universes took the better part of two days. For the sake of Beerus' sanity (and to meet mortals' needs when nature called), they made a pit stop at a habitable planet every couple of hours, and had themselves a meal that Bulma had brought along. As long as the search took, they did eventually manage to track down the six Super Dragon Balls. Once done Bulma and Ranch were taken back to Earth, where they breathed a sigh of relief once Beerus and Whis took their leave.

Afterwards Ranch met back up with Trunks and Gohan, who had grown noticeably taller and was considerably stronger. She immediately wanted to spar with her son so she could see firsthand just how much stronger he was, but Trunks convinced her otherwise. Instead the next few days were mostly spent resting with only light training thrown in.

"_What the hell is this?_" Beerus bellowed at Trunks and Ranch on the day of the tournament.

"Our team," answered Ranch simply.

Beerus growled angrily. "So your idea of a team is an old man and a bunch of children?"

"Well, I'm going to go over here and stretch," said Roshi, walking away from the imminent danger.

Deciding to just go for it, Trunks said, "Look, Lord Beerus, you tasked us with this even after we told you our choices were limited. This is literally the best we could do."

"Wait, I was a last resort?" Gohan said indignantly. Both parents purposely pretended to not hear him.

Bulma then started, "Lord Beerus, unless you have three others in mind that we can quickly pick up or if you want to forfeit, then I'm afraid this is the best you have."

The thought of forfeiting to Champa repulsed Beerus, and he didn't have other fighters on hand. With no other choice, he begrudgingly said, "Fine, I suppose this'll do. But we better not lose after spending all that time gathering those six Dragon Balls!"

"It will be about three hours before we reach the neutral space," Whis announced to everyone gathered. "So make use of the bathroom now before we get going."

The Saiyans were already good to go, having already changed into their battle armor. Trunks and Gohan wore matching blue and white armor, while Ranch and Bulla had on matching brown and black armor. After everyone was set to go, Trunks entered the Cube first, followed by Ranch, Gohan, Bulla, Roshi, Bulma carrying Vegeta, Launch carrying Raditz, Chi-Chi, Dende, and finally the Pilaf Gang. When Whis took control of the Cube and launched it into space, Chi-Chi began cooking up some of the food they brought along on a grill.

"So, fighters from another universe, huh?" Shu thought out loud, intrigued at what was to come.

Mai said, "Yeah, I wonder what they'll be like."

"Whoever they are we'll take 'em out no problem," Gohan boasted. "In fact, my mom and dad might not even have to fight since I might take out everyone myself!"

Bulla, who had been staring out into the void beyond the Cube's walls, turned around to give her brother a look. Next to her blonde Launch laughed, having noticed the face Bulla was making. "Your brother's a piece of work, ain't he, baby girl?"

The Cube continued traversing through space, and along the way Chi-Chi finished cooking. She handed out plates and skewers so everybody could serve themselves, and they all eagerly began chowing down on her tasty cooking.

As Trunks and Ranch were digging in, Beerus came up to them with a serious expression. "For your sakes that child of yours better not be all talk." The two of them nearly choked on their food.

Ranch pounded her chest to get the bite she'd just taken down, and rounded on Trunks, saying, "Dammit! Didn't you teach Gohan some frickin humility while in the time chamber?"

"Hey, not my fault he can't help but try and show off in front of Mai!" Trunks retorted.

Making a tired face, she said, "Honestly, where in the hell did he even get that from?"

"So you _don't_ think he actually has that much of a chance?" Beerus asked accusingly.

"We didn't say that," Trunks quickly said. "But we have no idea how strong our opponents are going to be, so I can't tell you how he'll do."

Not liking that answer, Beerus just grimaced and turned away to continue eating.

In his place, Roshi came up, uneasily asking, "Sheesh, what the heck did you all drag me into?"

Glaring at Roshi, Trunks firmly replied, "Something that my wife and mother-in-law gave you a kiss for. So quit complaining."

"Noted," Roshi immediately said.

Ranch snickered, and said to Trunks, "Here I thought you weren't bothered by that."

"More annoyed, I'd say," he admitted.

"What's the difference?" she chided.

Trunks sighed. "This is exactly why I didn't say anything up 'til now."

At one point during the trip, Whis noticed that they were approaching, tapped the Cube with his staff, and they slowed down so that the view around them went from a white void to open space. At the same time they were met with the sight of the seven Super Dragon Balls orbiting around a large asteroid. All the passengers gawked as the Cube skimmed the surface of one of the planet sized Dragon Balls, until Beerus ordered for them to taken to the arena.

Whis steered back towards the asteroid, where on its surface dome with an arena built inside of it.

When they landed, an unpleasant voice said from above, "So you've come." They all looked up to see Champa hovering over them, so Beerus flew up to meet him. "I must thank you for recovering my Super Dragon Balls, despite the fact that you stole them in the first place."

"I didn't steal them," Beerus told him with exasperation. "And no need to thank me for gathering them since I'll be taking them back with me." Then he smirked nastily. "Besides, getting six of them in just a couple of days was child's play. Tell me, Champa, how long did you say it took you to find six?"

Champa growled with derision. "You were only able to do it so quickly because of that Earth you have! That's going to change, by the way, once I beat you here."

Vados descended between them. "Are we done? If so I shall guide you to the arena." She indicated the bleachers below. "We have more than enough seats for everyone."

"Not the most comfortable looking place to sit," Trunks commented looking out from within the Cube.

"He's right," Bulma complained. "We came a long way, and not all of us are on the young side anymore."

"Not my idea," said Champa simply, looking away.

"They're right," Beerus remarked. "Honestly, asking guests to sit in those cheap benches?" He superiorly added, "_I_ certainly would never allow such a thing. Whis…"

"Yes, my lord," said Whis, as Champa seethed. Whis saved his staff around, causing the bleachers to disappear, and get replaced by more comfortable looking accommodations for the competitors and guests. As Beerus made a comment about Vados lowering herself to Champa's level, more people arrived.

"Trunks. Ranch," a voice said. The two looked up to see two familiar figures.

"Shin!" greeted Ranch, as she and Trunks went up to meet them.

"Kibito!" said Trunks. "How've you guys been?"

"Busy," Kibito told them.

"Yes, ever since…well, ever since _then_ we've had a lot on our plate," Shin elaborated.

"I can't imagine," Trunks said sympathetically. "We probably had it easy compared to you."

The two Kais from the Sixth Universe were put off by how the two mortals casually spoke with the Kais of the Seventh. And curious about Shin's remark, cautiously asked, "Shin, do these mortals know about the Zamasu incident?"

Ranch cocked her head curiously. "The what?" she asked convincingly.

"Never mind," the Supreme Kai of the Sixth said, waving it off.

"We just have a history," Kibito explained to them.

Vados then called out. "Seventh Universe competitors follow me!"

"Well, we gotta go," Ranch said, flying away with Trunks.

"Yes, good luck."

Bulla and Gohan flew up to follow, as Roshi piped up, "Hey! Don't forget me!"

Gohan looked down and blinked. "You can't fly?"

"No, I can't fly!"

The two kids were dumbfounded by that, but Gohan gave Roshi a lift up where Vados was leading them.

Seeing that, Champa burst out laughing. "_That's_ the best you have to offer?" he said loudly, tears in his eyes. "A couple of children and an old man that can't even fly!"

Beerus snarled, "Watch your mouth! They may not look like much, but they'll show you just what they're capable of in the ring!" Inwardly, though, he cursed the Saiyans for putting him in such a position.

The five from the Seventh flew up to one of the raised podiums, and climbed up the stairs once they reached it. Once they got to the top they saw what must have been their five opponents from the other universe: a robot, bear, a purple man in armor, another man with black hair, and—

"It's him!" Gohan suddenly cried, pointing at the group from the Sixth Universe.

"Who?" asked Trunks.

"Him! Frieza!"

"What're you talking about?" asked Ranch, looking over at the group. "None of them are Frieza."

"The short, freaky looking one with the horns!" he insisted, glaring at the lookalike, who just smirked and turned away.

"He's right that really does look like Freezer but blue!" Bulla said in defense of her brother.

"But Frieza doesn't have horns," Trunks said obviously.

"He did, though!" Gohan told him. "Remember how we told you about what happened before he transformed?"

"Oh yeah, that's right," Ranch said, remembering. "Now thinking about it, Trunks, we only ever saw Frieza when he had robot parts and then when he was all gold."

"True. That must be his base form, then, which actually does sort of remind me of Frieza's dad, albeit a lot smaller."

Then one of them men from the Sixth Universe who had been staring at them as they discussed the lookalike came up. He was a bit shorter than Trunks and Ranch, probably about their age, wearing familiar battle armor, had a lanky but muscular figure, and had spikey black hair. "Um, excuse me," he began unsurely, "but are you talking about Frost?"

"Is that the blue guy's name?" asked Trunks. The newcomer nodded, so Trunks explained, "Sorry, we were just talking about how he looks like someone from our universe."

"Oh really?" he said, a little excitedly. "Is he a hero of justice too?"

Trunks and Ranch looked at each other and began laughing, while Gohan just looked flabbergasted at the thought of Frieza being a hero.

"Far from it," said Ranch, waving it off as she went on chuckling. "He was a brutal dictator that actually destroyed our dads' home planet."

"Oh my goodness!" he exclaimed in shock. "I'm so sorry."

Trunks shrugged. "That's ancient history as far as we're concerned. We were born long after that happened, and the planet they settled on has been the only home we've ever known."

"That's understandable, but I can't imagine what I'd do if Sadala was destroyed in my universe."

"Sadala?" Ranch asked, confused.

"Sadala," he repeated, surprised. "The home planet of the Saiyans. Aren't you Saiyans?"

"We are, but our dads came from a planet called Vegeta," explained Trunks.

"Vegeta? I've never heard of it."

"Wait, let's back up," Ranch said, now looking at him more closely. "Are _you_ a Saiyan?"

He nodded. "That's right. My name's Cabba."

"I'm Trunks, my wife Ranch, and our kids Gohan and Bulla. Over there is Roshi," he added, gesturing at him.

"Wait, your children aren't participating, are they?" Cabba asked with concern, only now noticing how they were all dressed similarly. "We brought along some tough opponents, and I'd hate to see them get hurt."

"They may be young, but don't count them out," Ranch said, placing her hands on top of their heads.

"Yeah, I bet I'm stronger than you!" Gohan boasted.

Cabba just smiled. "Alright, then. We'll see about that in the ring."

Bulla then looked at Cabba's waist as she went around him. "But if you're a Saiyan where's your tail?"

"Tail?" Cabba blurted out, perplexed.

"Huh," Ranch noticed, copying what Bulla did, "you really don't have one. Did you get it removed?"

"No, I never had one to begin with," he told her, even more confused and taking a step back.

"That's weird. Pureblooded Saiyans in our universe get tails," said Ranch.

"Well, Saiyans don't have tails in my universe," Cabba said, now seeing the tail wrapped around her waist.

Trunks concluded, "Well, different universes and all that. Either we're same species that have had vastly different histories, or we're just different species that call themselves the same thing."

"I'm leaning towards same species," said Ranch to Cabba. "You kind of remind me of our dads and my uncle, and you did manage to notice we were Saiyans despite us being hybrids."

"Either way it's good to meet Seventh Universe Saiyans."

Just then Vados called for attention and announced that the written exam was about to begin, and for everyone to take their seats. The test consisted of ten basic problems that they had ten minutes to complete, and to pass they had to score at least a fifty. Ranch hadn't done serious studying since she was a kid before she left to train with Gohan, and Trunks was in a similar situation. But they did well enough to be reasonably confident in their performance. And when they got their final scores they both got seventy percent.

"Not bad," Trunks said as they compared scores.

When Gohan and Bulla came up, Ranch asked, "How did you two do?" When they handed over their scores, she exclaimed, "Whoa!" They both got full marks! Ranch turned around to look at the area where their family was sitting, where Chi-Chi just waved with a rather smug smile.

"Great job!" Trunks said in praise. "Roshi, how'd you do?"

"Well…" he replied. Roshi held up his test, showing that he got a fifty and just barely passed.

"Aren't you supposed to a wise old guy or something?" Ranch asked.

"I'm a martial arts master not a scholar!" Roshi said back.

"Well, at least you passed," said Trunks with a shrug.

Each Universe's competitors convened on their own podium where they'd be watching the matches while they weren't fighting. "Everyone passed? Excellent. But now comes the real challenge."

"Lord Beerus, the order in which they're fighting must be decided," said Whis.

"We already figured it out if that's alright," offered Trunks. "Roshi's first, then Gohan, Ranch, me, and Bulla is last."

"Shouldn't the strongest among you be last?" Beerus asked skeptically. But then he looked at Bulla, and said, "Never mind, it probably won't matter either way."

Bulla then did some thinking, and then she loudly complained, "Hey, wait! Won't that mean I'm not going to fight anyone if mommy and daddy don't lose?"

"Uh…we'll see, sweetie," Ranch said, trying to be kind.

Champa shot a ball of energy to sound the gong up above. The commentator down on the arena announced the start of the tournament. After a very short and very odd anthem, the first two fighters were called up.

Botamo versus Roshi.

Roshi removed his shell, and began to stretch. He then stepped up to the edge of the podium and looked across the arena at his opponent who wore a menacing smile. "Uh…could I get a ride down?" asked Roshi.


	53. Botamo and Frost

Roshi and Botamo stared each other down as Beerus and Champa shot energy balls at the gong so that is resounded loudly.

"Begin!" shouted the announcer.

Champa laughed from the stands. "I knew that the two I saw on his planet were all Beerus had to offer!"

Botamo smirked at the feeble old man before him. "No need to waste any effort on you," he declared, striding forward. He raised an arm and took a swipe at Roshi, who nimbly jumped out of the way. Botamo was stunned for a second, but recovered and tried to punch Roshi with some more speed than before. Roshi got out of the way of that too. Botamo kept on trying, increasing his speed with each strike, but Roshi kept on dodging his attacks.

Seeing an opening, Roshi cried, "I'll show you that I'm not to be underestimated!" He then got in close and threw a punch that landed right on Botamo's stomach—and it did nothing. "Huh?" But Roshi didn't give up and kept on throwing punch after punch into Botamo's vast gut. In the end, though, there was no effect as the yellow bear just smiled nastily down at him.

Botamo then spit out an energy ball that hit Roshi squarely in the face, and he was sent violently tumbling backwards. He slid to a stop, and got up back, aching. Roshi barely got any time to catch his breath, however, before Botamo began spitting out a barrage of energy balls at him, and he had to completely focus on getting out of the way of those attacks.

When Roshi got behind Botamo, he took a stance and put his hands at his side to charge up his attack. "Kamehameha!" he shouted, thrusting his palms out to unleash his Kamehameha Wave. Botamo turned around just in time to see it coming, and when it hit there was an explosion.

"Hell yes!" Beerus yelled eagerly.

"Looks like he still has it," Bulma said, as she cheered with the rest. But then the smoke cleared, revealing that Botamo was completely unharmed. "Or not."

"No way that you can beat me," said Botamo, now hopping up and down. "Give up now before you get too hurt."

"Not happening!" declared Roshi.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." Botamo's hops got higher and higher, until he jumped high up into the air and as he fell back down he attempted to do a belly flop on top of Roshi, who got out of the way. Botamo bounced right back up, and tried to hit Roshi again. Roshi kept dodging and ducking out of the way, as Botamo began bouncing all over the arena at break neck speed. Try as he might, though, Roshi was still hit every so often, taking more and more damage as the seconds passed.

From the podium, Gohan began to stretch. "Well, guess I'll be up soon."

Ranch growled in frustration. She wasn't about to accept seeing Roshi go down without taking out at least one opponent—especially since she had to give him a kiss on the cheek! "Frickin' hell, Roshi!" she yelled. "Think outside the box!"

Roshi heard that, and an idea came to him. He continued to dodge Botamo's belly flops, only this time he moved as he did so. He eventually ended up on the edge of the ring, and Botamo came in for another strike—only this time Roshi was ready. He focused his energy and bulked his muscles up. Then he braced himself and threw both hands out to essentially catch Botamo as he came in, causing the floor beneath his feet to crack. All the spectators gawked, but no one seemed more astounded than Botamo. Roshi clenched his fingers to get a grip on the bear's body, and with a massive amount of effort he yelled as he swung Botamo around to toss him off the ring.

"It's over!" the commentator announced excitedly. "In a stunning upset, Roshi threw Botamo out of bounds! Roshi of the Seventh Universe wins!"

Slimming back down, Roshi said to Botamo, "Excellent match! I wouldn't have stood a chance in a more serious fight."

"Didn't doubt him for a second," Bulma lied.

"You showed that tub of lard!" blonde Launch exclaimed.

"That's Goku's teacher for you!" Chi-Chi said happily. Raditz and Vegeta were also cheering alongside the Pilaf Gang, who got really into the match.

"Wow, for a guy who can't fly he sure is strong!" Gohan said, now highly impressed.

Across the arena, Champa shouted, "He cheated! Weapons aren't allowed, and he used that beam!"

"That was a technique, not a weapon, so it's allowed by the rules," explained the announcer.

"I want a rematch!" Champa demanded.

"Quite being a sore loser!" Beerus yelled vehemently. "That match was well within the rules!"

On the spectator's area next to Champa's podium, Shin, said nervously, "Uh…is that really a demeanor befitting of a god?"

"I must agree," the Sixth's Supreme Kai said reluctantly.

Knowing he wouldn't get his way, Champa threw a fit. "Damn! Damn! Damn!"

"Lord Champa, there's no need to win every match," Vados said, as Botamo returned to cry behind the seat in disgrace. "We still have more competitors."

Down below, the commentator said, "The next opponent for Roshi is…Frost!"

As Frost descended to the ring, Trunks commented, "I wonder what Sixth Universe Frieza has up his sleeve."

"Whatever it is, you think Roshi will be able to coax it out of him?" asked Ranch. Then she noticed that Gohan was giving Frost an unpleasant look. "What's up?"

"Nothing," Gohan claimed.

Down in the ring, Roshi gave Frost a nod. "Hello."

"Good day," greeted Frost.

"Man, they even sound alike," said Gohan.

Frost went up to Roshi to offer him a handshake. "I must apologize, when you first stepped up I underestimated you because of your age. You are indeed a true warrior, and it is an honor to fight with you."

Something seemed off about Frost, but Roshi shook his hand all the same. "Same to you."

Frost then walked past Roshi to address the audience. "People of the Seventh Universe, it is unfortunate that we must meet under these circumstances, but this is only a match. I believe that in the end we will walk away from this as friends!" He gave them a bow before returning to the center of the ring.

"Wow, he seems nothing like Frieza," said Bulma in surprise.

"A good Freezer? Weird?" said Bulla.

"That guy probably would've thrown our dads and Uncle Goku for a loop, huh?" Ranch told Trunks.

"Yeah, I bet," agreed Trunks.

Beerus shot at the gong. The announcer cried, "Begin!"

The two stared each other down for a second, before Frost rushed in. Roshi tried to punch, but Frost got past it, clasped his head between his legs, and spun Roshi driving him down into the floor.

Still roughed up from the previous bout, Roshi had a harder time getting back up. "Sneaky move."

"Sorry about that, I decided against just trading punches after seeing your muscular form," he explained.

Rolling his aching shoulders, Roshi said, "Well, seeing as I'm all banged up already, and you're still fresh, I don't think I stand much of a chance. Most I can do is try and soften you up for the next person."

Frost nodded. "A commendable goal. I welcome your best effort."

Roshi bulked up again, and went in for the attack.

Frost thought that he was prepared for it, but to his astonishment he was quickly overwhelmed. Roshi began to pummel Frost, who immediately went on the defensive. Everyone from the Seventh, especially Beerus, cheered Roshi on, while Champa watched what was transpiring angrily. Frost attempted to fight back with some kicks, but Roshi blocked all of them as he continued his assault.

"Holy crap, think he'll actually take out two?" Ranch asked excitedly.

Just then Frost managed to get avoid one of Roshi's strikes, got around him, and got him with a quick jab. Roshi certainly felt that punch, and the two separated to catch their breath.

"You're certainly a worthy adversary," Frost said.

"Thank you, but I'm not done…yet…" Roshi began to rush back in, but he suddenly got sluggish, he shrank down, and collapsed.

The announcer ran over and checked on him, and Champa and Beerus tensely watched. Then the announcer stood up, and said into his microphone, "Roshi has been knocked out. The winner is Frost of the Sixth Universe!"

Beerus angrily growled, "Damn!"

"Ha!" Champa cried victoriously. "What? Did you actually expect that old man to carry you?"

Beerus shot back, "If an old man gave you that much trouble, just wait for the rest!"

Trunks sighed. "You're up, Gohan. I'll get Roshi."

Trunks and Gohan flew down to Roshi, who stirred. "Whoa," he said, sitting up and rubbing his head. "What happened? Did I lose?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, I got it from here!" Gohan told him confidently. Then he suddenly went on, "You were really cool. Can I train with you?"

"Wait! Seriously?" Trunks blurted out as he helped Roshi stand. "Where's this coming from?"

"Can I, dad? Master Roshi?" Gohan asked eagerly.

"Well, I'm not particularly against it," Roshi answered him.

"Um…we'll talk about it later with your mom," Trunks told Gohan unsurely.

"Are you alright?" asked Frost with concern.

"Yeah, I guess I just ran out of gas," Roshi replied.

"You exceeded my expectations," Frost said with a smile. "I'm glad I was able to fight with you." The two shook hands, and Frost lifted up Roshi's arm so that he could get a round of applause from all the spectators.

When it died down, Frost went back to the center of the ring, and Gohan made to follow. But Roshi first put a hand on his shoulder. He quietly told him, "If you really wish to train with me then here's my first lesson: be vigilant. Something about that Frost doesn't sit right with me."

Gohan nodded. "Yeah, alright." Then he looked over a Frost. "But don't worry about me, now that I I've seen what he can do this'll be easy."

When Roshi was back on the podium, Beerus said to him, "Good job, I guess." He then said to Trunks, "So what chance does your child have?"

Trunks smiled knowingly. "From what I've seen…Frost doesn't stand a chance."

In the spectator area, Shu loudly called out, "Yeah, Gohan!"

"If you're going to show us that you've got bite to go with that bark now's the time to do it," Pilaf yelled.

"You can do it, Gohan!" Mai cheered, waving her arms and causing Gohan to feel more pumped.

The announcer said, "The next fighter for the Seventh Universe is Gohan Brief!" Champa rang the gong. "Begin!"

Frost took a fighting stance. "Let's have a good match, young man."

"Sure," Gohan said, also getting ready. "But how about we cut to the chase and get serious."

"I'd rather not because I don't want to hurt you," Frost said to him. "But don't be afraid to come at me with all you've got."

Gohan just stared, though. "But if I do that you'll lose in a second," he informed him. "In the end I'm going to wipe the floor with you, but I want you at full strength when I do."

Ranch couldn't help but be a little bit amused, and said to Trunks, "His Vegeta is showing."

"Oh please, you can be like that, too," Trunks countered.

"I'm afraid you're underestimating me," Frost said pleasantly. "I like your confidence, Gohan, but as I said before, I don't want to hurt you."

"I don't care," Gohan said testily, getting out of his stance. "Just transform already!"

Trunks immediately had unpleasant flashbacks as he stood up, and angrily shouted, "Gohan! You stop channeling your grandfather this instant!"

"Told you," Ranch said offhandedly. She then pulled him back to his seat. "Relax, it's just a tournament."

"It's NOT just a tournament!" Beerus said, annoyed. He yelled down at Gohan, "Hey, kid, if you really can cream this guy just go ahead and do it!"

Frost, meanwhile, gave Gohan a stunned look, but recovered. "Transform? What…do you mean?"

"Don't give me that crap," Gohan shot back, pointing at him. "I fought a guy like you not that long ago in my universe, so I know that you can transform. So just go ahead and power up already."

Champa then shouted down at them, "Damn it, Frost, just crush this child!"

"I'm afraid I have no other option," said Frost, forlornly. "Don't worry, young man, I will hold back so I don't injure you too much."

Frost then charged forward and delivered a punch—that Gohan nonchalantly dodged. "Good thing I saw how fast you were in your last fight," Gohan commented. Surprised by this, Frost attempted to kick him, but again Gohan got out of the way with almost no effort. "Otherwise I probably wouldn't have expected it." Frost began throwing several attacks at him, but Gohan managed to dodge each one, even after Frost picked up speed. But to Frost's amazement nothing landed, and eventually Gohan ducked under another one of his punches, and swept Frost's legs out from under him.

As Frost got back on his feet, Gohan lowered his voice and said to him, "Look, there's a girl up there watching I want to impress." Frost suddenly sprang up and jabbed at Gohan, who dodged again before continuing, "And the stronger you are when I beat you—" Another dodge "—the more impressive it'll be."

Breathing heavily, Frost said in a low growl, "I'm sorry that I can't assist in your romantic endeavors, but I don't intend to lose!"

When Frost attempted to hit Gohan again, Gohan just sighed, dodged once more, but this time he countered by grabbing the arm Frost punched with, and threw him over his shoulder. Frost was slammed down onto the arena floor, and before he could get his wits about him, Gohan kicked him hard enough that he was sent tumbling away. Champa growled angrily while Beerus cheered.

"Come on, bud, just transform," he asked, purposely sounding a bit bored.

Gingerly getting back on his feet, Frost glared angrily at Gohan before forcing himself to calm down. "Very well, it seems that the one doing the underestimating was me," he said sportingly. "I will do as you ask."

Grinning, Gohan got into his fighting stance again. "Alright, show me what you got."

Frost began yelling and his power began leaping upwards. The shape of his body morphed, causing his head to become elongated and he gained more bulk. After Frost finished his transformation, he stood there in a form that they weren't expecting at all. Even those from the Sixth Universe were surprised that Frost was able to change form at all.

"What the hell is that?" Ranch said in astonishment.

"No idea. Is his transformation different from Frieza's?" said Trunks.

Gohan, in the meanwhile, stared at Frost with a dumbfounded expression, and Frost took advantage by rushing forward and taking a swipe at him. Gohan just barely got out of the way, immediately recognizing that it was just luck and that he wouldn't last long as he currently was.

Jumping back to put some space between them, Gohan said with a grin, "You showed me yours, I'll show you mine!" He then immediately powered up, and his energy went through the roof as his eyes turned green and his hair became gold.

"What is this?" Champa demanded, shocked at the power the child was suddenly putting out. "Cabba, that's a Saiyan and so are you, right, so explain this."

"I don't know," Cabba said, looking over the railing, unnerved by the power Gohan was displaying. "I've never seen or even heard of anything like that!"

"What is th—?" Frost couldn't finish his question as Gohan came in at an amazing speed, and jumped up to deliver a drop kick that sent him face first into the floor. Gohan didn't stop there as he landed by Frost's legs, grabbed his tail, and used it swing him up before slinging him right back down, causing the tiles to shatter.

Panting heavily as he got back on his feet, Frost glared furiously at Gohan. With a yell, he charged back in, but Gohan was more than ready. He easily dodged everything Frost threw at him, and Gohan countered. He landed a series of punches, battering Frost as if it were nothing, before balling his hands together to hammer Frost's face.

Once again Frost found himself picking himself up off the ground. Gohan, in the meanwhile, lightly bounced on the balls of his feet with his fists up. "Well? If there's anything else your hiding you might want to bring it out," he said arrogantly.

In the stands Ranch frowned. "Hey, Gohan!" she bellowed down at her son. "That's not Frieza, so stop being such a little brat to the poor guy!"

"Uh, sorry mom!" Gohan said hurriedly blurted out, instantly losing his cool attitude. He then gave a quick bow to Frost. "Um, sorry about getting all cocky like that."

"It's…It's quite alright," Frost said, doing his best not to lose his composure. "But either way you're right, this form won't be enough to beat you. I was planning on using my final form for later fights, but it seems I have no choice." He powered up once more, his body changing again amidst a bright light he emitted, and when Frost was finished his form was similar to the one they were more used to from Frieza.

"Controlling this is quite difficult for me," Frost admitted to Gohan. "I accidently killed a villain that I was trying to stop, and I've kept it locked away. I suggest that you take care."

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! You got a lot stronger!" Gohan confessed with a smile.

"Yes, so maybe it'd be prudent for you to—"

"I guess I should start getting serious now."

Frost was caught off guard by that remark, as Gohan yelled, his aura began get glow brighter, dust and debris was violently kicked up by the gust he generated, by the time he was done his power was higher than before. Frost took a step back, shocked that the child had still been holding so much back. But he steeled himself, and declared, "It doesn't matter! I'm winning this no matter what!"

But Gohan just grinned and got into another fighting stance. When Frost came at him, Gohan charged forward to meet him. Once again Gohan got under another one of his punches, and Gohan delivered a punch of his own right into Frost's gut at full strength. Frost let out a strangled cry as Gohan's fist practically caused his body to cave in, until the force of the punch began to send him backwards. Frost soared through the air, and landed in a heap outside the ring, reeling from the impact of just that one attack.

"No!" Champa exclaimed, gripping his head in disbelief.

"Yes!" cheered Beerus, raising his arms in triumph.

"Frost is out of bounds! Gohan Brief is the winner!" the announcer declared.

"One time," Frost muttered in a strained but furious voice. "If I had managed to make contact just one time…"

"Amazing," Cabba said, trembling. "He's just a child but he used just one big hit to end it—even after Frost powered up!" He looked across the ring to the kid's parents, who were cheering their son on. How much stronger were they?

Gohan powered down and walked up to the edge of the ring. "Sorry about ending it like that," he apologized. "But my mom and dad keep drilling into me that if I'm in a fight I should just finish it. And I was already pushing it with the way I egged you on to transform."

Frost shot a dirty look at Gohan, who couldn't help but notice it. It was then quickly replaced with a pleasant but strained smile. "Apology…accepted," Frost groaned, gripping his gut as he tried to stand himself back up. As infuriated as he was it was important that he kept his composure. "I was clearly outmatched. Good luck in the next round."

"…Right," Gohan said slowly, watching Frost fly back up to the podium, where he began to get berated by Champa. Roshi was right, there was something off about the guy, and not just because he resembled Frieza. But he chose to let that go for now, because he then turned to face the stands, put on a big smile while flashing V for victory, and loudly said, "Yeah! You guys like that? I think I'll go ahead and sweep the rest of this thing!"

Launch proudly cried, "Great work, kid!"

"I feel kind of sorry for Frost, though," Chi-Chi admitted.

"I know, seeing as he's a good guy in the other universe," agreed Bulma. "Nice job, Gohan! But stop laying it on so thick!"

"Wow, once Gohan got serious the other guy didn't stand a chance," Shu said.

Mai nodded. "He's really strong!" She encouragingly shouted down at him, "That was awesome! Keep it up, Gohan!" Gohan's grin got bigger as he blushed and scratched the back of his head.


	54. Auto Magetta and Cabba

"Hey! What the hell is going on?" Beerus suddenly shouted up at Champa and Vados, both of whom were hovering above the ring.

"We're just making some minor modifications to the ring," Champa replied, averting his gaze.

"What sort of modifications? I didn't approve anything," he argued hotly, going up there to get in his face.

"I'm having Vados set up a barrier for the safety of the spectators," he said. "And if someone touches it it'll be considered a ring out."

"Absolutely not!" Beerus yelled angrily. "I didn't approve any changes to the rules!"

"Fine so let's discuss it."

"No, you don't have any justification for this modification, so I absolutely refuse!"

Champa growled in frustration, but ultimately said, "Fine. Vados, never mind." He went back to his area, and told his next fighter, "Well, get a move on, Magetta! Barrier or not make sure you win."

The robot picked up a vat of lava with its metallic claw, and jumped down to the ring in with a rush of wind. When the robot landed, the ring was practically tipped over before landing back down in place with a loud crash. Gohan steadied himself and looked at the robot in astonishment. It then began drinking the lava it brought with it, as the announcer nervously told everyone, "Gohan Brief's next opponent is the Sixth Universe's Auto Magetta!" As Magetta tossed aside the empty vat, the gong rang out. "Begin!" Magetta immediately charged forward.

Magetta punched down at Gohan, who jumped out of the way, creating a crater on the ring floor.

"Damn, he's slow but he sure is powerful," Ranch observed.

That certainly was the case as Gohan was able to dodge Magetta's attacks even easier than he did Frost's. "Come on, man, is that all you got?" he chided, as Magetta got faster. Gohan then got under one of his attacks, and sprang upwards at its midriff to drive in his elbow. But that only caused a loud clang that reverberated throughout the arena. Gohan then switched it up to try punching it over and over again. The loud clanging continued, causing Bulma and Chi-Chi to cover up the twins' ears.

Eventually Gohan bounded back to look up at Magetta, who seemed unfazed. "Even after enduring such a pummeling, Magetta doesn't have a scratch on him!" cried the announcer.

"Alright, I guess you're pretty tough!" Gohan said excitedly, as it began beating its chest, seemingly causing its insides to fire up. "Bring it!" When Magetta charged back in, Gohan could tell that both its speed and power increased, and he was so fast that one of its claws brushed his cheek despite his dodging. In that instant Gohan decided that close combat wasn't the best idea, and dove between its legs to put some distance between them.

Gohan then turned around to face its back, brought both palms up, and began to pepper Magetta with a bunch of ki blasts. His attacks did nothing, though, as Magetta stood up right with it arms spread out, and began to rapidly spin around. It then rushed towards Gohan, who had a hard time avoiding its blunt attack at first, before taking to the air. "Hey! I'm up here!" he shouted at it in a condescending tone, as Magetta stopped moving and just looked up at him.

"That must be why Lord Champa wanted that barrier," Trunks reasoned when all Magetta seemingly did was stare up at Gohan.

"Yup, Magetta probably can't do much with flying opponents," Ranch said, as Gohan once again tried to pepper Magetta with energy blasts. Seeing that, Ranch sighed with exasperation, "C'mon, Gohan, you already know that doesn't work."

As Gohan continued his attack, Magetta opened his mouth wide and began spewing lava, which pushed back against Gohan's onslaught.

"Hey!" Beerus started. "Foul! He's got a weapon in his mouth!"

The announcer, who was ducking for cover, received an update through his antenna. "I just got word that it is lava spit, and not a weapon."

"What a freak," Beerus remarked.

The lava spit got more intense, and began pushing back more against the attack, until Gohan broke it off and flew out of the way. The lava spit that Gohan avoided ended up hitting the large screen displaying the competitors, as well as the giant portraits of Beerus and Champa, and the dome up above. Noticing this, Gohan flew around, avoiding either side of the arena that the spectators were watching from.

"Hey, uh, Whis, can you put a barrier around everyone?" asked Ranch, concerned. "It doesn't directly impact the fight, so it should be okay."

"I suppose," Whis said, waving his staff so that a shield appeared around their podiums.

Champa saw that, and shouted, "See! I told you we needed a barrier!"

"Yes, but this way it'll ensure the safety of the audience without impeding the match!" Beerus yelled back insincerely.

Up above, Gohan no longer had to worry about the safety of his friends and family, so he freely flew around. The lava couldn't hit him, but he also couldn't cause any damage. At this rate they'd be there forever in a stalemate.

"Alright, let's just end this!" shouted Gohan, turning back into a Super Saiyan with such force that it caused Magetta to stop his attacks and stumble back a bit. He twisted his body, bringing his arms up to charge his next attack. "Galick Gun…"

Magetta also began to power up as well, kicking the heat within him up a notch.

"Fire!" Gohan's let off his beam just as Magetta spewed even more lava that was hotter than before. The two met in the middle, and it took everything the two had to keep it going. Gritting his teeth, Gohan was determined to not let up, but despite pouring everything he had into the beam it clearly wasn't enough to overpower his opponent. He wanted to save it for later—but screw it! With a loud yell, Gohan powered up, causing his energy to shoot up and his hair to become more spiked up. His beam then easily over took Magetta's lava.

"_Holy crap!_" Ranch exclaimed, looking from her son and then to Trunks. "_Why didn't you tell me he reached Super Saiyan 2?_"

Trunks chuckled. "I thought it'd be more dramatic this way." Then he grew serious, "But he by no means mastered it."

Magetta's lava attack blew back in his face, and Gohan's beam pushed it all the way back to the edge of the ring.

"Come on!" Mai yelled.

"Just a little bit more!" shouted Shu.

"Do it, already!" Pilaf fiercely added in.

Gohan relented on his beam, throwing off the already disoriented Magetta. He then closed in on Magetta, and delivered one last punch that had everything he had. Magetta blocked it, but Gohan continued to push with all that he had left.

Frustrated, Gohan shouted, "Just fall over, you hunk of junk!" Magetta's eyes widened, as the floor beneath began to give out. Noticing this, Gohan wildly continued, "Oh? Don't like that, ya damn rust bucket! I've met washing machines that were worth my time more than you!" He unleashed a verbal onslaught that he began to spice up with choice words.

Trunks covered both of Bulla's ears. Ranch watched and heard everything with a dumbfounded expression before she angrily yelled over the side, "MOM! What in the hell have you been teaching my son?"

Blonde Launch laughed heartily. "Nothing he didn't pick up from you too, sweetie!" she said back loudly

Beerus suddenly said, "Who cares? It's working!" He was right. Magetta's will finally broke, and he was pushed off the ring by Gohan, landing in a heap on the ground below.

The announcer ran up to inspect, before calling out, "Magetta is out of bounds! Gohan Brief is the winner!"

Panting heavily, Gohan tiredly said, "Yeah…you like that…you piece of…" He suddenly ended up powering down to his base form as he collapsed onto his back, shocking Beerus.

The announcer ran up to Gohan to look him over, and told everyone, "Gohan Brief has passed out from exhaustion! He is unable to continue, and by the rules put in place he is out!"

"Yup," Trunks said, unsurprised.

"No way!" Beerus fiercely shouted, standing up. "The kid didn't lose! He's still in!"

"He's knocked out, which means he's out!" Champa loudly argued back, trying to salvage as much as he could from the loss.

"I'm afraid they're right, Lord Beerus," said Whis. "The rules stipulate that if a fighter is knocked out then they're eliminated, and Gohan is indeed unconscious, whether he was actually beaten or not."

Trunks went down to the ring to return Gohan back to their side as Magetta went back to his podium in disgrace. When Trunks laid him down, Gohan opened his eyes, and tiredly asked, "Dad? What happened?"

"You went at it too hard, and passed out," explained Trunks. "Didn't I tell you not to use that form seriously until you mastered it?"

"Yeah, but it was the only way to get the edge on him," he claimed forlornly, sitting up.

Roshi stepped up. "Don't worry about it, you did the best you could and displayed an impressive amount of strength," he said to the youngster. "Everyone here is proud."

"He's right," said Trunks. "Take a look over there."

Gohan looked over to the podium next to theirs where his family and friends were sitting, and they all cheered him on for his performance. Grinning broadly, he waved back. Then he looked back, asking, "What was up with Magetta, though? I just said some stuff to him, and he just gave up."

"That's because the Metalmans are mentally weak," explained Whis. "They can't fight even if they are slightly bad-mouthed. And after all you said I'm quite surprised Magetta's not catatonic right now."

"That would've been nice to know in the first place!" Beerus heatedly said. "Then the kid wouldn't have tired himself out!"

"But then it wouldn't have been any fun to watch!" countered Whis.

There was a slight pause in the action as Vados and Whis repaired the ring, and everything that got covered in lava. In the meantime a picnic was brought out by Bulma, as up on the podium Dende was called up to heal Gohan.

When the burns that he sustained were healed up, Gohan rolled his shoulders. "Thanks! I feel loads better!"

"No problem at all," Dende said.

Gohan then eagerly said, "You know, since I'm up and didn't actually lose I should stay in, right?"

"That's what I said!" Beerus said loudly.

"No chance in hell that's happening!" Champa shouted back from across the arena.

When it looked like the Gods of Destruction were going to butt heads, Whis and Vados announced, "Finished!" They presented to them a pristine ring that was ready for more action.

"Let's do it," said Ranch, leaping down to the ring.

Across from them, Cabba stood up. "I'm next."

The two walked towards the center of the ring, and the commentator announced, "Up next for the Seventh Universe—Ranch Brief! And her opponent from the Sixth Universe—Cabba!"

Cabba bowed slightly. "Let's have a good match."

Ranch smiled eagerly as she returned it. "Damn right. Come at me with all you've got so I can see what Sixth Universe Saiyans are made of!"

Beerus rang the gong, and they both got into their stances. "Begin."

Without hesitation the two fighters charged at one another, their fists colliding. As she applied more and more force into her fist, Cabba matched her no problem. They both exerted more and more power, continually pushing into each other in the hopes of outdoing the other. But when it became vastly clear that neither would let up, Ranch decided to be the first to break the stalemate. She suddenly retracted her punch while spinning, aiming a rounding kick at Cabba.

Cabba took the hit, bounded back a ways, and then launched himself at her again with Ranch doing the same. They began to trade blow after blow, throwing all manner of punches, kicks, and anything else they thought they could sneak in. He was strong, much stronger than Ranch suspected, which only drove her to keep on going even more. Cabba punched Ranch, just as Ranch elbowed Cabba, and the two were blown back, panting.

Ranch couldn't help but grin wickedly. She finally understood. Without the threat of annihilation looming over her or secure with the knowledge that they were simply training or sparring to get stronger, Ranch was able to focus on nothing else but the fight at hand.

In no time they were ready to go again. They continually threw flurries of strikes, with Cabba eventually managing to sucker punch Ranch to the floor. While she was down, Ranch quickly spun around on her back, kicking his legs out from under him in the process. As Cabba fell, Ranch used her arms to spring herself upwards so that she could dive back down to drive her elbow into his gut.

From his position, Cabba tried to punch her, but Ranch managed to roll out of the way, so he only managed to send his fist through her mane of hair, taking her ribbon off in the process. Ranch snatched up her ribbon, leapt backwards and stuffed it in her armor for safe keeping. In that time Cabba got back up, charged up an attack, and shouted, "_Galick Gun fire!_"

Not to be outdone, Ranch thrust her palms out and cried, "_Double Sunday!_"

The beams met in the middle, and it became a game of who could push back the most. It took everything they had just to keep up the deadlock. The two strong surges of energy caused the air around them to violently swirl around, and the ground to shake beneath their feet. Ranch grit her teeth and put out a little bit more, but Cabba managed to match her and then some. Then Ranch noticed another problem: without her ribbon tying her hair down, the gust being generated caused her hair to whip around her face.

At first she tried to ignore it. But then strands of hair began getting into her nose. Again, she tried to ignore it. But eventually she sniffed. And as she tried to keep control of her attack, Ranch couldn't help but start, "Ah…ah…CHEE!" Her eyes and hair changed color, her power instantly shot up, and as a result the energy blast easily outstripped Cabba's.

Cabba just barely managed to get out of the way, and the energy beam hit one of the protective barriers to create a large blast. He looked up in shock to see Ranch as a Super Saiyan, sniffing and scratching her nose. "Damn, sorry about that," she casually said.

In the stands Bulma chuckled and glanced at Launch. "Like mother, like daughter, huh?"

Ranch said, "Oh well, I'll power down and we can keep on—"

"Can you teach me that?" Cabba suddenly asked.

"Huh?"

"Please teach me how to transform like that!" he said earnestly.

"I was wondering whether or not you knew how to turn Super Saiyan," she said curiously. "I guess not."

"So will you teach me?"

"I don't see why not. Let's talk after."

"Can't you teach me now?" he asked desperately.

Put off by that, she said back to him, "We're in the middle of a match, though."

"But—"

"Look," Ranch cut in rather irritably at having their fight interrupted, "I can probably give you a crash course on turning Super Saiyan, but to do that I'd have to show you a really nasty side of me that I don't want my kids seeing. Let's just keep fighting like we were, and we'll see about teaching you later."

"But even if we keep going, and I'm the verge of winning, you'll just use that power to finish me off."

Ranch looked away, admitting, "Yeah, that's true." But then she went on, "It doesn't matter, though, because even if you managed to transform right now, I'd just kick it up another notch and take you out in a heartbeat!"

Looking down forlornly, Cabba said, "Then I should just surr—"

"Come on, man, don't just give up," Ranch interrupted again, annoyed. "If you're really a Saiyan then nut up and fight!"

"What's the point, though?"

Ranch frowned. "Would you have that same attitude if everything you loved was on the line?"

"Huh?"

When Cabba looked back up at her he saw that she now had her palm pointed at him. Before he could do anything Ranch let off a quick energy blast that caught him in the chest, and sent him tumbling off of the arena. As far as Ranch was concerned, there really was no point in continuing the match if Cabba didn't want to fight simply because he was outdone in power.

"Cabba is out of bounds! Ranch Brief is the winner!" declared the announcer.

"So," Ranch said, walking up to the edge, "how about I give you a pointer on turning Super Saiyan?"

Sitting up and rubbing his aching chest, he asked, "Seriously? What is it?"

"Get really, _really_ pissed off."

He stared at her in silence for a few seconds. "Is that all?"

"More or less." She powered down, retied her ribbon, and hopped off the arena to offer Cabba a hand up. "Look, if you ever get yourself to Earth you're more than welcome to train with us."

Cabba took her hand, saying, "You mean it?"

"Yep." Ranch then gave him a snarky grin. "My kid could use a partner during her own Super Saiyan training, after all."


	55. Hit

"The last fighter from the Sixth Universe to fight the current winner, Ranch Brief, is Hit!" announced the commentator. Hit, the purple man, stood up and leaped off the podium down to the ring.

"Down to our last warrior," said Vados.

"Yeah, but it's Hit, so no need to worry," Champa said complacently.

At the center of the ring Ranch and Hit faced each other. Ranch gave him an uneasy look, while Hit just stood there with his eyes closed without a care. She didn't pay him much mind up until now since she was more concerned about Gohan's fights, but now that he was right in front of her Ranch could no longer ignore Hit's foreboding presence. Beneath his calm demeanor she could sense an intense energy. Beerus, thinking that he might actually see an entertaining fight, rang the gong.

"Begin!"

Knowing that holding back wasn't exactly the best idea, Ranch immediately powered up to Super Saiyan Blue. Hit took a fighting stance of his own. The two stared each other down, and neither moved. Ranch absolutely did not want to make the opening blow, and just stood where she was with her guard up. Gulping, she shifted her stance a bit, and Hit suddenly moved in a flash.

Ranch instinctively went to punch him when he managed to get so close out of nowhere, but before she knew it Hit punched her in the face, blowing her away so that she landed on her back. All the spectators were caught by surprise by that act alone.

Standing back up, Ranch wiped some blood beneath her nose, in disbelief that she couldn't even see his attack.

"Give up," stated Hit.

She scowled, harshly replying, "Blow it out your ass!" Powering up, Ranch charged in despite knowing how futile it most likely was. She got in close to him, tried to strike at Hit, but before she knew it Hit had placed a jab into her side, and sent her flying back. Recovering midair, Ranch landed, and cradled the spot where his fist landed. Ranch wondered how in the hell she wasn't seeing his moves. If she just could then she just might be able to take him.

Hit then closed in on her in an instant, Ranch raised her fists to defend, but then Hit began landing strike after strike that she could do nothing against. No matter how she attempted to counter, it did absolutely no good, as he continued doing damage against her.

"Damn!" she cried. Ranch phased out and reappeared farther away, immediately raising both hands with the intent on sending a Double Sunday at him, but like before he once against closed the distance and punched her once more, all without her seeing what the hell he did!

"Mom!" shouted Gohan, seeing her tumble to the ground again.

"Mommy!" Bulla cried in distress.

Trunks was seething as he looked on. "Damn! How…?"

Hit said, "Understand now? Give up."

Ranch growled, "Bite me!" She stood back up aching and panting, wiping off some more blood. Damn, no point in denying that she was done for, but the least she could do was keep on going with that hope that just might revealed some sort of weakness for Trunks to exploit…. That and also go out with a bang. Ranch powered down to her base form. "_Trunks!_" she shouted.

Caught off guard, Trunks replied, "Yeah?"

"Cover Bulla's eyes!"

Instantly knowing what she was up to, Trunks clamped Bulla's eyes shut as Ranch thrust her arm out palm up, and began gathering energy. A ball of light was produced, and Beerus looked on curiously as Ranch hurled it to the top of the dome. Everyone that didn't know what was to come looked up at the ball, curious at what it was supposed to do. But Roshi and everyone else kept their eyes on Ranch, who had taken tucked away her ribbon as she absorbed the light that now flooded the arena.

A primal urge ran through her blood. Hair sprouted all over her body, the hair on her head receded in, she sprouted a snout, and Ranch began growing to a massive size. When she finished transforming Ranch let off a loud roar that reverberated throughout the arena. If Super Saiyan Blue wasn't enough to take down Hit, then there was no way her great ape form would do anything, but Ranch figured that it'd be worth it even if it only bought her an extra second of time.

"What happened?" Beerus asked with mild curiosity.

Whis started to explain, "You see, Lord Beerus, Saiyans with tails have the ability to transform in a giant ape form when exposed to a full moon. That technique that Ranch used, however, appears to simulate such an event."

"I suppose Frieza constantly referring to them as monkeys wasn't entirely unwarranted," Beerus observed dryly.

On the other side, Cabba was flabbergasted at how Seventh Universe Saiyans had another trick up their sleeve.

They didn't get to see the spectacle long, though, because as soon as Ranch opened her mouth wide let off a powerful beam at Hit, he instantly appeared up in the air right in front of her as he drove his fist into her gut. Ranch blacked out and began to fall, while Hit leapt upwards to kick the ball of light into oblivion. Facedown on the floor, the unconscious Ranch shrank back to her normal form.

The announcer checked up on Ranch, and then declared to the audience, "Ranch Brief has lost consciousness! The winner is Hit!"

Beerus grimaced, and Trunks cried, "Dende!"

"On it!" Dende quickly said, getting up and flying over the shocked women.

Trunks joined Dende down in the ring, watching him as he placed his hands over Ranch to heal her. She stirred, and got up on her hands and knees. "You okay?"

"Other than my pride taking a major blow, I'm just peachy," Ranch grimly said, getting back on her feet. "Thanks, Dende."

He nodded, saying, "No problem."

"I'm up next," Trunks said, looking over at Hit. "Any advice?"

Ranch sighed heavily. "Nope. We're screwed."

"Yeah, but if I don't win…" They both looked up Bulla on the podium. "Even if it's hopeless I still have to try."

Smiling somberly, Ranch patted his shoulder as she walked off with Dende. "Did I say you should just throw in the towel? We both know Bulla won't listen to us if we tell her to give up so she doesn't get hurt." Ranch flew back to the podium while Dende went back to his spot.

"Next up for the Seven Universe will be Trunks Brief!" said the announcer, gesturing at him.

"Whis, you have to know what's happening, right?" Beerus asked nervously. "Go tell him what he needs to do."

"Even if I did there's not much of a chance it'd make a difference," Whis stated casually. "And besides wouldn't you rather have Trunks pass or fail on his own?"

"Not if it means losing this!" Beerus said irritably.

The two opponents took their place in the center of the ring. "Before you bother asking I'm not surrendering," Trunks flatly told him.

"So be it," Hit simply said.

Champa rang the gong.

"Begin!"

Trunks immediately turned Super Saiyan Blue, and went in for the attack as fast as he could. In one instant he saw Hit just standing there, but all of a sudden Trunks was on the receiving end of a punch to the gut. He was blown backwards, but despite the pain he was in, as soon as Trunks touched down, he launched himself back at Hit. Trunks dove to the side, and attempted to sweep Hit's legs out from under him, only to suddenly end up getting kicked in the side. The kick sent him up into the air; Trunks recovered, and stubbornly went on the attack again. This time he zigzagged up in the air, sent his first forward to punch Hit in the face, but it was only a feint—he switched things up suddenly by sending his knee into Hit's head. That only resulted in Hit punching Trunks in the face.

When Trunks was hurled backwards by the force of the punch, and he landed on the ground hard, Hit told Trunks, "The more I hit your vital areas, the greater your chances of dying."

Trunks caught his breath, and calmly replied, "Then you'd be disqualified, and it'd be the Seventh Universe's victory by default."

Champa, who had been smug up to that point, panicked and yelled, "Hit! Don't kill him!"

Hit and Trunks just stared at each other for another second, before Hit once more was punching Trunks. Before Trunks was given a chance to recover, Hit began to deliver strike and strike on Trunks, who could do nothing. Hit gave Trunks one last powerful blow that sent Trunks tumbling away.

His family watched helplessly as Trunks was gasping for air as he slowly got on his hands and knees. Trunks was down long enough that the announcer thought about calling it, but stopped when Trunks stood up straight on shaky legs as he spat out blood. "That all you got?" he defiantly said. With Bulla next, Trunks flat out refused to let himself go down easy.

Once again they had a stare down. In one moment they were several paces away from one another, and the next—Hit eyes widened with surprise. He had gone in to punch Trunks again, only to find his fist blocked by Trunks' raised arms. All the spectators ogled in astonishment at the feat. Then Trunks swung his leg around to land a rounding kick on Hit's midriff that send him staggering back. "How?"

"No idea," Trunks said, laughing a bit. "I just guessed and got stupidly lucky. I still don't know what you're exactly doing or how. What? Can you stop time or something?" The silence and the look Hit gave him was answer enough. "Oh…crap."

Hit went to attack again. Trunks threw up both his arms up again in the hopes of getting another block in. Only Trunks guessed wrong this time. Hit landed a powerful uppercut into Trunks' side, and he followed it up with a kick with enough force behind it to launch Trunks right out of the ring. He landed in a heap on the ground beneath, reeling in pain.

The announcer came running up to look down at him. "Trunks Brief is out of bounds! Hit is the winner!"

"_Damn!_" Beerus cursed loudly. "Here I thought he might've figured something out!"

Whis sighed. "I was at least hoping that Trunks learned to rely on his instincts more after that first block. But then he learned about Hit's power, and began to overthink it."

Ranch went down to pick him up and carry him back to the podium, where they were again met by Dende so that he could heal Trunks. Gohan was by them to watch his father with concern, but Bulla stood on the edge of the podium to glare down at Hit.

Ranch desperately ran over to Beerus. "_Lord Beerus, can I please fight in my daughter's place!_" she begged.

Beerus scratched his head, feeling absolutely dismayed. "Whatever. It doesn't matter at this point. I'm sure Champa won't raise a fuss."

But the announcer then began, "The next member of the Seventh Universe team to take on Hit is…Bulla Brief! This will be the final match, and the winner's universe will be the champions!"

Trunks, having just been healed, sat up and looked over to where Bulla was. Seeing what she was about to do, he shouted, "Bulla, wait!"

It was too late. Bulla leapt down to the ring, strutting up to the center with determination. Champa roared with laughter at the puny opponent that stood before the legendary assassin.

"You hurt my mommy and daddy!" Bulla said furiously.

"I warned them, yet they still chose to fight on, little one," Hit told her simply. He looked into her eyes, and couldn't help but be impressed with the resolve she was radiating.

"Alright, Hit, take the brat out and secure this win for me!" Champa cried, shooting an energy ball to ring the gong. Hit glanced back at Champa with some annoyance. They truly were nothing more than pawns in the games these gods played.

"Begin!"

Bulla charged forward, and threw a punch at Hit, who simply stepped out of the way of it. Bulla tried to kick Hit, but he again just avoided it like it was nothing. Bulla kept on attacking, and it became almost like some sort of odd dance. While nonchalantly dodging Bulla's slow but determined attacks, Hit's mind couldn't help but become even more disenchanted with the whole thing than he already was.

Hit's eyes wandered up to his own podium, where Champa was annoyed that Hit hadn't already just done away with the girl. Up on the Seventh Universe podium, the girl's parents and brother were looking on with abject fear. Among the spectators were three older women that were beside themselves in terror at what Hit might do to the girl.

Then there was the girl herself. She was clearly a novice, but was undoubtedly well on her way to follow in her parents' footsteps. Hit could easily grab onto her and toss her off the ring—but even if she didn't just fly right back up before hitting the ground, the girl would become extremely disheartened that she lost in such a pathetic manner. Hit could just knock her out, but then he'd run the risk of actually injuring her, which he was absolutely against.

Was this what Hit, the legendary assassin, was reduced to? Not even the Cube, the prize that he demanded for his participation and victory, was worth all this.

Hit stopped moving just as Bulla aimed a punch at his midriff. She managed to connect, causing her to stare up at him in surprise. Hit did nothing for a few seconds, until all of a sudden Hit cried out in pain before he suddenly flew backwards. He hit the dome of the arena, and then fell to the ground.

"O—Out of bounds!" said the announcer, stunned. "Bulla Brief is the winner! The champions are the Seventh Universe team!"

"What…happened?" Bulla wondered, her fist still raised.

Trunks and Ranch didn't care why; they sighed and collapsed on the floor with immense relief. Bulma, Launch, and Chi-Chi also exhaled with relief, but then began to cheer loudly.

Beerus, who was looking away the entire time, heard the cheering on his side, and looked around in disbelief. "We…We won?"

When Bulla returned to the podium, still rather stunned, Trunks and Ranch ran up to give her a hug.

"Great job!" Ranch cried jovially.

Trunks vigorously ruffled her head, saying, "We couldn't be prouder!"

Gohan admitted with some pride in his sister, "You really showed guts out there, that's for sure."

As the Seventh Universe celebrated their victory, Hit glanced their way for a second before heading back to his podium.


	56. The Omni-King

"I no longer need the Cube," Hit announced to Champa. "Allow me to go home."

Grimacing angrily, Champa demanded, "What the hell was that?"

"I lost my footing."

Champa put his hand up and produced a ball of energy. "Really funny."

"So it's come to this?" said Hit, preparing himself for a fight with the Destroyer, shocking all his teammates.

"You constantly ignore my orders, and then you easily lose the match," Champa growled, his hand twitching. "You think you'll get home alive?"

Cabba ran up, pleading, "Lord Champa, please wait!"

Champa pointed the ball at Cabba's face. "You too. All of you here have humiliated me!" Frost tried to sneak away, but it was to no avail. "I will destroy each and every one of you!"

Noticing what was happening, Trunks gasped, "Oh no!"

Ranch began, "We have—"

"You will do nothing," ordered Beerus. "Don't stick your noses where they don't belong."

"But this isn't right!" Trunks insisted.

"Hit spared our daughter!" Ranch said, seething.

Continuing with disinterest, Beerus told them, "I commend all of you on your performances, but the match is over." He then gave them a look, saying, "Unless you _want _to take on a God of Destruction. Try and remember how well that worked out for you the last time."

"Lord Beerus," Whis suddenly said, pointing down at the arena.

"What?" Looking down, Beerus saw that they had new arrivals, and shouted in disbelief, "It can't be!"

"Lord Champa," Vados calmly said in the middle of his ranting.

"What!" He looked down at the figures that appeared down at the ring. "No way!"

Trunks, Ranch, Gohan, and Bulla looked down to see what was causing the commotion. Two tall people were flanking what appeared to be a child. Whoever they were, their presence made both Beerus and Champa lose their nerve and sweat profusely.

"LORD ZENO!" both Champa and Beerus cried together.

Ranch felt her stomach constrict. "Trunks…your past mom's notes…"

Trunks thought back, and then he remembered. "On no…"

"Who's the kid?" asked Gohan.

"He looks funny," commented Bulla.

"Don't say that about Lord Zeno!" shouted Beerus. "He's the highest being that stands above all twelve universes!"

Whis asked, "Is it okay to be looking down on him from up here?"

"Of course not!" said Beerus in a hurry, flying off with Whis.

Champa asked as he went down with Vados, "What is Lord Zeno doing in a place like this?"

"Are we saved?" Cabba asked confused, seeing Champa scamper off.

In that moment Frost attempted to use the distraction to take his leave, but he suddenly found Hit right in front of him. "Oh…Hit, I was just—" Hit silenced Frost by rendering him unconscious with a single punch. Frost collapsed but Hit scooped him up and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hit!" cried Cabba, shocked. "What did you do that for?"

Looking away, all Hit said was, "The truth will come to light soon enough."

Meanwhile Beerus and Champa flew down to stand in front of Zeno, and they bowed deeply. "Welcome, Lord Zeno," they said together nervously.

"It's been a long time," said Whis, as he and Vados landed next to the two.

Vados offered, "I hope you've been well."

Zeno just kept staring, as the Kais from both Universes came down and prostrated themselves. "What brings you here today, Lord Zeno?" asked Shin, trying to stay calm.

"I came to warn you because you're doing this without my permission," said Zeno.

"Yes!" said Champa.

"You shouldn't slack off too much on your duties as Gods of Destruction."

"I'm sorry!" Beerus quickly said.

Whis then said, "You should know, Lord Zeno, that Lord Beerus is more interested in napping and eating than destruction."

Vados informed him, "Lord Champa lives an unhealthy lifestyle, and as a result his body has become like this. I try to serve him well balanced meals so it doesn't interfere with his job, but he refutes whatever I offer him." She cried fake tears.

"Hmm…should I change Gods of Destruction?" asked Zeno, causing the two to panic even further. "Just kidding!" Beerus and Champa sighed with relief. "Anyway I came to warn you, but then I ended up watching, and it was really fun!"

"Yes, sir!"

"So I was thinking that next time we could do this with all the other universes!" said Zeno optimistically.

Before anyone else could respond to that, a different voice cried out, "That sounds cool!"

Trunks and Ranch, their attention fully on the deities, wondered who spoke and why they sounded familiar, when they noticed that Bulla no longer by them. Shifting their gaze, they spotted Bulla had gone down to take a closer look, and fear overtook them as they quickly flew down to her.

Bulla walked between all, saying excitedly, "I didn't do much today so—huh?" Zeno's two guards, phased through the ground to get in front of Bulla to stop her from proceeding any further.

Trunks swooped in and picked up Bulla before bowing deeply. "I am so sorry for my daughter's interference! Please forgive us!"

Ranch bowed too, hurriedly adding, "We were careless! It won't happen again!"

"Get out of here now, and I just might forgive this debacle!" Beerus shouted angrily at them.

"It's okay," Zeno said casually, strolling up between his guards, shocking everyone. He looked up at Bulla in her father's arms, and said, "All your fights were fun to watch! Let's do this again!"

Bulla managed to get Trunks to let go of her, and landed in front of Zeno, offering him a hand. "Yeah! I can't wait!" It wasn't just Beerus and Champa that were horrified by how Bulla was acting towards Zeno, Ranch and Trunks were nothing short of mortified. After several tense seconds, Zeno also lifted his hand, and Bulla shook it. The two Gods of Destruction may have looked calmed, but Trunks and Ranch delved deeper into despair.

"Say," Zeno then said brightly, "do you want to come with me so we can play?"

Not seeing any problem with that, Bullla turned to look at her parents to ask, and while their faces remained neutral, both their eyes made the answer loud and clear. Looking back at Zeno, she said, "I'm really sorry, Zenny, but I can't right now."

Zeno wasn't particularly glad to hear that answer, but then he got confused, and asked, "Zenny?"

"Yeah, it's a nickname," she explained. "Is that okay?"

Zeno nodded. "That's fine! But let me know when you can play, okay?" he said. Zeno held his palm out, and in a flash of light a button appear that he offered to Bulla. "Press this, and I'll come immediately."

"Neat," Bulla said, taking it without problem, causing all the deities and her parents to practically lose their minds.

"I'm going home now," announced Zeno.

"See you later," Bulla said, waving goodbye as Zeno clasped both his guards hands before they teleported away.

After one last sigh of relief, Beerus shouted at the Saiyans, "Damn it! Keep those children of yours under control! Lord Zeno could wipe out all twelve universes on a whim!"

"We're sorry, Lord Beerus, it won't happen again!" Ranch said.

"That's right," added Trunks. "In fact, Bulla, hand over that thing Lord Zeno gave you."

"_Are you out of your minds?_" Beerus yelled angrily. "Lord Zeno gave that specifically to your child, so she is to keep it!" He then exhaled to calm himself, and told them with an even but menacing tone, "Although, I don't have to tell you that it'd be quite preferable if it is never used."

Giving his daughter a hard look, Trunks said, "You heard that, Bulla?"

"Yes, daddy," she said, slightly dejected.

With that out of the way, Beerus tiredly commented, "This whole thing really put a damper on my win."

"Right," said Champa, quickly thinking. "Because the real tournament is going to be the one Lord Zeno hosts!"

"Either way a promise is a promise," said Beerus.

"I know, I know! The Super Dragon Ball is yours." He then turned to leave, yelling at his team, "You'll all be taking part in this next tournament; otherwise Lord Zeno will be displeased!"

Before leaving with Champa, Cabba ran over to Ranch and Trunks. "Hey, I'll definitely come to Earth to train—that is if I can somehow get a ride."

"You're more than welcome," Trunks said.

"Yeah, and feel free to bring friends," added Ranch.

"So, hey, what's up with Frost?" asked Trunks, seeing that he was unconscious and being carried by Hit.

"I don't know," said Cabba. "He just knocked him out of nowhere."

"In any case…" Ranch hustled up to Hit and bowed. "I can't thank you enough."

Trunks followed her lead. "If there's anything that we can ever do just name it."

Hit grunted before turning away to leave. "I'll take you up on that should the need arise."

When the Sixth Universe team left followed soon after by the Kais, Beerus looked up at the Super Dragon Balls. "Well, they're all mine now. What next?"

"Right," said, Bulma, who had come down to the ring with everyone else. She flipped through the notebook left by her past self, stopping at a page that had an annotation of her own. "Luckily I wrote down the summoning phrase back when it was still fresh in my mind." Bulma then peered at Beerus. "You aren't going to wish for anything awful, are you?"

"No, why would you think such a thing?" Beerus asked, annoyed.

"Alright, I'll take your word for it." Bulma read out loud the words to Beerus.

"Hmm…your pronunciation could use some work, but otherwise it was intelligible. But what was that last bit?" he inquired.

"No idea," she said, closing the notebook. "It sounds childish but it worked all the same when I said it to bring you guys back." Then Bulma added, "But before we summon the dragon we should get some distance. It's huge!"

Everybody was escorted back into the Cube. Whis directed the vessel away from the asteroid, putting a good amount of distance between them and the Super Dragon Balls. Once far enough, Beerus told Whis, who stood atop the Cube to speak the summoning phrase. Whis did as he was told, and after a few seconds where it didn't appear to work, but then what happened was nothing short of a spectacle: after a dazzling amount of light, the appearance of a gigantic dragon, and the cosmos looking as if it were zipping by them, Super Shenron appeared before them.

After the dragon spoke to them in the language of the gods, Beerus wondered to himself, "Hmm…what should I wish for?"

"You mean you don't even know?" Bulma asked indignantly.

"Shut up, I'm thinking!" He then thought about it, and then said in the language to relay it to Whis.

"Are you sure about that, Lord Beerus?" asked Whis with some surprise.

"Yes, get on with it."

With that confirmation, Whis told the dragon their wish. Its eyes glowed, returned to the Super Dragon Balls with another bright glow, and the balls scattered. On their way back home in the Sixth Universe, Vados received an alert in her staff—their universe's Earth had been restored.

"That was quite generous of you, Lord Beerus," Whis commented as they went.

"Shut up," said Beerus. "With this Champa really owes me now."

With that done, Gohan suddenly asked, "Mom, Dad, can I go train with Master Roshi?"

"Wait up, what?" Ranch blurted out in confusion. "Where the hell did this come from?"

"Right, I forgot," Trunks said, now remembering. "After seeing Roshi's fight he wanted to train with him."

Ranch's first instinct was to say no, but she actually gave it some thought. "Well, Roshi, you _did_ train Uncle Goku…"

"And your father for a brief stint," added Roshi.

Trunks said to her slowly, "And it really wouldn't be the worst idea in the world if his training got switched up a bit."

"Hmm…good point." She and Trunks nodded at each other, and Ranch sternly said to Gohan, "Fine. You can go be trained by Roshi, but only _after_ your studies in the morning are done."

"Aw, come on!" he complained.

"Take it or leave it," Trunks said flatly.

Gohan turned to Roshi. "If you agree to take me would that be okay?"

Roshi stroked his goatee in thought. "Well…not the most ideal circumstances, but very well. But only on the condition that you bring along a cute girl!"

Gohan nodded. "Right!" Without skipping a beat, he turned to the only person there he saw as matching the criteria. "Hey, Mai, do you, Shu, and Pilaf wanna tag along to watch?"

"Me?" Mai asked, perplexed.

"Yeah! You're cute," he stated as-a-matter-of-factly without thinking. After a moment's silence where everyone but the deities stared, Gohan then realized what he said, and blushed as Mai did the same. "So…uh…"

Looking away, Mai nodded. "Sure."

"Wait a minute," Roshi piped up urgently. "I meant—!"

"What?" asked Gohan.

Roshi looked at them and sighed. "Nothing," he said. He meant an older girl, but Gohan still technically followed his instructions.

Noticing the way Gohan and Mai now avoided looking directly at each other, Ranch snickered and muttered to Trunks, "Those two better not make us grandparents anytime soon."

_A/N: Welp-I've been slacking on the writing in favor of other stuff, and I've just about caught up to my backlog. I might have to put a pause on the updates while I work on the next arc you all know is coming._


End file.
